ACE Season 2
by Pearl Luce
Summary: [new massages!] Mulai dari kehancuran hingga merebut kembali apa yang dia punya, sekalipun nyawa adalah taruhan. Junmyeon hanya menginginkan Yixing tidak peduli jika Zhang menentang hingga menjauhkan mereka. Pertarungan, strategi, pengakuan dan keputusan terakhir juga Wu Yifan yang kembali. Mafia au! Mature content! BxB! Sulay!
1. My way

Rainha Code

.

.

.

.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah!"

"Shit!"

"Apa ini perjuangan terakhirmu junmyeon! Bangun brengsek!"

"Terus pantau tekanan darah juga degup jantungnya."

"Baik dokter."

"Degup jantungnya melemah! Dokter!"

"Taekwoon bersiap!"

"Sial!"

"Dokter, ini terus melemah!"

"Berikan dia kejut jantung! Sekarang!"

"Junmyeon!"

"Bangun sialan!"

Tit - Tiit - Tiiit - Tiiiitttt!

.

.

.

 _'Apa ini perjuangan terakhirmu?'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Senyum lemah terpancar dari raut wajah Jongin, menampakkan ekspresi lega juga bercampur senang yang begitu kentara. Kala sosok pemuda di depannya mulai melangkah mendekat dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

 _'Datanglah padaku jika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Kau tau aku berada dimana kamjong!'_

Brukk

"Yak! Kim Jongin!"

Setidaknya sekarang dia bisa istirahat dan bernafas lega, Kyungsoo-nya juga teman temannya akan aman disini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Untuk saat ini, biarkan dia melarikan diri dan bersembunyi. Menghilang seolah ditelan bumi, tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal atau apapun itu._

 _Hanya tinggal melihat sampai kapan kedua belah kubu mampu bertahan pada tempatnya berdiri._

 _Dalam keterdiaman, sebuah keutuhan keluarga kembali terbelah._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Honglei menatap penuh selidik dari lembar demi lembar foto juga beberapa berkas biografi seseorang wanita dengan perawakan lembut tengan dipegangnya. Huruf demi huruf hingga setiap detail kalimatnya. Hingga dahinya menyergit heran kala membaca sepenggal nama kota kelahiran sang wanita ' _Gyeonggi'_

 _._

.

 _Kenapa harus Gyeonggi, Korea selatan?_

.

.

Menyadari kernyitan dahi pada sang kakak tertua, Wangxun mengambil langkah maju dalam detik selanjutnya dan menawarkan diri, "Biar aku menjelaskan keadaannya."

Mendengarnya, binar tajam pada kedua kilah bolamata Honglei bergulir memusatkan perhatian pada sosok di depannya.

"Aku tau kau begitu dan sangat memperketat apapun yang berhubungan dengan yixing saat ini."

 _Dasom, wanita kelahiran Gyeonggi, Korea Selatan. Tercatat sebagai salah satu dokter psikiater terbaik di Hongkong selama beberapa tahun berturut turut. Beberapa kasus berat pasien yang di tanganinya berhasil membuat namanya melambung. Memperoleh kewarganegaraan China 7 tahun lalu, catatan masa kecilnya cukup kelam untuk seorang lulusan terbaik universitas kedokteran sebelum dia menjadi sebagai seorang anak angkat dari salah satu keluarga sipil._

Menutup kelopak matanya sesaat, Honglei menghempaskan kasar lembaran kertas di genggamannya, "Jika kau tau kenapa tidak cari psikiater dari salah satu warga sipil atau kolega kita? Apa hanya ada dia satu satunya wanita di dunia ini?!"

Wangxung tersenyum tanpa ragu, "Benar, memang hanya dia yang terbaik!"

Shit! Cari mati.

"Zhang Wangxun!"

"Aku bisa menjamin bahwa dia jauh lebih baik dari dokter yang akan kau rekomendasikan untuk keponakanku!"

"Dan keponakanmu itu putraku sendiri wangxun!"

 _Dasom, dibawa ke Changsa karena satu hal kelam pada gelapnya pasar perbudakan manusia di usia yang baru menginjak 8 tahun, menjadi budak tawanan selama 3 tahun setelahnya hingga terbebas karena seseorang yang membelinya melepaskan dia. Hidup sebatang kara dalam kerasnya tanah China dan mendapat pendidikan pertama di panti asuhan yang berada di perbatasan kota. Terhitung15 tahun telah menetap di China dan tidak ada catatan akan hubungan kerja dengan luar negeri terutama Korea Selatan._

Mendengus kesal, tidak terima. "Aku tetap tidak menyetujuinya!"

"Ge! Dengan keadaan yixing saat ini bahkan kau masih bisa tidak menyetujuinya? Berapa dokter yang sudah kau bawa untuk menangani yixing? Dan berapa yang sudah gagal." Wangxun menatap tidak percaya pada saudara lelakinya yang terduduk dengan wajah serius di balik meja kerja.

Cklek-

"Maaf karena bersikap lancang- tetapi izinkan aku untuk mencobanya tuan zhang."

Dengan suara selembut nyanyian lulaby, balutan pakaian casual seorang wanita dengan perawakan lembut membungkukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuan Kim menarik tempat duduknya mendekat dengan raut wajah serius yang terbaca jelas. Memusatkan atensi pada sang wanita muda satu satunya dalam ruangan kerja miliknya.

"Aku memintamu untuk segera melakukan penerbangan ke China."

Seulas senyum mengembang pada detik setelahnya, "Untuk mengunjunginya?"

"Tidak!"

Seruan spontan dari Tuan Kim membuat yang lebih muda menyerngit bingung, hingga penjelasan selanjutnya meninggalkan sebuah pemikiran lain.

"Bukan untuknya, tapi tugas baru untukmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataan tuan."

"Sebuah luka lama akan hilang dengan pengobatan dan waktu, tapi akan tetap menyisakan trauma dalam ingatan untuknya. . . Bukan untuk dilupakan tapi terus di ingat."

"Aku ingin kau ada untuk itu!"

Kekehan pelan sang wanita muda memenuhi ruangan dengan nuansa putih yang selanjutnya masih dengan senyuman di wajah berseru, "Ini cukup berlawanan dengan pengobatannya tuan. Tetapi . . .perkataan anda adalah perintah bagi saya."

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa keluar dari kim, nona yoon."

"Baik, tuan."

Dengan membungkuk di depan Tuan Kim mengakhiri percakapan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae membawa ayunan langkahnya semakin masuk kedalam ruangan pribadi Tuan Kim, menatap serius pada sosok yang mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan membawa sebuah buku. Bersiap menerima semua perintah.

"Kau yang melakukan perintah untuk menghentikan pencarian saudara lelakimu sendiri?" tanya Tuan Kim meminta pertanggung jawaban yang lebih muda.

"Ya, aku melakukannya appa!" Jongdae tanpa ragu.

Tuan Kim menatap dengan sungguh sungguh pada salah satu adik kebanggaan Junmyeon yang berdiri dengan raut wajah serius di depannya. Tidak ada nada bercanda dalam perkataannya.

Mengalihkan pandangan matanya dalam sekejap lalu kembali bertanya pada yang lebih muda, "Sampai kapan?"

Jongdae tersenyum penuh keyakinan, "Sampai dia sendiri yang membongkar identitas dirinya appa."

"Kalian bermain kucing kucingan begitu, huh!" Kekehan tidak percaya mengalun lembut di akhir kalimat Tuan Kim.

"Terdengar konyol memang tapi. . . .-"

.

.

"Dia yang memulai permainannya! Sampai semua pihak kembali pulih dan suasana mulai mereda akan aku ambil alih tapi untuk saat ini akan aku biarkan dia memimpin permainannya, appa!"

Dan senyum tipis terbingkai di wajah tua dari Tuan Kim menatap penuh kepercayaan, "Aku ambil alih kepemimpinan Junmyeon sampai kalian siap untuk memulainya kembali jongdae dan mulai sekarang kau tangan kananku."

.

.

.

 _Semua kalah_

 _Semuanya terluka_

 _Tapi, masih sanggupkah kau berdiri dan mulai berlari?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Lets play the game, kim'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Welcome back guys

This is ACE Season 2

© Pearl Luce

Cast :

Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan.

.

Honglei, Wangxun, Showluo, Victoria, Jackson, Taekwoon, Donghae, Taemin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jhope, Taehyun, Mark, Johnny, Renjun, Chenle, Jeno, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Dasom, Bora.

Pair : SuLay

and other.

Genre : Romance, Action, Crime

(Little) Hurt/comfort

Mafia life

Rated : T-M

Lenght :Chartered

Summary :

Kehancuran Kim untuk kedua kalinya pada alasan yang sama, menjadikan Ace dalam permainan kedua Kim, Musuh dalam selimut, hingga Pion yang kembali untuk sebuah permainan yang belum selesai dalam warna balas dendam. Dengan Joker sebagai taruhan juga kunci akan persatuan keluarga. Hingga pengakuan yang tertunda bagi ketiga-nya.

This is Sulay Story in Ace Season- 2, Dldr, BxB, Typo(s)

Idea© D'Xp ft Luce.

.

.

Dont plagiat please! Show your own ideas as well!

.

.

Chapter 1

'My way'

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **13 bulan kemudian,**

"Oh? A-apa ini sudah benar?"

Renjun menatap dengan gugup pada papan bidik yang terpaut jarak di hadapannya. Memusatkan kembali pandangannya juga arah tangannya dalam menggenggam erat pistol. Berusaha mengatur ketepatan kira kira arah yang akan dia capai meskipun sulit bahkan -susahnya sungguh minta ampun- jika hal itu artinya kau juga harus mampu mengatur degup jantungmu, yang mana hanya sebuah degupan jantung mampu mengalihkan bidikan beberapa inchi namun itu memang benar adanya. Karena satu juga yang lainnya alasan itu membuat Renjun bahkan berkeringat dingin sebelum berperang.

"Haaah. . ." kembali menghela nafas, Chenle mengusap kepala hingga wajahnya tanda dia lelah melihat kegugupan patnernya dalam urusan senjata api.

"Bisakah kau lebih tenang? See, bahkan kau memegangnya lebih mirip memegang belut!" keluh Chenle.

"Kata siapa! Aku sudah tenang tau!" elak Renjun.

"Tapi kau berkeringat, lihat lihat! Kakimu saja gemetar! Keringatmu bercucuran! Raut wajahmu menakutkan! Lebih mirip seseorang yang ingin buang air di celana! Tidak tidak bahkan kau mirip orang yang akan melahirkan! Yak! Cara memegangmu saja salah!" marah Chenle.

"Cukup katakan aku harus bagaimana bocah!" balas Renjun.

"Yakk! Kau juga bocah! Jangan sebut aku bocah!" Chenle tidak mau kalah.

"Akkhh! Aku menyerah belajar pistol! Aku tidak mau mengikuti perintahmu! Berikan peledakku sekarang!" putus Renjun frustasi, menghentakkan kakinya lalu mulai menurunkan pistol hingga sepasang tangan lembut membenarkan posisi bidikannya dari arah belakang.

-Srett

"Eh?"

"Ge?"

"Tarik nafasmu perlahan, arahkan pada papan bidik lalu rasakan aliranmu, fokus dan kunci penglihatanmu,, cari ketepatanmu sendiri, hingga kau merasakannya dan tarik pelatuk lalu-"

Dor!

"Te-tepat sasaran!"

Senyum manis dengan dimple itu mengalun hanya sepersekian detik hingga kembali lenyap tertelan oleh waktu. Renjun dan Chenle bahkan melupakan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan, lebih memilih menatap sosok manis di belakangnya dengan raut wajah terdiam. Itu Yixing, yang selanjutnya meninggalkan keduanya yang masih terdiam dengan gusakan kasar pada ujung kepala Chenle sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Gege. . .tersenyum?" Chenle tidak percaya.

 _Untuk yang pertama kalinya?_

.

.

.

.

.

Tok. . .tok. . .tok

Cklek

"Oh, jie? Apa kabar?"

Victoria membawa dirinya masuk semakin dalam pada ruangan dengan nuansa putih dan bau obat yang kental, mendudukkan diri di kursi depan meja kerja yang kebanyakan di penuhi tumpukan laporan kondisi pasien di rumah sakit terbesar di daerah Changsa.

Seorang dokter muda dengan perawakan lembut menyambutnya dalam senyuman ramah, "Ada yang bisa aku bantu jie?"

"Aku berfikir datang kemari untuk sekedar berkunjung."

Yang lebih muda tersenyum mengejek, "Aku tidak yakin itu benar benar terjadi,"

Manik mata Victoria bergulir cepat menghindari tatapan sang dokter muda, panik karena ketahuan mencari cari alasan.

"Maaf. . ." ujarnya lemah.

Dasom -sang dokter muda, tersenyum lembut menatap Victoria, "Jie ingin mengetahui perkembangannya? Yang terbaru?"

Tanpa jawaban mutlak dari Victoria dapat membuat Dasom faham benar apa yang di inginkan olehnya lewat sorot mata itu. Berharap.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir jie, ini kemajuan terbaiknya. Banyak yang berubah dia sudah berhenti untuk menyiksa diri sendiri, tidak lagi menyalahkan diri sendiri, mulai bisa terbuka bahkan sudah bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain, walaupun masih sangat minim."

Victoria membawa senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya, membenarkan. "Aku merasa benar benar tersiksa dulu tidak bisa menolongnya terlebih dia benar benar tidak bisa disentuh."

"Terimakasih. . ."

"Tidak tidak. . . . .aku tidak melakukan apapun, dia yang berusaha. Aku hanya menemaninya sebagai teman."

Victoria berniat kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya sebelum sebuah ketukan pintu ruang kerja sang dokter muda, seorang perawat muda masuk mengatakan akan pengecekan rutin seorang pasien. Membuat Victoria berencana untuk berpamitan dan beranjak keluar dengan di antar hingga ke depan pintu dengan ucapan maaf mengiring kepulangan Victoria. Dasom sedikit banyak merasa tidak enak, dengan lambaian tangan Victoria dan janji minum teh bersama menjadi akhir pembicaraan mereka.

Tap. . .tap. . . .tap

"Seru sekali ya . . .pembicaraannya?"

Seorang gadis dengan bersandar di ujung pintu masuk menatap dengan sebelah tangan memegang sebuah headset, memainkannya.

 _Penyadap suara?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Izinkan aku untuk melihat transaksi di selatan hunan, paman."

Wangxun disana, mendengar suara lembut Yixing dalam meminta persetujuan pamannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah penyadapan wilayah penjualan senjata mereka. Dimana si kecil Zhang saat ini tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga membujuk pamanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata singkat yang akan membuatnya melonjak senang. Tapi beda dengan Wangxun yang tengah meratapi diri karena dihadapkan dengan keponakan kecilnya, dia akan sulit menolak pemintaan Yixing dan lagi karena bayak hal dan ini berkaitan dengan keselamatannya juga dia tidak mampu untuk mengatakan 'iya' bahkan hanya untuk penyelesaian kecil.

"Maaf, xingie aku-"

"Paman ayolah, Aku tidak akan sendiri."

"-Kufikir tetap saja tidak bisa!"

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"Showluo? Kau sudah kembali!"

Helaan nafas lega sangat jelas keluar dari arah Wangxun, bersyukur kala pewaris utama Zhang sudah ada di depannya untuk menghentikan perbuatan Yixing.

"Aku tau apa keinginanmu, tapi tidak untuk urusan kali ini." jelas Showluo dengan menatap Yixing yang menundukkan pandangannya di sofa ujung ruangan, kemudian tanpa sepatah kata bantahan yang biasa keluar sebagai ungkapan protes -beda ketika berhadapan dengan Wangxun tadi-beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tanpa bertatap muka dengan keduanya.

 _Sret_

Lengan yang lebih kecil di tahan dalam cengkeraman lembut untuk tidak beranjak lebih jauh dari tempat Showluo berdiri. Mengalihkan tatapan menjadi lebih lembut kepada si kecil, mencari bola mata yang selalu menghindari pandangannya selama ini. Masih belum menyerah mencari manik hitam, Showluo berdiri berpindah menghadap Yixing di depannya tepat.

"Xing. . .tatap gege, dengar-"

"Aku tau."

Ucapan Showluo dipotong tanpa ada nada marah di dalamnya, hanya ada bisikan lirih dengan perasaan tersembunyi yang bahkan tak mampu Showluo pahami disana.

"Aku tidak akan membantah gege apapun itu. . . . ."

 _"Karena semua ini demi kebaikan kita bersama, benarkan- . . .ge?"_

 _Braakk_!

Hingga helaan nafas dan usapan kasar di wajah Wangxun menandakan kepergian Yixing untuk kesekuan kalinya. Bahkan lebih sulit membuatnya diam dan tidak menyela ucapan semua orang, hingga berujung kembali menjauhnya jarak mereka.

.

.

 _Brruuuummmmm!_

Segelap suasana hatinya, Yixing memacu mobil ferarri miliknya lebih cepat meninggalkan markas kecil milik Wangxun berharap dapat mengubur rasa sakit, kecewa dan tidak puasnya di sepanjang jalan yang ada di depannya, berharap dengan dia semakin memacu mobil menjahi markas maka suasana hatinya akan kembali pulih. Dengan pandangan mata fokus dan rematan kasar di roda kemudi, tidak peduli dengan pelanggaran berkendara di lalu lintas atau segala jenis larangan lainnya. Keinginannya hanya satu,

 _Lari dan- . . . . .menjauh._

 _Sejauh mungkin._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik_

 _'Jackson! Yixing keluar dari sini dan mengendarai mobilnya sendirian. Cepat temani dia-. . . "_

 _" . . .aku kembali melukainya."_

 _-lagi._

 _Brrum brruuuuuuummmm!_

.

.

13 bulan bukan sebuah waktu yang singkat untuk sebuah pemulihan dan bersembunyi. Mencoba mengambil peran dengan topeng baru, menjadi yang paling lemah dan mendapat proteksi paling complex. Apakah itu menyenangkan?

Kufikir kehidupan bukanlah sebuah kisah dongeng yang dapat di ubah dalam hanya waktu singkat tanpa perjuangan, terlebih dengan atau tanpa sebuah usaha. Dan sekalipun usaha itu sudah maksimal- ada kala kau akan menemui kegagalan.

Ya, kegagalan.

Berawal dari mana perjalananmu? Zhang Yixing?

Mencari pencapaian dengan menaklukan wilayah perdagangan Korea Selatan, dengan Kim Jongdae sebagai jembatan dan Kim Minseok sebagai umpan. That's a good choice, right? Tapi ketidaktauan akan lawan di balik layar yang mengendalikan semua permainan membuatnya masuk dan semakin masuk kedalam pusaran dendam, cemburu juga cinta.

Ah, jangan bahas kata cinta dan cemburu karena itu luka lama yang bahkan tidak mampu diperbaiki dengan baik oleh Yixing.

Semua masih sama, tapi hanya satu yang berubah.

Keyakinannya.

Untuk sebuah kepercayaan, cinta dan harapan. Dia kehilangan semuanya dengan ketakutan yang selalu membayangi dan bahkan tidak mampu membuatnya sanggup untuk berdiri menopang tubuhnya. Zhang Yixing mungkin tetaplah sama tapi hatinya mungkin berbeda, seperti hidup dengan satu raga tapi jiwa yang berbeda.

 _Dor dor dor_

"Shit!"

"Hello boy, bersiaplah untuk kematianmu?"

 _Brruuummmmmmm!_

Bola mata Yixing memicing tajam kala di belakang mobilnya nampak tiga mobil yang sudah berada dalam jarak terdekatnya, dari mana datangnya bedebah itu.

"Mari kita buat tuan putri tertidur! Bunuh dia kids!"

"Baik bos!"

 _Dor dor dor dor_

"Sialan!"

Yixing mengumpat menyumpahi siapapun yabg ada di dalam mobil itu, apa apaan mereka melayangkan belasan timah panas hingga membuat lecet seluruh bagian mobilnya. Namun, bagai mendapat jackpot di saat yang tepat seulas senyum kecil terpatri di wajah Yixing, sebelah tangan memegang kemudi sedangkan satunya lagi dengan mencari cari benda yang dia sembunyikan di dalam jok mobilnya. _Got it!_

Menantang, kaca di samping kemudi Yixing turunkan separuh hingga tangannya mampu bebas mengecap udara dan mengayunkan jari tengannya menantang. "Mari bersenang senang, baby."

Dengan hal itu, kejar kejaran dan tembakan mengudara tidak dapat terhindarkan. Oh dan ingatkan aku jika si kecil Zhang adalah anak yang keras kepala. Hingga membuat seseorang diseberang sana mengumpat akan kelakuan tuan mudanya.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita muda tengah menyangga kepala dengan tatapan memusat pada layar persegi di depannya, mengamati dalam diam tiap data dan pergerakan grafik yang terpampang. Berdecak pelan, lalu berguman tanpa tenaga berlebih.

"Kenapa mereka begitu mengincar si kecil zhang?"

Kedua alis menukik dan kembali berdecak sebal, "Tidakkah itu tindakan bodoh?"

 _Tap . . . .tap. . . .tap_

"Bagi para pengecut memang itu tindakan ceroboh dan bodoh, tapi bagi mereka yang memiliki ambisi besar itu sebuah peluang." Senyum menawan tercetak di paras ayu wanita dengan setelan dress merah muda miliknya, melirik nona muda bermarga Yoon yang masih bergelung dengan emosi tersulit di depan layar persegi miliknya. Enggan untuk berbagi pendapat atau hanya akan mengeluarkan tenaga tanpa guna. Sang wanita muda lebih asik kembali memoles riasannya yang sudah mulai menipis baginya.

"Apa yang menarik darinya?" tanya Bora setelah sekian lama terdiam. Berbicara entah kepada orang lain yang ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya atau hanya bermonolog ria.

"Menarik? Keh, menarik dari segi mana dahulu yang kau pertanyakan?" balasan yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan di dapatkan Bora hingga membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari layar tablet miliknya hanya untuk mengirimkan tatapan tidak suka pada wanita muda di depan meja rias.

Terkikik pelan, "Baiklah, untuk saat ini putra kedua zhang honglei adalah sasaran empuk bagi para pesaing pasar china yang berniat merebut kekuasaan zhang. Terlebih kala pertunangan kedua kubu kuat china dengan kanada batal. Kegoyahan status kepemilikan daerah kekuasaan membuat para mafia kecil berlomba mengambil kesempatan karena pemberontakan zhang pada kubu keluarga wu, sedangkan kenapa harus zhang yixing?"

"Kufikir itu bukan hal yang sepantasnya di impikan para tikus tikus jalanan, benar kan?"

"Jangan berlagak naif, bora-ya. Kau bukan anak kemarin sore yang aku kenal?!"

"Tidak ada peraturan dalam permainan dunia hitam, selama kau mampu kenapa tidak kau lakukan. Dan lagi saat ini pemikiran zhang tengah terbagi pada pertahanan dan menyerang sehingga menargetkan si kecil zhang bisa menjadi hal yang menguntungkan bagi mereka. Lagipua dia terlihat lemah bukan?" Sudut bibir merahnya tertarik ke atas di ujung kalimat. Menyisakan pandangan tidak suka dari Bora yang melupakan tabletnya hanya untuk berdecak sebal melihat tingkah teman wanitanya.

"Coba bicara itu di depannya dan lihat apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu selanjutnya."

 _Tapi-_

 _Dia memang lemah bukan?_

 _._

 _._

.

Klik

 _"Gege! Cepat menepi di penghujung belokan dan biar aku yang menyetir."_

"Aku bukan anak kecil jackson! Berhenti mengurusku!"

 _Bbrruuuummmmmm_

Yixing menggebrak kasar kemudi dengan seluruh perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Kesadarannya sebagai bagian dari Zhang memang masih terpatri dalam fikiran waras miliknya. Tapi menjadi satu satunya orang dalam keluarga yang di jaga ketat menjadi hal yang semakin membuatnya muak.

Brak!

Apa hanya dia yang membutuhkan penjagaan ketat? Oh shit! Bahkan dia bukan seorang bayi yang berumur 2 tahun. Jika hanya dengan para tikus tikus tidak tau diri seperti mereka Yixing masih sangat sanggup untuk menghabisinya.

Melirik sepion dan sengaja mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya hingga satu mobil berhasil sejajar dengannya. Yixing memandang sinis dari sampingnya mengarahkan airsoft gun lalu melesakkan beberapa buah tembakan yang justru memancing tawa bebas dari sang lawan.

"Kau fikir ini main main bocah!" Geraman rendah dari lelaki tambun berkepala empat membuat Yixing memalingkan wajahnya lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan penuh memotong jalan dan membawa mobil miliknya masuk pada area jalanan di samping bangunan kosong yang berada di samping kanan kiri jalanan.

"Jangan lepaskan dia! Apa dia fikir hanya fengan jenis airsoft gun dapat melukaiku!"

Membawa ketiga mobil yang mengejarnya ikut masuk mengikuti mobilnya dalam kecepatan penuh. Yixing mengetahui hal itu lalu sebelah tangannya sudah bergantisiap dengan air gun dan juga beberapa mainan kecilnya. Well, membiarkan salah satu dari mereka mengimbangi kecepatan mobilnya bukan hal yang salah kali ini. Dengan sengaja membuka kaca mobilnya lebar lebar dan-

 _Sreett_

Sebelah tangannya sudah bersiap dengan revolver dan melesatkan tiga tembakan, berganti detik Yixing mengarahkan kemudi mobil yang masih dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak mobil disampingnya keras lalu memacu kecepatan lebih guna melarikan diri. Dapat dia dengar samar umpatan kasar mengudara lalu tidak buang waktu geranat di tangan kanannya di gigit kasar untuk membuka dan melempar keudara di luar mobil.

Seulas senyum tipis membawa Yixing membuka kotak remote kecil di samping tubuhnya. Ingatkan aku untuk menjelaskan kenapa airgun yang Yixing lesakkan tidak memiliki efek berarti. Jawabannya adalah setelah ini akan dia tunjukkan efek sesungguhnya dari airsoft gun yang sudah dia modifikasi ulang pada peluru yang menempel pada pintu mobil sebelah kiri dimana itu adalah bom aktif yang akan meledak pada menit selanjutnya dan juga dapat meledak karena terpancing ledakan dari lemparan peledak Yixing. So?

 _Duuaar . . .duaasaarrr. . .duaarr_

 _Brruuummmm_

"Kita selesai disini, orang tua."

.

.

.

Yixing mengemudikan mobilnya dengan lebih santai setelah ledakan tadi. Bersyukur jika para tikus tikus yang mengejarnya cukup jera untuk kembali berurusan dengannya kembali. Bukannya mengarahkan kemudi untuk menuju arah mansion atau apartemennya, Yixing justru memutar arah menuju bukit terdekat tempat yang akhir akhir menjadi bagian favoritnya setelah apartemen.

Masih cukup sore untuk membiarkan tubuhnya mencapai atas ranjang dan beristirahat atau justru setelah kejadian tadi mungkin Showluo ge juga Victoria hie akan mendatangi apartemennya dengan sejuta nasehat juga larangan lagi. Dan jika itu salah maka mungkin mereka akan datang dengan orang orang keluarga dan rasa khawatir yang berlebih. Dia tidak menyukai hal itu, berinteraksi dengan orang orang keluarga dan segala peraturan juga larangan mereka yang sebenarnya justru semakin mencekik Yixing, karena dia memang paling lemah dan ingatannya masih segar untuk tau apa penyebabnya jika bukan kejadian tahun lalu.

Kala dia kembali kehilangan kesadaran juga separuh dari dirinya dan trauma berat akan kekerasan mantan tunangannya dan rasa sakit akan seorang yang terluka di depannya,

Tanpa mampu dia cegah, baginya semua hanya karena satu hal. Yaitu dia sendiri yang menjadi penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini. Sehingga mengutuk dirinya lebih dari siapapun.

Memarkir mobilnya di pinggiran jurang yang dapat melihat keseluruhan kota, cukup curam tapi Yixing suka, bagi sebagian orang akan berkomentar bahwa tempat seperti ini hanya disukai oleh orang orang dengan masa lalu yang rumit atau orang yang tengah tertekan dan frustasi. Yixing tidak peduli, dia hanya suka dengan kesunyian disini dengan mendudukkan diri di atas kap mobil dan terdiam melihat pemandangan bawah. Hingga pergerakan di belakangnya membuat tubuhnya meremang.

 _Srek. . . srek_

Dan benar saja dari belakangnya arah pukul 2 tengah berdiri seorang lelaki paruh baya mengenakan pakaian compang camping bekas ledakan dan merupakan orang yang sama dengan yang melakukan kejar kejaran dengan mobil beberapa menit yang lalu. Keras kepala!

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya menegang, melainkan sebuah senjata api yang sudah mengacung tegak mengarah pada Yixing.

 _Deg_

"Keh! Anak kecil kemarin sore dengan percaya dirinya melemparkan peledak. Kau fikir itu begitu hebat hah!"

Menelan ludah kelu dengan bola mata bergulir ketakutan, Yixing tidak dapat bergerak bahkan seinci pun. Dia ceroboh karena terlalu percaya pada ledakan yang dia lempar dan membuat ketiga mobil hangus terbakar.

"Lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu mungkin kau baru percaya kan?"

Seringai menghiasi wajah setengah abad hingga jemarinya menarik pelatuk dan

 _Dor_

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal."

Bruk

Yixing membuka kedua bola matanya, berkedip tidak percaya lalu melihat pada seorang lelaki yang berdiri di balik tubuh tua yang sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa di depannya.

"Gege baik baik saja?" tanya Jackson.

.

.

 _"Kau mau kemana?"_

 _"Kemana lagi memang? Jika bukan memainkan peranku."_

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin memainkan ponselnya dalam membunuh rasa bosan yang merangsek masuk pada dirinya. Tidak memiliki pekerjaan juga kegiatan berarti membuatnya semakin muak. Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salah, karena melarikan diri dari Kim bukanlah hal yang mudah terlebih selama kakimu masih menapak pada tanah Korea jangan berharap banyak dapat lari, bahkan bau tubuhmu saha dapat tercium dengan mudah. Dan lari dari Korea juga bukan hal yang mudah dia sangat tau bagaimana strategi dari Junmyeon maupun Jongdae sendiri. Mengingat kembali bahwa hal itu yang membuat seorang Kim Jongin yang biasanya aktif menjadi pendiam di markas membuat decakan sebal keluar dengan lancar dari bibirnya.

"Kita jadi pergi?" tanya Taehyung begitu masuk ke ruangan tengah tempat Jongin bermalas malasan.

"Ya,"

"Hyung tidak khawatir?"

"Tidak,"

"Kufikir tidak mengapa mengingat kita telah bersembunyi cukup setahun lamanya."

Jhope melirik sekilas Jongin lalu beralih pada Jungkook dan Taehyung yang saling mendekap di ujung sofa. Mereka memiliki rencana malam ini, untuk kunjungan perjudian yang cukup lama tidak mereka mainkan. Mencoba peruntungan jika kalian bertanya namun ingat bukan jika peruntungan akan selalu ada di pihak mereka yang memang ahli pada bidangnya dan Kim Jongin adalah ahlinya jadi jangan ragukan mereka.

.

.

Jongdae melihat lihat laporan sepihak dari Johnny mengenai pergerakan wilayah Busan akan perdagangan obat obatan mereka bersama Donghae yang lama berkembang sampai sebuah suara benturan hebat menyadarkannya.

 _Brrakkk_

Menatap Minseok di ujung ruangan kerja miliknya membuat Jongdae seolah mendapat pertanyaan yang sama dari arah hyung tertuanya. Hingga terburu untuk melewati pintu dan betapa terkejutnya mereka akan ruangan lantai dasar yang sudah tidak terbentuk dengan baik.

Bekas kayu yang hancur berserakan di lantai marmer dan Junmyeon tengah berdiri angkuh dengan sorot mata tajam tanpa peduli apapun yang ada di sampingnya. Jika ditelisik kemungkinan kayu kayu yang berserakan itu karena Junmyeon menendangnya dari tangga lantai dua hingga terjatuh karena daya gravitasi hingga menimbulkan suara benturan hebat.

Tapi pertanyaannya apa yang membuat Junmyeon berulah saat ini hingga bola mata Minseok melebar karena saat ini Junmyeon tengah menarik senjata api dari saku celananya dan mengarahkan pada seorang lelaki yang sudah babak belur di lantai dasar.

"Maafkan saya tuan kumo-"

 _Dor_!

"Junmyeon!"

"Aku tidak butuh orang sepertimu disini."

Jongdae hanya bisa terdiam membeku- kembali. Junmyeonnya yang tidak dapat tersentuh kembali pada mereka. Junmyeon yang selalu menginginkan pekerjaan para bawahannya pada standard perfect tanpa cela dan tanpa ada kerugian berarti. Tidak mentolerir apapun alasan juga kesalahan para anak buahnya dan hanya akan mengampuni kesalahan mereka dengan cara penebusan nyawa.

Minseok mengerang marah melangkah lebih dekat dan berteriak, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Berharap dengan teriakan yang lebih tua menyadarkannya namun Junmyeon hanya berbalik menatap Jongdae dan Minseok hanya dengan raut datar tanpa emosi yang tercetak, sorot tajam dan angkuhnya masih ada, masih menggetarkan siapapun yang menatapnya. Lalu sepenggal kalimat keluar menjawab erangan marah hyungnya, "Aku membebaskannya dari tugas."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu!" ujar Minseok frustasi. Beberapa anak buah sudah berdatangan untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ada di bawah.

"Kenapa tidak? Mereka menyerahkan hidupnya untukku dan aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau padanya."

"JUNMYEON!"

Dan sebelum Minseok mengerang bahkan bertengkar lebih Jongdae segera menarik pergelangan tangannya menggelengkan kepala sebagai gestur untuk berhenti. Membiarkan Junmyeon mengambil langkah pergi menuju kamar pribadinya.

 _Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik_

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

 _"Hyung pergerakanku disini sangat sempit, mereka membatasi akses dengan sangat baik. Pergerakan mafia china cukup agresif saat ini dan kesulitan untuk mencapainya pada jarak terdekat."_

"Kau tau kenapa aku menyuruhmu kesana?!"

 _"Hyu-hyung. . ."_

"Lakukan!"

 _"Ba-baik, akan aku carikan akses untukmu hyung."_

Sambungan telepon di putus sepihak dari arah Junmyeon kemudian melemparkan ponselnya tanpa peduli ke atas ranjang guna mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan mengusap kasar wajah yang menampilkan raut frustasi di balik tatapan setajam pisau miliknya.

"Aku merindukanmu xing ah!"

.

.

.

"Good boy!"

Bora mengendurkan tikaman pisau yang sebentar lagi mengiris leher pemuda di depannya, menendangkan kaki pada punggung pemuda di depannya hingga membuat tersungkur ke arah ranjang.

"Tidak ada salahnya aku mencarimu dan ternyata benar jika kau ada untuknya disini!"

Monolog Bora seorang diri menatap utusan Kim Junmyeon di depannya. Mengagalkan salah satu misinya untuk mengintai lebih besar. Yaah, bukan menggagalkan sebenarnya namun lebih pada menunda sebentar. Terlebih keadaan atmosfir China saat ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

Klik

Getar panggilan masuk menyadarkan Bora usai menatap lama bawahan Junmyeon. Mengangkatnya untuk mendengar seulas kalimat dari sang penelpon, _"Cepat keluar dari sana kau dalam pengawasan!"_

Shit!

Dan mobil mersi e-class putih mulai melaju meninggalkan basement apartement, menuruti permintaan sang penelpon.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n:

Hello guys, long time no see you.

Sesuai isi spam kalian Ace kembali dengan beberapa cast baru.

Ada yang ngerasa jenuh di chap ini?

Well, bersabar untuk chap awal ya, ada pertanyaan? Silahkan curahkan di review. Saya tidak keberatan menjawab.

Selamat menebak nebak semua cast yang ada di summary ngomong ngomong.

Congrats buat beloved friend _**D'Xp**_ untuk semua pencapaianmu, well aku akan menyusul secepatnya.

Dia yang sudah sidang duluan malah. Dan saya masih di gantung lagi =_=

Dan bagi yang sempat nebak saya dari itu ga ya guys, saya sama D'Xp tidak satu fakultas. Saya ekonomi (manajemen keuangan tepatnya) sedang D'Xp Hukum.

Ga janji buat fast update but saya janji buat ketemu kalian di next chap, see you baby~

Review please!

Luce,

30 Juni 2017


	2. Black and White

Tatapan penuh kebencian di layangkan Dasom ketika suara tapak kaki mengalun memenuhi pendengarannya. Dia tetap tidak suka dan tidak pernah setuju akan wanita muda pemilik heels hitam yang berdiri congak memasuki ruangan apartement Dasom tanpa permisi. Meletakkan lembaran lembaran kertas berisi riwayat pasien pasiennya dari rumah sakit tempat nya bekerja dalam hempasan kasar disusul kacamata bulatnya yang di biarkan teronggok di atas meja kerja, sementara tubuhnya di bawa berdiri lalu bersandar di ujung meja dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya.

Tatapan yang masih menusuk kepada wanita muda di depannya, "Aku tidak ingat pernah memintamu untuk berkunjung."

Tanpa di duga alunan tawa keluar dari bibir berpoles warna merah menawan sang wanita, "Kau masih sama, masih belum terbiasa denganku."

Berdecih pelan Dasom membawa tubuhnya menuju lemari es untuk mengambil segelas air yang dapat mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Kita memang tidak pernah bisa cocok untuk satu sama lain."

Seulas senyum menawan mengembang pada sang wanita yang membawa langkahnya untuk mendekat lebih jauh memasuki apartemen sang dokter muda. "Aku tau jika wilayah juga spesifikasi kita berbeda." Sebuah usapan lembut di bawa pada selembar foto pemuda berlesung pipi dengan wajah manis.

Dasom tau dan menatap tajam pada tindakan kurang ajar tamu wanitanya.

"Menyingkir!" Desisnya pelan penuh ancaman.

"Seperti apa yang kau katakan bahwa wilayah dan spesifikasi kita berbeda, jadi menyingkir." Tambahnya mutlak tanpa bantahan, dengan meletakkan segelas air minum yang tinggal separoh Dasom membawa langkahnya mendekat empat langkah di depan tamunya.

Menjaga sopan santun sebagai seorang tamu sang wanita menjauhkan jari lentiknya dari foto polaroid di atas meja kerja lalu menatap dokter muda dengan senyuman.

Senyuman yang mampu menyembunyikan rahasia tersendiri dan mampu membuat kerutan di dahi Dasom, perasaan tidak nyaman yang menguar bebas merasuk dalam setiap tarikan nafas keduanya.

"Kau tau jika kita berasal dari tempat yang sama bukan? Jadi jangan coba untuk menghapus fakta itu." Si wanita semakin mengembangkan seringai melihat tatapan tidak nyaman pemilik apartement di depannya.

Tidak berkutik akan perkataan lawan bicara memudahkan si wanita menyimpulkan bahwa Dasom sudah memberinya izin akan kedatangannya kemari. Jemarinya kembali merambat menarik sebuah foto polaroid dari balik buku buku yang terbuka dengan deretan keterangan di sampingnya. "Ternyata tidak salah aku kemari," Dasom kembali membawa pandangannya dengan raut tidak suka juga tidak nyaman.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Target kita adalah orang yang sama."

 _Hell!_

"Jadi bisakah kita saling bekerja sama?"

Dasom melebarkan bola matanya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa salah satu dari pasien miliknya ada dalam pengintaian wanita di depannya. "Tidak mungkin."

Kekehan pelan sarat akan makna gembira mengalun memenuhi tiap nafas memburu Dasom, terlalu rindu untuk melihat ekspresi ketakutan wajah sang dokter muda.

"Apa kau fikir penawaran menjadi psikiater untuk keluarga sipil ternama di changsa cuma kebetulan?"

"Kau pasti sudah tau siapa dan kejadian apa dibalik semua ketakutan yang dirasakan setiap pasienmu dokter?"

Mengigil akan semua perkiraan yang merangsek masuk dalam fikirannya Dasom meraih ujung meja untuk dijadikan penopang tubuhnya. Wanita di sampingnya ini hanya akan mengambil tugas untuk sebuah penghancuran apapun hal yang menjadi targetnya akan rusak secara mental maupun tubuhnya. Bukan jaminan baik untuk ada di sampingnya atau mengenal targetnya.

"Bi-bisakah. . .bisakah aku menyelesaikan tugasku dahulu? Untuk penyembuhannya?" Ucapnya terbata akan semua pemikiran masa depan sang pasien.

Dasom tau semua akan percuma menghalangi pekerjaan dari wanita ini namun bisakan dia menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter dengan pasiennya.

"Justru untuk hal itu kau ada dasom ya."

"Untuk menyembuhkannya sementara aku menyelesaikan tugasku juga. . ."

"Kau pasti tau apa yang menjadi ciri khas tuan dalam menangani seriap target buruannya."

Ya, ciri khas dari pekerjaan yang selalu dilakukan Tuannya. Sebuah fakta yang tentu tidak bisa Dasom bantah keluar dari bilik bilik memori dalam otak kecilnya. Membuat tubuhnya ambruk terduduk di kursi kecil. Menatap penuh sarat permohonan. Jiwanya bukan hanya jiwa seorang wanita yang mudah luluh akan perasaan tetapi juga jiwa seorang dokter kepada pasiennya. Lebih dari itu dia tau jiwa target yang di maksudkannya tidak akan sanggup dengan penghancuran atau permainan ini.

"Tetaplah menjadi dokter yang menyembuhkan pasiennya dan biarkan aku merusak apa yang dia punya."

"Dia tidak akan sanggup. . ."

 _Kumohon_

Suara bergetar sarat akan ketakutan namun tidak untuk sang lawan bicara.

Hanya sebuah gumanan kecil yang bahkan tidak mampu menghentikan setiap ketukan langkah sang wanita untuk mengambil alih permainan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rainha code**_

 _ **Chapter 2 : This is Black And White**_

Temukan tim mu dan lihat sasaranmu,

cari orang yang pantas untuk melakukan pekerjaannya

dan siapkan lintasan permainanmu,

This is ACE Season 2

© Pearl Luce

Cast :

Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan.

.

Honglei, Wangxun, Showluo, Victoria, Jackson, Taekwoon, Donghae, Taemin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jhope, Taehyun, Mark, Johnny, Renjun, Chenle, Jeno, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Dasom, Bora.

Pair : SuLay

and other.

Genre : Romance, Action, Crime

(Little) Hurt/comfort

Mafia life

Rated : T-M

This is Sulay Story in Ace Season- 2, Dldr, BxB, Typo(s)

Idea© D'Xp ft Luce.

.

.

Dont plagiat please! Show your own ideas as well!

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah fakta dalam pertemuan antar mafia pada sebuah meja perjudian bukanlah sebuah permainan belaka, namun juga menguji setiap kekuatan yang di miliki tiap kelompok. Sebuah kunjungan rutin untuk mempererat hubungan kerjasama yang sebenarnya bukan karena hal itu namun untuk menyadarkan kembali pada kelompok kecil akan keberadaan mereka di bawah pimpinan King. Seorang pemimpin di atas pemimpin mafia, penguasa terkuat pada satu daerah luas yang tidak terbantahkan dari segi kemampuan menghancurkan atau mengatur segala macam strategi juga pertahanan mereka. Mampu membuat tunduk dua golongan mafia dalam sekali pergerakan. Yang akan membuat orang untuk berfikir ulang ketika menginjakkan kaki di atas tanah kekuasaannya.

Dalam sebuah pertemuan rutin untuk berhadapan dengan King dan juga untuk kembali menegaskan bahwa dari seluruh orang yang mendudukkan diri ataupun mengirimkan pionnya pada meja judi tau dan mengakui bahwa hanya King yang berada di tingkatan paling tinggi.

Terlalu naif untuk sebuah alasan ketidak hadiran atau alasan hanya sebuah pertemuan biasa. Dan Kim ada dalam situasi yang sulit.

Bukan hanya fakta akan lemahnya pertahanan mereka namun juga lemah akan ujung tombak yang dulu selalu di takuti banyak orang.

 _Hilangnya Kim Jongin_

 _Kim yang menjadi alasan pertama akan kemampuannya menembak jitu tapi juga pemikiran dan tingkah gilanya juga ambisi ketika berhadapan dengan musuh._

Sebuah tombak bagi Kim yang selalu di banggakan tidak berada di singgasana nya untuk memperkuat hyung kedua. Sedang Junmyeon bukan ada dalam keadaan terbaik. Tidak terbaca pergerakannya dan tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama.

Kim Jongdae memijat pelipisnya akan hal itu, serentetan fakta di depannya. Persembunyian sialan, mengutuk pada Jongin dan segala sifat pengecutnya. Walaupun dalam lubuk hatinya paling dalam terselip sebuah ketakutan lain dari semua kekacauan yang menimpa Kim saat ini.

Terlebih Appanya -Tuan Kim- tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun dalam masalah kali ini. Seolah Jongdae sendiri tengah di uji juga ditantang untuk penyelesaian masalah yang mereka perbuat.

Suasana kasino semakin menghangat ketika malam menjemput, langkah kakinya dia bawa semakin kedalam dengan Johnny disampingnya menemani dalam diam dan siaga akan pergerakan mendadak yang kemungkinan akan terjadi. Jongdae tersenyum sekilas lalu mendudukkan diri pada kursi yang sudah di siapkan dengan Johnny berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa yang membuat hyung tersenyum?" Terlalu gatal untuk tidak menyuarakan pertanyaannya Johnny menatap Jongdae.

"Kau rileks lah sedikit Johnny-ya."

Lalu Jongdae mulai mengaktifkan penyadap suara yang ada di balik jas hitam miliknya.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan datang berkunjung malam ini."

Kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Jongdae bukan hanya menyadarkan Johnny untuk fokus pada ruangan mewah bergaya klasik yang tengah dia pijak saat ini jamun juga mengingat kembali apa yang menjadi tujuan mereka datang berkunjung kemari.

Tuan Jung tersenyum lembut melihat salah satu Kim ada di tempat duduknya saat ini. Menyapa dengan bungkukan singkat yang di tanggapi senyum sepersekian detik dari Jongdae. "Saya fikir tuan tidak tertarik untuk kembali berkunjung di lain tanggal pertemuan rutin kita."

Hal itu merupakan kebenaran, Kim bukan orang yang cukup memiliki banyak waktu untuk sekedar datang dan memainkan pundi pundi kekayaan mereka dengan para pemain di meja perjudian ini. Walaupun fakta akan waktu yang di habiskan Kim di mansion hanya untuk urusan sepele.

Kembali pada perkataan Tuan Jung mengarahkan fikiran Johnny pada pesan yang sempat dia dengar dari pembicaraan singkatnya dengan hyung nya di tengah perjalanan mereka. Sekitar dua hari yang lalu kasino kedapatan pengunjung baru yang cukup asing bagi mereka para penghuni meja perjudian dan Kim Jongdae juga ada di sana melihatnya. Baginya kala hari itu dia hanya butuh untuk melihat keadaan dari kasino semenjak beredarnya kabar melemahnya Kim yang menyebar tanpa tau sopan santun. Sedikit menunjukkan taringnya lalu meninggalkan tempat pada menit kesebelas setelah kedatangannya.

Penghuni baru meja perjudian yang cukup menarik perhatian banyak orang, Taemin bermain dengan sangat baik dan tanpa cela seolah ini adalah permainan yang selalu dia mainkan hingga kemenangannya selama 3 hari berturut turut adalah fakta lain yang membawa Tuan Jung untuk menghembuskan kabar pada Kim Jongdae selaku perwakilan dari King.

Disini Jongdae ingin melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Menjemputnya kalau perlu dengan semua ciri dan cara permainan yang dia curigai. Yang mana bahkan beberapa orang sempat mengira jika wajah mereka sama dan mirip dengan adik pengecutnya.

 _Kim Jongin_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Retaknya Kim karena hilangnya Kim Jongin pada penyelamatan Kyungsoo menjadikan banyak pihak luar menganggap Kim nomer tiga itu sudah mati di telan bumi.

Lalu Junmyeon yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mau tau akan segala macam transaksi atau pergerakan perdagangan gelap mereka dan hanya akan peduli untuk penyusupan terbesarnya pada tanah tirai bambu.

Jongdae hampir hampir membenturkan kepalanya karena semua orang tidak dapat bekerja sama. Hingga tanpa dia sadari mobilnya ia bawa pada halaman luas mansion bergaya eropa.

Mendengus kasar, dia butuh seseorang untuk membuat benturan besar yang akan bertemu dengan benturan hebat di depannya yang sudah dapat di rasakan pergerakannya.

Sebuah kehancuran Kim,

.

.

.

.

Deru nafas memburu, leher juga dada bagai tercekik oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata hingga keringat bercucuran. Mimpi buruk itu datang kembali, cairan merah pekat yang memenuhi seluruh rerumputan tempatnya berpijak, tidak ada nampak warnah hijauan rumput yang tertata rapi atau marmer putih gading dengan sapuan bersih. Hanya ada genangan darah memenuhi kaki telanjangnya dingin, lembab juga gelap hingga seruan tembakan hingga cincin yang tergeletak di genangan darah.

Mimpi buruknya datang kembali.

Ya, dan Yixing tidak mampu untuk meredam getaran tangannya sendiri kala bola matanya sudah membawanya pada kesadaran yang sesungguhnya, dengan atap apartemen warna putih miliknya dan sinar hangat matahari mejalari tubuh juga sebagian ruangannya. Ingatan yang sudah lama dia pendam sekuat tenaga kembali keluar tanpa mampu di cegah. Menguar kepermukaan genangan air tenang dalam selimut ribuan kata penenang juga terapi yang di laluinya.

Air muka Yixing dalam kepanikan penuh rasa resah, ketakutan juga kecewa mendalam kembali di dapati Dasom kala memasuki ruang kamar apartemen Yixing. Menatapnya dalam tatapan berbungkus sendu dan sarat akan rasa sedih dan simpati.

"Hei, sudah bangun?" Tersenyum lembut mencoba memberi pengaruh angin tenang pada diri Yixing yang tersenggal dalam setiap tarikan nafasnya.

Mendudukkan tubuh di sisi pinggir ranjang sang pemuda lalu membawa segelas air mineral untuknya, setelah satu menit berlalu nafas si kecil Zhang kembali pada ritme teratur. "Jie. . .disini?" Suara Yixing lebih lirih dari sekedar gumanan tapi Dasom memahaminya dan mengangguk memberikan jawaban.

"Mereka tentu juga ada disini bukan?" Tebakan kecil yang memunculkan senyuman maklum dari Dasom. 'Mereka' sebuah sebutan yang terlampau Dasom mengerti setelah bersama Yixing lebih dari 13 bulan, dimana sebutan itu ditujukan pada kedua saudara tuanya yang selalu sampai di apartemen miliknya dengan gurat raut wajah penuh khawatir. Yixing membenci akan tatapan itu, tatapan penuh rasa simpati, ingin di tolong, sedih juga seulas kecewa yang berbalut penjelasan mendalam. Yixing tidak membutuhkan semua tatapan itu. Sebuah tatapan yang diam diam mencekik rongga dadanya hingga dia merasa sesak tanpa sadar.

Dasom kembali menatap Yixing yang membawa gulir mata meredup dengan kilatan miris. Terlalu miris akan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia kehilangan begitu banyak dirinya sendiri.

Melihat tatapan Yixing yang menunduk Dasom kembali berucap ringan, "Hei, jika kau menginginkan mereka untuk-"

"Tolong-"

"Apa?"

"Tolong. . . . sampaikan permintaan maafku dan. . . .untuk pergi dari sini setelahnya." Suara ranjang berderit oleh pergerakan Yixing, membawa tubuhnya yang masih bergetar turun menapak pada lantai marmer dingin dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi disusul gemericik air.

Tanpa Yixing tau sang dokter muda menyunggingkan senyum.

.

.

.

.

Victoria berkali kali melirik pintu putih di sisi kirinya tanpa kenal lelah, seolah dia dan Showluo baru saja duduk di sofa hitam itu satu menit yang lalu. Yang mana sebenarnya kedua berkutat pada tiap detik jam akan kesehatan adik mungilnya.

Hingga pintu terbuka menampakkan Dasom dan semua raut permintaan maafnya, bukan hal yang biasa. Tapi cukup perkataan Dasom akan keadaan Yixing sudah mampu membuatnya tersenyum kecil meski rasa kecewa akan di tolak keberadaan mereka juga menggerogoti tiap sendi sendi tubuhnya.

Terlalu hafal akan kebiasaan Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

Cha Hakyeon membawa alunan langkahnya masuk ke dalam ruangan Tuan Kim dengan lembar laporan pergerakan penjualan senjata dan obat obatan ilegal sebulan terakhir ini. Hingga sampai di tangan Tuan Kim, Hakyeon membawa jemarinya menuangkan seduhan teh herbal pada cangkir keramik di sisinya.

"Perubahannya cukup drastis juga, hakyeon?" Penyataan Tuan Kim pada menit serelah menyentuh lembaran dari sang dokter kepercayaan tau tau membuat jemari Hakyeon bergetar saat itu juga hingga menimbulkan dentingan kasar kala menurunkan teko di tempat sebelumnya.

"Tu-tuan. . .itu karena. ." Tanpa tau kata kata Hakyeon tersangkut dalam rongga mulutnya tanpa ada suara yang lolos, di hadapannya Tuan Besar Kim justru nampak terkekeh lepas hingga tinggal segaris mata tipis membentuk di wajahnya. Tanpa beban, tanpa peduli akan kegugupan sang anak buah.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Hakyeon menundukkan kepala lebih dalam lalu mengucap penuh penyesalan pada setiap kata yang keluar, "Aku cukup menyesal karena tidak bisa berbuat banyak tuan. Begitu pula tuan muda jongdae yang saat ini tengah mencoba menyelesaikan masalah penyelundupan senjata dari kelompok lain di daerah kita dekat busan."

"Ini cukup sulit dengan kabar angin yang beredar." Tambahnya lagi.

Tuan Kim hanya menurunkan kacamatanya hingga membawa punggung lelahnya bersandar lebih nyaman di kursi kerja, "Itu hanya kabar angin hakyeon, seharusnya kau jauh lebih tenang menanggapinya."

"Tuan."

Menghela nafas besar, Hakyeon membali membawa suaranya menyadarkan sang Tuan Besar.

"Ini lebih rumit. Dengan ketiadaan tuan muda jongin dan sifat acuh tak acuh dari tuan muda junmyeon juga semua sifat buruknya yang tidak bisa di cegah maupun di atur membuat semua orang di mansion kesulitan." Tau tau Hakyeon justru menampakkan raut lelah dengan nada rengekan kepada ayahnya alih alih pada Tuannya.

"Hakyeon."

"Eh?"

"Kau baru saja menyebut anakku dan semua sifat buruknya jika aku tidak salah dengar?"

Ups!

Hakyeon meringis menyadarinya kesalahan mulutnya sendiri. Bagaimana dia lupa jika di depannya ini ayah dari orang yang baru saja dia bicarakan. Dengan raut wajah bersalah dan bibir yang digigit Hakyeon menunduk penuh permintaan maaf. "Maaf tuan. . ."

Tuan Kim hanya kembali di buat terkekeh daripada melanjutkan kemarahannya. "Kau harus mengambil istirahat hakyeon."

"Kenapa-"

Tertahan oleh suara Hakyeon membawa Tuan Kim untuk memusatkan atensi penuh pada sang pemuda yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Mendengarkan selayaknya seorang ayah akan keluh kesah juga ucapan anaknya. Kufikir bukanlah berlebihan melihat Tuan Kim memang mengetahui perkembangan Hakyeon mulai dari usia belia jika kalian mau tau. Lebih daripada hafal akan tabiat tabiat sang dokter kepercayaannya satu ini.

"Kenapa dengan tuan saat ini? Kenapa. . .tidak membantu tuan muda junmyeon atau menegurnya bahkan mengarahkannya?" Mulai Hakyeon dengan raut wajah yang lebih tenang.

"Kita punya semuanya tuan, apapun itu bahkan sejak awal kita dapat menyelesaikan masalah dengan wu ataupun melindungi kekasih dari tuan muda juga semua hal yang menimpa semua keluarga kim."

Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum samar lalu kembali menyesap teh kesukaannya dalam diam, dia tau bahwa curhatan tanpa tau waktu Hakyeon tidak berhenti se singkat ini, "Lagipula tuan juga meminta bora noona untuk berada di changsa, kenapa-kenapa tidak mengatakan hal itu langsung pada tuan muda. Bukankah tujuan tuan sama saja." Tambahnya dengan bibir di cebikkan tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa aku harus repot repot melakukannya hakyeon?" tanya Tuan Kim melihat kepolosan anak buahnya.

"Te-tentu saja untuk membuat suasana rumah jauh lebih baik tuan, ayolah! Bahkan aku takut untuk sekedar melihat Tuan muda junmyeon dari jarak delapan langkah. Tuan muda benar benar menatap orang lain dengan tatapan seolah kami salah memasuki wilayah kekuasaannya lebih mirip seekor serigala buas-"

"Ekhm!"

"Eh! Ma-maaf. . ."

"Bora kesana untuk membantu tugas dari dokter kim, hakyeon. Bukan untuk membantu junmyeon."

"Tapi tuan, lihatlah sekarang kabar angin itu berhembus dengan kuat. Akan kim yang melemah saat ini sehingga menimbulkan percobaan pemberontakan seperti pelanggaran wilayah perdagangan saat ini juga menurunnya kemampuan transaksi obat obatan di busan. Dan masih banya lagi. Semua pihak melihat kim tanpa tuan jongin akan membuat lemah apalagi tuan junmyeon tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja."

Shit!

Hakyeon berhenti mengerutu dan menatap Tuan Besarnya tanpa berkedip lalu mulai mencerna kembali perkataan hingga kedip kedipan matanya menimbulkan kekehan kembali dari yang lebih tua. "Biarkan semuanya hakyeon ah."

"Apa tuan sudah mulai melepas semua hal ini? Melepas untuk menuju kehancuran kim?"

Mendengus dengan menutup bola mata sepersekian detik, Tuan Kim kembali menatap Hakyeon dan segala keberanian dalam aliran ucapannya. "Aku tidak ragu kau bisa mengatakannya hakyeon. Karena sekarang keberadaan mereka di changsa belum menunjukkan hasilnya."

Mereka?

Ya, kalian tidak salah melihat bagaimana ucapan Tuan Kim dengan keseriusan akan keberadaan satu dari anak buah terbaik miliknya di Changsa, China. Hakyeon pun tak lebih faham dengan pemikiran Tuannya hingga berucap kembali, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan keberadaan dokter kim atau bora noona juga kabar angin yang seharusnya di anggap mudah."

"Kau akan mengerti, karena ini adalah tradisi hakyeon kau tentu faham hal itu."

Dan ucapan Tuan Kim menyadarkan Hakyeon bahwa Tuannya sedang memulai satu langkah lebih dekat dengan targetnya yang mencoba kabur.

 _Biarkan kehancuran ini datang tanpa sebuah pencegahan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim bukanlah sebuah keluarga mafia yang cukup waras untuk sebuah ikatan darah juga semua ikatan kerja di dalamnya.

Banyak hal yang justru terkesan sulit bagi setiap anggota baru yang bergabung, mengingat semua informasi dan rahasia di dalamnya bukan hal yang main main.

Sebuah individu baru bergabung hanya akan memiliki dua pilihan dalam setiap tugasnya akan semua informasi dalam keluarga Kim. 'Pilihanmu hanya dua, ikut bergabung dengan kim dan semua informasi rahasia di dalamnya atau hancur tak bersisa sebagai balasan kau mengetahui informasi semua anggota keluarga inti'

Dan banyak dari para individu muda yang baru bergabung harus rela menjadi target bagi pembunuh terdaftar Kim karena kabur dari tugas dan melepaskan diri dari organisasi mafia satu ini. Efek akhirnya tentu kematian yang menghampiri. Bukan hal baru tapi itu merupakan konsekuensi karena telah di cap sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kim.

Tidakkah hal ini juga berlaku bagi Zhang Yixing?

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memiliki semuanya, bahkan untuk dua sisi mata koin.

Sebuah keyakinan akan Kim dalam sebuah permainan yang dibuat oleh keluarga Zhang.

Untuk menghancurkan juga untuk membawanya keluar dari kesengsaraan yang menghimpit.

Kalian mungkin belum faham. Tapi lihatlah bagaimana keluarga Zhang memulai semuanya.

Kim Jongdae menyesap winenya perlahan menatap Minseok yang duduk di depannya, meminta penjelasan akan semua rencana Appanya juga Jongdae.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti kau akan mengulitiku hyung."

"Aku baru akan melakukannya jika kau tidak membuka mulutmu untuk bicara."

"Jika untuk sebuah ciuman panas aku yakin aku akan rela hyung."

"Bedebah kau jongdae!"

Menghela nafas, Jongdae menatap Minseok intens untuk menarik semua perhatian di dalamnya dengan sebuah senyuman dia memulai,

"Kita berada dalam jalur masing masing, melangkah dalam satu ikatan benang merah yang sama. Untuk saling mengikat dan saling berkaitan. Dengan appa yang menjadi puncak tertinggi dalam semua strategi ini."

Seketika Minseok terdiam dan menatap setiap rangkaian kata Jongdae yang kembali menyesap wine dalam sekali teguk.

Melangkah bersama dalam tiap jalur namun dengan ikatan benang merah yang sama.

"Appa yang mengatakannya?"

Kembali bertanya untuk mencari sebuah keyakinan di balik semua fakta mengejutkan ini, walau sebenarnya Minseok dapat menduga semua pemikiran sang Ayah.

"Hmm."

"Ini ultimatum jongdae, bukan sebuah misi kembali."

"Ya, dan begitu kita menyelesaikan masalah di sini maka keluarga zhang yang selanjutnya menjadi target."

Untuk sesaat Minseok merasa bahwa ruangan mereka saat ini terlalu sempit untuk bernafas. Terasa mencekik dengan semua tekanan yang datang dari Tuan Kim sendiri. Kala semua hal yang menjadi konsekuensi dari pilihan mereka di masa lalu harus di pertanggungjawabkan dan Tuan Kim berada dalam posisi leader saat ini.

Mereka harus berbenah, namun ada satu hal ketakutan terbesar dari Minseok kala ultimatum dari appa nya sendiri tidak berujung dengan apa yang mereka harapkan.

Jika Junmyeon masih tetap sama dengan sikap bedebahnya tanpa mau di atur dan hanya merusak transaksi mereka dan Jongdae belum dapat menemukan Jongin maka dapat Minseok pastikan semua harapan mereka hancur. Bukan sebuah kesatuan dari keempat Kim namun sudah pasti Tuan Kim yang akan menyetir kemudi kehidupan mereka selayaknya pion tanpa nama dan tanpa nyawa.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik_

 _'Hyung gedung sebelah selatan gangnam rusak terbakar api, junmyeon hyung baru saja dari sini dan menghajar kami karena melarangnya melihat proyek di busan, dia dalam perjalanan ke busan hyung!'_

"Bedebah kau junmyeon!"

.

.

.

.

 _Brum . . Bruummm_

Jongdae tidak bisa untuk tidak mengalami komplikasi kala kontak mobilnya tiba tiba di ambil kilat dan menit berikutnya suara dari mobil menyahut, "Oh tidak habislah aku!"

Dengan cepat Jongdae menyeret siapapun yang ada di sana untuk mengantarkannya mengikuti mobil Minseok yang melaju di atas rata rata. Kekasihnya sedang dalam mode mengamuk dan itu bukan kabar yang baik, semua akan remuk di tangannya dan kabar buruknya adalah mobilnya saat ini tengah di kendarai Minseok. Tidak menjamin akan pulang dalam bentuk seperti semula.

"Junmyeon sialan! Brengsek! Bedebah!"

Sementara dalam mobilnya Minseok mengumpat dan tidak berhenti memaki Junmyeon dengan semua sumpah serapahnya. Dengan mengambil ponselnya untuk mulai mendial nomer Junmyeon untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Klik_

"Brengsek dimana kau sekarang!"

Minseok tidak tau jika di seberang line sana Junmyeon tau tau terkejut dengan nada bicara kakak tertuanya, sangat jarang Minseok melayangkan nada kasar yang jauh dari sikap sopan santunnya.

 _'Apa urusanmu hyung'_

Terdengar sekali tidak ada nada gentar dalam setiap kalimatnya dan justru semakin membakar ubun ubun Minseok untuk mengulitinya. Sudah terlampau lama Minseok mendiamkan sifat Junmyeon dan segala onarnya. Namun entah mengapa ini sudah cukup.

"Diam disana dan biar aku mengulitimu sialan! Kau fikir hanya kau yang dapat berbuat seenaknya."

' _Aku tidak menerima telepon hanya untuk mendengar perintahmu hyung.'_

Nada dingin itu lagi, "Ya dan tunggu bagaimana aku dapat menemukanmu bedebah!"

 _Klik_

Jangan lupakan Minseok dan semua kepandaian Kim yang dia miliki jika hanya untuk menemukan keberadaan Junmyeon saja dia tidak mampu, dia terlatih dengan Zhang Showluo bukan itungan hari. Dalam sekejap penyadapnya mamph menemukan keberadaan gps mobil juga ponsel Junmyeon dan tanpa menunggu lama kecepatan mobil bertambah seiring keinginannya untuk membantai adik pertamanya hidup hidup.

Jongdae hanya mengeluarkan semua doa doa terbaiknya kala dia dapat melihat mobil Minseok sudah berhenti untuk menunggu kemunculan mobil Junmyeon dari arah berlawanan, keduanya sepakat bertemu karena kemurahan hati Junmyeon yang entah darimana datangnya mau untuk bertemu dengan hyung pertamanya yang bahkan hampir setiap hari dia mencoba untuk menghindari. Dan tanpa peringatan atau jeda detik Minseok sudah menekan gas mobil tanpa menguranginya, berniat menabrak mobil Junmyeon.

Jongdae hanya berharap masi ada sisa sisa mobilnya yang dapat dia kenang karena ulah dua hyung kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Idiot apa kau tau kau tidak lebih dari anak kecil saat ini!"

 _Bruk_

"Akhh!"

Gudang daerah selatan Busan di pilih Minseok untuk dapat menghajar adik pertamanya, Junmyeon terlempar begitu pintu gudang terbuka, Minseok sedang dalam mode terburuknya saat ini hingga Jongdae juga harus ikut terseret dan hanya diam melihatnya mengamuk.

Keadaan Junmyeon tak jauh beda, setelah di tarik paksa dari mobilnya Minseok menyeret hingga menendang tanpa belas kasihan, membuat lemas walau bagaimana pun jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Minseok masihlah seorang laki laki sehat untuk menyadarkan adik adik idiotnya.

"Kau tau jika kau masih bertingkah semaumu appa hanya akan semakin menghancurkan zhang dengan dan tanpa kau ketahui. Menjadikanmu boneka untuk sebuah kekuasaan apa kau sama sekali tidak memahaminya kim junmyeon!" Hampir hampir Minseok berteriak untuk bisa membuatnya faham akan situasi.

"Aku masi tidak menyangka kau adik yang selalu ku banggakan hanya mampu bertarung untuk memuaskan emosimu dan berkeliaran layaknya sampah."

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui Junmyeon hanya mampu tersenyum miris, dia terlihat sangat buruk sekarang.

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku apa mau kalian disini," Minseok menatap datar dan tajam pada dua adiknya yg duduk di hadapannya.

"Kim Jongdae, aku tau appa pasti mengatakan sesuatu padamu selama ini hingga cukup bagus untuk kau simpan sendiri. Dan kau junmyeon katakan apa maumu untuk semua kerusakan yg kau perbuat, aku masih mampu untuk melenyapkanmu jika kau ingin tau."

Minseok terlampau marah, semenjak kesembuhannya semakin menbaik tidak ada orang di mansion yang mau untuk sekedar mengatakan apa yg sedang terjadi, Jongdae hanya akan menemaninya kala dia sedang libur dan tidak akan bercerita apapun selain menanyakan kesehatanya. Junmyeon seperti yg banyak di keluhkan semua orang dia hanya ada untuk membunuh dan menghajar anak buahnya kala dia menginginkan atau merusak berbagai transaksi yang berimbas semakin jatuhnya Kim di mata banyak orang.

Hal lain yang membuatnya semakin muak adalah keberadaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang belum diketahui atau Jongdae masih belum mau mengatakan kejujurannya. Dia merasa seperti seseorang yg tidak berarti di sini. Hell, adiknya harus di beri pelajaran.

"Kehancuran kim." Jawaban singkat Junmyeon mampu membuat Jongdae melotot dan tangan terkepal erat. Sialan apa mau dari Junmyeon sebenarnya.

"Aku menginginkannya hyung, keh sangat bahkan lebih dari apapun aku ingin kim hancur! Kau puas sekarang? Kau mau membantuku setelah semua ini kau tau!" Meracau, Junmyeon menatap dengan seringai pada Minseok tanpa peduli tatapan marah Jongdae di sisi kanannya.

Minseok tidak terkejut, hanya menatap tanpa berkedip sesaat setelah Junmyeon dengan lugas mengungkapkan keinginannya. Lalu menatap Jongdae yang sudah menahan emosi sampai ke ubun ubun.

"Kau sudah cukup mampu sendiri sampai kau ingin menghancurkan keluarga yang membesarkanmu hah?" Tanya Minseok tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Junmyeon.

Tersenyum remeh, Junmyeon terkekeh sesaat, "Keluarga? Keluarga yang bahkan tidak pernah utuh sejak aku lahir? Aku masih mengingat semuanya bahkan untuk hal kecil sekalipun."

"Jaga bicaramu."

"Aku ingin menghancurkan semuanya, hingga mungkin untuk kembali berdiri pun tak mampu, aku ingin meremukkan semua di depanku hingga tidak tersisa lagi halangan bagiku."

"APA KAU SADAR DENGAN APA YANG KAU KATAKAN HAH!"

 _Bug_!

Jongdae tidak mampu menahan diri lebih dari ini hingga bogem mentah dia layangkan untuk Junmyeon hingga tersungkur di lantai. Minseok menatap tanpa ekspresi, lalu bola matanya melebar secepat fakta yang dia dapat.

Adiknya memang brengsek untuk tidak mau bicara banyak dan menyimpan semua sendiri seolah dia mampu melakukannya.

"Sebenarnya kau sadar?" Pertanyaan Minseok tidak mampu untuk dia tahan terlalu lama berdiam di mulut yang menyadarkan Jongdae hingga menatap Minseok cepat.

"Kau tau dimana rencana appa akan hal ini? Oh fuck! Kim Junmyeon aku akan membunuhmu!"

Minseok mengumpat kala bukan jawaban yang dia dapat dari Junmyeon melainkan seringai sesaat. Dan pernyataan Junmyeon muncul setelahnya mengagetkan Jongdae, "Aku tau dan berusaha memasuki changsa namun mencapai china adalah hal terbaikku saat ini hingga aku sadar appa sudah mengetahuinya lebih cepat. Aku kalah cepat hyung, jika kau akan membunuhku maka mungkin ini kesempatanmu sebelum kau menyesal sebelum aku merusak semua hal yang ada di sini."

Sesuai dengan perkiraannya, semua pion sudah bersiap di posisinya masing masing. "Kau ingin memecahbelah pemikiran appa dengan ulahmu untuk melengahkannya di sisi lain?"

Keterdiaman sesaat Junmyeon menjadi jawaban, cukup untuk Minseok dan Jongdae ketahui, "Lebih dari itu, aku ingin menghancurkannya dan menciptakan bendera baru. Dia tidak bisa mengaturku hyung. Tidak dengan semua hal harus berada dalam wewenangnya."

Minseok faham saat ini dan dimana dia harus berdiri untuk berpihak dari salah satu kepemimpinan yang ada. "Kalau begitu hancurkan. Lalu datang padaku ketika kau siap."

Setelahnya dia menyeret Jongdae meninggalkan Junmyeon dengan luka yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Jongdae antarkan aku untuk menyadarkan idiot yang satu lagi."

.

.

.

.

Tuan Kim menatap Hakyeon yang masi berdiri menunduk, menghela nafas panjang lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada jendela yang menampakkan rimbunnya pohon dalam area luar mansion dan matahari mengintip cantik di balik awan putih. Di balik keterdiamannya Hakyeon tau jika Tuannya tengah menahan emosi dan mulai kembali menyusun rencana. Satu hal telah terbongkar dari sebuah misi yang mereka lakukan meskipun belum keseluruhan namun hal kecil seperti ini tentu berpengaruh untuk keberhasilan dalam sebuah misi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa minseok sudah mengetahui rencanaku."

"Maafkan saya tuan."

Ucapan penuh nada sesal dari Hakyeon tidak menghentikan apapun, sebuah rasa khawatir sekilas bermain dalam pikiran Tuan Kim. Anak pertamanya jauh lebih terencana bila di banding dengan yang lain. Dan ini buruk karena bahkan Tuan Kim belum sedikitpun menyentuh Zhang lebih dalam.

"Sambungkan dengan bora saat ini juga."

"Baik"

"Dan mulai hancurkan. . ."

.

.

.

"Dia. . ."

 _Buat dia menggigil ketakutan, sebagai mana ketakutan mimpi buruknya yang pernah dia rasakan itu datang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jongdae, kau pernah bilang jika hilangnya jongin juga kyungsoo dan yang lain dalam ledakan itu karena di sengaja?" Tanya Minseok sepanjang perjalannya kembali dari Busan. Ngomong ngomong soal mobil yang saat ini dia bawa adalah masih mobil Jongdae meski ada lecet parah di beberapa sisi. Jongdae sempat terdiam meratapinya sebelum menaiki mobil mengikuti hyungnya pulang.

"Ya."

"Karena itu kau membiarkan fakta mereka lenyap tanpa ada rencana apapun?" Minseok kembali memastikan.

"Apa hyung memikirkan seperti apa yang aku fikirkan?" Tebak Jongdae menatap Minseok di sampingnya.

"Apa ini bagian dari semua perkataan appa padamu?" Masih belum puas Minseok kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ya." Singkat Jongdae.

"Appa sudah mengetahuinya bahkan sebelum kita bertemu dengan yifan di hari itu. Dan bisa membaca bagaimana pergerakan jongin dan pola fikirnya." Minseok menghela napas di buatnya.

"Kufikir karena itu juga appa membiarkan junmyeon bertingkah semaunya dan menekanmu untuk mau menyelesaikan apa yang telah kita mulai selama ini." Lanjutnya.

"Appa mengetahuinya?" Jongdae hampir hampir tidak percaya.

"Tentu dan appa hanya akan menunggu hasil akhir dari pergerakan kita semua sampai pada titik mana kita mampu menyelesaikannya dan jika tidak maka. . ." Jelas Minseok.

"Maka?"

"Lebih buruk dari apa yang kita bayangkan jongdae, aku mengenal appa jauh lebih terencana dalam semua hal yang berkaitan dengan keluarga kim."

"Jika junmyeon tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatian maka kemungkinan untuk pergi dari korea tentu sulit."

.

.

.

Jongin menatap Taemin sebelum menurunkan cangkir kopinya, "Apa mereka mencurigaimu?"

"Tidak, kim jongdae juga hadir di sana saat itu. Dia memainkan permainan kartunya seperti yang selama kau ceritakan sama persis dua hari yang lalu."

"Tidak ada perubahan?"

"Sama sekali tidak bahkan dia mengalami kekalahan yang cukup besar di banding pertemuan sebelumnya."

Jongin terdiam untuk sebuah rasa sesak di dadanya tanpa ada perencanaan yang dia ketahui apa artinya. Mendengarkan saja dapat Jongin rasakan bagaimana raut wajah hyungnya. Jangan lupakan bagaimana dia mengalami masa pubertas bersama mereka semua, terlalu hafal untuk emosi terpendam dari seluruh anggota Kim.

"Apa kemampuan berfikirnya sudah mulai menurun."

"Siapa yang kau katakan menurun kim jongin?"

"Pagi kyung!"

"Err. .hai baby soo."

"Dia masih hyungku jika kau mau tau, kamjong!"

Setelahnya Kyungsoo kembali melenggang pergi menuju ruang makan tanpa memperhatikan dua lelaki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda, satu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti satu lagi dengan tatapan was was.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada kiriman paket untuk tuan muda"

Yixing menatap sekilas pada bawahannya, masi terdiam bersandar pintu apartemennya. Hingga tangan seputih salju terulur menerima sebuah paket balok berukuran sedang dan mulai membawanya masuk.

Namun tertahan.

"Aku ikut!" Nada tidak terbantahkan mendera gendang telinga si bungsu Zhang.

Hanya menatap tanpa sorot mata terbaca Yixing menghiraukan langkah tegap pemuda di belakangnya yang mengekor menjelajah apartemen mewahnya. Hanya terdiam tanpa suara kala meletakkan pake di depan meja makan. Sementara Jackson -pemuda yang memaksa masuk- terduduk di meja kursi ruang tamu dengan sorot masih mengamati sang Tuan Muda hingga jemarinya meraih iphone miliknya untuk mengisi waktu.

Bukan kali ini saja, Yixing terlampau hafal. Kala semua rekasi tubuhnya dan kesehatannya dalam pengawasan ketat akan mimpi mimpi buruk berdatangan lagi hari hari ini maka salah satu keluarganya akan datang untuk menjaganya atau bila tidak sudah lasti Jackson ya g akan berada di sampingnya. Pawakannya yang tegas namun sopan selalu menjadi kebanggaan kakaknya Showlou dan Babanya. Jackson hanya akan diam di sampingnya namun menaruh banyak perhatian penuh dan tidak terbantahkan dalam berbicara.

Yixing menenggak segelas air dingin untuk menjernihkan pikiran, seharusnya dia tidak memikirkan hal ini, ini merupakan kebiasaan rutin keluarganya.

Berguman kecil, "Hanya anak kecil dengan sedikit kepercayaan yang mendapat perlindungan ini."

 _Srek_

Bergeser menggerakkan paket ke dalam dekapannya menatap alamat yang bahkan tidak tercantum di dalamnya. Tanpa menaruh curiga di sobeknya sampul coklat.

 _Krek_

Dan Yixing merasakan nafasnya berhenti saat itu juga, keringat bercucuran dengan wajah pucat. Warna semerah darah dengan lingkaran perak cantik di dalam sana terlihat dengan jelas bahkan terlampau jelas. Ini bukan ilusi atau delusi ini juga bukan sebuah mimpi tapi kenyataan yang ada di depannya.

 _Prang!_

Gege!"

Hampir hampir Jackson membunuh dirinya sendiri kaa melihat tubuh Yixing lemas terduduk di lantai dengan kekacauan mengelilinginya. Sebuah keindahan di tengah kehancuran terpancar jelas di depannya.

"Da. . .darah. .di sana jackson. . .cincinnya."

Seperti kehilangan jiwa Yixing terbata dengan tubuh kaku terduduk, wajah shock. Direngkuhnya tubuh ringkih itu sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, Jackson membawa Yixing dalam gendongan di bawa menjauh dari meja makan sambil melirik sekilas box dengan balutan darah dengan daging pucat lengkap dengan cincin di dalamnya.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

 _Malam kelam dan semua mimpi buruknya telah di mulai. Ketakutan yang dulu dia pendam telah datang kembali._

 _Sebuah cincin pernikahan dengan darah yang menjadi selimut perjalanannya._

 _Hal yang sama yang perna dia alami,_

 _Junmyeon. . ._

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/n: saya terlalu malu untuk menyapa kalian dengan mood yang masih saya tata dengan baik. Maaf sungguh maaf yg sebesar besarnya karena terlalu lama hibernasi. Big thanks D'xp.

Dan ini belum seluruhnya saya perjelas, masih terlampau malu untuk ada di depan kalian.

Luce,

17 Februari 2018.


	3. Find your tim work

Kyungsoo menghirup lebih dalam udara dingin dari balkon kediaman Taemin, mengingat kembali sekilas balik perjalanan mereka hingga berada di sini, terlebih kala pandangannya dia bawa menunduk menemukan sepasang tangan melingkar di tubuhnya dengan kilau perak putih terselip di salah satu jemari kekarnya sama persis dengan yang dia miliki di jari tangannya. Membiarkan dalam keterdiaman dan mengangkat tangannya untuk dia tatap penuh perhatian.

Melongokkan kepala Jongin bertanya, "Ada apa? Apa tangganmu sakit?"

Tersenyum tipis Kyungsoo segera menurunkan tangannya, "Tidak ada apa apa kamjong."

Mengendikkan bahunya Jongin justru tanpa tau kembali tersenyum dan kembali menikmati keterdiamannya bersama, sampai usapan halus Kyungsoo berikan di punggung tangannya. Meminta perhatian.

"Aku sangat bersyukur kau ada di sini bersamaku,"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu, untuk tetap bersama dan tidak meninggalkanmu baby soo."

Tubuh yang lebih kecil berbalik menghadap sang dominan, dengan bola mata bulat Kyungsoo bawa melihat kesungguhan dalam pancaran lembut mata Jongin. Tapi, Jongin tau ada kesedihan di tatapan mata Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak punya tempat untuk berbicara disini,"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Bisakah kau mendengarkan ku jongin?"

"Kau bisa bicara padaku kenapa kau simpan sendiri."

"Aku takut kau akan marah kembali."

Seketika Jongin tau kemana arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo. Raut wajahnya menegang dengan aura dingin yang mulai keluar merambat menyentuh permukaan kulit Kyungsoo tanpa tau permisi membuatnya ketakutan dengan mata bergetar. Takut akan reaksi di depannya.

"Cukup kyungsoo."

"Aku merindukannya. . . ."

"Apa kau tau kenapa aku memutuskan untuk menjauh dan tidak kembali bersama mereka?"

"Jongin."

"Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu."

Bagi Jongin sosok di depannya ini adalah alasan utama dia ada di sini, menjaga juga melindunginya. Menjauhkan sebisa mungkin hal hal yang dapat melukainya. Dan baginya keberadaan Kyungsoo bersama dengan Kim adalah satu dari hal yang akan mengancamnya. Dan sejauh ini hal inilah yang dapat dia lakukan untuk menjauhkan Kyungsoo dan memulai melangkah sendiri.

Tapi bisakah kalian menebak bagaimana Kyungsoo merasakan keberadaannya sekarang?

Menjauh dari keluarga yang selalu ada di tiap harimu dari kecil, yang menyelamatkanmu dari keluarga yang pernah membuangmu. Semua ingatannya akan Keluarga Kim tiba tiba merangsek masuk kedalam memorinya, akan bagaimana Junmyeon mengeluhkan pusing kepala hanya karena melihat tingkah Jongdae dan Jongin atau bagaimana Jongdae terdiam dalam waktu yang lama dan tiba tiba menendang Jongin tanpa alasan. Atau bagaimana mereka merayakan malam natal dan pergantian tahun di ruang tengah. Menuruti semua keinginan Kyungsoo baik saat dia baik baik saja atau dalam mode marah besarnya. Semuanya.

Semua tentang Kim dan hari hari yang tidak sebentar mereka lalui tapi bertahun tahun.

 _ **Rainha code**_

 _ **Chapter 3: First: the planning, find your tim work**_

Untuk sebuah tim aku mengakui kemampuanmu

Tapi untuk menjadi sebuah pilihan

Aku tidak membutuhkanmu

Masih mampu untuk berjalan sendiri sekalipun itu sulit.

Lebih baik melihatmu untuk tetap menjadi pengecut dan kau tetap aman.

Itu cukup.

.

.

This is ACE Season 2

© Pearl Luce

Cast :

Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan.

.

Honglei, Wangxun, Showluo, Victoria, Jackson, Taekwoon, Donghae, Taemin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jhope, Taehyun, Mark, Johnny, Renjun, Chenle, Jeno, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Dasom, Bora.

Pair : SuLay

and other.

Genre : Romance, Action, Crime

(Little) Hurt/comfort

Mafia life

Rated : T-M

This is Sulay Story in Ace Season- 2, Dldr, BxB, Typo(s)

Idea© D'Xp ft Luce.

.

.

Dont plagiat please! Show your own ideas as well!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dering telepon berakhir dan percakapan antara Tuan dan anak buahnya selesai, Tuan Kim mulai memperlihatkan perbedaannya. Lebih menyamankan duduknya dan memulai menikmati seduhan tea yang telah di siapkan Hakyeon. Dia masih berada di sana untuk memastikan keadaan Tuannya setelah kecerobohan yang dia lakukan ngomong ngomong.

"Tuan,"

Sebuah panggilan pelan, menarik atensi yang lebih tua pada tatapan mata Hakyeon, "Hm, katakan."

"Setelah ini apa yang akan tuan lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya fokus pada laporan bora dan juga dasom."

"Bagaimana jika. . ."

Sebuah ketakutan lain menyergap Hakyeon yang mana Tuan Kim berhenti menatap cangkir tea miliknya dan fokus pada sang dokter kepercayaan, "Jika tuan muda junmyeon mengetahuinya dan marah kepada tuan?"

Terlampau hafal dengan karakteristik keluarga Kim.

Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum mahfum, "Aku tidak peduli sekalipun anak itu mengetahuinya."

Hakyeon tanpa ditanya merasakan sakit pada hatinya, "Tuan tidak mau memberikan satu kesempatan bagi tuan muda junmyeon?"

"Aku selalu memberikannya kesempatan hakyeon."

"Selalu, tinggal bagaimana dia memanfaatkan kesempatannya. Dan junmyeon harus bisa bertanggungjawab terhadap perbuatannya."

"Kenapa kau tiba tiba berfikir was was? Kau tentu tau bagaimana kim menghadapi orang asing yang mengetahui semua bentuk dan kehidupan keluarga ini tanpa ada ikatan jelas, hakyeon."

Menghentikan kegiatannya Tuan Kim menjelaskan, "Bagi kim orang luar tetaplah orang luar, tanpa sebuah ikatan yang jelas maka kepercayaan dan rahasia keluarga di dalamnya bukan jaminan. Jika dia menetap maka kehidupannya akan terjamin, namun jika dia melarikan diri maka dia harus menerima konsekuensi dari apa yang sudah selama ini dia ketahui dari kim. Kematian atau menyerah dan tunduk."

Dan Zhang telah memilih jawabannya. Sebuah pilihan untuk lebih menyembunyikan harta berharga mereka dari dunia.

Menutup semua hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia luar dan Zhang Yixing. Sebisa mungkin.

Ya. Sebisa mungkin. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Dasom hampir hampir meloncat dari ranjangnya saat dering ponsel mengusik hari sorenya setelah dia menyelesaikan beberapa laporan rumah sakit untuk di sodorkannya esok hari.

Bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong, suara Jackson di seberang sana membuatnya meraih jaket juga kontak mobil tanpa peduli penampilannya saat ini. Keadaan Yixing jauh lebih penting. Dan dalam perjalanannya dia menerka nerka bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi. Jika memang benar ini adalah satu dari hal lain yang patnernya lakukan maka dia akan memakinya tanpa ampun malam ini.

Oh shit!

Patner dia bilang? Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menyebutnya patner, bagaimana bisa dia satu bagian dengan Bora. Menyebutnya saja enggan. Namun sebuah kemungkinan lain masih bisa terjadi. Keberadaan Zhang saat ini sangatlah rentan dan tentu dapat di jadikan target pemberontakan.

Dan si bungsu tentu menjadi umpan yang mudah dalam hal ini. Harta berharga yang rapuh. Keindahan nyata milik Zhang.

 _Cklek_

"Jie, tolong!"

Dasom mengangguk, begitu langkah kakinya menyentuh apartemen mewah Yixing dan suara Jackson menjadi yang pertama dia dengar. Langkah memburunya dia bawa pada kamar yang di dominasi warna putih dan mulai mengobrak abrik isi tasnya untuk memulai menenangkan Yixing dengan penanganan pertama.

Detik berganti menit.

Menit berganti jam.

Jackson diliputi rasa kawatir teramat sangat, dia belum mampu menelpon ataupun memberi kabar kepada Honglei ataupun Showluo lebih lebih Victoria, dia yakin jika sebuah kata saja yang keluar dari mulutnya akan membuat dia remuk dalam sekejab mata.

 _Cklek_

"Jie?"

"Dia sudah lebih tenang jackson, sekarang giliran kau yang harus tenang." Dasom menata baik baik beberapa peralatan medisnya ke dalam tas lagi dan menatap sebentar pemuda jakung di depannya.

Jackson hanya terdiam menatap tidak mengerti dengan tatapan Dasom masih menampakkan raut bingung yang kentara.

Tau tau Dasom tersenyum dan menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mulai menundukkan mereka berdua di kursi meja makan.

"Kau takut?"

"Ya, jie. Bagaimana aku tidak ketakutan baru beberapa detik jie sungguh aku hanya duduk di sana dan menatap ponselku baru aku membaca beberapa chat dan gege sudah terduduk sini."

Jackson bercerita setengah frustasi dan Dasom menghela nafas perlahan menyajikan minuman dingin yang langsung tandas di tangan Jackson. Kelihatannya Dasom memiliki pasien satu lagi setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan bergaya klasik Eropa terlihat jelas dengan beberapa rak berbagai jenis wine dan vodka berbagai tahun pembuatan berderet rapi. Dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi ruangan. Sehun menatap sekilas pada arah pintu ruangannya yang terbuka dia sadar jika baru beberapa detik yang lalu kekasih rusanya mengatakan untuk memulai latihan menembak, terlalu cepat untuk kembali.

"Aku menganggu?"

Menghela nafas dan mulai menutup laporan yang dia hadap saat ini. "Ada apa hyung?"

"Mau minum kopi di luar mungkin?" Dan Sehun menatap jengah.

"Ini mansionku ngomong ngomong."

Dan Jongdae tertawa begitu mendengar nada malas Sehun.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu tuan muda oh."

"Berhenti menjadi penjilat hyung kau bukan tipeku."

"Sialan kau!"

Dan giliran Sehun yang terkekeh setelahnya.

"Tapi hyung perlu kau tau," Meyisihkan laporan yang dia baca tadi lalu mulai menolang dagu dengan kedua tangan. Menatap Jongdae penuh minat dengan senyum tersembunyi.

"Jika aku tidak secerdik chanyeol hyung."

Jongdae menyerngit menatapnya.

"Aku juga tidak memiliki kekuasaan tinggi seperti chanyeol hyung."

Jongdae masih diam.

"Aku juga tidak sepintar chanyeol hyung."

Tetap sama

"Aku seseorang dengan sifat kalem dan lemah lembut dalam bertindak."

O-oh?

"Aku tidak sepicik chanyeol hyung dalam bertindak."

Jongdae mulai tidak yakin.

"Juga kau tau tidak se bar bar sikap chanyeol hyung-."

Ini tidak bisa di biarkan.

"Tapi kau sama liciknya dengan hyungmu sehun, demi apapun berhenti berbelit belit."

Jika tidak lupa bagaimana ini mansion milik Sehun pasti Jongdae sudah melemparkan gelas kaca yang ada di sisinya. Dan jika Chanyeol ada di sini sudah pasti ruangan ini lebih tidak berbentuk lagi.

Sayangnya dia sedang bertamu saat ini.

"Bantu aku menemukan idiot jongin."

"Aku sudah tau kau akan mengatakannya."

"Oh sialan kau albino."

"Bukannya aku benar, kenapa? Kau pasti sudah kehabisan harga diri karena kim sebentar lagi akan hancur dengan ketiadaan si hitam untuk membuat diam para penyusup"

"Dimana kekuatanmu hyung? Apa kau sudah melelangnya bersamaan dengan mobil butut mu"

Terpujilah segala kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Belum selesai.

"Ah ya ya aku tau, kau juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun bukan saat ini karena bahkan junmyeon hyung tidak ada di posisinya."

"Aku lebih ingin merobek mulutmu saat ini sehun, sungguh."

"Ayolah hyung, kau hanya perlu mengiyakan semua fakta yang baru saja aku ucapkan."

"Oh sialan sehun cukup kau jawab permintaanku daripada kau mengoceh mirip burung beo saat ini."

Sehun menatap senang.

"Apa imbalan untukku?" Seringai itu berada di sana, di wajah pucat yang sayangnya harus di akui ketampanannya.

"Kau bisa menghajarnya sampai puas saat dia sudah kembali nanti." Jongdae terlalu lelah menggapi anak satu ini.

"Masih kurang." Dia lebih tidak peduli sebenarnya dengan jawaban Sehun kali ini.

Jongdae bangkit menepuk kain fabrik yang melekat di tubuhnya dan berlalu sambil mengatakan, "Apa kau tidak sadar diri."

"Kekayaan sudah tidak kau butuhkan apalagi wanita kau juga sudah tidak membutuhkannya sekedar untuk mengagahi mengukur seberapa kuatnya dirimu."

"Sudah ya aku pamit, aku tunggu kabar darimu sehun."

Cklek

"Sialan mulutnya benar benar." Sehun menggerutu.

"Jadi kau mau menyewa wanita lagi oh sehun?"

"Ha?"

Sehun membeo, berjingkat dari kursi kerja manatap pintu di depannya dengan Luhan yang sudah bersandar di ambang pintu tangan terlipat di depan dada dan tatapan tajam siap menguliti, sedang di baliknya Jongdae tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Oh fuck!"

 _Satu sama, oh sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi lihat bagaimana aku membalasnya Kim._

Sehun tau tau memalingkan wajahnya malas, "Kau tau aku tak akan melakukannya sayang."

"Ya, dan jikapun kau berani maka mungkin kau akan jadi mayat keesokan harinya tuan oh." Luhan melangkah anggun menutup pintu setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jongdae lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

Sialan.

Sehun tidak lagi menjawab, bukan hal menguntungkan untuknya jadi lebih memilih bagaimana jemari pucatnya menekan beberapa nomer dalam ponselnya dan menunggu nada tunggu untuk tersambung. Luhan hanya terduduk di sofa hitam lurus dengan meja Sehun.

Klik

 _Mari membalas dendam yang masi berkobar hangat pada ingatan Tuan Oh._

"Kau pernah berbicara bagaimana cara menghancurkan kim, bukan?"

 _Lihat dan perhatikan bagaimana kemampuan Sehun dalam melakukannya._

"Siapa kau?"

"Cukup akui saja sialan."

"Keh, apa dulu maumu brengsek."

"Jika kau bertanya waktu yang tepat untuk menghancurkan kim maka saat ini adalah saat yang tepat."

"..."

"Masih belum faham? Kim jongin sudah mati kim junmyeon sudah tidak bisa di andalkan hanya seonggok daging yang berjalan dengan emosi apalagi yang kau tunggu? Kim jongdae atau kim minseok? Apa dengan mereka berdua saja kau takut?"

Luhan menyamankan duduknya dan tertawa tanpa suara, tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya akan semua ucapan yang keluar dari bibir tipis kekasihnya, yang sekarang tengah balik menatapnya sambil mengelus dagu arogan.

"Kau kelihatannya harus mengakui kalau kau tidak mampu menaklukkan kim, tuan jung."

"Jika hanya dengan dua bagian kim yang tidak berguna saja kau tidak bisa, maka berhenti bermimpi menjadi king, pecundang."

"BRENGSEK SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA!"

Klik

"Wooo, dia terlalu bersemangat." Komentar Sehun sembari menjauhkan telefon sebelum menutupnya cepat.

"Aku tidak percaya melihat apa yang kau lakukan."

"Ahahahahahahahahaha, oh ini sangat menyenangkan hyung. Melihat bagaimana rekanmu jatuh dan hancur."

"Ssshh, ini jarang terjadi bukan?"

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam, dia harus mengingat satu hal yang tidak pernah dia mengerti dari polah pikir Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sama. Apa kalian baru saja melihatnya?

Masih segar di pikiran Luhan bagaimana percakapan Sehun dan Jongdae tapi lihat bagaimana Sehun setelah Jongdae baru selangkah keluar dari mansionnya. Luhan yakin jika Jongdae masih ada di sini sudah pasti ruangan ini akan mirip arena bertempur. Dia tidak akan menghalangi Jongdae untuk memberi bogem mentah pada kekasihnya.

"Apa ini kegiatanmu saat ini?" Gemas Luhan masih melihat Sehun dengan aura bahagianya yang kentara.

"Ya, sekarang ini kesibukanku."

"Kesibukan? Aku masih ingat jika jongdae baru saja dari kesini."

"Itu urusan dia."

"Apa?"

Oh Shit Sehun.

"Aku adalah bagian penggembira saat ini hyung." Dengan tangan terlentang Sehun tanpa peduli justru tersenyum manis.

Idiot.

"Lagipula inilah yang di butuhkan kim saat ini. Sebuah tekanan yang lebih besar. Untuk melihat reaksinya dan keluar." Bola mata itu berubah serius dan Luhan bersumpah melihat kilatan tersendiri di sudut mata Sehun.

Terdiam melihat bagaimana Sehun mengubah auranya menjadi hitam dan serius. Menuangkan vodka pada gelas di sampingnya. Luhan terbata, "Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Keh, untuk rumor yang selalu di perbincangkan semua penghuni meja judi kasino?" Sehun menatap Luhan lewat ekor matanya. "Semua orang mengetahuinya hyung, hanya jongin dan otaknya saja yang tidak tau bagaimana cara bersembunyi dengan baik. Aku ingin menendangnya untuk keluar, begitu menginginkannya."

Tersentak Luhan tersadar satu hal, "Sehun. . .maksudmu itu?"

"Ya." Menatap Luhan dengan mantap Sehun meneggak vodkanya.

"Dengan hal ini jongin akan keluar dengan pemberontakan dari pengikut kim."

Bagi kalian yang tersadar bagaimana cara kerja Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol mungkin ini hal biasa tapi taukah jika mereka berdua punya perbedaan yang signifikan.

 _Lets play the game kim jongin._

 _._

.

.

.

.

Jongin memgambil posisi cue stick untuk melakukan tembakan pada bola sasaran, cukup serius di tengah udara panas siang hari. Cukup cerah untuk memainkan sebuah permainan dengan Taemin yang menemaninya sedangkan Taehyung lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya di sudut ruangan mengabaikan keseruan yang dibuat dua orang lebih tua di sana.

Ctakk!

Benturan dari cue ball pada salah satu sudut berhasil menghantarkan pada bola sasaran Jongin hingga membawanya pada on the hill. Tersenyum untuk kemenangan sementara Taemin hanya berdecih pelan.

"Woaaaa! Hyung!" Taehyung bersuara dengan lantang membuat Jongin juga Taemin menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin, mengesampingkan Taemin yang akan membidik dan berjalan mendekat melihat Taehyung yang berdiri mendekatkan ponselnya.

"Kau harus tau ini."

Bola mata Jongin menajam, menatap tiap rentetan kalimat yang ada dalam layar ponsel.

Dugaan rencana pemberontakan terhadap Kim akan dilakukan malam ini dengan tujuan menggagalkan penjualan obat obatan terbesarnya. Terlalu lama Kim berada di atas membuatnya tersadar bahwa sudah waktunya dia tunduk berada di bawah.

Tanpa dia sadari pegangan pada cue sticknya mengerat hingga membuat buku buku jemarinya memutih. Namun Taemin tahu dan melihat semua reaksi sahabatnya. Mengamati dalam keterdiaman Jongin dan tidak berkomentar apapun bahkan setelah Jongin memulai kembali bermain dan membidik bola sasaran dengan kasar.

Emosi yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan menguar tanpa pencegahan. Menghela nafas Taemin mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi terdekat dan hanya menatap Jongin yang bermain dengan terburu. Tanpa ada alur hanya dengan emosi dan sama sekali tidak menikmati permainan di depannya yang mana hal itu membuat Taemin lama lama mendengus.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah berada dalam jarak terjauh, kim."

Satu kata terakhir ditekankan Taemin untuk menyadarkan pemikiran Jongin terhadap tindakannya. Dia bagian dari Kim bukan dalam jangka waktu pendek selama hidupnya bukan kisaran sebulan dua bulan tapi dia hidup dengan Kim lebih daripada setahun. Taemin tahu akan hal itu bahkan bagaimana kabar berhembus akan kemampuan Jongin dan bagaimana timnya bekerja dengan sangat mengagumkan. Ini bukan hanya kabar angin biasa tapi sebuah fakta yang ada.

"Kau bagian dari mereka. Terlalu sulit jika kau ingin mengabaikan mereka."

"Kembalilah jongin, kau tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini. Kau juga tau jika selama kau menghilang beberapa pemain dalam meja kasino memiliki rencana lain di balik kehadirannya."

"Kau juga turut menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana mereka berseru dan menjadi penjilat untuk mendapatkan kedudukan."

"Mereka ada di meja menemani jongdae hyung mu untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dan tanpa di duga menyiasati setiap barter dengan beberapa rekan kim dan mengambil kesempatan di tengah kelemahan kim yang tidak sedang bersama."

Jongin tahu itu semua, dia juga tau apa yang di katakan Taemin adalah benar, dia mengamati semuanya. Semua pergerakan penghuni meja kasino yang selalu menatap Kim dengan sorot mata tersendiri.

Sesaat Jongin memejamkan kedua bola matanya, memijat pelipis tanda dia benar benar merasa tidak nyaman saat ini.

"Kenapa semuanya menjadi semakin rumit." Keluhnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk dokter?"

Bora berjingkat dari meja kerjanya dan melangkah menghampiri Dasom yang masuk terburu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lihat bagaimana aroganmu dengan daerah kekuasaan yang tidak ingin di sentuh orang lain!" Dasom menggerutu.

"Aku tidak mengerti?" Jawab Bora sekenanya.

"Ya kau memang tidak mengerti dan biarkan aku memberitahumu." Senyum manis yang berefek menakutkan bagi Bora nampak terbingkai di wajah Dasom hingga dalam sekali gerak jemari putih lentik itu sudah menggenggam sebilah pisau kecil yang sangat anggun di jemarinya namun sayang keberadaannya tidak menguntung bagi Bora.

Sret!

"Kurang dari beberapa inchi lagi ini akan menggores lehermu yoon bora, masih mau mengelak?" Todong Dasom.

"Sialan kau. . ." Maki Bora menggertakkan gigi.

Dasom terdiam mengunci tatapan wanita arogan di depannya, tersadar dari tatapan sang dokter Bora menarik napas tertahan. Menyadari keadaanya yang sudah terkunci dengan tubuh dan pisau Dasom di depannya dan belakangnya adalah meja kerja.

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya. . .sama sekali." Aku Bora.

"Pembohong."

"Aku berani bersumpah bahwa bukan aku pelakunya."

Masih belum terpojok juga ternyata, Dasom dalam sekali gerak mengeluarkan benda yang selalu dapat membuat wanita di hadapannya ini menggigil ketakutan.

"KIM DASOM!"

Bora berteriak panik kala benda tajam nan dingin itu menunjukkan keberadaannya di permukaan kulit pinggangnya. Sebuah jarum suntik dengan cairan yang sudah bisa di pastikan bukan cairan biasa.

"Katakan!" Paksa Dasom

"Pemberontakan. . .ini murni pemberontakan. Mafia kecil dari luar changsa."

Mundur selangkah kebelakang Dasom menatap tidak percaya. Mendengarkan penjelasan Bora yang belum sepenuhnya.

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya, baik dari kurir maupun box yang di terima zhang yixing."

"Kurirnya di bunuh begitu dia menyelesaikan tugas, dan mayatnya serta semua bukti sudah di bersihkan. Ini terencana dengan baik dan bukan orang biasa, kemungkinan besar orang ini sudah mengetahui kelemahan zhang dan juga yixing."

"Ini buruk." Desis Dasom.

Bora mampu bernafas lega begitu Dasom sudah melangkahkan kakinya setengah berlari keluar dari ruangannya dengan ponsel menempel di telinga kanannya.

"Perketat penjagaan yixing mulai saat ini jackson."

 _Sampai kapan kau mampu melindunginya Dasom- ya?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Jongin, aku hanya pergi sebentar. Maaf karena meninggalkan rumah tanpa ijin darimu aku hanya ingin melihat luar. Tidak akan lama aku janji.'_

Mini cooper s abu abu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah angin untuk menujukkan sejuknya udara sore. Kyungsoo menikmati perjalanannya, terlalu lama dia tidak mengendarai mobil sendiri membuatnya merasa sensasi yang berbeda kali ini, tersenyum seorang diri begitu kesadarannya datang. Cukup lama dia tidak merasakan udara luar rumah Taemin. Salahkan Jongin yang selalu melarangnya untuk hanya sebuah tur kecil kecilan di 10 km samping rumah Taemin.

Seperti seekor burung dalam sangkar, terkekang dan begitu terlindungi bukanlah gaya Kyungsoo. Justru dia merasa risih jika boleh jujur tapi Kyungsoo yakin jika Jongin tidak akan menerima apapun keluhannya. Seperti kemarin. Mereka kembali berdebat akan bagaimana Jongin meminta Kyungsoo berhenti untuk mengizinkan berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

Tidak taukan dia bahwa Kyungsoo sangat merindukannya, bagaimana dia tau benar pertumbuhannha di sana. Di tempatnya berlindung. Rumah.

Rumah dimana dia bersama menghabiskan waktu dengan ketiga hyungnya.

Berawal dari keinginan Kyungsoo hanya untuk mengunjungi beberapa spot indah di sekitar wilayah Taemin tinggal sekarang Mini Coopernya melaju menuju jalan yang dia hafal, sangat. Dengan pohon pinus tinggi menjulang dan begitu asri oleh dedaunan hutan. Dia pulang, dia berada tidak jauh dari rumah.

Rumahnya

Mansion Kim.

Hingga tanpa dia tau, dia telah berhenti di depan pagar mansion. Kyungsoo turun dan masuk pada mansion yang sekarang sudah tidak berpenghuni.

.

.

.

.

.

Sret!

"Waw, reflekmu membaik rupanya. Siapa yang mengajarimu hmm? Jongin atau taemin?"

Kyungsoo mengertakkan giginya, melihat perbuatan gila Sehun dengan sebuah balok kayu yang dia layangkan hampir mengenai punggungnya jika dia tidak reflek menghindar tadi. Berkat bayang bayang di bawah kakinya semua nampak jelas.

"Apa maumu, brengsek!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyungsoo maju dan melayangkan kepalan tangan untuk menyasar wajah pucat Sehun yang sayangnya dia bisa menghindar, masih belum selesai Kyungsoo terus mencoba hingga Sehun dapat memegang lengan Kyungsoo yang sudah terjulur untuk memukulnya untuk menahan pergerakan dan melayangkan tendangan dengan lututnya tepat pada perut Kyungsoo.

Dug!

Sehun menyeringai. "Kau masih lambat."

"Uhukk."

Membuang tongkat kayunya karena tidak lagi terpakai Sehun menatap rendah Kyungsoo. Terlalu lama dia berada di perlindungan Jongin membuat Sehun susah untuk menjahilinya. Yeah, gila memang cara Sehun dalam melakukan kegiatannya.

"Merindukan rumahmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Kyungsoo bangkit sambil membungkuk mengusap sudut bibirnya dan mengambil waktu yang tepat untuk-

Brak!

"Keh! Sialan."

Mendorong Sehun hingga punggungnya terantuk pagar besi di belakangnya. Itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil melangkah jauh di belakang. Jarak teraman untuk mereka berbicara dengan terengah,"Impas."

Sehun terkekeh tanpa bisa dia tahan, membuat Kyungsoo menyerngit tidak pernah paham bagaimana otak Sehun bisa berfungsi dengan baik walaupun kenyataannya tidak dapat dia mengerti.

"Sedang mengingat masa kejayaan kalian?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Oh aku tau, masa masa bahagia kalian sebelum kalian jatuh ke dasar jurang? Apa aku benar?"

"Menyedihkan sekali bukan, dulu bersama tapi sekarang menghilang bagai pengecut. Apa jongin terlalu lemah sampai dia tidak mampu untuk melindungimu di depan orang lain hingga kalian bersembunyi, heh?" Hardik Sehun.

"Jaga bicaramu sehun." Sahut Kyungsoo cepat.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tau bahwa jongin tidak selemah itu." Dengan gerakan cepat Kyungsoo kembali maju melayangkan pukulan dimana Sehun membali menghindar dan Kyungsoo balik melayangkan kaki kanannya untuk menggapai wajah Sehun sebagai sasaran. Saling berusaha memukul dan menghindar, sampai keduanya tidak sadar jika Jongin dengan sumpah serapahnya keluar dari mobil dan berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Oh shit! Apa yang kalian lakukan" teriak Jongin tidak habis fikir dengan yang ada di depannya.

Setaunya Kyungsoo bukan orang yang gampang untuk melayangkan pukulan dan berkelahi, tapi yang di hadapannya ini adalah Sehun seseorang dengan kemampuan yang dia tahu bukan sembarangan.

Sehun tersenyum manis melihat target yang sesungguhnya dia incar sekarang keluar dan menatap sengit, lalu beralih kepada Kyungsoo yang menatap tak kalah tajam. Lihat bagaimana rencananya membuahkan hasil, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan benar bukan jika memori lama masih dapat mengalahkan tekad. Menunggu waktu dan bersabar untuk melihat Kim Jongin keluar dengan Kyungsoo sebagai umpannya.

Klik - _Gps aktif_

 _ **Here, kim. I got him.**_

"Lama tidak bertemu, kim?" Sapa Sehun sengaja menekankan kata terakhir.

Jongin menatap tidak suka, "Apa maumu?"

"Oh, bukankah aku yang bertanya seperti itu? Apa maumu? Merindukan rumah lama huh?" Ejek Sehun.

"Sialan, ayo kyungsoo kita pergi." Menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membawa pergelangan kecil itu dalam genggaman, mengajaknya pergi.

"Lalu kau mau bersembunyi lagi pengecut!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ya, selama kau lenyap di dunia maka akan baik baik saja untukku, tapi kemudian keluar di meja perjudian dengan pion orang lain, fuck jongin. Kau fikir semudah itu?"

Sehun terlampau geram mendekati Jongin menarik bahunya lalu melayangkan tonjokan penuh di tulang pipi, kena kau.

"Brengsek!"

Baku hantam tidak terelakkan antara Sehun dan Jongin dimana keduanya saling berusaha menyasar tubuh masing masing, menendang,memukul.

"Lebih baik aku musnahkan saja kau, pecundang." Geram Sehun sementara Jongin terengah.

"Itu bukan hakmu."

Baritone di belakang Sehun menghentikan pergerakan yang akan di lakukan keduanya, membekukan keadaan dalam sekali gerak bahkan Kyungsoo ikut terdiam kelu di sana. Sehun mengumpat dengan sangat baik dalam benaknya kala yang datang bukan seorang Kim Jongdae.

Tapi Kim Junmyeon, dengan tatapan dingin tidak terbantahkan dalam balutan long coat hitam mendekat menatap lebih jelas Jongin yang membeku dengan ekspresi bersalah, menyesal dan marah. Sehun mengetahui hal itu jadi dia memberi sedikit jarak kesamping dua langkah untuk memberikan jalan bagi Junmyeon dan Jongin sekedar 'reuni'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini kim jongin?" Tanya Junmyeon yang bahkan Jongin membuka mulutnya saja kelu.

"Oh, ato cukup kai seperti nama panggilan mu dulu ketika kita pertama berkenalan?"

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku,"

"Sudah selesai kau bermain petak umpet kim jongin?"

"Sudah selesai kau melarikan diri dari keluargamu?"

"Sudah puas menyiksaku dengan otak kekanakanmu? Tidak mau bicara dan memutuskan sendiri?"

"Sudah puas kau membuat semua orang merasa bersalah dan kelimpungan karena tidak tau kabar juga keadaan kalian setelah penyelamatan dan gudang terbakar?"

"JAWAB AKU KIM JONGIN!"

Jongin hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menghindari tatapan penuh amarah dari Junmyeon. Di depannya Junmyeon saat ini tengah meluapkan semua yang dia tahan tahan selama ini. Dan jangan lupakan jika di depannya saat ini merupakan sosok yang selalu berusaha keras melindunginya juga Kyungsoo bahkan semua orang di mansion untuk dapat tetap hidup dan bertahan.

Dia menyesal. Dia tau jika dia pantas untuk mendapatkan luapan kemarahan ini.

Junmyeon tau tau tertawa leps tanpa ada yang mengetahui apa yang dia fikirkan. Lalu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan dan rasa sakit.

"Seharusnya aku tau diri, ya seharusnya aku tau diri. Aku bukan siapa siapa untukmu, aku bukan hyung yang baik, aku juga bukan keluargamu. Tidak ada setetes darah yang sama dalam tubuh kita. Aku juga tidak berhak mengaturmu."

Keduanya menatap dalam keterdiam yang mencekik Sehun dan Kyungsoo ikut merasakan itu bahkan Kyungsoo susah untuk bernafas dia ikut bersalah di sini. Junmyeon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum miris menatap rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah cukup panjang, dia merasa secarik cahaya di dadanya melihat adik kecilnya sehat berdiri di sana.

"Jaga kyungsoo baik baik. Ini pilihanmu."

"Hyung-" Jongin menyela.

Namun terpotong, "Aku bukan hyungmu."

Tegas dan dingin, tatapan mata hanya tertutup kabut kemarahan dan keputusan bulat. Junmyeon tidak pernah main main akan tekatnya dan Jongin sadar benar hal itu.

"Aku-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar suaramu, jongin."

"Aku bukan keluargamu lagi mulai sekarang. Atau kita memang tidak pernah mengakui status keluarga itu."

Dan Jongin sadar hatinya sakit saat ini, separuhnya sebagian di ruang dalam dirinya perlahan lahan hancur. Keluarganya.

"Anggap semua yang kita lalui tidak pernah ada. Atau hanya sekumpulan anak panti asuhan yang sayangnya hidup berkecukupan di sebuah mansion dan bersenang senang."

"Aku membebaskanmu, ini yang kau inginkan. Aku menerimanya."

"Aku juga tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."

Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan baik, tercengang menatap Junmyeon dengan sorot mata sedih di sana begitu pulan Jongin yg hanya mampu terdiam melihat Junmyeon belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Untuk sebuah tim aku mengakui kemampuanmu."

"Tapi untuk menjadi sebuah pilihan?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

Mobil Jongdae sampai di sana beberapa menit allau dan ketika dia keluar dengan Minseok dia terdiam membeku menatap Junmyeon dan Jongin yang sudah berhadapan dan Kyungsoo yang menunduk, Sehun tidak bereaksi apapun. Ini gawat, dengan tatapan Junmyeon yang terlampau dingin dia menakutkan hal lain disana.

"Aku akan memberimu kebebasan jongin." Dengan hal itu sebuah pistol sudah bertengger dengan baik di genggaman Junmyeon dan mengarah pada Jongin.

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN!"

Dor!

Dor!

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Junmyeon melayangkan tembakan dalam dua bidikan,Jongdae dan Minseok yang berlari mencegah namun terlambat, dan Sehun yang menatap tidak percaya, hingga Kyungsoo yang menjerit.

"JONGIN!"

.

.

Tbc

A/n:

hello saya kembali. 25 Februari hari yang bersejarah ya? Mari bersenang senang.

Terimakasih untuk semangat yang kalian salurkan, saya akan membalas review lain kali maaf untuk waktu yang sangat terlambat, saya akan berusaha lebih baik untuk menulis di sisa waktu di rumah setelah selesai kerja. Hei saya berterima kasih sekali lagi, saya sangat sayang pada kalian. Fighting and love u so much guys

 **Bels28**

 **loveslessxx**

 **Dudu Luv Nini**

 **fy zhang**

 **Minge-ni**

 **bunnysheep91**

 **D' eXcrusius Paripachuka**

Luce,

25 Februari 2018


	4. Be a good children

_"KIM JONGDAE!"_

 _Jongdae terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dengan ekspresi horor, Minseok masuk ke ruang kerjanya dengan langkah memburu dan tatapan menguliti seolah bersiap siap untuk menendangnya._

 _"Apa ini?"_

 _Belum sempat Jongdae bertanya, Minseok terlebih dahulu mengacungkan ponsel milik Jongdae yang menunjukkan map gps yang berkedip kedip kecil, spontan Jongdae terbelalak._

 _"Oh shit, itu sehun. Dia sudah menemukan jongin, hyung."_

 _Minseok ingin memukul kepala Jongdae saat ini juga. Idiot! Apa yang ada di otak Jongdae saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Sehun menunjukkan gps keberadaan Jongin. Mengambil nafas untuk menahan banyak emosi di dadanya Minseok menatap Jongdae yang meraba laci mejanya. Biar dia tebak jika saat ini dia tengah mencari kunci mobilnya._

 _"Dimana kunci mobilku hyung? Kita harus cepat kesana sekarang juga!" Panik Jongdae._

 _"Kau lupa kalau mobilmu ada di bengkel setelah aku remukkan kim?" Jengah Minseok dan Jongdae berwajah musam seketika ingat nasib malang mobilnya. Dan Minseok menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Jongdae sebelum lelaki itu mulai merengek karena ingat mobiln malangya._

 _"Bagaimana sehun bisa mengetahui keberadaan jongin?" Tanya Minseok mengikuti Jongdae yang terburu menuju mobil._

 _Membuka pintu kemudi Jongdae menjawab meski dia tidak yakin bagaimana tanggapan Minseok setelahnya, "Aku yang meminta bantuan padanya hyung."_

 _Dalam sekejab Minseok menatap tajam Jongdae di sebelah tempat duduknya. "Hell, kim jongdae apa yang kau fikirkan dengan meminta bantuan pada sehun?"_

 _Menelan ludah pelan Jongdae mulai melajukan mobil walau sambil ketir ketir karena bisa saja Minseok mencekiknya saat ini juga. Dia seharusnya tau jika hyungnya tidak pernah setuju dengan ide 'meminta bantuan Sehun'._

 _"Tidak ada hal lain yang dapat kita lakukan untuk mengeluarkan jongin dari persembunyiannya hyung hanya itu tujuanku." Elah Jongdae._

 _"Oh ya, tentu aku tau tapi sehun dalam berurusan dengan jongin selalu menyangkutkan kyungsoo kau juga tau akan hal itu kim." Timpal Minseok gemas bukan main._

 _Hampir hampir Minseok mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Aku sama sekali tidak paham bagaimana kalian mampu berteman dan oh astaga jongdae aku benar benar ingin membunuhmu."_

 _"Apa kau-akh! Jika sampai terjadi apa apa ada kyungsoo dan jongin kau yang pertama aku bunuh jongdae."_

 _Habislah dia!_

 _"Sehun, dia bukan sebagaimana chanyeol bertindak. Sehun jauh lebih menguasai emosinya dengan baik, dia bisa mengubah alur permainan sebagaimana dia inginkan. Bahkan chanyeol pernah marah besar karena kelancangan sehun berada di mansion wu dan menemui kedua orang tuanya. Dia jauh lebih terencana dan licik."_

 _Jongdae hanya bisa terdiam. Dia tidak berani bicara hanya untuk mendengar bentakan kasar dari hyungnya jika menyangkut keteledoran dan keluarga. Dan mereka berdua hanya mampu berdoa semoga Sehun tidak ikut menyertakan Kyungsoo dalam misinya. Walau semuanya percuma saat mereka berdua sampai di lokasi tempat gps milik Sehun berkedip. Kyungsoo dan Jongin ada di sana lengkap dengan Sehun tetapi masalah bertambah kala Junmyeon berdiri dengan pistol mengarah pada Jongin dan-_

 _Dor_

 _Dor_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rainha code**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Second, start the game. Be a good children.**_

 _Berfikir untuk selamanya berada dalam posisi Leader_

 _Bukan masalah untuk kepemilikanmu_

 _Tapi taukan jika suatu saat kala semua permainan sudah berada dalam genggamanku, kau akan tau._

 _Tau, bagaimana caraku menggenggam dunia dan juga dia._

 _Dia yang selama ini menjadi incaranmu._

 _This is my game_

 _King_

 _So, lets started._

.

.

This is ACE Season 2

© Pearl Luce

Cast :

Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan.

.

Honglei, Wangxun, Showluo, Victoria, Jackson, Taekwoon, Donghae, Taemin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jhope, Taehyun, Mark, Johnny, Renjun, Chenle, Jeno, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Dasom, Bora.

Pair : SuLay

and other.

Genre : Romance, Action, Crime

(Little) Hurt/comfort

Mafia life

Rated : T-M

This is Sulay Story in Ace Season- 2, Dldr, BxB, Typo(s)

Idea© D'Xp ft Luce.

.

.

Dont plagiat please! Show your own ideas as well!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membeku dalam sekali tarikan nafas yang tersendat, dua tembakan dia perhatikan dengan baik di depannya Jongin tergeletak dengan lengan dan dada kiri tersasar timah panas milik Junmyeon.

"JONGIN!"

Bruk

Menatap tidak percaya pada Junmyeon yang hanya berdiri tanpa ekspresi hingga Kyungsoo lebih diliputi oleh kemarahan daripada rasa sakit melihat Jongin tergeletak, dalam langkah memburu dia menghampiri Junmyeon dan mengarah pukulan telak pada tulang pipi, hingga Jongdae dan Minseok menariknya yang histeris dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. Berontak dalam pegangan kuat keduanya dan Kyungsoo melepaskan diri hingga mampu menarik kerah depan long coat Junmyeon dan menarik beberapa kali sebagai bentuk kemarahan, Minseok menarik Kyungsoo dalam dekapan dan tangisan si kecil meledak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN IDIOT!" Berteriak marah Minseok, sembari menatap Junmyeon yang masih tidak berekspresi.

Sehun masih di sana untuk melihat kekacauan temannya, oh apa mereka masih memiliki status teman dalam posisinya ini?

"Ashh!"

Desisan itu mengubah semua atensi hingga terpusat pada pemuda yang bangun dari posisi tergeletaknya dengan lengan berdarah sambil meringis memegangnya dengan jemari sebelah yang menganggur. Jongin bangun dengan kesakitan dan Junmyeon menatap kearah lain dengan dahi berkerut marah.

Keparat memang, bangun setelah tertembak dan mulai melepas rompi anti peluru yang tersembunyi di balik jaket Jongin. Walau lengannya harus tersasar peluru namun itu lebih baik bukan untuknya, daripada nyawanya yang melayang. Yeah, cara klasik cukup berguna di situasi ini.

Dan Jongdae harus mengumpat karena mereka yang ada di sana hampir hampir menelan fakta bahwa Kim Jongin tewas di tangan hyungnya sendiri.

"Oh shit, aku jadi berfikir untuk benar benar membunuhmu." Erang Jongdae.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung menghambur dalam dekapan Jongin tanpa mau tau akan lengan lelaki tan itu hingga membuatnya meringis kembali.

"Bahkan lenganku sudah berdarah sekarang." Bela Jongin.

"Jadi seperti ini pertemuan yang kau harapkan, jongin." Minseok di sana bertanya dan menatap tajam membuat Jongin kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

Dia mirip seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah karena ada semua hyungnya yang memberi tatapan tajam. Menampakkan ekspesi tidak nyaman hingga pengakuan salah akhirnya keruar dari mulutnya, "Aku memang salah, kalian pantas marah padaku. Tapi aku harus melakukan untuk melindungi kyungsoo."

Junmyeon tertarik, menatap kembali Jongin dengan sorot kesungguhan dan penyesalan di sana hingga dia memutuskan untuk sadar bahwa apa yang di katakan Jongin ada benarnya.

Untuk seorang kekasih apapun akan dia lakukan dalam melindungi kekasihnya, dia juga akan melakukannya untuk Yixing. Dan kejadian penyekapan Kyungsoo bahkan Junmyeon tidak tau kala itu apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Jongin yang terkenal bar bar sampai sampai memilih menyembunyikan diri selama ini.

Ya, dia harusnya sadar bahwa setiap kelakuan adik adiknya bukan tanpa alasan.

Sementara Junmyeon terdiam dan mengabaikan sekitar dengan pikirannya akan semua yang telah terjadi selama ini, Jongdae lebih memilih untuk menarik Kyungsoo dan menyeret ke arah Minseok lalu mulai memukuli Jongin sebisa mungkin, apapun bagian tubuh yang dapat dia sasar akan dia pukul dengan kaki atau lengan bahkan siku tangannya dan bahkan kepala, sekalipun harus bergulung di tanah dan juga teriakan Jongin jangan lupakan itu, bagaimana bengisnya Jongdae. Yang sebenarnya jika orang lain tau bahwa mereka terlalu larut dalam melepas rindu. Walau dengan cara bar bar.

"Hyung ini masih sakit, sialan." Jongin mengerang hingga berhasil menendang tulang betis Jongdae yang meringis kesakitan.

"Itu pantas untuk seorang pengecut sepertimu." Jongdae menyeringai kala melihat Jongin mengepalkan tangan.

"Kalian berdua memang brengsek." Dengan hal ini Jongin ikut menatap Sehun yang menaikan sebelah alisnya menunggu kata kata Jongin.

"Menjebakku dengan mengikut sertakan manusia sialan seperti dia."

Sehun hanya menyunggingkan senyumannnya sepersekian detik, dia nampak bahagia dengan aura yang kentara, tidak memperdulikan ucapan bahkan makian Jongin karena Jongdae sudah siap menyasarnya lagi. Waktu yang berharga bagi sekarang Oh Sehun.

Sementara Jongin sudah terbakar api kemarahan, "Kemari kau, bukannya kau menunggu untuk mampu berhadapan dengan ku sehun."

"Sebelum bicara seperti itu seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu sialan." Amuk Jongdae belum selesai.

"Apa kemampuan menembakmu lari terbawa angin hingga kau tidak berani menghadapi terancamnya kyungsoo dan bersembunyi hah!" Setelahnya mereka kembali saling menghantam dengan Jongin yang mengamuk dan Jongdae yang masih belum puas.

Sementara Sehun hanya berguman pelan dengan wajah bahagia, "Terlalu indah untuk melihat mereka bisa saling membunuh, ah hidup ini terasa bermakna sekali."

Cukup yakin jika Luhan ada di sini dia akan rela memukul kepala Sehun karena sikap gila dan idiotnya.

Ketahuilah bahwa hanya Sehun seorang di sana yang sangat menikmati momen membunuh Kim sedang yang lain kalian mampu menerka bagaimana raut wajahnya.

Inilah Sehun dan segala kegilaannya akan kehancuran Kim.

"Hentikan!" Junmyeon membentak, terlaku risih dengan perkelahian kekanakan Jong brother. "Cukup Jongdae."

"Aku ingin menegaskan kembali," seluruh atensi terpusat pada Junmyeon yang mengatakannya, ada rasa cemas dalam benak Kyungsoo kala melihat tatapan mata Junmyeon. Begitu gelap.

"Aku membebaskanmu jongin dan kau kyungsoo. Seperti apa yang sudah kau katakan." Junmyeon menatap Jongin.

"Kau ingin melindungi kyungsoo dengan cara dan pilihanmu sendiri, maka aku bersyukur untuk hal itu. Kemampuanmu dapat kau gunakan dengan baik karenanya tidak lagi perlu bertanggung jawab akan hak haknya dan nyawanya bahkan keselamat kkalian berdua jadi ketika kematian siapapun dari kita terjadi."

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat semua orang berfikir banyak hal, Kyungsoo di sana menatap Junmyeon dengan secarik penyesalan dalam kalimat yang belum dia selesaikan, hingga dia melanjutkannya. "Maka tidak perlu lagi ada sebuah penyesalan di antara kita."

Sehun menyeringai sedangkan Minseok yang menatap tidak percaya, "Junmyeon!"

"Aku mampu untuk pergi ke changsa sendiri, tanpa tim." Setelahnya Junmyeon mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan mereka menuju mobil.

Brummm!

Semua di sana terdiam berkecamuk dalam pikiran yang menjerat setiap sendi tubuh dalam balutan benang yang tidak bisa di urai. Jongin yang paling kentara di sana, ekspresi cemas, menyesal, ketakutan juga marah. Sementara Kyungsoo terdiam namun tanpa sadar air mata keluar darisana. Keluarganya hancur dia yang terbuang kembali harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa keluarga. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu membekap mulutnya untuk meredam suara.

Minseok masih di sana bersama Jongdae memperhatikan sementara Jongdae sibuk mengumpat melihat kepergian Junmyeon. Sedang Sehun? Kalian tau bagaimana ekspresi gembiranya kala Kim sudah hancur.

Sekali rengkuh Minseok membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapan, hatinya belum berubah, mereka masih adik adiknya tapi dia tau jika status mereka masih harus di tegaskan kembali. Dia tau bagaimana hati yang Junmyeon rasakan, dia juga tau bagaimana Jongin harus di hadapkan pada Kyungsoo dan keadaan mereka yang selalu terdesak oleh musuh. Karenanya dia perlu mendengar jawaban dari seseorang.

"Jongin. . . . .katakan padaku apa jawabanmu sekarang?"

 _ **Apa pilihanmu, Kim?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentingan pelan akan peraduan meja kaca dan gelas kristal menjadi pengiring setiap malam malam yang di lalui Wu Yifan atau mungkin hanya Yifan saja. Baginya dia bukan lagi bagian dari Wu dan segala rentetannya. Mengingat bagaimana perjalanan hari kemarin membuatnya tertawa dalam keterdiaman yang mencumbu minuman dalam gelasnya lagi dan lagi. Tidak peduli bagaimana dia selalu tidak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi club malam ini. Sekalipun banyak orang yang manatapnya dengan tatapan lapar atau dengan tatapan menyerngit, Yifan terlampau tidak peduli.

Juga tidak peduli pada wanita dengan balutan baju hijau tosca di pojok sana, dia tau bahkan menghafalkan bagaimana wanita dengan heels merah menyala itu hanya menatap tenang padanya dalam beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dia tidak sedang dalam keinginan menghabiskan malam panas dengan seorang jalang jika kalian ingin bertanya.

Namun berbeda dengan malam ini. Kala langkah mendekat wanita muda itu beradu dengan lantai menuju arah kursi depan bartender di samping Yifan, duduk dengan membawa gelas minumannya sang wanita duduk anggun dan terlampau tenang. Yifan berhenti untuk peduli dan melanjutkan kesenangannya.

"Aku selalu mengagumi bagaimana caramu menikmati minuman tuan muda wu."

Oh Shit, sebutan itu lagi.

Raut wajah Yifan berubah dalam waktu dekat dan sang wanita hanya terkikik pelan kemudian menyambungnya kembali.

"Tidak rindu dengan china, huh?" Sebuah pertanyaan kecil yang dalam benak Yifan hanya mengarah pada kekasihnya. Ah, mantan kekasihnya dulu.

China itu adalah Yixing, ya Zhang Yixing. Hanya ada hal itu yang masih menjadi ingatannya.

Marah untuk masa lalu yang tidak ada indahnya Yifan menggebrak meja dengan gelas kristalnya yang sudah tandas. "Apa maumu!"

"Menanyakan hati kecilmu." Sebuah jawaban ringan.

"Jangan sok tau gadis kecil." Sarkas Yifan.

"Kau akan terkejut mendengar apa yang ku ketahui. Aku yakin akan hal itu." Tidak gentar sang wanita muda kembali bicara.

"Keh, siapa yang peduli." Jawab Yifan.

"Bahkan untuk zhang kecil yang di tinggalkan oleh kekasih kimnya? Atau yang menjadi target pemberontakan?" Pancing sang wanita muda.

Yifan terdiam untuk sesaat, memilih mengambil pesanan baru yang dia dapat di depannya. Menyugesti diri untuk pura pura tuli akan hal itu.

Terlalu tidak mungkin seorang Kim Junmyeon yang menghancurkan pertunangannya meninggalkan Yixing, dan hatinya terbakar mengingat hal itu. Kembali terbuka, sebuah ingatan lama yang masih mencekik hatinya. Sementara sang wanita di sampingnya tertawa dalam hati. Tuan muda Wu di sampingnya terlalu bodoh untuk mampu menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Semuanya kentara untuk sebuah jalinan cinta.

"Ku fikir kau belum mampu melupakannya tuan muda, tidak mau menemuinya, huh? Aku mampu membantumu jika kau berminat tuan."

Sebuah alunan kalimat ringan yang dengan mudahnya keluar dalam balutan aura ceria yang kentara. Yifan menatap spontan pada sang wanita muda, terlampau terkejut hingga tatapannya berubah menyelidik.

"Siapa kau sialan?!"

Terkekeh anggun sang wanita muda beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan tatapan manis dan nada yang mengalun lembut namun mampu menghantui Yifan pada setiap tarikan nafasnya.

"Cukup temui aku di depan halte bis dekat swalayan, jika kau berminat."

Semuanya hanya berkutat pada pilihan. Dan sepertinya malam ini adalah keberuntungan, makri kita anggap begitu karena belum ada dua langkah menjauh sang wanita merasa ada suara yang menginterupsi.

"Hei,"

Jika ini benar sebuah kesempatan maka kemungkinan datang dua kali akan sangat tidak mungkin bukan?

Berbalik untuk menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Yifan, "Aku ikut."

.

.

.

.

.

Bora mengambil nafas lega kala pintu apartemennya di tutup kasar oleh kepergian Dasom. Dia selamat dan nyawanya aman, bukan hanya nyawanya namun juga nyawa seorang wanita cantik yang berada di sana, di balik pintu bersembunyi.

Bersyukur pada mulut juga kemampuannya dalam mengatakan kejujuran. Dia banyak berlatih akan hal itu da nyatanya harus di hadapkan pada Dasom, patnernya sendiri.

Sialan memang.

Tapi mereka tetaplah tim, walau layaknya bifak catur 'black and white' berseberangan namun tetap dalam satu papan. Mereka dapat daling bergerak untuk tujuan masing masing tak bisa di dipungkiri juga untuk dapat saling menikam.

Tap tap tap

"Mengelikan melihatmu ketakutan padanya, hanya seorang dokter dan kau mengigil?" Wanita di balik pintu keluar dan tertawa mengejek melihat Bora yang berpegangan pada meja belakangnya untuk menopang tubuh. Masih shock.

"Tutup mulutmu, ini juga untuk keselamatanmu." Bentak Bora kasar.

"Ya ya ya, kau memang harus menjagaku untuk hal ini. Tapi, menyenangkan bekerja sama denganmu." Jia -wanita yang berada di depan Bora- tersenyum mengejek sedangkan Bora hamya menatap jengah.

"Terserah kau. Aku hanya menawarkan apa yang di inginkan oleh tuanmu." Jawab Bora.

"Baiklah baiklah, karena ku fikir tugasku sudah selesai aku akan pergi sebelum dia kembali atau mungkin mencekikmu karena tau kau berbohong." Mengambil selembar berkas yang sudah Bira siapkan Jia mulai melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jia." Panggil Bora menghentikan langkah wanita itu dan berbalik.

Tap tap

"Aku merasa bersalah untuk perkataanku tadi pada dasom akan kurir yang di bunuh setelah mengantarkan barang kepada yixing." Ucap Bora mendekat di depan Jia. Dia terus terang tidak nyaman kala mulutnya mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengan nyawa rekan kerjanya terlebih untuk kebohongan dengan Dasom tadi.

Untuk menjaga kerja sama terlebih, sikapnya juga harus dia jaga dengan baik.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu." Jawab Jia tersenyum mahfum.

"Terimakasih banyak tapi tetap aku meminta maaf untuk hal itu dan berharap kita dapat berkerjasama kembali." Ucap Bora masih belum bisa terima dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Tentu." Setelah mengatakannya Jia berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkah hingga-

"Tapi jia, setiap hal yang aku bicarakan itu merupakan sebuah fakta dan-" Bora kembali menghentikan langkahnya

Jleb! - sebuah benda dingin itu menusuk perutnya dari arah belakang.

Semakin dalam dan semakin mengoyak. Membuat Jia terdiam memegang perut depannya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah dengan bola mats melotot. Kesakitan.

"A-akh."

Bora melanjutkan perkataannya, "Seorang kurir yang mengantar kiriman untuk zhang yixing memang harus mati."

Itu pisau yang sudah terlapisi oleh racun yang dapat membunuh dalam waktu 15 menit. Bora sepertinys tengah menepati omongannya dengan Dasom. Dan cukup lucik kala memulai pembunuhan dengan ungkapan maaf terlebih dahulu. Tapi Bora tidak ambil pusing asal wanita di depannya sudah tergeletak kaku.

Peduli setan dengan kerjasama, dia masih bisa mencari patner lain.

 _Tapi ngomong ngomong_

 _Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Jia_

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok sedari tadi menunggu gps Junmyeon dan mengawasinya dalam keterdiam bersama Jongdae di mobil, membiarkan kekasih kotaknya yang sibuk mendial beberapa nomer telepon untuk saling menyatukan pendapat. Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan tidak bisa menyedot perhatian seorang Minseok dengan layar ponsel dan gpsnya.

"Jongdae."

"Ya, hyungie?" Jongdae terdiam menunggu ucapan dari hyungnya.

"Turun dari mobil." Perintah Minseok membuat Jongdae menyergit.

"Why?" Tanya Jongdae reflek.

"Kau mengusirku?" Tambahnya lagi.

"Aku harus bertemu junmyeon, jadi cepat turun dan minta taekwoon menjemputmu."

Hingga tanpa menunggu waktu lama Jongdae sudah terbengong di tepi jalan menatap mobil milik Minseok melaju meninggalkannya.

Oh hell, dia mirip anak terlantar sekarang. Kekasih terlantar oh itu bukan sebutan yang keren.

"Aku tidak percaya akan dicampakkan seperti ini." Ucap Jongdae mendramatisir.

"Aku turut berduka cita dude." Tiba tiba suara lain menyahut.

"Sialan."

Itu Taekwoon yang entah darimana sudah ada di dalam mobil yang berhenti di sebelah Jongdae. Menatapnya dari kaca mobil dengan senyum aneh.

"Aku mendengar kabar kalo hyungmu mengamuk dan menghajar orang lagi. Jadi aku mencoba mencarimu. Siapa tau ada orang yang membutuhkan belaian tangan penyembuhku."

Oh, oke. Jongdae mirip seperti peta menuju Junmyeon jika seperti ini.

"Dia tidak menghajar orang-" jawabnya datar.

"Oh syukurlah." Taekwoon lega.

"Tapi membunuhnya dan bahkan sang korban bangkit seperti zombie setelah terkena tembakan."

"Hah?!"

Jangan pernah percaya mudah dengan perkataan Jongdae itu mungkin lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon memilah revolver dan senapan juga beberapa peluru untuk dibawa dalam tas besarnya malam ini, meski baru menujukkan pukul 7 malam, terlalu dini menyiapkan senapan untuk 'berburu' makan malam tapi Junmyeon tetap melakukannya.

Brak!

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk memulai hal ini tanpa tim." Minseok masuk mendobrak pintu bawah tanah mansion lama mereka.

Ya, Junmyeon menginjakkan kakinya kembali di mansion lama Kim. Rumah lama mereka. Ada banyak peralatan yang mereka simpan disini dan untuk saat seperti inilah perlengkapan ini berguna.

"Aku tidak diperintah dan menerima perintah dari siapapun." Tegas Junmyeon tanpa mau melihat siapa disana.

Minseok ada di sana tau dan sudah memprediksi jawaban Junmyeon. Jongin dan Kyungsoo ada di belakangnya turut serta hanya terdiam tau jika hyungnya sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku siapa pemandumu di changsa?"

Junmyeon terdiam dalam api kemarahan yang belum padam, menatap Minseok yang bertanya dengan nada menantang. "Aku bisa sendiri dan tidak membutuhkan tim."

Minseok terkekeh lebih pada mengejek bagaimana bebalnya Junmyeon. "Kau lupa siapa yang mau kau hadapi hah? Apa kau fikir appa tidak menyingkirkan anak buah kirimanmu ke changsa?"

"Telfon mereka jika mereka memang masih hidup? Aku ingin melihat suaranya." Tantang Minseok dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Junmyeon meledak, mendorong meja kaca di sebelah kanannya hingga terbalik dan pecah.

Prang!

"Brengsek!" Mengumpat marah Junmyeon menatap Minseok penuh dendam. Dia ingin menyingkirkan semuanya saat ini juga.

Tau bagaimana Junmyeon mengamuk tidak membuat Minseok senang justru semakin bernafsu untuk mengontrol emosi Junmyeon. Dengan tatapan menantang Minseok memulai tanpa gentar, meski separuh hatinya tidak bisa tenang kala menatap aura kelam Junmyeon dan tatapan elangnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan anggota tubuhnya bergetar bila menghadapi Junmyeon, pengecualian Yixing tentunya.

"Aku pemandumu mulai saat ini. Jadi turuti perintahku kim junmyeon!" Satu ultimatum di layangkan Minseok dengan tatapan tegas tidak terbantahkan. Dia harus melakukannya.

Junmyeon disana melempar revolver di tangannya ke lantai sebagai bentuk protes lalu melangkah dengan tatapan tajam membunuh yang tidak tersentuh mengabaikan Minseok juga Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Dia pemimpin dan tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun karena itu mutlak.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan rapat mansion Kim kembali di sentuh oleh penghuni rumahnya, Jongdae melihat peta lokasi sedangkan Jongin di sana mencoba setiap peralatan kesayangannya, Minseok dan Kyungsoo bersiap dengan komputer mereka sementara Junmyeon terdiam penuh amarah yang siap meledak. Taehyung, Jungkook juga Jhope menunggu dengan diam dan bersiap untuk menerima perintah.

"Kita akan memulainya dengan rencana pembakaran gudang dan transaksi untuk wilayah busan." Minseok berdiri dan mulai mengintruksi Jongdae juga Jongin akan hal itu. Junmyeon masih terdiam dengan aura yang sama.

"Aku bisa mengatakan ini 89% benar, untuk tuan jung yang memimpin malam ini." Jongdae berkomentar.

"Mereka menyasar obat obatan yang di kirim hari ini. Selain jumlah besar untuk memberi efek juga akan menimbulkan kerugian yang cukup terasa." Ucap Jongin.

"Ini juga menyangkut kiriman uang akan transaksi di vietnam kemarin, dua kendaraan dengan isi berbeda." Sambung Jongdae.

"Apa pendapatmu junmyeon?" Tanya Minseok.

"Hancurkan semuanya!" Perintah Junmyeon mutlak.

Menghancurkan dalam hal ini adalah menghancurkan dua sisi yang sedang berhadapan, baik pihak Kim maupun Tuan Jung sendiri. Sebuah kehancuran besar yang di inginkan Junmyeon dan hal itu bisa di mengerti Jongdae dengan mudah.

Minseok mengiyakan, mengingat dia memberi kesempatan untuk pembuktian Junmyeon dalam menyelesaikan rencananya memecah konsentrasi Appanya dengan daerah China.

Dan mungkin ini adalah rencana terbaik.

"Ini yang aku temukan." Jongdae melanjutkan langkah kedepannya mendekat.

"Gereja wilayah andong akan dijadikan tempat pergantian kendaraan untuk melanjutkan kiriman uang dan mobil obat akan bergerak menuju daegu. Hanya di sana kemungkinan besar kita untuk bertemu dengan rencana busuk keparat tua itu." Jelasnya lagi.

"Aku hanya butuh bertemu dengan pak tua itu saja." Jawab Junmyeon lalu beranjak pergi.

Semua orang di sana faham dengan baik apa makna kata 'bertemu'. Yang berarti semua rencana dan pergerakan dia yang memimpin dan hanya sesuai perintahnya. Jongdae menatap Minseok yang tidak tergerak berarti Kim tertua juga telah menyetujui syarat permainan Junmyeon malam ini.

"Mulai bersiap," komando Minseok melangkah menuju pintu dan menepuk bahu Jongin lalu membisikan beberapa kata padanya dan menjauh.

'Giliranmu sebelum keberangkatan kita mulai.'

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengambil nafas panjang melegakan rongga dadanya yang sesak tak berujung, berdiri di depan pintu kayu dimana Junmyeon ada di dalam sana. Menghadapi kembali hyung tertua kedua seperti saat ini bukan keinginan yang baik, sebuah role film bagaimana Junmyeon mengamuk juga tatapan matanya pada Minseok saja serasa ingin menguliti lalu bagaimana dengannya yang bahkan tidak ada apa apanya di banding Minseok.

Mungkin dia akan mati di ruangan ini. Oh semoga dia masih bisa keluar dengan utuh.

Cklek

Tap tap tap

Junmyeon berdiri di depan meja penuh dengan pistol tengah memilah peluru dan beberapa pisau yang akan dia bawa -Dia belum selesai mengingat Minseok mengacaukan acaranya bersiap siap tadi-, acuh tak acuh pada suara pintu ruangannya yang terbuka dan langkah yang berhenti beberapa kaki di belakangnya. Dia tau, terlampau tau bahwa hyungnya pasti akan menyuruh Jongin keruangannya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari." Bermurah hati Junmyeon bersuara terlebih dahulu tanpa membalik tubuhnya.

Bruk

Jongin terduduk bersimpuh dengan lutut menyentuh lantai dan pantangan menunduk. "Aku datang mengemis ampunan darimu hyung."

Melirik sekejap Junmyeon kembali lagi pada beberapa pekerjaan di depannya, tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Jongin.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan kau bukan lagi bagian dari kim. Tidak ada yang salah dari tindakan kita." Balas Junmyeon.

"Kita sama sama berusaha melindungi apa yang kita anggap berharga, dan kau sudah memilih apa yang berharga bagimu."

"Maafkan aku hyung. . . .ku mohon."

"Jika aku tidak melakukannya?" Tantang Junmyeon membalikkan badannya dengan sebilah pisau panjang berukir lilitan ular di gangangnya.

Berucap frustasi Jongin menatap Junmyeon, "Aku rela menyerahkan nyawaku dibawah kakimu hyung."

"Lakukan!"

Dan pisau di tangan Junmyeon terlempar tepat di depan Jongin bersimpuh. Dengan tangan gemetar dan tatapan tidak percaya Jongin mengambilnya. Dia harus membuktikan jika ini mampu memberikan kepercayaan Junmyeon kembali padanya. Maka dengan hal itu Jongin mengangkat tinggi tinggi pisau dengan kedua tangannya dan bersiap menusukkan pada pahanya sendiri dalam tarikan nafas panjangnya. Junmyeon di depannya masih menatap tajam tanpa pergerakan. Dan Jongin mengarahkan pisau pada pahanya hingga-

Prang!

Sebuah pedang panjang sudah mengangkat dagunya, berjarak satu inchi dari lehernya. Penuh atensi dan keakuratan pergerakan. Tepat dan cepat Junmyeon menampik pisau di tangan Jongin dengan sekali gerakan hingga terlempar ke ujung ruangan berputar putar seiring jarum jam dan terhenti.

"Aku begitu marah hingga ingin memukulmu sampai kau tak mampu bangkit lagi bahkan jika untuk bernafas saja kau akan berat, apa semudah itu kau bersembunyi dan melindungi adikku kyungsoo? Kau fikir berapa orang yang menjadi musuhmu? Satu atau dua atau tiga? Lebih dari itu kim jongin dan kau masih keluargaku sialan!" Dengus Junmyeon melihat bagaimana tindakan adik terbebalnya.

"Siapa yang kau jadikan tameng? Kau mendapat kan orang lain lebih baik daripada aku?" Tambahnya marah.

Jongin hanya mampu tertunduk kembali setelah pedang panjang Junmyeon tersingkir, enggan untuk bangun dan menatap Junmyeon. Memang jelas jika Junmyeon marah besar karena dia bahkan mampu bersembunyi dan berama orang lain yang tentunya Junmyeon sudah mengetahui identitas Taemin dan itu pasti melukai harga diri Junmyeon. Masi terdian sampai interupsi dari pemimpin muda Kim itu bersuara.

"Pergi dan selesaikan semuanya baru kau aku ampuni."

.

.

.

.

.

Brum

Brruummm!

Mobil box beriringan dengan sebuah mobil sedan hitam di belakangnya mengekor melewati jalanan sepi dalam tepian rimbun dedaunan, membelah malam menuju beberapa arah penduduk sepi dan sebuah gereja terawat menjadi tempat pemberhentian mereka, dari arah belakang gereja mobil box tadi menunggu seseorang untuk membuka pintu kayu lebar lebar hingga muat untuk jalan masuk seukuran mobil dan seseorang kembali menutup pintu setelahnya.

Membongkar barang dan siap untuk mengirim uang juga obat obatan yang menjadi pesanan Tuan Besar mereka.

Hingga beberapa orang bertopeng hitam masuk menyerobot para anak buah Kim yang sedang siap memindahkan box box persegi pada mobil lain. Kekacauan terjadi tanpa mampu di cegah, kedua buah kubu saling menyerang dan semakin banyak orang orang asing yang berdatangan dengan topeng hitam yang sama. Saling menikam, menusuk, mendang, melayangkan pukulan pada uluh hati juga tengkuk atau bahkan bogem mentah. Para anak buah Kim terlatih untuk melawan dengan beringas dan tidak kenal ampun terlebih beberapa didikan Junmyeon yang terkenal keras dan tanpa kenal lawan. Tapi dalam hal ini mereka kalah jumlah terlebih adu senjata sudah di pastikan akan menjadi teman kekacauan malam ini.

Dor

Dor

Dor

"Habisi mereka dan bawa lari uangnya."

Dor

Seringai licik itu ada di sana, seorang dengan setelan mahal yang mencolok. Berdiri di barisan paling belakang dari belasan anak buah bertopeng hitamnya, terlalu pengecut untuk sebuah baku hantam.

"Cepat sebelum peliharaan kim datang dan mengobrak abrik kita semua."

Ungkapan yang cukup kurang ajar kala yang di maksud adalah Junmyeon juga Jongdae. Cara yang bisa di sebut licik dan memuakkan.

Tetapi Junmyeon melihatnya, dia tidak jauh dari sana. Dengan segenggam teropong di tanggannya, berdiri di samping pintu mobil mercedes benz hitam miliknya. Jongin melirik dari samping pintu kemudi dalam diam. Sementara Minseok ada di mobil lain di belakang mereka dengan Jongdae.

"Kita masuk!"

Satu komando dan seketika Minseok juga Jongdae mulai masuk kembali ke dalam mobil untuk mengikuti mobil yang membawa Junmyeon lebih dekat dengan bangunan gereja yang hanya sebuah sampul. Mencegah lalat lalat yang tengah berpesta pora dengan bau anyir darah tidak bisa keluar dari dalam sana.

Tuan Jung mengumpat penuh kebencian kala tau tau dua anak buahnya sudah terlempar menabrak pintu lebar hingga terbuka seutuhnya, itu ulang Jongin juga Jongdae dari kedua sisi pimpinan muda mereka, Junmyeon berjalan dengan seringai penuh irama menatap wajah pucat dan tubuh mengigil banjir keringat, dia bisa melihatnya walau tertutup topeng hitam sekalipun. Sementara pimpinan mereka terdiam kaku. Junmyeon terkekeh alih alih mengamuk.

"Aku datang untuk melihat makan malam kalian, jadi kenapa berhenti?" Kearoganan menguar dengan jelas dan tidak ada sepatah kata yang sanggup untuk menjawab sapaan Junmyeon.

"Tuan muda, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau kira." Tergagap Tuan Jung menjawab.

"Penjilat." Komentar Jongin dimana Tuan Jung menatap penuh dendam pada lelaki tan itu.

Kembali terkekeh Junmyeon melanjutkan, " Seharusnya kau bilang jika ingin menghancurkan appa ku."

Menyeringai Tuan Jung memulai mendapat sinyal persahabatan, "Bila tuan muda bersama denganku maka seluruh nyawa dan pengabdian ini sudah pasti milik tuan."

Junmyeon tersenyum sekilas lalu mengucapkan, "Bersenang senanglah."

Secepatnya angin membawa perintah Junmyeon yang berarti untuk membersihkan semuanya Jongin melayangkan pukulan pada perut lelaki yang menjadi anak buah Tuan Jung, Jongdae yang mendapat layangan bogem menahan lengan itu dan memberikan sentuhan keras dengan ujung siku pada bola mata memutar lengan kebelakang dan mematahkannya hingga bunyi 'krak' ada disana.

"Keparat kau junmyeon!" Tuan Jung berteriak histeris karena melihat Jong Brother menyerang tanpa ampun. Mengambil pistolnya dan menodongkan kepada Junmyeon, sedangkan Junmyeon ikut mengambil pistol dan sama sama menodongkannya pada Tuan Jung hingga-

Dorr

Tuan Jung tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan timah menembus dahinya. Junmyeon menoleh ke belakang disana ada Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri siaga dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook di sampingnya. Minseok segera mengambil langkahnya menjauh menuju mobil namun di hadang oleh sebuah mobil jeep yang baru saja sampai -orang orang Jung datang di saat pimpinan mereka tewas- menyeringai Minseok menarik lengan kemejanya ke atas.

"Sampah!"

Dan dua orang lelaki langsung menerjangnya, menghindar Minseok mengambil Glock pemberian Junmyeon sebelum berangkat tadi dan memukul tepat di tengkuk, lalu berbalik cepat menghindari bogem dan menyasar uluh hati dengan keempat jari tangan.

"Akkhh."

"Biar kami yang urus!" Jungkook segera datang menghajar siapapun yang mendekati Kim tertua dan Kyungsoo masi berada di tempatnya menembak siapapun yang mendekati hyungnya, memberi jalan untuk Minseok masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju dengan mobil Jhope di belakangnya. Mereka memiliki misi tersendiri.

Sementara Jongin dan Jongdae 'merapikan' bagian dalam gedung, Jungkook dan Taehyung mengurus bagian luar, kali ini rencana mereka jauh lebih tersusun dengan Taehyung yang bertarung melindungi Kyungsoo dan Jungkook yang bertarung lebih keluar untuk menghajar orang orangan Jung dan Kyungsoo adalah pembersih mutlak bagi yang menyentuh jarak terdekat dengan Jungkook. Kyungsoo jauh lebih fokus dan tenang dalam pembawaannya.

Sementara Junmyeon menikmati setiap momen dimana darah berceceran dan suara tembakan yang bersahutan. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana polah Jongin karena dia sudah bersenang senang dengan dunianya sendiri. Memelintir leher lawan, menusukan pisau tepat di uluh hati lalu meberikan bogem mentah tepat di mata hingga memar, menyasar setiap titik vital. Jongdae sendiri yang tengah tercekik seutas kain dari arah belakang berbalik memegang kedua lengan di lehernya dan membanting lelaki itu ke lantai di depannya hingga bunyi remuknya tulang menjadi pengisi malam Jongdae. Akan sia sia dia melatih ototnya jika tidak di gunakan dengan baik.

"Hah. . .hah. . .hah!"

Terengah bersama Jongin dan Jongdae menatap sekeliling lautan darah saling bertumpukan. Jongin menyeringai senang mengusap pelipisnya yang robek karena terkena sasaran kayu. Sementara Jongdae mengusap telapak tangannya dengan sapu tangan -menghilangkan darah yang menyiprat disana. Dan Junmyeon melangkah lebih dalam setelah lama terdiam di ujung pintu, karena kedua adiknya tadi selalu menyasar siapapun yang datang mendekati Junmyeon di depannya.

Menuangkan cairan bensin dari arah mobil hingga ke luar gedung Junmyeon membuat jejak cairan, lalu Jongin dan Jongdae mengekor keluar di belakangnya memberikan sebuah korek api dan-

Buug!

Dduaarr!

Satu wilayah selesai. Taehyung, Jungkook dan Kyungsoo bergabung setelah selesai dengan Jongin langsung menarik Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

"Aku jadi sedikit menyesal belum mengambil beberapa lembar uang di dalam sana." Celetuk Taehyung mendapat tatapan jengah dari Jongin.

Sementara tidak menunggu lama ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk yang langsung di berikan pada Junmyeon. "Jhope sudah selesai."

"Hyung juga sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya." Sambung Jongdae.

"Kita berkumpul sekarang!" Perintah Junmyeon.

"Baik!"

Brunm

Bruummm!

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon menatap jam tangannya dengan gusar menunggu dua mobil mercedes benz dan sebuah jeep hitam mendekat, menarik napas panjang menenangkan diri.

"Hah!"

"Aku tidak menyangka jika mencoba berkhianat walau dengan anaknya sendiri akan semendebarkan ini." Keluh Taekwoon seorang diri.

Dia mungkin sedang gila karena segala kemungkinan buruk terus hinggap di benaknya. Hingga tiga lampu mobil menyorot Taekwoon dari jauh baru dia merasa lebih tenang.

"Aku aman sekarang."

Junmyeon keluar dari mobil dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya dengan cara melempar ke arah Taekwoon, di ikuti Jongdae, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sementara Minseok keluar dari mobilnya.

"Semua sudah aku siapkan."

"Hmm aku tau."

"Aku akan siap menyusulmu jika terjadi sesuatu di sana, kim."

Junmyeon menatap Taekwoon lama dan meberikan pelukan singkat pada dokter muda yang selalu ada di sampingnya selama ini.

"Tolong jika sudah bertemu dengan yixing ciumkan pipinya untukku." Ucap Taekwoon di telinga Junmyeon yang di balas dengan tendangan lutut di perut Taekwoon.

"Uhhuk!"

Mereka tetaplah sama dan sebuah helikopter mendarat bersiap untuk mengantar Junmyeon pada pesawat mereka.

Ya, jika kalian ingin bertanya apa kim bersaudara akan meninggalkan Seoul untuk pergi ke Changsa. Maka jawabannya adalah iya.

Dengan semua kekacauan yang Junmyeon lakukan maka inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengalihkan perhatian Tuan Kim dan melarikan diri.

"Aku titip pak tua itu padamu."

Setelah mengucapkannya maka Junmyeon terakhir naik dan helikopter mereka terbang membelah langit malam. Taekwoon menatap Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jhope bergantian.

"Tugas kita masih ada ya?" Tanya Taekwoon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, takut.

"Sepertinya begitu hyung," ungkap Jhope maju menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Tinggal kau klik dan akan terdengan boom." Intruksi Jhope ambigu.

Taekwoon mengangkat alisnya dan reflek memencet tombol merah di layar pipih Jhope.

Duuaarr!

Duarrr. . . . .Duaarr!

Reflek yang baik bukan, dan Taekwoon terbengong mendengar ledakan terakhir. "Oh tidak aku baru saja menhancurkan semuanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon merasa nafasnya tersendat lebih daripada sebutir kerikil kala semua laporan dari kaki tangan Kim bersamaan saling bersahutan dan satu lelaki yang di yakini anak buahnya datang terpogoh pogoh dengan tangan gemetar menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat.

Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju ruangan Tuan Kim dan membuka tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Menimbulkan kernyitan tersendir dari sang pemilik ruangan yang tengah menatap beberapa angka di depannya.

"Tuan harus melihat ini." Terburu menyerahkan amplop dan membiarkan Tuan Kim membuka dengan terburu.

Lembar demi lembar, sebuah potret pengkhianatan dan sabotase aset aset dari Kim terpampang jelas di sana.

Prang!

"Siapa yang memulai ini hakyeon." Gemeletuk gigi Tuan Kim menahan semua kemarahan dari ulah para mafia kecil yang tak ubahnya sebuah sampah.

"Tu-tuan Jung dan-" Hakyeon menghentikan perkataannya tidak berani.

"SIAPA!"

"Tuan muda junmyeon juga ikut setelah melenyapkan tuan jung di sana, tuan." Penuh penyesalan Hakyeon

"Setelah?" Tanya Tuan Kim tidak mengerti.

"Saya menduga tuan muda mengetahui rencana dari tuan jung dan sudah menghabisi mereka lebih dahulu di sana namun entah kenapa justru membakar semua yang ada di sana tanpa menyelamatkan kiriman kita juga aset asetnya."

"Anak kurang ajar."

"Da-dan . . . Helikopter kita juga di bawa serta." Ucapan Hakyeon melemah di akhir.

"Keras kepala, blokir penerbangan menuju china sekarang!"

Brak!

"Tu-tuan. . .ma-maaf." Seorang lelaki duduk bersimpuh di depan Hakyeon dan Tuan Kim penuh ketakutan.

"Ki-kita kecolongan tuan."

Dan Tuan Kim menutup kedua matanya penuh penekanan berucap, "Apa lagi sekarang?!"

"Tiga gudang terbesar hancur oleh sekelompok orang dan 5 penyimpanan senjata kita terbakar habis oleh ledakan. Maafkan kami."

Tuan Kim yang awalnya berdiri siap menghabisi lelaki pembawa pesan di depannya terduduk pasrah di kursi kerjanya. Menyadari puluhan milyar kerugian pasti akan segera terhitung di kepalanya. Junmyeon kurang ajar.

"Kiriman obat, uang hasil transaksi dan sekarang penyimpanan senjata. A-ada lebih dari 45% jika di total pada 3 gudang disana." Jelas Hakyeon takut takut.

"Ratakan kekuasaan jung, semuanya aku tidak peduli apapun itu, ini pelajaran untuk mereka yang akan berniat menjadi pengkhianat berikutnya."

"Dan satu lagi hakyeon, telfonkan jongdae untukku."

"Tu-tuan. . .sayangnya tuan muda jongdae dan minseok juga ikut serta, mereka telah bersama dengan kembalinya tuan muda Jongin dan kyungsoo."

"BRENGSEK!" Amarah Tuan Kim meledak.

Jadi dia baru saja kecolongan anak anaknya sendiri? Oh, bukankah ini sangat menarik.

"Jadi semua ini ulah anak anakku sendiri! Fuck! Hakyeon berapa milyard yang harus mereka tanggung!"

Dan Hakyeon menggigil untuk mampu menghitung kerugian hebat ini, hasil transaksi besar dari Vietnam belum lagi senjata simpanan penuh tiga gudang, kerusakan gudang lainnya dan obat obatan yang harusnya bisa mencukupi rumah sakit - rumah sakit besar harus hangus dengan mudah.

Mengerikan!

"Cari tau apa lagi hartaku yang di habiskan junmyeon." Perintah Tuan Kim dimana kedua orang di ruangannya langsung meninggalkannya sendiri sebelum mendapat sasaran timah panas atau bahkan benda pipih yang akan menebas lehernya.

"Anak kurang ajar itu, kenapa tau sekali cara membuat uang ayahnya habis." Monolog Tuan Kim seraya memijat pelipis. Tidak habis fikir jika hampir separuh haryanya hangus dalam sekejap dengan begitu mudah.

 _Bukankah akan sulit bukan untuk menstabilkan keadaan ini kembali, tuan kim?_

 _Dan kau beruntung memiliki anak yang sangat pintar._

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi barang yang dapat diselamatkan. Tidak ada lagi barang yang tersisa. Semua hangus terbakar dalam waktu yang cepat. Tuan Kim dapat meratakan kepemimpinan Jung sebagai bawahannya dan seluruh patner lain dalam perencanaan pemberontakan.

Tapi, kalian tentu tau jika kerugian yang di tanggung Kim jauh lebih besar daripada perataan wilayah Jung. Tuan Kim berfikir ulang untuk melanjutkan eksporasi wilayah China terutama wilayah Zhang.

"Mungkin ada baiknya untuk menyerahkan china kepada tuan muda junmyeon." Nasehat Hakyeon dapat didengar dengan baik oleh Tuan Kim.

Dengan nafas gusar dan pening yang mulai mendera Tuan Kim memerintahkan Hakyeon menghubungi Bora setelahnya.

"Sambungkan pada bora."

 _Tuut. . .tut. . .tut. . ._

 _klik_

 _"Tuan."_

"Junmyeon akan sampai di china sebentar lagi."

Ada jeda keterdiaman di sana.

"Urus dia dan semua keperluannya. Aku tidak mau hartaku kembali habis karena ulahnya lagi, bora."

 _"Ba-baik, saya siap menunggu kedatangan tuan muda."_

 _Klik_

Menghela nafas panjang Tuan Kim melirik Hakyeon, "Bisa kau berikan padaku obat pereda sakit kepala, hakyeon?"

.

.

.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan terputusnya sambungan sebuah pesan email masuk, Bora terperanjat untuk sesaat beranggapan bahwa mereka berdua sebenarnya berjodoh. Karen kemungkinan besar China atau khususnya Zhang akan kedatangan kedua tamu besar mereka.

Ya, Kim Junmyeon dan juga Wu Yifan.

Seketika Bora mulai mendial salah satu nomer yang di hafal, sekalipun hanya tersambung pada mail box milik sang dokter muda namun Bora tetap melanjutkan tujuannya.

"Ketika kau mendengarkan pesan ini maka bersiaplah untuk pergantian kepemimpinan, pak tua kita sudah memyerah dan bersiaplah untuk menyambut tuan muda. Kau tentu senang karena satu hal untuk penunjang kesembuhan pasienmu akan ada tapi ingatlah bahwa statusmu akan berubah setelah hal itu dan kau harus bersiap untuk membuka topengmu dokter muda."

Dan biar aku kenalkan kepada kalian inilah salah satu tim terbaik kepemilikan Tuan Kim.

Dengan dua sisi berbeda namun pada tujuan yang sama. Ya, tujuannya hanya satu menjaga Zhang tetap berada di rotasinya tanpa dia ketahui.

Karena sampai kapanpun baik Tuan Kim maupun putra pewarisnya Kim Junmyeon tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Zhang kepada siapapun.

Yeah, cukup rumit ternyata berurusan dengan Kim.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berdiri pada lantai ke -10 dari gedung bertingkat yang masih separuh pembangunan,masih sepi, masih belum terpakai.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun, terlalu pagi untuk melarikan diri dari pengawasan para orang orang gege-nya. Tapi Yixing sudah di sini, menunggu matahari menampakkan seluruh sinarnya menikmati waktu dalam kesendirian dan begitu tenang. Tapi semua tidak berlaku untuk waktu yang lama.

Tap. . . .tap

Sekejap terdapat kerutan di dahi Yixing menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dirinya di sini. Namun satu suara yang dapat membuat darahnya berhenti dan angin serasa menamparnya pagi ini. Terlalu pagi untuk membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Aku. . . . .tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini."

"Yixingie. . ." Baritone yang membuat Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Menatap nanar lelaki yang ada di hadapannya, "Ti-tidak mungkin."

Berucap terlampau lemah Yixing menatap ke arah lain dengan panik mulai merambati benaknya.

"Kumohon. . .tetaplah disana, ku mohon."

"Ada banyak yang ingin aku katakan padamu, xing-err."

Ini pagi yang kelam baginya

Terlalu pagi untuk melihatnya

Terlalu pagi untuk melarikan diri darinya

Terlalu pagi untuk merasakan jantungmu berdegup dengan banyak rasa

Dan

Terlalu pagi untuk membuka buku lama

Terlalu pagi untuk menginginkan satu nama ada di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 _A/n_ : siapa di sana?

Ada yang tau? Tulis di review oke,

Saya sakit di awal minggu setelah publish chap 3 dan sehat di minggu setelahnya namun sudah lebih 3 hari kemarin saya kembali sakit. Cuma flu tapi efek ke tubuh total dan saya berdoa kalian readers semua sehat. Fighting buat yg lagi siap siap ujian.

Totalitas Yixing chap depan so tunggu saja kejutan saya. Terimakasih buat yg uda ketemu saya di review kemaren,

 **elis spr**

Besok sayang ketemunya, hehe maaf lama nunggu momen mereka ya. Semoga suka chap ini, maaf sebelumnya.

 **dindaebak94**

Ga mati kok sayang, hehe mian ga bisa cepet buat ini maaf banget. Semoga suka chap ini ya,terimakasih semangatnya

 **Minge-ni**

Hehe minge uda hafal cara penulisan jalan ceritaku nih kek nya, jadi malu malu badak ini. Chap depan aku janjikan momen sulay, sabar ya buat chap ini. Semoga suka terimakasih masih setia dengan ACE, maaf sebelumnya.

 **heeriztator**

Maaf banyak nunggunya lama, saya usaha buat terus nulis, ga apa buyar masi ada jejak di belakang kok buat flashback. Diriku juga kadang buyar siapa aja pemain yg sudah saya bunuh di ACE season 1 hehe. Terimakasih banyak semoga suka chap ini heeriz

 **fy zhang**

Untuk sementara memang harus liat Yixing terancam sih karna posisi china juga tidak baik. Saya bakal usaha banget buat Yixing kuat walau sulit tapi berharap juga dirimu bakal suka sama chap chap ACE yg bakal up kedepannya. Maaf ya sebelumnya,makasih

 **bunnysheep91**

Makasih sudah suka sayang. Ya bener banget, Tuan Kim memang ga suka dg cara Yixing balik ke china karnanya dia usaha tetap pegang Yixing. Semoga suka chap ini ya

 **Dudu Luv Nini males login**

Nunnaaa aih aku kangen nuna, ga knapa napa nun slow aja junmen emang lagi gila kok butuh penawar dia. Semoga nuna suka chap ini

 **Guest**

Maaf baru up ya sayang, semoga suka

 _See u next time guys, bai_

Luce,

16 Maret 2018


	5. Hate You, Junmyeon

_Warning : Rated M_

 _Untuk adegan kekerasan dan mohon tidak di tiru._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Showluo membuka pintu kamar apartemen Yixing dengan terburu di temani satu orang anak buahnya yang menunggu di luar apartement dia menyusuri setiap tempat mencari adiknya yang sudah kabur di pagi buta. Tidak tau bagaimana Yixing dapat ide untuk meninggalkan kamarnya terlampau pagi

"Tuan showluo a-ada tamu untuk tuan." Anak buah dari Showluo bergetar penuh rasa patuh dalam menyampaikan pesan di ruangan Showluo berdiri saat ini lalu undur diri.

Tap . . .tap . .

"Hyung. ."

Baritone lembut menginfasi seluruh ruangan dari Zhang tertua dalam sekejap aura tegang mencekam merangsek masuk di apartemen Yixing.

Sedangkan Showluo langsung terdiam kaku dengan tatapan tajam dari arah berdirinya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

Junmyeon ada di sana, ya kalian tidak salah bahwa yang berdiri dengan aura berbahaya adalah pemimpin muda Kim, di ikuti dengan Minseok di belakangnya melangkah mendekat lebih dalam menemui Showluo.

"Xiumin. . .kau juga disini?!" Ucap Showluo.

"Kami ingin menemui yixing." Jawab Minseok tegas.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu ke changsa!" Showluo berucap terlampau marah.

Junmyeon satu langkah maju mendekat, "Aku begitu ingin bertemu dengannya hyung."

Showluo mengusap wajahnya kasar, dengan raut frustasi dia menggeleng pelan penuh penyesalan dan berharap Junmyeon mengerti, "Tidak bisa junmyeon."

"Tidak seperti apa yang kau fikirkan." Sambungnya kembali.

Junmyeon menyerngit dengan tatapan tajam, "Ada apa hyung?"

"Semua memburuk." Ungkap Showluo dengan penyesalan.

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu padanya dan bahkan aku berharap kau kembali secepatnya." Jelas Showluo

"Itu tidak akan terjadi sebelum aku berhasil menemui Yixing!" Bantah Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon, keadaan yixing tidak seperti terakhir kau melihatnya. Keadaanya memburuk setelah kejadian itu, bahkan dia terus menangis dan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena kau dan juga yifan." Terang Showluo.

Minseok terdiam dalam rasa kaget bersamaan dengan Junmyeon mendengarkan penjelasan Showluo, tatapan sang pemimpin muda Kim melembut persekian detik memejamkan mata sekejap berharap dapat merengkuh belahan jiwanya lebih cepat.

"Dimana dia sekarang," Geram rendah Junmyeon.

"Tuan muda!" Panggil Dasom.

Deg!

Yang tau tau membungkukkan badan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menyapa Junmyeon juga Minseok.

Showluo ada di sana mematung seketika, dia tidak salah dengar bahwa dokter kepercayaan keluarga miliknya menyebut Junmyeon dan Minseok dengan panggilan 'Tuan Muda'.

"APA APAAN INI!" Marah Showluo.

Dasom menyeringai dengan polesan bibir merah muda menawan, berdiri dengan begitu percaya diri di sebelah Junmyeon. Lalu menatap Junmyeon dengan bungkukan badan penuh penghormatan.

"Saya kim dasom yang di perintahkan tuan kim untuk memandu anda selama di changsa."

Dan Showluo semakin terbakar emosi mendengarnya, "BRENGSEK!"

"Penghianat!"

Junmyeon memperhatikan dalam keterdiaman yang menguntungkan sementara Minseok sudah jelas jelas menyungingkan senyuman melihat ulah pesuruh appanya.

Begitu manis.

Tanpa ragu Dasom berucap, " Ya, kau benar tuan muda showluo. Saya penghianat yang anda percaya sebagai dokter sekaligus psikiater bagi zhang yixing."

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" Geram Showluo berbahaya membuat Dasom terkekeh ringan.

"Namun sebelum itu ada satu hal yang harus anda ketahui." Dasom menatap Showluo lalu berhenti berbicara untuk menatap Junmyeon dengan tegas.

"Wu yifan ada di changsa pagi ini sedang menemui zhang yixing."

Bagai tersambar petir di pagi buta, Showluo meraih meja untuk dia jadikan pegangan sedangkan Minseok menatap penuh kernyitan dan Junmyeon sudah semakin menggelap auranya dengan tangan terkepal.

Yixing mereka, hal berharga mereka saat ini tengah bersama dengan orang yang tidak seharusnya ada.

"Tuan muda harus segera pergi saat ini." Jelas Dasom memberikan ponselnya dengan gps yang menyala berkedip.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rainha code**_

 _ **Chapter 4: I hate you, Junmyeon.**_

Jika membencimu adalah cara terbaik

untuk tidak mengulang masa masa kelam itu

Maka akan aku lakukan

Asal semua kenangan itu hilang dan kembali terpendam

Namun kalian kembali datang dan bertemu

Bisakah kita untuk tidak saling mengenal?

Akan aku lakukan jika itu harus membencimu.

Jadi pergi dan biarkan aku sendiri

Karena tidak ada rasa dalam tubuhku yang ku ingat selain rasa sakit

Itu karena mu

Jadi biarkan. . .cukup biarkan aku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

This is ACE Season 2

© Pearl Luce

Cast :

Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan.

.

Honglei, Wangxun, Showluo, Victoria, Jackson, Taekwoon, Donghae, Taemin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jhope, Taehyun, Mark, Johnny, Renjun, Chenle, Jeno, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Dasom, Bora.

Pair : SuLay

and other.

Genre : Romance, Action, Crime

(Little) Hurt/comfort

Mafia life

Rated : _**M**_

This is Sulay Story in Ace Season- 2, Dldr, BxB, Typo(s)

Idea© D'Xp ft Luce.

.

.

Dont plagiat please! Show your own ideas as well!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan berucap terlampau lemah pada Yixing yang menatap ke arah lain dengan panik mulai merambati benaknya.

"Kumohon. . .tetaplah disana, ku mohon."

"Ada banyak yang ingin aku katakan padamu, xing-err."

Berapa banyak?

Berapa banyak kenangan yang harus dia ingat kembali?

Kenapa harus rasa sakit yang dia ingat?

Sedangkan semua rasa bahagianya dan kenangan indah tidak lagi dia miliki.

Apakah ini cukup adil baginya,

Bertanya tentang rasa adil bukankah mereka berdua sama saja saling merasakan sakit. Meskipun dalam porsi yang berbeda.

Yixing menggigil dalam keterdiaman yang tegang dengan Yifan di depannya terlihat lebih rapuh namun tetap berbahaya. Melangkah sedikit demi sedikit dengan tatapan mata sendu nan lembut terarah lurus. Mensugesti Yixing dalam dekapan rasa nyaman dan menenangkan kepanikan yang jelas terlihat. Dia tidak tau harus mampu berbuat apa.

Pemikiran Yixing sudah terlempar pada semua masa lalu mereka, dalam balutan rasa sakit, kalut, ketakutan, sedih dan kecewa. Sudah lebih dahulu hanyut dalam kesedihan dan gelapnya hari kemarin hingga hanya mampu terduduk lemas, Yixing menatap Yifan di depannya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir. Menunjukkan bahwa si kecil Zhang lemah tanpa perlawanan berarti sedang terperangkap dalam masa lalu yang kelam. Yifan semakin di rundung penyesalan melihatnya dengan gerakan ragu ragu dia menyentuh pelan wajah Yixing. Mengusap lemah pipi pucat di sana. Begitu pelan seolah ketika dia salah bergerak dia akan menghancurkannya, bagai sebuah barang porselen yang begitu berharga.

Yeah, walau sebenarnya Yifan telah menghancurkannya.

"Maafkan aku. . ." Yifan berucap begitu pelan dan sakit melihat Yixing bereaksi dengan air matanya yang turun.

"Maaf."

Yixing mendengarnya terperanjat reflek menjauh mundur hingga terantuk badan mobilnya sendiri. Efek ketakutan terlihat jelas setelah mendengar permintaan maaf Yifan. Membuat Yifan tertunduk semakin tersiksa melihatnya.

Semua bayangan penyiksaannya, semua trauma akan rasa sakit di tubuh juga jiwanya kembali terguncang. Seseorang yang begitu dia hindari kembali ada di depannya.

Tertawa penuh rasa perih Yifan menatap miris pada dirinya sendiri dan juga Yixing yang menjauh dan berucap, "Aku menanamkan ketakutan begitu dalam padamu . . . . . xing err bisakah-"

Ada keraguan di sana, ada ketakutan untuk ungkapan selanjutnya. Yifan berhenti berucap dan menatap Yixing yang sudah mendapatkan dirinya kembali, lebih baik.

"Bisakah. . kita tidak saling mengenal. . ." Rangkai Yixing mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Kumohon. . .biarkan aku pergi." Sambungnya lemah.

Dan Yifan hanya mampu terdiam sejenak merasakan hatinya kembali sakit, namun rasa sakit yang berbeda. Sakit melihat Yixing bereaksi sebegitu rapuh kala berhadapan dengannya.

"Maafkan aku. . ." Ungkap Yifan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja!"

Ckrak!

Sebuah pistol mengancam Junmyeon dari belakang kepalanya bahkan sebelum dia mampu berbalik, Minseok terkejut penuh menatap tidak percaya pada Victoria yang mengacungkan senjata dengan tatapan tajam memperingati pada pergerakan yang akan mereka perbuat. Victoria sudah mendengarkan semuanya bahkan pengakuan Dasom sekalipun hingga dia yang baru datang dapat mengacungkan pistol kepada Junmyeon mencegahnya pergi.

"Diam di sana karena-" Tekan Victoria.

Ckrak!

"Kau yang diam!" Itu Bora yang tersenyum manis menujukkan separuh wajahnya di balik tubuh Victoria.

Ckrak! Gerakan cepat Dasom ganti membidik Showluo dengan dua pistol sekaligus -mengancam-

Skak!

Oh guys, coba lihat bagaiman kesungguhan Tim buatan Tuan Kim benar benar baru terlihat kekompakannya sekarang. Kala tugas mereka di hadapkan pada keselamatan para Tuan muda mereka.

Bora menekankan moncong pistolnya lebih dalam ke belakang kepala Victoria, "Turunkan senjata dan jalan kedepan, CEPAT!"

Tap. . .tap. .

Bergerak penuh kemarahan dan takut, Victoria mengikuti setiap perintah Bora. Lalu kemudian duduk di ujung kursi dengan tangan yang berhasil di ikat olehnya dan mulut terbungkam dasi.

"Tuan bisa pergi sekarang," Ujar Bora dengan senyum dan Dasom menurunkan senjatanya.

"Keparat! Apa kau fikir aku mampu kau takuti hah!" Showluo terlampau marah dan mulai memberontak.

Junmyeon tidak menghiraukan perkataan Zhang tertua karena dia sudah berfokus pada Gps dan Yixing dalam benaknya. Minseok yang mulai mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan berlari menuju basement di ikuti Junmyeon.

"Bukankah kau memiliki urusan denganku tuan muda zhang?" Dasom berucap terlampau santai.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa selama ini mempercayai penyusup seperti mu!" Ucap Showluo.

"Lalu katakan, kau lebih memilih wu yifan? Daripada tuan mudaku sendiri?" Tantang Dasom.

Bora hanya berdiri lebih di belakang Dasom, diam melihat bagaimana tingkah kedua Zhang. Dan Victoria hanya mampu menatap dalam kemarahan juga kecewa karena bagaimanapun setahun lebih mereka percaya pada wanita korea yang sialnya adalah pesuruh Kim.

Showluo terdiam melihat pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Dasom dan hanya mampu mengeram marah, "Kalian akan hancur setelah ini. . .aku pastikan hal itu."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu," Ucap Dasom dengan senyuman percaya diri.

Victoria tertarik menatap lebih pada Dasom menunggunya melanjutkan perkataan.

"Kalian akan hancur jika menujukkan identitas kami dan kim."

"Tuan besar zhang sekarang mempercayaimu sebagai pihak yang di beri tanggung jawab menjaga yixing. Kau sudah pernah sekali gagal menjaga yixing didimu dan jika sekarang kau mengatakan kebenaran kami. Tidakkah itu justru menyerahkan dirimu pada hukuman tuan besar?"

"Kau yang menyarankanku sebagai dokter dari yixing di saat semua dokter gagal dalam melakukan pendekatannya pada yixing. Dan zhang showluo kau membawaku sebagai satu satunya dokter yang bisa berinteraksi dengan yixing dan memberi respon untuk pertamakalinya."

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengatakan kebenaran kami juga adanya tuan muda di sini, zhang showluo."

"Lagipula, coba pilih. Kim atau wu yifan. Jika kau mengungkapkan kebenarannya aku yakin wu yifan semakin berani mendekati yixing dan kau juga tidak akan mampu menanganinya sendiri."

"Keparat kau!" Bentak Showluo

"Aku tidak peduli jika harus menyerahkan diri kepada baba demi keselamatan yixing!" Sambunya lagi tanpa gentar.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan lebih mudah untuk menyiksa yixing mengantarkannya pada kematian dengan ingatan menyakitkan miliknya." Ucap Dasom dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Balik mengancam! Nice!

"KAU!" Bentak Showluo.

Ckrak!

Moncong pistol menyentuh leher Victoria dengan jemari Bora siap menarik pelatuk yang sudah sedia.

"Turuti atau kalian akan hancur dan mati! Apa kau fikir kim akan melepaskan adikmu dengan mudah?" Tekan Bora.

Oh Shit, mereka berdua benar benar melakukannya dengan baik bukan?

Inilah 'Black and White' dari Tim buatan Tuan Kim, begitu berbahaya dan terencana dengan baik. Mendekati target dengan begitu dalam lalu memaksa dan mengekangnya untuk tetap berada dalam genggaman.

Menyembuhkan namun juga dapat mematikan, terlebih setelah ilmu kedokteran adalah hal yang di miliki. Begitu mudah untuk menunjukan ancaman yang berarti bagi mereka.

"Percayalah. . . .semua akan baik baik saja jika kalian mengikuti permainan kami." Ucapan Dasom begitu manis terdengar di telinga Showluo namun dia tetap menujukkan emosi yang mendalam.

"Kau juga tau dengan pasti bahwa trauma yang ada dalam fikiran yixing memiliki dua kemungkinan menjauhkannya sejauh mungkin dan itu butuh waktu lama atau memperbaiki kenangannya dengan keberadaan tuan muda junmyeon." Jelas Dasom.

"Pikirkan kedudukan zhang yang terancam di china saat ini. Dan siapa yang kau pilih? Wu yifan atau tuan mudaku?" Ulang Dasom lagi.

Dan Zhang Showluo juga Victoria dibuat terdiam dalam pilihan sulit untuk beberapa waktu. Bora melangkah mendekati Dasom dan menyentuh pundaknya dengan tepukan.

"Kami beri waktu kalian berfikir, tapi untuk sekarang aku minta kalian baik baik di sini." Ucap Bora menarik Dasom mundur dan-

Tuk . . . .tuk. .tuk!

"Tidurlah!"

Sebuah bola asap efek bius menyebar dengan cepat setelah Bora lepas dan menutup pintu kamar itu cepat.

Cklek!

"Kita harus cepat menyusul tuan muda!" Ucap Bora menyadarkan Dasom

"Ya,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Menjauh darinya!"

Yifan terdiam menatap seseorang yang mendekat dari arah belakang Yixing. Menatap mengejek, "Untuk apa kau disini!"

Sementara Yixing sudah terdiam kaku, dia masi mendengarkan dengan baik baritone kelam yang dalam memerangkap hatinya dan belum keluar dari sana. Masih sama dengan terakhir dia mendengar suara itu, dengan perlahan menatap kebelakangnya antara kesanggupan dan tidak jika memang benar suara itu adalah suara seseorang yang selama ini diam diam dia inginkan kehadirannya. Dan Yixing terkejut bukan main kala benar adanya Junmyeon berdiri dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya, nampak begitu gentle dan berbahaya, aura kelam tidak terbantahkan dengan senyum menawan yang hampir hampir menyeringai begitu kuat, bengis dan kejam menatap lurus pada Yifan.

Mereka berdua bertemu lagi, mengulang kembali pertemuan yang selalu tidak berakhir mengenakkan.

Namun ketika tatapan mata hitam itu bertemu dengan bola mata yang lebih kecil, bola mata hitam kelam itu melembut dalam sekejab sangat cepat secepat angin berhembus dengan perasaan hangat yang entah datang dari mana masuk begitu saja menghangatkan Yixing. Junmyeon berucap tanpa suara yang masih dapat Yixing mengerti, "Aku merindukanmu."

Seolah seluruh perhatian Yixing hanya tertuju padanya. Yifan masih disana menatap dengan baik bagaimana Kim Junmyeon menyedot seluruh atensi dalam diri Yixing dan dia terbakar dalam cemburu yang mengukung seluruh tubuhnya. Maka dengan hal itu jemarinya merambat perlahan mengenggam jemari dingin Yixing, dalam wujud protes pada si kecil.

Yixing bereaksi meremat ujung long coatnya dalam kekalutan yang menjerat kedua kakinya tanpa mampu bergerak. Menunduk melihat bagaimana dua lelaki di sini berhadapan kembali, terdapat ketakutan besar dalam fikirannya. Mengulang masa lalu yang begitu dia hindari.

"Seingatku china tidak lagi menerima turis korea." Ucap Yifan menyeringai melangkah lebih kedepan untuk lebih mudah meraih Yixing pada dekapannya.

"Keh, kau terancam dengan kedatanganku di sini?" Jawab Junmyeon.

"Omong kosong, yixing err. . . . aku berharap pembicaraan kita lebih daripada ini. Aku belum menyelesaikan semuanya yang ingin aku katakan padamu, mungkin lain kali." Jemari Yifan kembali mengambil sebagian besar perhatian si kecil dengan penuh kelembutan dan hati hatian dengan usapan pelan di lengan kanannya.

"Aku bilang menjauh darinya!" Desis Junmyeon berbahaya. Terbakar oleh cemburu yang menganggu dan dia bisa melihat jika Yifan sana ganti menatap penuh kecemburuan padanya.

"Kau bukan keluarganya! Jadi jangan membatasinya!" Balas Yifan tersulut emosi, menarik Yixing berlindung di balik punggungnya.

"Dan kau bukan lagi tunangannya!" Balas Junmyeon cepat dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

Deg!

Tunangan? Kata itu lagi.

Secepat kata itu keluar dari mulut Junmyeon maka secepat itu juga Yixing terperanjat dalam satu kata. Dalam benak Yixing arti kata pertunangan merupakan sebuah cincin dan janji suci tapi semuanya tiba tiba menghitam dan berganti warna semerah dan sepekat darah. Semakin membuat tubuhnya mengigil dalam rasa takut yang merajut sebuah benang tak kasat mata menjerat hingga bergerak sulit dan bahkan bernafas pun dia kesusahan.

"Junmyeon!" Panggil Minseok cepat kala memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Yixing yang memucat.

Junmyeon terperanjat bagaimana Yixing merespon perkataan akan sebuah kata 'pertunangan' dengan cepat menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan yang merambat dengan cepat terbawa angin mengelilingi mereka yang berada di sana.

Yifan yang menjadi pihak paling dekat dengan si kecil berusaha meraihnya kembali, mengulurkan tangannya dengan perlahan namun Yixing bereaksi berbeda.

"Pe-pergi kalian!" Ucap Yixing terbata melepaskan jemari Yifan dan menatap takut Yifan juga Junmyeon bergantian.

"Yixing ah!" Panggil Junmyeon mencoba mengambil atensi Yixing.

"Ti-tidak! Pergi!" Jawab Yixing terbata dalam selimut ketakutan yang kuat terpancar.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu! Aku membencimu!" Balas Yixing cepat masih menatap Yifan dan Junmyeon seraya melangkah mundur dengan teratur menjauhi kedua lelaki di sana.

"Yixing err!" Panggil Yifan penuh rasa cemas.

Dor!

Suara tembakan menggelegar dan Junmyeon reflek memperhatikan sekitar dengan cepat. Meskipun fokus utamanya tetap pada pergerakan Yixing yang semakin tidak terkendali. Si kecil tengah larut dalam kenangan lama yang menjerat dalam selimut kepedihan begitu kuat.

"Aku bilang pergi!" Teriak Yixing mulai tidak terkendali dalam merespon uluran tangan Yifan. Junmyeon mengumpat melihat Yifan semakin berani dan keras kepala dalam menangani Yixing.

"Diam disana!" Bentak Junmyeon.

"Tidak mau, aku bilang pergi!" Ucap Yixing lantang menatap Junmyeon dengan rasa sakit yang tercetak jelas di sorot matanya dengan tangan masih menampik uluran Yifan.

"AKU BILANG DIAM!" Teriak Junmyeon tidak terbantahkan dan Yixing terduduk menangis ketakutan saat itu juga.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

"Bunuh mereka semua!"

Oh shit!

Junmyeon refleks melihat ke belakang dimana banyak orang berbaju hitam dengan wajah tertutup memulai baku tembak, Junmyeon juga Minseok langsung mencari tempat bersembunyi dengan cepat dan mulai mengeluarkan pistol masing masing. Walau dalam benaknya Junmyeon mengumpat karena membiarkan Yifan menarik Yixing untuk bersembunyi di balik mobil.

Sialan, Junmyeon kecolongan.

"Hyung!" Panggil Junmyeon menatap Minseok.

"Baik!" Jawab Minseok mengerti maksud Junmyeon, segera memasang handsfree dan mulai mengambil langkah mengintip beberapa orang orang berbaju hitam dan membidiknya.

"Jongin kami di kepung!" Ucap Minseok.

"Aku ke sana!" Jawab Jongin mulai bergerak.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Sret!

Yifan menarik Yixing dalam sekali gerak untuk ikut menunduk dan berlindung di balik mobil sementara dia menyiapkan pistolnya dan mulai menembaki orang asing yang tiba tiba mengepungnya. Belum lagi sebuah helikopter tampak terbang di samping gedung dan soalnya ada dia penembak jitu di sana untuk ikut mengepung mereka dari arah luar gedung ini.

"Menunduk!" Perintah Yifan lembut.

"Yifan?" Beo Yixing menatap dengan pikiran yang campur aduk tidak fokus pada sekitar.

Yifan tau dan sangat terbaca dengan jelas di wajah Yixing bagai lembaran buku yang terbuka bahwa dia tengah terperangkap dalam masa lalunya dan kebingungan, "Hei, semua akan baik baik saja oke?"

Dia menenangkan dalam aura panik mencekam yang mulai merambat mengambil seluruh refleks tubuh. Meski dalam benak Yifan mengumpat karena kondisi yang tidak sepenuhnya menguntungkan.

Dor

Dor

"Keparat itu!"

Junmyeon tidak bisa untuk tidak mengumpat kala tembakan terus menerus terdengar tanpa henti, sialan orang orangan china ini. Junmyeon dapat melihat Jongin dan beberapa pengawal datang mulai menghabisi orang orang asing disana dengan cepat dan tanpa ampun.

Maka dengan segera dia ikut memasang handsfree dan mulai mengeluarkan Glock 20 miliknya. Dan membidik satu persatu lawan untuk dia antarkan pada pintu neraka secepatnya.

Dor

Dor

"Cari dimana yixing dan bawa dia kedalam mobil jongin!" Perintah Junmyeon lewat handsfree pada Jongin dengan tatapan fokus pada lawan lawan di depannya.

"A-apa?"

Jongin mengerang dalam hati kala harus berurusan dengan Yixing. Apa lagi dia dengar dari handsfree milik Minseok jika Yixing menolak untuk mengikuti perintah Junmyeon dan masi terperangkap masa lalunya.

Dor

Dor

"Akan aku buatkan celah untukmu hyung!" Putus Jongin tidak mau berurusan dengan Yixing.

"Jujur jika berurusan dengan yixing hyung aku tidak sanggup, seharusnya kau menyuruh minseok hyung karena wanita dengan wanita." Sambung Jongin seraya menyasar kepala seorang hingga pecah.

Terkutuklah ucapan Jongin yang membuat Minseok juga Junmyeon ingin menendang lelaki itu jika tidak ingat situasi.

Jongin melangkah mendekati mobil dimana Yixing dan Yifan dengan hati hati, mereka terkepung dua orang lelaki dari arah barat laut sementara dari arah timur sebuah penembak jitu di atas helikopter.

Junmyeon refleks mengikuti pergerakan Jongin di depannya, Yifan tampak berada lebih depan dari Yixing -melindunginya-.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Junmyeon membidik badan Helikopter dan menyasar baling balingnya dengan tujuan membuat goyah orang orang dalam sana dan menjaga jarak untuk menjauh sementara Jongin langsung melesakkan timahnya pada orang orang yang ikut di jadikan target Yifan. Jongin dengan segera mengambil geranat di kantung bajunya dan melempar ke arah helikopter dan-

Dduaarrr!

Membuat Yifan tersadar dan segera berbalik mengacungkan moncong Deagle yang berhadapan langsung dengan Glock 20 milik Junmyeon. Junmyeon menyeringai, akhirnya mereka berhadapan kembali.

Dor!

Tidak menunggu lama Junmyeon menyasar, melesakkan tembakan yang jika di ukur beberapa centi lagi hampir mengenai telinga kanan Yifan yang terbelalak dengan keberanian dan keakuratan yang tajam.

Bruk! Seorang lelaki berbaju hitam tergeletak tepat lurus di belakang Yifan membuat ia segera berbalik melihat pelipis yang sudah berlubang dan Junmyeon mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menarik Yixing tanpa mau tau pendapat si kecil Zhang.

Dan katakan Junmyeon itu gila atau apa terserah. Tapi dia masih sempat untuk mencuri ciuman dari bibir cherry Yixing dengan lumatan dan gigitan kecil di depan Yifan dalam suasana semencekam ini.

"Oh, hell." Umpat Jongin melihat perbuatan gila hyungnya.

Yifan terbakar cemburu sedangkan Yixing begitu kesadarannya terkumpul mengelak, memberontak dalam kesempitan yang begitu mencekam kala setelah dia di cium dia di lempar ke dalam dekapan Jongin yang bersiap membawanya pergi. Berteriak setengah sinting dan memaki Junmyeon dan siapapun yang menyentuhnya dimana Jongin mulai kesusahan mengatasi Yixing untuk dia bawa ke dalam mobil sementara anak buahnya terus menghajar orang orang baju hitamyang terus berusaha membidik Junmyeon juga Yifan.

Mereka berdua sialan memang bertarung di tengah kekacauan yang sebenarnya janggal.

Sedangkan Junmyeon dan Yifan sudah berhadapan tanpa peduli kekacauan sekitar bagai mereka ada dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Junmyeon menyeringai menjilat bibir mengecap rasa Yixing yang masih tertinggal dengan begitu nikmat, "Kau berutang satu nyawa, bagaimana jika kau bayar dengan nyawamu?"

"Brengsek kau kim! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mati di sini." Mendesis berbahaya Yifan meludah marah.

"Lebih baik kau saja bedebah!" Junmyeon berucap dengan cepat melompati kap depan mobil yang tidak di sangka sangka pergerakannya oleh Yifan.

Meluncur dengan menyiapkan kaki untuk menyasar tubuh depan Yifan yang saangnya dapat di hindari oleh Yifan. Junmyeon di hadapkan pada bogem yang siap di layangkan,dia menghindar ke kanan lalu ganti menyasar tulang pipi Yifan dengan bogem. Terhuyung Yifan mengeram lalu mulai mengayunkan kaki kirinya memgenai perut Junmyeon hingga sang pemimpin Kim selangkah ke belakang.

Belum puas Yifan mengambil pisau lipatnya untuk dia bawa mengenai apapun yang dapat dia sasar dari tubuh Junmyeon. Junmyeon terus menghindar kala pisau itu mengayun dalam ayunan terburu oleh emosi. Yifan masih terbakar bagaimana cara gila Kim dalam menunjukkan kuasanya. Dan utu berefek pada ayunan pisau yang begitu berantakan. Benda itu sebenarnya bisa mencelakai Junmyeon tapi tanpa pengendalian diri dan emosi kesempatan itu bukan sebuah jaminan.

Junmyeon menendang tangan Yifan yang memegang pisau hingga benda itu terlempar, dia mengerang lalu mengambil pistol dalam saku celana dan menembak Junmyeon tanpa akurasi yang tepat hingga hanya mengenai lengan Junmyeon, yang mana Kim justru tertawa di tengah darah yang mengalir.

Begitu menyiksa Yifan dalam batin mencekik yang sempurna, Junmyeon menyukai hal itu. Sangat menikmati momen ini.

Yifan tau jika dia di tertawakan, "Setelah ini aku pastikan kepalamu dan ini tidak akan meleset."

Junmyeon melakukan tendangan tanpa di kira dan memukul hingga berhasil mengunci tangan Yifan lalu membanting punggungnya bertemu semen dingin yang di jadikan pijakan. Belum selesai Junmyeon meraih kerah baju Yifan yang melemah kesakitan dalam sekejam membenturkan punggungnya kembali dengan mobil di belakangnya.

Bruakk!

"Uhhuk!" Terduduk lemah Yifan memegangi dadanya yang ikut nyeri.

Junmyeon tidak berbicara apapun hanya menatap dengan tatapan dingin tidak tersentuh dalam selimut sifat bengis yang kuat. Menunggu Yifan yang bangkit dengan sisa sisa tenaga.

Yifan sendiri merasa masih mampu berdiri dan berlari menyerang, Junmyeon tidak menunggu lama mengeluarkan kemampuan taekwondonya hingga membuat Yifan kembali terkapar.

"Biar aku hitung berapa kau memiliki hutang nyawa padaku." Menyeringai Junmyeon mengacungkan moncong Glock 20 miliknya dan

Dor!

"Dua buah."

Brumm

Bruummmm

Dor

Dor

Dor

Bora dan Dasom datang dimana keduanya langsung melompat keluar dari mobil berlindung dan mulai menghabisi orang orang asing disana untuk memberi kesempatan pergi bagi Tuan Muda mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo reflek bangun dari duduknya ketika suara pintu terbuka dan bunyi ketukan sepatu memasuki rumah besar Henry yang sekarang menjadi rumah mereka di Changsa. Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah dengan luka lebam di beberapa wajahnya dan sosok yang Kyungsoo tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Hyung!" Seru Kyungsoo bersemangat melihat Yixing yang ikut serta.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari dan menubruk si kecil Zhang tanpa mau tau jika Yixing bisa saja oleng dan terjatuh jika tidak ada Minseok di belakangnya.

Minseok menatap penuh kerhunyitan kala hanya ada Jongin di sofa nyaman ruang tamu, tengah menyamankan diri dengan segelas wine dan wajah yang tengah di rawat beberapa pelayan rumah. Semantara tidak terlihat Junmyeon maupun Jongdae saat ini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih nyaman nyaman saja memeluk Yixing seolah hyungnya adalah boneka manusia besar.

"Kyungie ayo kita antar yixing menuju kamarnya." Ajak Minseok yang masih belum melihat indikasi Kyungsoo melepas Yixing.

Kyungsoo tersenyum amat manis lalu mengangguk akan membawa Yixing menuju kamarnya. Tepat saat itu kepala pengawal Lim memperkenalkandiri pada Yixing dan mulai menunjukkan kamar padanya.

"Bagaimana hyung dan semuanya ada di sini?" Untuk pertama kalinya Yixing mengeluarkan suaranya setelah terdiam di dalam kamar bernuansa hitam dan perak.

Minseok tersenyum mendudukkan Yixing di sofa hitam dalam kamarnya yang mulai sekarang akan dia tempati.

"Kami merindukanmu." Jawab Minseok. Namun, Yixing tidak mempercayai begitu saja ucapan ringan tanpa riak emosi itu. Meskipun perilaku Kyungsoo amat sangat menjelaskan bagaiman lelaki bermata bulat itu sangat merindukannya. Yixing memberinya sedikit usapan lembut di lengan Kyungsoo, dia memeluk Yixing begitu erat.

"Rasanya begitu lega dapat bertemu denganmu hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Bersihkan dirimu sekarang xingie dan kita bisa mulai makan setelahnya," Bujuk Minseok memberikan usapan lembut di wajah si kecil Zhang.

"Baiklah."

"Akan aku siapkan makanannya!"

Dan Kyungsoo berlari keluar dengan semangat. Minseok tersenyum melihatnya dan beralih menatap Yixing yang terdiam sendu tanpa adanya pergerakan yang berarti maka dari itu Minseok yang faham berucap,

"Butuh pelukan?"

Lalu si kecil segera berlari untuk menubrukkan tubuhnya dalam kehangatan yang nyaman. Sepercik rasa takut kembali merambati tubuh Yixing yang jelas terasa pada Minseok di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon memasuki rumah dengan deru nafas kasar dan emosi yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Melangkah masuk dia menemui Jongin dengan wajah yang sudah di obati namun di biarkan terbuka, berdiri mengikutinya di belakang. Junmyeon lalu mengambil telepon untuk mendial nomer seseorang, "Ke ruangan kerjaku sekarang!" Lalu mematikan dalam detik berikutnya.

"Ada tugas untukmu setelah ini." Berucap tanpa menengok ke belakang Junmyeon berjalan melewati lorong dan berbelok ke arah kanan.

Jongin hanya membeo masih mencerna dengan baik baik ucapan Hyungnya, mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruang kerja yang sudah ada Minseok di sana bersama Jongdae.

Junmyeon melempar jasnya kasar ke arah punggung kursi dan duduk, melepas kancing pada kerah kemeja putih yang menyiksa, "Dimana dia?"

Pertanyaan Junmyeon dapat di baca dengan baik oleh Minseok, siapa yang di maksud jika bukan lagi si kecil Zhang, maka dengan itu dia menyahut, "Aku baru saja meninggalkan beberapa menit kala dia mandi."

Cklek

Seorang palayan wanita datang dengan sebuah nampan berisikan perlengkapan untuk membersihkan luka di wajah Junmyeon. Minseok menyerngit dan menatap Jongdae yang reflek mengarahkan dagunya pada Jongin. "A-ada apa?" Peka Jongin.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Minseok.

"Hyung terkena pisau dan tembakan dari wu yifan." Jawab Jongin santai sementera berbeda dengan Minseok yang melebarkan bola matanya menatap menjurus tidak percaya bagaimana Junmyeon bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Junmyeon hanya menyeringai kecil sambil membuka kemeja dan bertelanjang dada di depan pelayang wanita satu satunya yang ada di ruangan itu dimana tentu saja dengan wajah memerah padam, Tuan Kim yang begitu di eluh eluhkan seisi rumah tengah mempertontonkan tubuh atletisnya yang luar biasa panas, ingatkan aku bahwa tidak semua orang bisa melihat pemandang indah itu. Jongin mengumpat pelan melihat sifat bajingan hyungnya yang terlaku suka berlaku semaunya.

"Emosinya meluap tanpa kendali yang baik membuat tembakannya meleset." Timpal Junmyeon sekenanya.

"Biarpun begitu dia sudah di hajar habis habisan tadi, itu lebih daripada setimpal hyung." Ucap Jongdae menyerahkan segelas wine kesukaan Junmyeon di depan meja kerjanya.

Meredakan emosi katanya.

"Lalu kau membunuhnya?" Tanya Minseok benar benar penasaran juga merasa meninggalkan sebuah bagian paling seru yang seharusnya dia tau.

"Jika dia cukup tau diri dia seharusnya menembak kepalanya sendiri untuk membalas hutang nyawa padaku." Kearogannan itu menguar mengisi seluruh bagian ruangan seiring perkataan Junmyeon yang tengah memainkan cairan bening dalam gelas kristalnya.

Jongin hanya memutar matanya jengah sendiri dengan pemikiran Junmyeon sedangkan Minseok masih tidak menyangka, bagaimana bisa Junmyeon bermurah hati jika berurusan dengan rival dan bahkan ini adalah Wu Yifan. Baru dia mau membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut tentang tindakanmya Junmyeon sudah lebih dulu menjauhkan lengannya untuk dia bebat sendiri tidak membiarkan sang pelayan melakukannya dan menyuruh untuk keluar.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka." Ucap Junmyeon seraya menatap baik baik lengan yang terbebat rapi.

Jongdae yang sadar akan perkataan Junmyeon segera mendial nomer seseorang dan terdengar suara wanita menyambut di ujung line sana dan mulai berucap lugas dalam bahasa korea kental dengan kepatuhan yang melekat bahkan menyahut kata 'baik' berulang kali.

"Mereka akan datang 15 menit setelah membersihkan keadaan di sana." Jawab Jongdae menutup telponnya. Junmyeon tidak berucal apapun hanya menatap datar dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk meninggalkan ruangan kerja.

"Hyung tunggu." Jongin menahan dengan panggilan yang cepat membuat Junmyeon berbalik menatapnya.

"Tugas untukku?" Tanyanya menggantung dengan telunjuk menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Junmyeon memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana berucap tentang tugas yang akan dia berikan, "Cari tau siapa mereka dan dimana markasnya, kau pergi dengan-"

"Kyungsoo!" Sekonyong konyong menyahut tanpa tau aturan, Jongdae reflek memukul belakang kepalanya keras.

"Tidak!" Junmyeon menjawab cepat dan tegas dengan sorot mata kemarahan yang kental.

"Akh! Yak, kenapa tidak!" Tanpa tau aturan Jongin berteriak protes tak tau posisi dan sikon di sekitar.

"Tidak dengan kau membawa adikku!" Ucap Junmyeon dengan nada posesif dan Minseok serta Jongdae reflek menatap tidak suka pada Jongin cepat.

"Ya, jangan ijinkan dia junmyeon. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang akan selesai jika kyungsoo ikut." Sela Minseok cepat.

"Aku justru yakin dia akan betah dengan misinya tanpa tau kapan waktunya pulang." Ucap Jongdae memanas manasi kedua hyungnnya, membuat Jongin panas dingin di buatnya.

Yeah tidak jauh jauh juga prediksi mereka tentang Jongin.

Junmyeon faham jika Jongin tak mampu membantahnya terlebih dengan ketidak setujuan dari Jongdae dan Minseok melangkah meninggalkan ruang kerjanya untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah mengerogoti hatinya akan banyak tebakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap senang bagaimana Yixing memakan banyak dari makanan yang dia bawakan, menunggui si kecil Zhang dengan sabar dan telaten sambil tersenyum bahkan terkekeh pelan kala melihat cara makan Yixing yang menurutnya lucu, hingga yang di perhatian merasa risih dan mulai cemberut. Kyungsoo tidak peduli dan tetap berada di sana hingga ketika Yixing ganti terdiam dengan cara merajuknya Kyungsoo meledak oleh tawa sampai memegangi perut. Hyungnya begitu lucu saat mengunyah beberapa makanan dan dia tidak salah karena tertawa oleh hal itu.

"Hehehe, hyuung aku sangat senang kau ada di sini dapat memakan masakanku tidak taukah kau bahwa aku merindukanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi dengan tulus dan Yixing hanya cemberut untuk kesekian kalinya kembali makan hingga suapan terakhirnya.

Beberapa pelayan di sana tanggap segera mengambil peralatan makanan Yixing dan membawanya dengan troli kecil. Menyisakan minuman dan beberapa potong buah pencuci mulut untuknya di meja.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan air mineral saja?" Yixing bertanya dengan hati hati dan Kyungsoo tersenyum untuk hal itu, bagaimana cara Yixing menyampaikan keinginannya.

"Segera, tunggu dan jangan kemana mana."

Kyungsoo berpesan seperti meninggalkan anak kecil berumur 5 tahun, ketakutan akan hilangnya jejak si kecil Zhang dari tempat semestinya. Yixing sendiri hanya menatap dengan tatapan polos dan diam di tempat seolah faham dan menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo yang melesat keluar kamar.

Memainkan jemari dengan ujung sweater warna kuning yang telah melekat di tubuhnya, terasa hangat dan nyaman namun ada satu yang mengganjal dalam benaknya, yaitu dengan bau parfum yang melekat, begitu maskulin dan menenangkannya. Seperti mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Tapi. . . .siapa?" Monolog Yixing seorang diri.

Yixing terlalu sulit mengingatnya bagaimana hanya rasa was was yang begitu kuat saat inu dia tau.

Cklek

"Kyungie apa ini-" Yixing terdiam menatap sosok yang ada di depan pintu. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di dalam saku celana dengan kemeja hitam yang melekat pas. Menatap Yixing begitu intens dan tajam namun ada sepercik kilatan yang tersendiri yang tidak dapat Yixing mengerti.

Tap . . . Tap. . . Tap

Secepat angin membawa Junmyeon memasuki kamar Yixing secepat itu pula Yixing menatap penuh kebencian, sama seperti dia menatapnya kala tadi pertama meteka bertemu. Bayangan masa lalu yang kembali ke atas permukaan dan terlihat jelas setelah menatap wajah tampan lelaki di sana.

Kim Junmyeon disana, berdiri dengan begitu tenang yang dapat membius udara di dalam ruangan kamar Yixing. Membuat sang pemilik kamar merasa sesak nafas untuk alasan yang tidak dia ketahui dengan pasti.

Menetralkan pernafasannya Yixing memilih menatap ke arah jendela kamar yang menampakkan rimbun pepohonan luar sambil bertanya, "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Junmyeon tersenyum bahkan lebih mirip menyeringai yang sayangnya justru terlihat semakin tampan juga menawan namun penuh aura berbahaya di sampingnya, "Inikah sapaan selamat datang untukku?"

Yixing mengeram tertahan menatap tidak percaya dengan selimut kebencian yang kental, "Kau tidak membutuhkannya!"

Junmyeon refleks terkekeh, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya -Junmyeon tidak membutuhkan persetujuan siapapun untuk klaim yang satu ini- begitu menarik di hari pertama mereka bertemu. "Tidakkah apa yang aku lakukan hari ini cukup untuk menjadi bukti kedatanganku, hm?"

Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan Junmyeon mendekat yang mana suara hentakan kaki itu membuat jantung Yixing jauh lebih tidak baik dengan rasa yang berbeda, sebuah kebencian dan alarm bahaya. Tubuhnya beraksi dengan cepat berdiri di ujung ranjang tempatnya duduk untuk mengantisipasi perbuatan Junmyeon.

"Aku membencimu! Maka pergilah!"

Dan benar bagaimana Yixing menduga duga, Junmyeon menatap Yixing dengan kilatan yang mengunci sekali gerakan tangan kanannya sudah mencengkeram dagu si kecil hingga membuatnya meringis.

"Aku sepertinya tidak bisa berlaku lembut padamu ya?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan seringai.

Yixing mengenggam tangan Junmyeon di dagunya dengan sama kuat berusaha melepaskan, menatap sang penguasa dengan tatapan terluka akan naiknya masa lalu dan juga alasan lain yang tidak bisa Junmyeon baca dari sorot mata itu lalu berucap, "Aku membencimu!"

Junmyeon terdiam membiarkan Yixing meracau dengan semua ekspresi kebenciannya. Dengan kedua tangan kecil yang menarik berusaha melepaskan cengkeramannya, hanya di balas seringai semakin lebar.

Yixing panik dalam kedekatan tubuh mereka dan parfum Junmyeon yang membuat kepalanya tiba tiba teringat sesuatu dan itu membuatnya sakit tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Yixing sekarang melainkan bagaimana dia bisa menjauhkan diri dari Junmyeon

Sejujurnya Yixing tidak ingin melihatnya dia sudah cukup nyaman dengan semua yang dia lakukan sebelum ini dan keberadaan Junmyeon bagai alarm dalam tubuh yang menyala dengan begitu aura panik yanv menyiksa, "Pulangkan aku sekarang! Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari kim!"

Hingga jemari jemari tangannya bergerak acak memukul dada, lengan atau apapun yang dapat Yixing sasar yang mana mengantarkan jemarinya menarik bawah kerah kemeja Junmyeon hingga dua kancingnya terlepas dan melukai kulit bawah tulang selangka hingga berbekas goresan merah.

"Kenapa kau selalu menguji kesabaranku!" Desis Junmyeon berbahaya menatap hasil perbuatan Yixing dengan tajam.

Yixing mengigil dalam kepanikan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya kala menatap raut menakutkan Junmyeon dalam kemarahan di depannya.

"Seberapa besar kau membenciku hm? Katakan?" Tanya Junmyeon merasa perlu menyadarkan Yixing bagaimana dan dimana seharusnya dia bertindak. Terlebih dengan penolakan dan semua sifat membangkang yang justru semakin Yixing tunjukkan, hal itu melukai harga diri tinggi seorang Kim Junmyeon. Terlebih ingatkan aku bahwa Junmyeon yang bertemu dengan Wu Yifan tadi memberikan efek yang buruk bagi stabilnya emosi.

"Sangat besar! Kau pembohong! Kenapa kau kembali setelah aku berjuang sejauh ini!" Teriak Yixing dan Junmyeon yang tidak tahan dengan sifat pemberontak yang Yixing tunjukkan segera mungkin menerjang tubuh kecil itu yang sayangnya Junmyeon mencengkeram lehernya, dimana Yixing terjatuh di atas ranjang dengan Junmyeon menatap membunuh di atasnya dan leher yang tercekik. Junmyeon tidak main main untuk hal ini dan jangan harakan sentuhan lembut kala dia berhadapan dengan sifat pemberontak juga membangkang Yixing.

"Junmyeon . .akh! Brengsek! Aku- mem-bencimu."

Junmyeon hanya menyeringai dalam seringai yang luar biasa menyeramkan dan tajam semakin menghimpit Yixing pada tempat tidur hingga kepalanya hampir hampir tenggelam dalam ranjang membisikkan, "Ingat satu hal ini, seberapa besar kau membenci pada akhirnya kau yang akan memohon merengek kehadiranku hingga menangis untuk memintaku tetap berada di sini."

Yixing kesulitan bernafas kala itu, dalam artian bagaimana Junmyeon menekan lehernya dengan kekuatan yang tidak main main atau hanya mengertak dan bagaimana ranjang empuk itu menguntungkan bagi sang penguasa untuk menyiksanya, alarm dalam tubuh Yixing berbunyi dengan nyaring bagaimana kaki kaki ramping itu bergetak dalam usaha yang tidak ada bandingannya.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin panik kala semua dari kebencian akan pentiksaan yang dia terima kembali ke atas ingatannya dan itu karena Junmyeon.

Cklek!

"Astaga! Xingie!" Teriak Minseok panik berlari menuju Junmyeon yang hampir hampir membunuh Yixing, menarik bahu Junmyeon untuk membawa tubuh itu menjauh dan menarik Yixing dalam dekapan penuh perlindungan. Menatap Junmyeon dalam kemarahan yang tercetak jelas seolah berteriak 'Apa yang kau lakukan junmyeon!' Minseok tidka peduli bagaimana Junmyeon akan tersinggung dengan caranya berbicara saat ini karena keadaan Yixing jauh lebih penting.

Namun Junmyeon masi terselimut kabut kemarahan dan hanya memalingkan wajah dalam pias yang masih sama. Yixing terisak penuh ketakutan dan gemetar hebat dengan sisa tenaga lemahnya mengais ngais kain fabrik Minseok seolah itu yang akan menyelamatkannya dalam tenaga yang tipis.

"Hiks- . . .aku membencimu!Hiks-

Hyung-uhhuk! hiks. . .aku tidak mau seperti kemarin- hiks!" Ucap Yixing dengan gelengan lemah dan wajah memerah padam dengan nafas naik turun yang cukup memprihatinkan.

"Xingie! Oh astaga, tenanglah sayang!" Minseok semakin mendekap Yixing menjauh dari Junmyeon. Beberapa pelayan ada di sana menaruh cepat air mineral yang kiranya bisa menolong keadaan.

"Hiks- terasa sakit-" Dan kesadaran Yixing hilang di ambang batas kemampuannya. Dengan pikiran panik akan sekitar dan terancam dalam keadaan yang lama menjadi satu dari banyak penyebabnya. Minseok panik seketika menepuk pipi si kecil dna memanggilnya, "Yixing! Hei bangun!"

Dan tisak terdapat sahutan di sana maka Minseok berteriak setengah gila, "Astaga panggilkan dasom sekarang!"

Yixing yang malang.

Junmyeon masih di sana, diam dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi selain datar tanpa simpati. Lalu lajunya beranjak pergi kala dokter muda itu telah ada di sana.

"Keruang kerjaku setelah ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc-

A/n:

Oke, ini pesan saya buat chap ini dan kedepannya, ACE mengambil rated M dan itu bukan hanya untuk adegan menjurus dewasa namun juga karna kekerasannya. Jadi bagi adek adek yang membaca juga siapapun itu mohon tidak menjadikan ini sebagai bahan tiruan, bisa membedakan mana fakta dan mana fiksi.

Maaf lama, saya mencicil dalam usaha yang sempit (masalah waktu dan beberapa lembur datang)

Saya tunggu keluh kesah kalian, maaf untuk typo dan sampai jumpa.

 **Guest**

Terimakasih banyak semangatnya, ini moodboster bagi saya, semoga tetap suka.

 **elis spr**

Yess, bener banget elis itu yifan, masi ngegantung semoga masi suka ya. Terimakasih

 **bunnysheep91**

Makasih banyak doanya sayang, maaf itu sayangnya yifan dan req sulay mom akan berjalan seiring waktu ya. Walo ga tau kapan kekeke

 **Guest**

Saya berterimakasih pada engkau, semoga suka ya

 **Dudu Luv Nini males login**

Eoonn, haish aku sukanya manggil nunna.

Hehe kangen nunna aku tu, dan nuna uda hafal bnget sifat junmen deh. Maaf nun karna junmen sama yixing masih sama sama keras kepala.

 **dindaebak94**

Sehun always ngeselin kali di sini mah, hehe uda ketemu tapi ya gitu

 **Guest**

Kenapa kita kok jodoh keknya de, ini up malem tapioga ga ngaggu jadwal apapun itu. Terimakasih sudah nunggu dan review.

.

.

.

Luce,

25 Maret 2018


	6. Learn to shoot, Yixing

Dasom menatap sebentar pintu coklat di depannya dengan hembusan nafas perlahan dia membuka kenop pintu dan masuk, menemukan Junmyeon sedang terdiam menatap gemerlap malam dari jendela yang menunjukkan padatnya jalanan di bawah sana. Melangkah lebih masuk ke dalam menukan Bora sudah ada di sana berdiri menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Junmyeon berbalik dengan kedua tangan di lipat di depan dada, menatap datar namun tajam dan mengunci kedua gadis muda kebanggaan ayahnya. Berdiri sejajar, keduanya membungkuk untuk memberikan penghormatan atas kedatangan Junmyeon. Walau bagaimanapun mereka belum bertemu secara resmi dalam sehari ini.

"Senang dapat menemui tuan muda junmyeon di changsa." Ucap Bora.

Junmyeon mengangguk sebagai balasan dan berjalan mendekati rak kaca berisikan belasan botol wine, mengambilnya dan menuangkan ke gelas kristalnya, "Jelaskan padaku."

Ucapan Junmyeon bagaikan sebuah perintah mutlak. Maka dari itu Bora bersuara pertama, "Mengenai kemarin, saat ini keadaan china tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Berbagai pihak sedang berusaha menjatuhkan zhang dengan gagalnya penyatuan keluarga bersama wu."

Bora mengatakan dengan kosa kata yang sangat hati hati, tau bagaimana Tuan Mudanya sangat sensitif terhadap beberapa fakta yang ada. Dan Dasom memperhatikan semua itu dengan baik. Berdiri di hadapan Tuan mereka terasa berbeda, jika biasanya mereka hanya berkirim kabar dan laporan sekarang mereka ada dengan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan yang mereka lakukan selama ini. Terkesan sangat tidak penting bagi kalian tapi bagi bagaimanapun Junmyeon melihat China dan Changsa harus tetap mendengarkan penjelasan keduanya, bukan bergerak dengan gegabah.

"Banyak dari mafia kecil yang semakin bersemangat menjadikan tuan muda yixing sebagai sasaran karena tau bagaimana kelemahannya. Karena itu showluo begitu mengawasi dengan baik adiknya."

Junmyeon menyerngit, dia tau bagaimana keadaan China yang tidak stabil tapi dia tidak menduga bagaimana banyak pihak hanya tertuju pada Zhang, bukan pada Wu. "Hanya pada zhang? Apa mereka tidak memiliki keinginan mengasar wu atau yang lainnya?"

"Sesungguhnya pergerakan pasar di china yang di pegang zhang juga mengambil alih pemikiran mereka, bagaimana zhang kehilangan 2 pasar besar dalam penyelundupan senjata ke wilayah paris dan beberapa negara di asia tenggara." Jelas Bora.

Pantas saja, semua terkesan bahwa Zhang hanya berfokus untuk bertahan saat ini tanpa adanya gertakan untuk menujukkan kekuatan mereka. Dan hal itu membuat Junmyeon tersenyum lalu meminum wine dalam gelasnya kembali. Menguntungkan namun juga beresiko, menguntungkan bagaimana dia akan sangat memiliki keuntungan pemecahan konsentrasi Zhang dan beresiko karena banyak pihak yang tidak dia ketahui akan mengambil kesempatan melukai si kecil Zhang.

"Hanya tikus tikus kecil rupanya?" Guman Junmyeon.

"Tapi tuan, saya berharap banyak tuan tetap mempertimbangkan untuk menyelidiki lagi dan saya mengajukan diri untuk hal itu."

"Tidak."

"Kau memiliki tugas lain, untuk hal ini aku akan menugaskan jongin, cukup beritahu dimana lokasinya dan dia akan bergerak dengan tim."

"Baik."

Brak!

"Kim junmyeon!"

Minseok mengerang, mendobrak pintu kerja Junmyeon tanpa mau tau apa yang lelaki itu lakukan di dalam. Bora juga Dasom menatap kedatangan Minseok lalu beralih menatap ekspresi Junmyeon yang berubah datar meletakkan gelasnya dan bersandar di depan meja kerjanya dengan aura tidak suka begitu kental menyelimuti ruangan. Tidak ada orang yang berani untuk merusak aktifitasnya tanpa tau diri, tapi ingatkan aku bahwa Minseok sama sekali tidak peduli akan hal itu karena saat ini dia hanya berfikir akan keadaan Yixing.

Berjalan masuk dengan nafas memburu yang terlihat jelas dan Jongdae yang tau hyungnya masuki ruangan Junmyeon segera menyusul, takut takut kalau dua orang itu saling tidak terkendali dengan baik. Bora undur diri setelah menyampaikan apa yang perlu dia beri tau kepada Tuan Mudanya dan keluar setelah Junmyeon mengibaskan tangannya sambil berkata, "Akan aku beritau tugas untukmu selanjutnya."

"Baik, saya akan menunggu perintah dari tuan muda." Ucap Bora patuh dan menunduk untuk berpamitan kepada Junmyeon lalu keluar ruangan setelah sebelumnya dia berpamitan dengan Minseok dan Jongdae di depan pintu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Junmyeon tidak menunjukkan keadaan hati yang baik, Jongdae menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan pikiran yang campur aduk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan junmyeon!" Tanya Minseok menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak.

"Aku hanya menujukkan padanya bagaimana dia harus bersikap." Jawab Junmyeon menatap penuh tekanan pada Minseok, dia terlampau tahu jika hyungnya akan mengamuk dengan tindakannya.

"Lalu apa kau sudah gila dengan hampir membunuhnya barusan?" Minseok berteriak tidak terima dengan jawaban juga perlakukan Junmyeon pada Yixing, karena bagaimana pun juga si kecil Zhang adalah masih adik manisnya yang dulu, yang selalu dia sayangi

"Dan kau tau jika sifat membantah dan pembangkang bukan bagian dari yang aku sukai." Desis Junmyeon berbahaya.

"Tapi berapa kali aku katakan untuk berhenti melakukan kekerasan kepada yixing!" Minseok belum berhenti untuk melakukan protes.

"Dia tidak akan mengerti jika tidak di beri pelajaran!" Ucap Junmyeon santai menenggak wine miliknya, meredakan emosi di ubun ubun karena perkataan Minseok.

"Kau menggunakan emosimu dan itu bukan hal yang baik."

"Lalu emosi siapa yang coba kau atur sekarang kim minseok!"

Junmyeon meledak tanpa penahan yang ada membuat Jongdae mengambil tindakan menahan lengan hyung kesayangannya untuk terdiam di tempat dan tidak berbicara kembali, Junmyeon dan emosi yang dia tunjukkan saat ini bukan hal yang baik bagi mereka dan kedua saudara ini cukup mungkin untuk saling membunuh jika mereka mau karena ketahuilah keduanya hanya berbeda tipis tentang ego jika itu berhubungan dengan Yixing.

Bagaimana Minseok benar benar menjaga adik kecil kesayangannya dan menilai jika perilaku Junmyeon tidak seharusnya dia lakukan pada Yixing. Sedangkan Junmyeon sendiri dalam hidupnya tidak pernah menerima penolakan ataupun bantahan dan ketika berhadapan dengan Yixing juga semua penolakan dan pembangkang yang dia keluarkan. Sungguh Junmyeon tidak punya kesabaran lebih karena dia terbiasa dengan anggukan patuh para orang orang di sampingnya.

"Biarkan saya menjelaskan keadaan tuan muda yixing, saya mohon."

Dasom menyela untuk menjadi penengah keduanya, Junmyeon menatap tajam pada Dasom yang menunduk penuh penghormatan di sana. Sepenuhnya tau jika dia baru saja melanggar sopan santun kepada Tuannya, mendengus tetapi Junmyeon juga tidak dapat mengelak kalau kalau hal itu juga lah yang menganggu fikirannya selama ini.

"Ya, katakan semuanya pada dia dan seluruh otak arogannya." Sungguh Minseok masih berani untuk kembali mengeluarkan ucapan pedasnya dan Jongdae harus mengusap wajahnya kasar untuk hal itu, maka sebelum Junmyeon membanting benda apapun yang dapat dia raih ke depan mereka segera mungkin Jongdae menyeret Minseok keluar dari ruang kerja meski di liputi dengan umpatan.

Percayalah Minseok belum selesai mengamuk Junmyeon jika itu berhubungan dengan Yixing.

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya. Sebelumnya saya berfikir kedatangan tuan muda di changsa akan mengembalikan semua keadaan tuan muda yixing." Dasom kembali membungkuk, permintaan maaf kepada Tuannya, selepas kepergian Minseok dan Jongdae.

"Sebelum kedatangan wu yifan, saya tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pertemuannya akan saling tumpang tindih dengan wu yifan dan berhadapan kembali di tengah tengah zhang yixing langsung. Saya meminta maaf karena hal itu seharusnya saya bisa mencegah yixing untuk ikut serta bertemu."

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu, yifan reflek menemui yixing di changsa dan tidak menutup kemungkinan aku juga akan ada di sana." Junmyeon menjawab dengan memijat pangkal hidungnya ringan, meredakan pening di kepalanya.

"Tapi hal itu merubah semua keadaan, tuan muda Yixing kembali trauma akan hal hal itu."

Junmyeon melipat kedua tangannya di dada mendengarkan, Dasom menelan ludahnya perlahan gugup di perhatikan dengn intens oleh Junmyeon walau bagaimanapun aura kepemimpinannya sungguh berbeda dari yang dia dengar dari beberapa anak buah Tuan Kim.

"Masa kecil yixing ikut mempengaruhi, ketika kecil dia mengalami dua kali penculikan penyekapan dan menewaskan ibu kandung di depannya, dia mengalami guncangan yang cukup memukul saat itu hingga membuatnya menjadi kesayangan seluruh keluarga zhang selain karena dia anak paling kecil. Kemudian ketika dia awal bertemu dengan wu yifan, semua rencana pembunuhan selalu tertuju kepada dia, tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Itu ikut memberikan tekanan padanya. Setelah itu bersama dengan tuan muda junmyeon dan semua yang dia lewati akan tekanan dan beberapa siksaan, meskipun dia terkesan kuat namun tetap saja membekas dan menumpuk semakin banyak, dan di tambah lagi dengan perlakuan dari wu yifan di hari hari mendekati pertunangan mereka."

Junmyeon tidak menyangkal semuanya yang di katakan Dasom namun dia baru mendengar bagaimana ibu kandung dari Yixing terbunuh saat usianya masih sangat anak anak dan semua itu menjadi satu menumpuk dan bertumpang tindih. Dia bisa membayangkannya sekarang, bagaimana penolakan terhadap Junmyeon adalah hal yang wajar. Dia terlalu jera untuk sebuah pengalaman yang buruk.

"Ketika hari dimana tuan berhadapan dengan wu yifan itu merupakan pukulan terbesar yixing, dia merasa keberadaannya hanya membuat semua orang di sampingnya mengalami hal hal yang buruk. Semua sugesti itu dia dapat saat ingatan masa kecil dalam penculikan, para penculik itu melakukannya dan tertanam dengan baik. Tuan tentu tau jika ingatan anak anak jauh lebih sulit di hilangkan dan akan melekat selamanya."

"Ya, aku tau." Junmyeon memijat pelipisnya perlahan, mengetahui fakta tentang si kecil Zhang dan perjalanan hidupnya.

"Karena hal itulah saya bisa mengatakan jika tuan muda yixing terlanjur terjebak dalam semua pengalaman buruknya." Simpulan Dasom.

"Apa itu artmya keberadaanku mempengaruhi semua kemampuannya selama ini?" Tanya Junmyeon mengingat bagaimana beraninya Yixing pada awal pertemuannya.

"Sayangnya iya, tuan muda junmyeon begitu ada di dalam hati kecilnya namun hal itu juga yang membuatnya begitu menolak semua ketakutan akan hal hal yang akan dia terima di hari mendatang, beberapa bulan awal saya datang sebelum yixing menemui ketenangan hatinya seluruh memampuan menembaknya bahkan tidak lebih dari seorang anak amatiran."

"Percayalah tuan bahwa sebagian besar dari makan malamnya sangat mengingat nama tuan muda, tetapi saya menyesal karena pertemuan dengan wu yifan tadi merubah ketakutannya kembali seperti awal."

Junmyeon menyeringai dengan kilatan senang dan juga marah di saat yeng bersamaan bagaimana si kecil Zhang begitu berharap kedatangannya dan yang paling membuatnya dapat mengangkat wajahnya arogan adalah arti bahwa sebenarnya hati si kecil sudah dia dapatkan.

Yeah, meskipun semuanya kini berubah total dengan ketakutan Yixing yang lebih mendominasi. Junmyeon tidak peduli akan hal itu, dia akan tetap mendapatkan apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesal, kita lihat perkembangannya setelah ini. Asal pastikan bahwa tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya disini." Perintah mutlah dan tegas, menunjukkan bagaiman jiwa otoriternya menguar terhadap barang yang menjadi kepemilikannya. Seolah jika terdapat seseorang yang memasuki wilayahnya akan keluar dalam wujud tragis.

Tetapi percayalah bahwa Junmyeon tidak segan segan melakukannya untuk wilayah juga barang kepemilikannya.

Tertegun oleh pernyataan murah hati Tuannya Dasom menatap dengan bola mata membola, "Itu artinya tuan?"

Junmyeon bukan seseorang ya g berlapang hati memaafkan kesalahan sedikit saja dari bawahannya, teringat berapa banyak anak buah yang di buang percuma oleh Junmyeon -dalam artian di bunuh di tempat- emosi Tuan Muda kita satu ini memang masih sulit di tebak.

Yeah, jangan lupakan bahwa ini juga pengaruh kehadiran Yixing.

"Kita lihat perkembangannya tapi aku pastikan dia yang akan bertekuk lutut dan memohon bahkan mengemis di depanku." Ingatlah bahwa Junmyeon tetaplah seorang Kim dengan harga diri setinggi langit. Pernyataan luar biasa arogan yang sempat membuat Minseok mengamuk bukan berarti dapat di hilangkan setelahnya.

"Akan saya lakukan apapun yang tuan perintahkan." Membungkuk patuh menyenangkan jiwa Junmyeon dalam pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Hm, pergi dan lihat keadaanya."

Junmyeon menikmati kembali winenya dalam seringai yang melekat di wajah tampannya. Memainkan cairan dalam gelasnya sesuka hati. Tinggal sedikit lagi, maka semua yang begitu dia inginkan akan jadi miliknya.

Zhang Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rainha code**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Learn to shoot, Yixing.**_

 _Coba bidik dan tunjukkan padaku targetmu_

 _Jadilah anak baik yang penurut_

 _Dan kau kembali melakukan semuanya semaumu_

 _Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tau_

 _Tidak ada jalan keluar ataupun kembali saat kau disini_

 _Bersamaku._

.

.

This is ACE Season 2

© Pearl Luce

Cast :

Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan.

.

Honglei, Wangxun, Showluo, Victoria, Jackson, Taekwoon, Donghae, Taemin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jhope, Taehyun, Mark, Johnny, Renjun, Chenle, Jeno, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Dasom, Bora.

Pair : SuLay

and other.

Genre : Romance, Action, Crime

(Little) Hurt/comfort

Mafia life

Rated : M

This is Sulay Story in Ace Season- 2, Dldr, BxB, Typo(s)

Idea© D'Xp ft Luce.

.

.

Dont plagiat please! Show your own ideas as well!

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menatap kedepan dalam kernyitan yang terbingkai di wajah tampannya, Jongdae mengulurkan telefon genggamnya seolah sebuah benda menjijikkan yang tidak di sukai. Dibalas tatapan tajam Junmyeon pada benda pipih sialan yang tersambung dengan seseorang di ujung line sana. Moodnya baru saja membaik dan sekarang rusak sudah.

Jongdae menyebutkan tanpa suara nama penelfon yang membuat Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu menyadarkan punggungnya nyaman di kursi kerja dengan satu kaki dia lipat di atas kaki satunya -isyarat Junmyeon menyuruh Jongdae untuk menerima panggilan itu seorang diri- memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan di lipat di dada yang membuat Jongdae mengusap wajahnya kasar melihat kelakuan Junmyeon. Sedangkan bagi Junmyeon justru menghargai waktu bermaknanya, sialan memang.

Klik -sambungan teleponnya terputus.

"Ini tentang Yixing hyung."

Satu kalimat dapat membuat bola mata Junmyeon yang semula terpejam erat terbuka lebar, bagai ada magnet di dalam ucapan Jongdae, membuat sang empu terkekeh melihat reaksinya.

"Showluo hyung mengajukan seseorang untuk dia jadikan pesuruh dalam menjaga dan mengawasi yixing hyung disini."

Tertawa remeh Junmyeon menegakkan tubuhnya, sedangkan Jongdae lebih lebih justru tertawa geli sambil menatap ponselnya sendiri.

"Apa dia fikir ini sebuah tempat bermain anak anak sehingga harus ada yang mengawasi?" Monolog Jongdae yang hanya di balas dengusan Junmyeon.

Berdiri meninggalkan kursinya Junmyeon berpesan, "Biarkan jika itu membuatnya senang." Lalu mengambil langkah keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Jongdae yang amsih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Jongdae." Panggil Junmyeon.

"Ya, hyung."

"Cukup awasi dan pastikan dia tidak macam macam. Aku tidak suka kegaduhan." Setelahnya Junmyeon berlalu menutup pintu tanpa suara dan mengarahkan langkah kakinya ke kamar Yixing. Sejujurnya dia membutuhkan ranjang empuk untuk merilekskan tubuhnya namun melihat beberapa pelayan mendorong troli berisikan minuman yang dia yakini dari kamar Yixing membuat minat untuknya tidur lenyap sudah.

Cklek

Junmyeon menutup kembali pintu kamar yang sudah berganti lampu menjadi temaram itu dengan perlahan. Dasom mendekat untuk membungkuk tubuhnya lalu bersuara kecil kepada Tuannya yang senantiasa menatap lurus pada gundukan selimut yang dia yakini sang empu sudah tertidur lelap, namun sekalipun sudah tertidur Junmyeon tidak bisa berkata tidak untuk berhenti menatapnya terlampau intens. Dasom bahkan harus memanggilnya dua kali untuk menyadarkan Junmyeon.

"Tuan muda yixing sudah siuman dan baru saja tertidur 10 menit yang lalu, dia mengeluh sedikit pusing dan saya sudah memberinya beberapa obat."

"Hmm."

Setelahnya Dasom undur diri pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih berdiri tegak menatap Yixing di ranjangnya. "Keras kepala." Monolog Junmyeon yang memilih duduk di kursi single menghadap ranjang Yixing, bersembunyi di tengah temaram bahkan gelapnya kamar dalam keterdiaman. Menghabiskan sepanjang malamnya menatap tajam dan intens si kecil yang terlelap dengan tenang dan akan keluar saat semburat langit sudah berganti warna menjadi lebih terang.

Junmyeon akan membawa kaki kakinya meninggal kamar Yixing dengan gontai saat pelayan masuk untuk meminta ijinnya menyiapkan segala keperluan si kecil Zhang di pagi hari. Dia hanya mengangguk tanpa suara dan melesat ke ruang kerjanya untuk menyadarkan kepala di kursi kerja, menghilangkan kantuk meski ujungnya tidak akan bertahan lama karena Jongin sudah di pastikan datang mencarinya di pagi hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Lebih dari seminggu Yixing tinggal bersama dengan Kim, seminggu pula Minseok dan Kyungsoo selalu menemaninya saat akan menjelang jam tidur malam, keduanya akan berebut untuk dapat yang pertama mencapai ranjang Yixing, lalu berakhir saling menindih tertidur hingga Yixing gerah sendiri.

Jongdae akan datang selanjutnya atau mungkin juga Jongin memindahkan kedua orang orang yang sudah terlelap itu ke dalam kamarnya dan membiarkan Yixing melewati malamnya dengan malam malam yang penuh rasa ketakutan hingga membuatnya berkeringat bagai berlari maraton bermil mil. Dia selalu terjebak dalam emosi juga ketakutan yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya.

Selalu dan selalu menjadi rutinitasnya.

Hingga ketika Yixing sudah menyerah akan semua rasa sakit juga ketakutan yang dia rasa.

Menyerah akan semua rasa lelahnya karena selalu di hantui.

Menyerah hingga membiarkan jiwanya terkukung oleh rasa takut.

Lalu saat itu datang dan jiwa Yixing terpendam jauh akan trauma hingga sebuah usapan kelembutan pemenang akan datang menghapus semuanya dengan mudah.

Sangat mudah, hingga nafasnya semakin lama semakin teratur tertidur pulas.

Itu Junmyeon

Dengan usapan lembut tangannya di dahi Yixing.

Satu dari banyak alasan yang membuatnya terjaga dan terdiam di setiap malam dalam ruangan gelap menatap seseorang yang tengah mengarungi tidurnya di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar. Menatap dengan baik baik t shirt putih yang di balut jaket denim pada luarnya lengkap dengan celana denim yang sobek di bagian lutut, dia alih alih akan hangout dengan teman sebaya daripada dengan sekumpulan pria pria berbadan kekar juga seram khas para mafia. Salahkan bagaimana Kyungsoo yang pagi buta sudah membangunkannya untuk mencoba setelan ini. Yixing tidak akan bisa membantah untuk permintaan dari adiknya bermata bulat itu.

"Bukankah itu baik?" Tanya Minseok yang sudah memasuki kamar Yixing dengan setelan yang lebih santai, dengan jaket bomber navy dan kemeja black white vertikal di dalamnya.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" Yixing balik bertanya dengan kernyitan yang terlihat jelas di wajah.

Minseok sedikit meringis dengan jemari menggaruk asal belakang kepalanya, meredakan gugup. Takut takut Yixing tidak menyukai jawabannya, "Hanya keluar sebentar, Junmyeon menginginkan udara baru."

Fuck!

Lihat dan perhatikan pergantian raut wajah Yixing dalam sekejap dengan dahi yang sudah berkerut dan mimik musamnya, menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada jawaban Minseok, "Dasar seenaknya!" Ucapnya seorang diri dan Minseok tahu jika saat ini Yixing sedang ingin mengamuk pada adiknya.

"Ayo keluar semua sudah menunggu."

Dan benar saja keluar dari kamar Yixing dapat melihat Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berbicara suatu hal yang cukup serius dan Jongdae kemudian beralih mengambil ponsel yang nampaknya memastikan kendaraan. Kalau kaloan menanyakan Kim Jongin, maka jawabannya dia sedang menghilang beberapa hari ini, kata Minseok Jongin pergi untuk beberapa hari setelah keluar dari ruangan kerja Junmyeon sekitar 6 hari yang lalu, percayalah bahwa hal itu pula kenapa Yixing selalu menemui Kyungsoo merengek akan tidur bersamanya ketimbang Minseok yang hanya ikut meramaikan suasana mereka. Dan Junmyeon sendiri?

Sang penguasa ada di depan sana menatapnya dalam keterdiaman yang intens, begitu tajam dan dalam untuk menguliti Yixing dalam berbagai arah, tetap datar dan dingin seperti ketika mereka bertemu. Lelaki itu mengenakan setelan turtle neck hitam, overcoat navy dan celana senada terkesan santai dan tampan juga percayalah bahwa lelaki Kim itu tetap berbahaya dalam balutan yang alih alih lebih mirip model daripada sekumpulan mafia berbahaya, sekejap Junmyeon segera memutus pandangannya lalu berbicara sebentar pada seorang bawahan berbaju biru yang di balas anggupan patuh lalu menghilang di balik mobil.

Yixing di tarik lembut dari sebelah kiri yang ketika dia menoleh menukan Minseok dengan senyumannya. Membawanya ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggu untuk membawanya pergi mengikuti rombongan di depannya. Entah kenapa ini justru seperti rombongan tur perjalanan wisata dengan mobil hitam berderet yang melaju di jalanan, atau justru terkesan berlebihan.

Minseok berujar senang sepanjang perjalanan karena dapat melihat China kembali bersama Yixing, terus berceloteh di sepanjang perjalanan dengan jemari tangan yang menggenggam jemari Yixing atau hanya menepuk pelan lututnya, semua terasa baik baik saja sampai mobil mereka di jajari oleh beberapa pengedara motor dan-

Dor!

Dor!

"Awas hyung!" Yixing berteriak memanggil Minseok dan segera menarik yang lebih tua menunduk, mereka di jajari dari samping kanan kiri dan menembaki kaca jendela dengan brutal.

Dua orang pengawal di depan mengerang akan hal itu segera mengeluarkan pistol dan menembaki pengendara motor itu dengan membabi buta namun kalah cerdik kala ban mobil yang Yixing tumpangi sudah lebih dahulu bocor akan tembakan.

Dor!

Ckiit

Mobil di kendarai dengan sulit dan Yixing berdoa semoga pengawal mereka dapat mengendalikan mobil yang mulai oleng ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa bisa di cegah. Salah satu dari mereka menyambungkan line ke seseorang yang di yakini Yixing adalah Junmyeon lalu berkata setengah berteriak sebelum dia tertembak lengannya dari arah samping.

"Bos! Kami di tertembak dan mobil hilang kendali mereka terus melakukan perlawanan."

Dor!

"Tepikan mobil sekarang juga!" Yixing bisa mendengar hal itu, saat suara Junmyeon setengah berteriak di line sambungan dan sang pengawal terus menerus berusaha mengendalikan mobil demgan cukup kesulitan dan menahan rasa sakit. Minseok mengeluarkan pistol dari balik jaketnya dan melesakkan timah timah panasanya untuk membuat para pengendara motor di samping mereka enyah namun konsentrasinya terbagi dalam mobil dan mereka, hingga membuatnya lebih pada tembakan acak.

"Pegangan! Mobil akan menabrak pohon tuan!" Ucap sang pengawal di depan. Yixing di tarik dalam dekapan Minseok dan mobil menyalami benturan hebat mengoyak mereka berempat didalam mobil, bersyukur bagaimana mobil tidak terbalik saat itu namun setetes darah mengalir saat pelipis Minseok robek, Yixing histeris mencoba memanggil sang empu dalam kepanikan yang kental.

"Hyu-hyung kau berdarah!" Belum selesai hal itu dia ucapkan harus dia dengar bunyi tembakan dari pengendara pengendara motor yang berhenti tak jauh dari mobil mereka dan melesakkan tembakan.

Dor

Dor

Dor

Dor

Satu pengawal dari mereka yang berada di kursi kemudi melayangkan perlawanan ikut mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arah mereka dengan tubuh hagian depan tubuhnya terjepit oleh badan mobil. Hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan tewas saat timah panas menyasar dada dan juga kepalanya.

"Tuan cepat berlindung," Pintu samping terbuka dan Yixing menarik Minseok kesusahan untuk herlindung di balik badan mobil dari tembakan tembakan dan satu pengawal yang masih tersisa terus melakukan perlawanan dengan wajah meringis menahan luka.

Minseok menyamping ikut mencoba membantu walau kepalanya berkunanag saat pelipisnya terus mengeluarkan darah, berdoa semoga Junmyeon datang menyelamatkan mereka saat satu satunya pengawal yang melindungi mereka ikut terbunuh dan tergeletak di samping tubuh Yixing yang semakin kaku panik. Jemari Yixing mengambil pistol di tangan mayat pengawal mereka dan percayalah bahwa dia juga masih bisa melakukan perlawanan walau dengan ketakutan dalam benaknya.

Dor

Dor

Dor

"Menyerahlah kalian berdua dan kami akan berikan kebebasan!"

Omong kosong para pengacau merasuki otak keduanya hingga mobil yang di yakini adalah milik Junmyeon berhenti dan menembaki membabi buta, Junmyeon bersembunyi di balik mobil dengan antek anteknya yang terus melakukan perlawanan hingga membunuh para pengacau dalam sekejap menjadi mayat yang tergeletak dengan dahi bocor dan leher yang mengucur darah deras.

Junmyeon berlari mendekati mobil mereka melihat bagaimana Yixing meleset dalam melesakkan timah panas di genggamannya dan Minseok yang bahkan sudah kehilangan fokusnya dengan benar. Dan wajahnya menatap Yixing semakin tajam menggelap penuh ketidak sukaan yang terasa menusuk.

Mengambil ponselnya lalu berkata "Beritau jongin untuk meninggalkan tugasnya saat ini juga dan kirimkan kendaraan untuk menjemputnya bertemu denganku nanti malam!"

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon terdiam bersandar di depan meja kerjanya, menutup kedua bola matanya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Malam ini dia mengenakan kemeja hitam bermotif horisontal lengkap dengan celana hitam membuatnya nampak lebih segar juga berbahaya di saat bersamaan. Menunggu seseorang yang masuk ke ruang kerjanya bergabung dengan mereka.

Cklek

"Bahkan aku baru saja akan menikmati tidur damaiku dan harus kau seret paksa ke sini!"

Kim Jongin datang menggerutu sambil melangkah semakin kedalam ruangan Junmyeon, membuat sang penguasa menatapnya dalam tatapan tajam terkunci rapat penuh ancaman.

Cengengesan Jongin merapat pada Minseok dan terkaget kaget bagaimana hyung bertubuh kecilnya tengah memiliki luka tertutup di area pelipis.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?" Tanya Jongin mulai heboh. Yang di balas desisan Jongdae yang menatap tidak suka, "Diam kau jongin!"

"Tikus tikus itu." Junmyeon berucap mengambil atensi semua orang di depannya.

"Aku terusik dengan tingkah bar bar mereka, hari ini minseok hyung dan yixing menjadi target mereka. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ini akan terus berlanjut." Junmyeon mengucapkan kalimatnya terlampau santai dengan menatap lurus kedepan mengabaikan si kecil Zhang yang juga ada dalam ruangan itu, tidak menatapnya sekalipun namanya tersebut dengan jelas. Minseok mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku tau, aku juga menyadari hal itu." Jawab Jongin mulai serius.

"Karena hal itu aku menyuruhmu kembali tanpa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Ucap Junmyeon berlanjut, "Akan aku suruh orang mengantikannya sementara kau aku beri tugas menjadi mentor untuk yixing belajar menembak!" Mengabaikan Yixing yang ada di ruangan ini menatapnya tidak percaya.

Jongin tertegun menatap Junmyeon seolah tidak percaya, "Aku meminta kalian untuk melatihnya sampai dia benar benar mampu membawa senjata sendiri." Junmyeon kembali berucap kepada Jongdae, Jongin juga Minseok di sana.

Dan Yixing sudah terlampau kesal teramat sangat sekarang karena Junmyeon sama sekali tidak menatapnya bahkan menganggapnya ada. "Aku tidak mau!"

Pernyataan Yixing membuat semuanya -kecuali Junmyeon- menatap ke arahnya yang bersungut sungut akan kemarahan hingga ucapan Junmyeon yang terlampau tajam menyahut, "Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu untuk hal ini!"

Jongdae meringis menyadari ketegangan akan keduanya mulai terlihat, dimana Yixing mulai mengepalkan tangan kesal mendengar hal itu. "Berhenti melakukan semua hal yang kau mau padaku dan jangan mengaturku!"

Ini buruk

"Kau milikku dan berhenti melakukan penolakan! Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu asal kau tau yixing!" Ucapan Junmyeon alih alih membuat hati seseorang menghangat justru membuat telinga Yixing memerah marah, pengakuan bagai barang yang rampasan hak haknya dalam melakukan sesuatu.

"Kau bukan anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang akan selalu mendapatkan perlindungan, aku memberimu perlindungan tapi tidak selamanya seperti ini dengan keadaan yang terjadi saat ini tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan di hadapkan pada pertempuran sendiri dengan mereka yang mengincarmu." Desis Junmyeon menatap Yixing tajam.

"Aku butuh kerjasama dan profesional kalian dalam hal ini dan akan ada satu orang lagi yang akan menemani kalian dalam hal ini." Ucap Junmyeon, Yixing akan menyahut dengan nafas yang sudah memburu penuh kemarahan dan suara pintu terbuka membuat konsentrasinya terganggu.

"Wang jackson akan ikut serta dalam hal ini."

.

.

.

.

.

"Junmyeon!" Yixing berteriak alih alih memanggil Kim dengan nada baik baik saat semua orang sudah keluar dari ruangannya karena tau bahwa keduanya butuh waktu berbicara, meskipun banyak ketakutan akan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi karena kedua memiliki emosional yang tinggi. Yixing dengan penolakannya dan Junmyeon dengan egonya untuk tidak dapat menerima penolakan.

"Aku peringatkan untuk berhenti menjadi pembangkang." Junmyeon mendesis mengambil wine yang sudah di siapkan di atas mejanya, meneguk cepat meredakan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Tapi kau tidak berhak mengatur kehidupanku!"

Junmyeon berbalik menatap Yixing tajam dan memperingati, "Jangan melakukan hal hal yang akan membuatmu menyesal!"

Tapi Yixing tetaplah si kecil Zhang yang tidak bisa di peringati, "Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau mencabut perkataanmu!"

Junmyeon diam menatap tajam dan mengambil langkah mendekat, "Apa yang pernah ku bilang tentang menjadi anak yang baik."

"Kau tidak membutuhkan hal itu!" Ucap Yixing mulai mundur, berusaha mendominasi namun gagal.

"Kau akan menyesal!" Desis Junmyeon tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku bukan budakmu!"

"Keh!"

Brak!

"A-akhh!"

Junmyeon melakukannya lagi, mendorong Yixing hingga terbentur pintu di belakangnya dan mencengkeram leher putih pucat itu begitu dia mendapatkan celah. Menatap Yixing dengan penuh emosi dalam wajahnya, terlampau marah dengan semua penolakan yang Yixing berikan dengan kebencian yang menguar.

Jemari Yixing mengais ngais tangannya untuk melepaskan dan jangan berharap Junmyeon mau melonggarkan justru semakin menancapkannya, "Bukankah sudah berkali aku katakan untuk berhenti menentangku hmm?"

"Jun-myeon akh! Sialan!" Yixing tidak gentar akan ancamannya.

"Jangan membuatku untuk terus menyiksamu hanya karena otak pembangkangmu yang kau pelihara!" Desis Junmyeon

"Kau memang. . . .hanya bisa menyiksa saja!" Teriak Yixing menahan sakit di lehernya.

"Oh! Apa kau baru saja menantangku untuk dapat melakukan hal lain pada tubuhmu?" Tanya Junmyeon manatap arogan pada si kecil yang menatap penuh kebencian.

"Brengsek kau!"

"Keh! Aku bisa saja membobolmu semalaman dengan siksaan bahkan kau akan menemukan dirimu tidak mampu berjalan bahkan untuk melihat siang setelahnya. Apa kau baru saja menantangku hah?!"

"Akh!"

"Biar aku tunjukkan padamu!"

Rambut Yixing di tarik di paksa mendongak menunjukan bibir cherry yang membuat Junmyeon kehilangan fokusnya, mencengkeram dagu kecil itu dalam jemari yang tidak bisa di katakan pelan ataupun lembut, meraih bibir menawan itu dalam pagutan basah, Junmyeon menghisap bibir atas dan bawah itu begitu kasar dan menuntut mengikut sertakan gigitan gigitan di dalamnya, mencumbuinya menarik sesuka hati dan menghisap kuat menunggu sang empu untuk membuka jalur akses yang tak kunjung terbuka. Namun Junmyeon tidak kehilangan akal gilanya saat hal yang selalu dia inginkan sekarang ada di depannya.

"Akh!" Yixing mengerang merasakan desakan lain dalam bagian bawahnya hingga tak sadar membuatnya membuka jalan untuk lidah Junmyeon masuk mengobrak abrik seluruh bagian yang dia ingin jelajahi disana, memainkan dari ujung gigi geraham ke ujung lainnya menjilat terlampau bergairah atap goa hangatnya dan jangan lupakan bagaimana Junmyeon mengajak lidah Yixing bergabung dalam balutan dan tarian juga lilitan. Yixing terombang ambing dalam dua hal, otaknya menolak namun tubuhnya begitu mendamba bagaimana cara Junmyeon menghisap lidahnya terlampau dalam dan bagaimana jemari Junmyeon juga erat mencengkeram dagu juga lehernya, sakit dan nikmat yang sama sama menjeratnya membuatnya gila.

Ciuman Junmyeon terburu, menuntut begitu erotis seolah mampu menelanjangi Yixing saat ini juga, namun otak Yixing berusaha mendominasi saat sepercih rasa anyir besi dari darah menjadi perasa dalam ciuman juga hisapan Junmyeon, bibirnya di gigit dan jangan katakan itu lembut karena sudah terasa sakit akan hisapan gila gilaan Junmyeon yang sudah hilang kendali sejak mencicipi bibir lembut Yixing.

Memukul menarik rambut Junmyeon hingga terlepas dan berada dalam jemarinya, menujukkan bagaimana Yixing sudah kehilangan nafas normalnya. Mencoba tidak membunuhnya Junmyeon melepaskan ciuman menatap wajah terengah di depannya terlampau merah dengan bibir robek mengeluarkan darah juga leher dan dagu yang memar terdapat bekas tangannya.

"Berhenti menentangku atau kau dan orang orang di sekitarmu akan mendapat yang lebih menyakitkan dari hal ini."

Yixing merosot tak bertenaga kala Junmyeon menatapnya puas lalu melangkah dengan arogan meninggalkannya dengan ancaman yang menyangkut orang terdekat, dengan bola mata sembab dia mulai menangis di balik lututnya dan menekan ereksi ulah lutut Junmyeon juga dalam rasa pahit hatinya yang sakit teramat dalam.

"Hiks . . Hiks!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi mentari tinggi menjulang membelah rimbunnya daun pepohonan pinus, mereka sedang berada di sebuah rumah lebar yang berarea di tepi hutan, masih teringat jika kemarin mereka pergi dari rumah Henry maka disinilah mereka bermalam. Dipilih karena selain luas juga karena keinginan Junmyeon untuk melatih Yixing dan itu sudah terjadwal dengan baik dalam benaknya jauh jauh hari sebelum penembakan kemarin, yang mana dengan kejadian kemarin saat keberangkatan mereka semakin membuat Junmyeon berambisi membuat Yixing dapat menurut padanya. Sekalipun harus dengan paksaan keras.

Karena hal itulah Junmyeon benar benar menginginkan Yixing untuk kembali di asah lagi kemampuan yang sekarang bagai menghilang tertutup serpihan rasa takut akan trauma. Junmyeon saat ini berdiri jauh di belakang Yixing yang tengah mendapat pintol dari Jongin. Pistol pilihan Junmyeon yaitu Baretta 92.

Jongdae mendekat menatap penuh pertanyaan kepada Junmyeon, "Tidak apa memberinya baretta? Hyung?" Junmyeon mendengarkannya dengan baik dan masih melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Itu pilihanku." Ucap Junmyeon yang di balas oleh Jongdae dengan garukan pelan di belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukankah akan membuat Yixing kesulitan?" Masih belum puas dengan jawaban Junmyeon.

"Dia harus mengatasinya sendiri." Balas Junmyeon mengambil langkah lebih kedepan dengan tatapan tajam menatap dua orang di depan sana yang belum juga mulai berlatih. Jackson juga ikut hadir di sana kala melihat gegenya berlatih dengan begitu terpaksa. Ingin rasanya dia merengkuh gege manis kesayangnnya namun percayalah bahwa Jackson terlampau tau jika wajah menyeramkan Junmyeon bisa membawanya lebih cepat pada kematian. Maka dari itu selagi Jongin mengajari Yixing dia ada di sini melihatnya atau mengamankan nyawanya.

"Berhenti menatapnya dan mulai menembak!" Bentakan kasar Junmyeon mengagetkan Jongin dan Yixing yang tengah terdiam di depan.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang melakukannya!" Teriak Yixing tidak mau kalah, namun dia salah jika menantang seorang Kim Junmyeon.

Sret-

Dor!

"YAHH HYUNG!" Jongin hampir hampir melompat kala jaraknya dengan papan sasaran bukan ada di jarak yang jauh, sedangkan Jongdae tertawa memegangi perut melihat wajah horor keduanya. Terpujilah kata kata Yixing bagai sebuah perintah mutlak dan Junmyeon merampas pistol dari salah satu anak buahnya lalu dalam sekali tembak mengenai tepat sasaran yang tidak jauh dari letak Yixing berdiri. Yixing langsung menatapnya ke belakamg dalam sorot sepercik ketakutan dan kemarahan pada sifat arogan Junmyeon.

"Lakukan jika kau bukan anak kecil berusia 5." Tantang Junmyeon dengan tatapan mengejek membuat Yixing berdengung marah, merebut Baretta dari tangan Jongin dan mengarahkan moncongnya-

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang aku jadikan target sasaran!" Balas Yixing mengarahkan ke Junmyeon tanpa gentar dan terlampau cepat mengambil keputusan.

Jackson tau tau menelan ludah kasar, ini akan jadi situasi yang sulit.

Klek

"Turunkan senjatamu!" Perintah seorang anak buah yang di yakini Yixing merupakan salah satu kepala bawahan Junmyeon, mengacungkan revolver pada Yixing. Namun bukan Zhang jika Yixing tergelak takut akan ancaman.

Junmyeon menyeringai, semua anak buahnya reflek mengarahkan moncong senjatanya pada Yixing saat menyadari si kecil Zhang tengah bermain main dengan nyawanya dan nyawa Tuannya. Lihatlah bagaimana Junmyeon membuat suasana berubah dan Jongin pun telah mengacungkan moncong pistolnya pada kepala Yixing, Jongdae bahkan telah berdiri dengan tatapan tajam di depan Junmyeon untuk menghalangi peluru yang akan melesak padanya.

Yeah, itupun kalau Yixing mampu membidik dengan benar, sedangkan emosinya masih belum terkontrol dengan baik.

Mau taruhan?

"Apa yang pernah ku katakan tentang menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut?" Tanya Junmyeon menyeringai menatap wajah Yixing yang memerah marah.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Teriak Yixing marah.

Dor

Bruk!

Junmyeon menarik cepat Jongdae hingga tersungkur dan dia segera berlindung di balik pohon

"Sialan!" Umpat Jongdae menatap marah.

"Berani membidik dan aku pastikan kepala kalian sebagai gantinya!" Desis Junmyeon pada anak buahnya yang mulai menganggap Yixing sebagai ancaman. Mendengarkan itu Yixing justru semakin marah dengan perintah Junmyeon yang menganggapnya remeh maka dengan langkah penuh emosi dia mendekati Junmyeon seraya melepaskan timah timah panas.

Beberapa anak buah Kim masih berjaga dengan tatapan bingung pada Tuannya dan Jongdae mengangguk menyuruh mereka diam namun semua mulai memberi ruang lebih pada dua Tuan mereka yang sedang menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang senang. Jongin bahkan memijat pelipisnya melihat hal itu, sedikit was was karena Yixing benar benar membenci Junmyeon saat ini.

Dor!

Dor!

"Siapa yang sebenarnya kau sasar anak kecil!" Junmyeon berucap hampir hampir terkekeh.

Minseok bergabung dengan kernyitan dalam melihat kedua saengnya terkikih menatap kedepan dan memekik kaget dengan polah Yixing, "Astaga apa yang mereka lakukan!" Jongdae reflek menatap Minseok dan menenangkan, "Mereka sedang berusaha membuat suasana romantis hyung,"

"Kau gila kim! Kenapa tidak kau hentikan mereka?" Tanya Minseok heran namun keduanya justru terkekeh melihat Yixing mengamuk.

"Akh! Diam kau kim!" Teriak Yixing frustasi.

Dor!

Dor!

Meleset, semuanya meleset bahkan hanya bantang pohon pinus yang terus terkena timah timah Yixing dan Junmyeon mengandalkan pohon di sekitar untuk bersembunyi. Mengintip sekilas dimana keberangkatan Yixing.

Dor!

Tanah di depannya terkena tembakan, "Shit!" Umpat Junmyeon yang sekarang mulai berfikir bagaimana menunjukkan pada si kecil Zhang tentang tempat dan posisinya, melepas jasnya Junmyeon menyadari langkah maju Yixing.

Dia harus cepat!

Yixing sedikit tersenyum karena mendengar sekilas umpatan Junmyeon, dia terpojok huh! Melangkah dengan begitu percaya diri Yixing langsung menodongkan moncong Baretta miliknya ke balik pohon yang mana hanya ada seonggok jas mahal Junmyeon, membuatnya panik segera melongokkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri Yixing hanya menemukan Jongin dan Jongdae tersenyum yang alih alih mirip seperti seringai, mengejeknya.

"Sudah puas menembak seperti seorang amatirannya?" Bisik Junmyeon mengagetkan Yixing dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

Yixing menyikut dada Junmyeon keras, belum selesai perlawanannya ngomong ngomong dan itu membuat Junmyeon harus memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Menghindar, menendang tangan Yixing hingga Baretta miliknya terlempar kebelakang. Keduanya terlibat saling serang dan menangkis tangan lawan, Junmyeon memanfaatkan hal itu untuk melihat seberapa jauh kemampuan bela diri Yixing, yang bahkan Yixing sempat berputar untuk menendang melayangkan kakinya dan Junmyeon harus melindungi diri dengan kedua tangannya.

"Wow!" Seru Jongdae dan Jongin bebarengan melihat keseriusan Yixing.

"Lebih keras lagi! Apa ini tendangan lembek yang kau banggakan?" Tanya Junmyeon semakin membuat Yixing mengerahkan kemampuannya.

Namun hal itu bukan berarti Junmyeon akan mengalah, dia melayangkan bogem yang mampu di hindari Yixing dan di balas oleh layangan dari Yixing. Dengan terengah Yixng masih berusaha, Junmyeon menangkap kepalan tangan itu mencengkeramnya begitu kuat hingga sulit terlepas. Yixing mengerang namun Junmyeon menyeringai memutar lengan kecil itu kebelakang tubuh Yixing hingga dia beteriak, "Akhh!"

"Kita akhiri disini,"

Bruk!

Junmyeon menekan dengan mudah belakang tumit Yixing yang mana membuatnya tersungkur di tanah dengan keras dan memukul tanah sebagai bentuk protes. Junmyeon berlalu melonggarkan kancing baju bagian atasnya sambil berlalu mengambil Baretta lalu berbalik menatap Yixing yang membalasnya dengan tatapan kebencian. Kekanakan.

"Aku tidak terima protes, bangun dan lakukan dengan baik!" Ucap Junmyeon melangkah berniat memberikan Baretta kepada Yixing hingga-

Dor!

"Brengsek!" Tiba tiba Junmyeon berlari dengan panik ke arah Yixing yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc** -

A/n:

Hai gaes, happy holiday.

Well banyak yang ga suka sama Junmyeon kelihatannya, kekeke karena kesannya kemaren itu chapter cuman milik Junmyeon seorang sekarang gantian ya, maka dari itu selamat menikmati usaha Yixing untuk menjadi anak pembangkang.

Sampai ketemu minggu depan, saya tunggu komen kalian, dan jaga kesehatan, fokus buat yg ujian saya doakan cepet selesai dan lancar.

 **Big thanks: D' eXcrusius Paripachuka**

Makasih buat yg review chap kemarin.

 **Dudu Luv Nini males login**

Ku bakal semangatin nunna, semangat nun kerjanya ku juga usaha semangat kerja dan nulis ini wehehe, nuna kalo bacok junmen trus icing ngasi jatahnya ke siapa coba?

Selamat membaca chap hari ini nun, semoga suka.

 **Nowords**

Long time no see you, ku kangen komen panjangmu.

Oke kenapa Junmen balik lagi karna banyak hal salah satunya karena awal pertemuan, mulai dari sikap yixing juga egonya yang sungguh berada di atas rata rata. Saya singgung di chap ini untuk menjawab.

Terimakasih sudah menguatkan yixing, dan terimakasih sudah memilih team yifan. Saya bakal usaha keras buat ngasi kejutan kejutan lagi dan terimakasih semangatnya. Ini sangat membantu mood saya. Semoga suka chap ini.

 **bunnysheep91**

Terimakasih sayang, nanti bakal saya sampaikan pada keduanya, ukh! kekeh di sulay nih critanya? Oke lah semoga ga kecewa dengan saya bawakan chap ini.

Terimakasih banyak semangatnya saya usaha buat tetap stabil nulis untuk kalian semua.

 **Minge-ni**

Duh, kok teriak? Ini karena sebel apa karena ala nih, ini chap cuma muter di sulay aja ya walau ga manis manis amat tapi semoga minge ni suka, terimakasih sudah mampir sayang.

 **Minge-ni**

Ngebut baca nih critanya? Kekeke itu yifan kok, biar adil ketemunya barengan tapi ya ga akur sih masian. Terimakasih, semoga suka dg chap baru ini.

 **zhglayx**

Aihh, itu padahal ga sengaja kepikiran lo, fokusnya malah dieiku sama junmen vs yifan. Terimakasih banyak sudah mampir, semoga suka sama chap ini.

 **Guest**

Kekeke kuta se team kek nya, yauda besok bagiannya siksa siksaan aja ga usah ada lembut lembutnya, bercanda kok. Terimakasih bamyak, semoga suka chap ini.

 **Guest**

Hai sayang, kenapa jejakmu selalu bikin aku gemes sendiri bacanya walau cuma dikit tapi bikin senyum. Oke semoga suka ini chap dan makasih sudah buat mood saya balik dengan review kalian semua.

 **fy zhang**

Hehe, maafkan diriku yang terlajur terjebak dosa karena lebih suka yizing tersiksa, asek!

Oke semangat buat ngebutnya baca chap dan semoga dg up ini bisa makin kesambung ceritanya yang d kebut tadi, terimakasih banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah menyukai ACE sejauh ini. Love u all, stay healthy.

Luce,

31 Maret 2018


	7. Who are you (Junmyeon ver)

A/n :

Banyak yang tidak sadar jika bagian terakhir chap 6 terdapat tembakan dan itu bukan berasal dari Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lesakan peluru suara tembakan dan Yixing kehilangan separuh fokus juga jiwanya saat itu juga, hanya terpaku dengan Junmyeon yang menatap khawatir berlari ke arahnya. Menarik dalam perlindungan Kim yang merapat begitu cepat.

Mengerjap, mencoba menguasai diri juga keadaan.

Namun gagal.

Dia gagal.

Bola mata terbuka menetralkan pupil menerima cahaya siang yang kurang ajar melewati celah celah rimbunnya daun pinus, area latihan penuh sesak, kaki menapak pada tanah tapi tidak dengan jiwa yang pergi meninggalkan raga, berdiri tanpa isi, tatapan menatap tanpa tujuan, terpusat tapi tidak terarah pada fikiran. Jemari kecilnya di renggut dalam tarikan posesif penuh tekanan menyakinkan.

Kau aman, di sini.

Namun sayang Yixing kembali kehilangan dirinya begitu banyak.

Berada di tengah lingkaran benteng manusia, merapat tidak membiarkan sebulir pasir menembus mereka, moncong pistol siaga bersiap melesakkan timah timah yang akan mengoyak daging segar dan jaringan darah terkucur yang berani melanggar area terlarang, menghancurkan organ tubuh tanpa ampunan karena sekali lagi memasuki wilayah kekuasaan sang penguasa. Junmyeon ada di sisinya diperkuat dengan Jongdae bersiap dengan pistol juga dengan rencana di otak cerdasnya dan jangan lupakan Jongin siaga menatap penuh tekanan, bengis dan tanpa ampunan siap melayangkan seluruh tenaga yang menentang perintah sang penguasa.

Di depannya kelompok berbaju hitam dengan wajah tertutup hampir separuh mengancam dengan barisan pistol merapat, mereka mesin pembunuh tanpa jiwa, robot terlatih tanpa nyawa, terlatih hanya untuk satu perintah tidak memandang bahkan mengenal target hanya akan melakukan satu perintah mutlak untuk melenyapkan nyawa nyawa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Minseok datang dari belakang -para pengacau- bersama Kyungsoo tatapan yang tidak pernah lembut untuk para pengacau menjepit mengepung mereka layaknya mangsa, menutup akses layaknya gerombolan singa kelaparan. Berdiri di belakang kelompok pengacau dengan moncong siap meledakkan kepala di depannya jika jika satu langkah memasuki area terlarang lingkarang benteng manusia di depannya.

Terjebak dalam labirin buatan Kim, dengan dan tanpa pintu keluar selain kematian.

Junmyeon mendesis, moodnya hancur dan rusak berjanji tidak memberi sedikit celah untuk bernafas setelah menyadari satu permatanya terguncang dalam yaitu kala melihat Yixing tidak berada dalam keadaan baik, nafas tidak beraturan tapi tatapan kosong dalam keadaan mencekam. Tikus tikus yang tidak tau diri bermain main dengannya, menantang kuasanya juga nyawa seujung biji kedelai mereka. Tatapan sang penguasa berubah menjadi semakin gelap, aura mengental tidak terbantahkan dan tidak tersentuh tidak ada ampunan bahkan belah kasihan. Jongin menyeringai dalam banyak artian akan sekitarnya, kala menyadari perubahan hyungnya.

Bukankah ini akan jadi menyenangkan? Oh, cukup percaya padaku dan siapkan diri kalian.

"Selesaikan!" Desisan dalam mengawali baku tembak. Pengacau cukup punya nyali dengan mengawali pertempuran dan Minseok juga Kyungsoo serta merta tidak membiarkan hal itu bahkan tidak akan jika Junmyeon sekali berucap itu mutlak dan jangan harap jiwa jiwa malaikatnya hadir, kalian salah besar. Bagian berharganya telah tersentuh dan itu adalah Zhang Yixing. Berbeda dengan Jackson yang bersemangat memulai pengalaman pertamanya bersama Kim yang begitu terorganisir.

Coba lihat dan perhatikan mereka, saling mengawasi satu sama lain, sampai sampai perubahan aura dan raut wajah dapat membawa merka dalam gerakan juga tindakan berirama yang mengalir begitu saja. Bagai tarian kematian sang dewa maut menyambut nyawa nyawa yang sudah berserah diri terhadapnya. Menembak - menyasar - mengunci tepat di area vital tanpa ampunan dan terfokus pada satu titik untuk tujuan nyata melindungi Tuannya juga permata terbesar mereka.

Jongdae memberi celah pertama untuk jalan Junmyeon Dan Yixing keluar dari labirin Kim, membawa langkah mundur dengan anak buah yang sama sekali tidak bergeser menjauh dari mereka. Yixing hanya terpaku mengikuti pergerakan dengan bantuan Junmyeon tanpa jiwa membuat pandangan Jongdae seketika berubah sendu.

Dia faham apa yang si rasakan Junmyeon kala itu juga.

Dor

Dor

Baku tembak masih berlangsung. Dengan gerakan perlahan pergelangan tangan Yixing di tarik, Yixing menatap sang penguasa tanpa suara - tanpa protes dan Junmyeon memanfaatkan hal itu mengunci bola mata jernih si kecil untuk tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Menjeratnya dalam perangkap penuh sugesti.

Menatapnya hanya dia, hanya padanya.

Munurut, Yixing di bawa menjauh dari area pertempuran.

Namun sayang beberapa orang pengacau mendekati mereka tanpa ragu satu satu nyawanya melayang.

Dor

Dor

"Brengsek! Hyung cepat bawa yixing pergi!" Jongdae mengumpat merasa bahwa di depannya tidak lebih dari zombie berjalan alih alih orang suruhan. Tidak habis fikir seberapa banyak pemikir atau biang dari pengepungan ini mencuci otak para pengacau hingga tanpa ada ketakutan ataupun ekspresi bahkan reaksi hanya tatapan kosong satu tujuan.

Menghabisi nyawa di depannya.

Tembakan terus di layangkan, memperdengarkan lagu lagu kematian yang menyeruak membuat sesak jiwa jiwa yang terjatuh dalam trauma. "Semua akan baik baik saja." Baretta 92 masih terisi sisa peluru di lesakkan mengenai tepat di dahi salah satu pengacau.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing lebih terkontrol dan berucap layaknya mereka tidak dalam situasi genting seperti ini. "Lihat ini dan fokuskan." Junmyeon membidik dengan terlampau santai memfokuskan pada dada sebelah kiri-

Dor

Sekali lagi!

Menatap area kaki, oke- paha bagian kanan-

Dor! Yixing linglung menatap bergantian antara Junmyeon yang menyeringai dan pengacau yang ambruk satu per satu. "Aku menunggu hasil latihanmu seperti apa yang baru saja kau lihat." Ucapan itu datang kembali mengusap pelan pipi sedingin es. Usapan penenang yang selalu dia dapat dalam gelapnya mimpi mencekap malam hari, usapan yang selalu dia cari kala pagi menjelang, usapan yang selalu menjadi teka tekinya, dan saat ini usapan itu membuat tulang punggungnya lebih rileks dengan ketakutan yang mulai mengendur, dia aman. Setelahnya tau tau mereka sudah di luar area lapangan latihan.

Good job, Kim.

Sang penguasa tersenyum puas dengan kembali mengusap pipi pucat yang semakin lama semakin merona, cantik -sebuah kecantikan alami di tengah kehancuran. Mobil jeep berhenti di depannya sang pengemudi meloncat keluar dengan ekspresi tak kalah khawatir. Lalu di ikuti anak buah lain yang langsung menbantu Jongdae yang masih tertinggal di area latihan.

"Junmyeon! Cepat pergi!" Berucap terburu sambil melompat keluar dari jeep layaknya pemain film action ternama, dengan boot dan rompi juga celana levis robek di sana sini, itu Taekwoon, membuat Junmyeon sempat sempatnya menaikkan alis menyadari keberadaan juga penampilan nyetrik si dokter keluarganya, tanpa surat tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu untuk kedatangannya ke Changsa.

Oh, fuck.

"Oke, aku faham. Aku hanya tidak tahan untuk berlama di seoul menunggu kepulanganmu."

Alih alih penjelasan lebih mirip kerinduan akan sang kekasih. Taekwoon bernafas di sela sela mencoba mencari irama yang lebih tenang di antara senggalan yang kentara. Junmyeon berdecih menyadari arah pandangannya.

"Bilang saja kau ingin menemuinya." Sekonyong konyong Junmyeon mengucapkannya. Terlampau tau apa yang di inginkan manusia macam Taekwoon yang menyeringai.

Ketahuilah bahwa bersikap jujur itu lebih baik. Salah satunya dengan mengaku di depan sang penguasa.

"Bawa dia pergi!" Perintah Junmyeon membuat Taekwoon justru ingin mengoreki telinganya, alih alih bersorak sorai. Tapi ingatlah bahwa Kim tidak terduga untuk hal yang akan dia lakukan. Bisa saja nyawanya yang selanjutnya melayang.

Oh hell! ingatkan Taekwoon jika dia belum mencicipi pelaminan.

Junmyeon melirik tajam, kesungguhan ada di dalam sorot matanya, "Aku tidak butuh untuk mengulangnya bukan?" Menyerahkan Yixing pada Taekwoon yang tengah gugup bukan main mendapatkan amanat Junmyeon.

Maka cukup pergi dan bawa dia pulang.

Dan entah angin darimana Yixing memberontak reflek menolak dengan menatap Junmyeon untuk pergi jika tanpa Minseok dan satu nama lagi yang membuat Junmyeon mengeram marah, Jackson Wang.

"Aku ingin bersama minseok hyung! Aku tidak mau pergi! Biarkan aku menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku bukan seorang anak kecil amatiran!" Pandangan matanya menunjukkan sepercik kesedihan, Junmyeon membacanya dengan baik. Meracau dengan begitu serius menanggapi ucapan Junmyeon di area latihan membuat dia turut merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

Taekwoon menyerngit tidak mengerti lalu berusaha meyakinkan Yixing, dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada si kecil Zhang juga pada Junmyeon namun begitu prihatin dengan keadaannya saat ini. "Hei, yixingie lihat hyung! Ini hyung perhatikan aku, kita pergi dari sini dan minseok hyung akan menyusul. Akan ada-"

"TIDAK!" Potong Yixing berteriak keras.

"Yixingie."

"Aku bisa membunuh mereka! Aku bukan anak usia 5 tahun."

Junmyeon terdiam tanpa respon berdiri di depan Yixing mendengarkan protesnya. Saat itulah Junmyeon tau jika perkataan Dasom bukan main main, analisisnya akan keadaan Yixing tidak meleset. Membuat Junmyeon tidak tahan membopong si kecil masuk dan duduk di kursi sebelah kemudi memegang kedua bahunya penuh tekanan takut takut dia memberontak. "Zhang yixing! Pegang janjiku, cukup pulang maka mereka akan menyusul sebelum kau sadar seberapa lama kau menunggu!"

Sang penguasa merendahkan egonya dan memilih mengalah untuk menenangkan si kecil.

Brak!

Pintu mobil di tutup paksa, Taekwoon mengambil inisiatif berada di balik kemudi dan mengunci pintu mobil dari area pintu kemudi lalu membawa lari Tuan Puteri dengan begitu terburu seolah jika mereka tidak sampai sebelum mata hari terbenam maka sang Pangeran akan mengetahui bahkan mengambil waktunya untuk mengambil si kecil Zhang dari sisinya.

Biarkan Taekwoon menggila dengan ilusinya sebelum Junmyeon membelahnya menjadi dua bagian. Ingatkan akau untuk hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menendang punggung berlubang seorang pengacau tanpa nyawa hingga tersungkur di tanah lalu menjadikannya tumpuan kaki, menatap kelewat angkuh pada lautan mayat juga darah di depannya, memanggu pistol di bahunya. Satu orang istimewa di dorong beberapa anak buah untuk di sajikan di depannya dengan posisi bersimpuh wajah babak belur dan tenaga yang terkuras. Junmyeon mendekat melihat, mengambil tempat di tengah kegaduhan.

Jongdae datang untuk memberitau situasi, "Semua sudah habis dan dia yang paling mencolok karena tanpa pistol atau peledak dan hanya menggunakan gerber mark."

Itu merupakan pisau jenis gerber yang merupakan army knife dengan gagang logam dan gerigi pada dua sisi. Percayalah Junmyeon menahan diri untuk tidak meledak saat itu juga.

Berlutut lalu memeriksa rompi hitam sang pengacau yang lemas dan menemukan ponsel bertepatan sekali dengan dering panggilan masuk.

Klik-

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengingat apa yang kau lupakan, junmyeon?"

"Ya, bahkan sangat mengingatnya." Seringai Junmyeon mengembang liar tanpa di tahan tahan, menjilat bibir bawah terlampau kehausan.

"Apa cukup mengejutkan? Bagus bukan ideku?"

"Aku yakin kita seharusnya bertemu lebih cepat." Junmyeon membuka kelopak matanya menunjukkan kedua mata yang berkilat dalam sinar yang tidak bisa di jelaskan namun Jongdae dan Jongin dibuat terkejut akan hal itu.

"Ya. . .kau tau seberapa aku mendamba bertemu denganmu, junmyeon."

"Aku bersalah tidak menemuimu." Suaranya sangat tulus mengejutkan keluarga Kim di sekitarnya bahkan Minseok terpaku menyaksikan Junmyeon.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu setelah ini."

"Aku tidak sabar." Junmyeon menunggu dengan perlahan.

"Kau membuat hatiku lega junmyeon, oh mari bertemu-"

"Tidak! Aku menginginkan jalanan changsa, tidak salah untuk satu mobil denganmu."

Setelahnya sambungan terputus di akhiri persetujuan dari line di seberang sana, Junmyeon menatap lurus pada ponsel di pengangannya tanpa ekspresi lalu memasukkannya asal ke dalam saku. Datar tidak tersentuh Junmyeon berjongkok menatap kembali wajah pengacau yang menjadi center dari serangan siang ini, menyeringai lalu bangkit. Ternyata sang kurir.

"Aku berikan kau kebebasan."

Dor

Dor

Dor

Tiga lubang bertanggar dengan darah mengucur deras di dahi sang pengacau dengan dan tanpa waktu menunggu nafasnya tertata atau jeda untuk menatap wajah Junmyeon dan semua di sana sadar jika sang penguasa bukan dalam mode terbaik,

"Bersihkan dan pulanglah untuk menemui yixing secepatnya." Dengan kasar merampas salah satu kunci mobil dan melemparnya pada salah satu anak buah yang di temuinya,menunduk patuh tanpa ucapan mengikuti Junmyeon.

Brunm

Bruuunmmm

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rainha code**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Who are you?**_

 _Siapa kau?_

 _Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali?_

 _Siapa kau?_

 _Hingga membuatku terjebak di sini selama ini?_

 _Siapa kau?_

 _Hingga tubuhku tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya_

 _Who are you?_

.

.

This is ACE Season 2

© Pearl Luce

Cast :

Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan.

.

Honglei, Wangxun, Showluo, Victoria, Jackson, Taekwoon, Donghae, Taemin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jhope, Taehyun, Mark, Johnny, Renjun, Chenle, Jeno, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Dasom, Bora.

Pair : SuLay

and other.

Genre : Romance, Action, Crime

(Little) Hurt/comfort

Mafia life

 **Rated : M**

This is Sulay Story in Ace Season- 2, Dldr, BxB, Typo(s), **mature content**

Idea© D'Xp ft Luce.

.

.

Dont plagiat please! Show your own ideas as well!

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Junmyeon melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata dalam jalanan sepi Changsa tidak mempedulikan akan kebutuhan orang sesama pengguna jalan karena Junmyeon terlalu acuh tak acuh mengenai hal itu dalam benaknya hanya menyelesaikan secepatnya pertemuan memuakkan -dia sudah merasakannya bahkan sebelum dia bertemu- yang akan dia lakukan, menepi di sisi jalanan yang di kelilingi pepohonan rimbun dengan angin segar yang melegakan, seharusnya berfungsi juga untuk Junmyeon merasa lebih baik tapi nihil.

C-class putih berhenti tepat di depan mobil Ford hitam miliknya, Junmyeon tersenyum memberikan ponsel lama pada bawahannya yang ikut di kursi kemudi dengan pesan 'aku menginginkannya' seraya menatap kedepan tempat mobil C-class itu bertengger. Mengangguk patuh sang bawahan tanpa suara hanya mematuhi aturan main sang penguasa.

Junmyeon membenarkan jas mahalnya berjalan penuh tekanan lalu menundukkan tubuhnya saat sampai di samping jendela mobil yang sudah turun setengah, polesan merah menawan menyapa dalam senyum, berpengaruh pada Junmyeon yang ikut tersenyum sekilas dan masuk pada sisi samping jok belakang kemudi setelah meminta sang pengawal yang duduk di bangku kemudi menyingkir, "Aku tidak menyangka kau ada di changsa."

Yuna, wanita yang sama ada di telfon tersenyum manis menyandarkan kepalanya reflek di bahu Junmyeon, memainkan jemari dengan polesan warna warni mencolok sepanjang potongan jas mahal Junmyeon.

"Aku mengikutimu dan aku tidak suka." menatap intens membawa jemari kecil itu lancang menyentuh wajah tegas Junmyeon yang tidak berekspresi apapun.

Merayu sang dominan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa dengan zhang? Ku fikir bahkan kita masih bisa bersama walau banyak waktu kita tidak bertemu."

"Junmyeon. . ."

Dan sang penguasa tidak menjawab hanya membawa jemari lebarnya mengambil tangan mungil Yuna, menjauh dari wajahnya.

Dia muak.

"Memang siapa kau? Berani mengatur kehidupanku?"

Lalu tidak menunggu lama,

"A-aakhh sakit junmyeon!" Teriak Yuna saat dagunya di cengkeraman kuat hingga kepalanya terdorong pada sandaran jok mobil.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani keluar masuk kehidupanku semudah itu dan bahkan aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku bermain denganmu." Desis Junmyeon menatap tajam.

Tak

Junmyeon mencengkeram pergelangan tangan hingga memerah.

"Junmyeon! Tapi kenapa dengan zhang? Kau tidak harus mengejarnya seperti ini hingga-" ,Bela Yuna yang mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kau begitu lancang," Seru Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak suka kegaduhan." Bola mata Junmyeon menggelap, melirik penuh minat pada sosok di sampingnya yang mulai menyangga wajahnya sendiri dan menatap tidak mengerti pada sang penguasa.

Menguar aura kemarahan yang membuat sosok wanita di sampingnya menggigil ketakutan, firasatnya berkata sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Sret- tangan Junmyeon membebaskan pergelangan Yuna yang menjauh dari jangkauannya guna menunjukan barang yang membuatnya hampir meledak di area latihan.

Gerber Mark

Yuna mengeram sayatan melebar sepanjang lengan kirinya, mulutnya tidak dapat terkatup dengan benar merapalkan nama Junmyeon penuh ketakutan juga permohonan melihat pisau yang sama dengan pisau yang di berikan kepada suruhan untuk mengacau dan melukai Zhang Yixing, itu tujuannya.

Ketakutan, Yuna mengeser tubuhnya hingga terantuk badan mobil membuat Junmyeon menyeringai senang lalu mulai membubuhkan tanda yang membuatnya luar biasa puas mendengar teriakan putus asa, "Ju-junmyeon. . Akhhh kumohon akh!"

Satu goresan indah kembali mengenai bahu mulus Yuna yang terpojok.

"Terlebih jika itu menyangkut milikku." Berucap terlampau santai dan Yuna bersumpah melihat iblis berwujudkan manusia di depannya kala lidah Junmyeon justru mengecap manisnya darah di tubuh gerber.

"Akkkkhhhh! Tidak akh hentikan! Aaakhhh wajahku!" Gerber kembali menyentuh korbannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau beritaukan lagi padaku?" Tanya Junmyeon bermain main dengan budaknya. Dia merindukan lengkingan kesakitan dan pengampunan dari para pembangkangnya.

"Tidak! Tidaaakk kumohon aakhhhh junmyeon! Aaaakkkhh dia dia!" Yuna berteriak dalam kepanikan memperoleh atensi dari sang penguasa untuk sekedar sebuah hirupan nafas yang tersendat.

"Dia. . . .dia yang memberitahukannya padaku! Kumohon ampuni aku hiks. . .kumohon. .hiks." Jemarinya bergetar penuh rasa takut menutupi wajahnya yang sudah tersayat di bagian pipi, hasil ukiran sayang dari Junmyeon.

"Katakan." Junmyeon bermurah hati menunggu mulut kecil itu terbuka.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya hiks hanya-ha hanya bertukar suara lewat telfon. .aku bersumpah junmyeon." Dan Junmyeon mengeram menyadari hal itu, membuka pintu mobil dengan tatapan tajam dan membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam Ford yang sudah siap untuk melaju dan pergi meninggalkan C-class setelah dari kursi Junmyeon melemparkan keluar sebuah-

Tik tik tik

Duuaarr!

Bahan bakar yang mengucur keluar karena tangki yang sengaja di buat bocor dan korek api yang segaja di jatuhkan mewujudkan ledakan mobil dan api berkobar tinggi tinggi. Jangan tanya kemana anak buah Yuna karena kalian tentu tau jika Kim selalu membersihkan saksi mata mereka.

Junmyeon berhenti untuk peduli apa api itu akan terus berkobar atau bagaimana nyawa orang di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok mondar mandir sambil sesekali melirik Yixing yang di temani Kyungsoo dalam kamarnya, maka percayalah Jongin yang melihat itu merasa pusing sendiri, "Berhentilah hyung, kau berjalan sebanyak apapun tidak akan membuatmu kurus."

Oh shit,

Apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir manis Jongin membuat empat siku di dahi Minseok keluar yang reflek menggeplak kepalanya tanpa tedeng aling aling, apa adiknya satu ini tidak tau jika dia tengah di landa kekawatiran terhadap keberadaan Junmyeon yang pergi sendiri hanya dengan satu anak buah menemui Yuna, satu dari banyak wanita ular yang menemani malam malam kelam Junmyeon.

Meskipun hanya seorang wanita namun mendengar kabar dari Jongdae jika dia dalang dari pengacauan latihan menembak Yixing sudah cukup membuat Minseok ketar ketir pada keduanya, baik Junmyeon juga Yixing kedepannya akan memiliki banyak musuh yang mengincar. Tapi percayalah bahwa Junmyeon tidak menggubris sedikitpun akan hal itu.

"Hyung. . ." Jongdae memanggil kentara heran melihat keduanya sedang saling menendang dan memukul sedangkan Jongin reflek melepaskan diri dengan rambut lebih dari kata acak acakan seperti terkena badai.

"Apa junmyeon sudah pulang?" Todong Minseok, sedangkan Jongdae justru terdiam dengan wajah serius yang mana Minseok menatapnya dengan keheranan mimik wajah Jongdae, "Ada tamu untuk junmyeon hyung. . ."

Tap tap tap

"Senang bertemu dengan tuan muda disini." Itu Luna satu dari tangan kanan Junmyeon yang ditugaskan menetap di Bangkok berdiri dengan balutan mini dress hitam menawan.

Dan Jongin bersumpah melihat wajah murka Minseok saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan memasuki rumah melepas jas hitamnya yang langsung di ambil sopan oleh pelayan. Membuka kancing lengan juga satu kacing kemeja. Langkahnya terburu sama seperti bagaimana emosinya akan meledak, Henry datang dengan menundukkan kepalanya menyapa Tuan Muda mereka, "Dimana dia?" Tanya Junmyeon yang mulai menyusuri bagian bagian rumah.

Henry tersenyum mahfum, "Tuan Yixing berada dalam kamarnya" Junmyeon menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti lalu mulai mengambil ponselnya, "Ke ruang kerjaku."

Jongdae dan Jongin masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya lima menit kemudian dan Henry masih berada di sana, Junmyeon memijat pangkal hidungnya, lelah. "Ada penyusup di rumah kita."

Bola mata sang penguasa mengendarkan keseriusan dan mengintimidasi ketiganya yang terkejut mendengarkan. Jongdae memicing curiga juga berfikir keras, bagaimana bisa terdapat penyusup yang dapat melewatinya. Sedangkan Jongin menatap Junmyeon penuh pertanyaan, " Bagaimana kau bisa simpulkan itu hyung?"

"Yuna, dia mengatakannya." Balas Junmyeon.

"Nenek sihir itu benar benar!" seru Jongin spontan.

Henry menunduk penuh penghormatan bermaksud meyakinkan, "Sepenuhnya saya berada bersama tuan muda, tidak ada pemikiran bahkan untuk berkhianat."

Junmyeon menghela nafas mengerti, "Aku tau." Lalu Jongin tanpa diketahui tersenyum membuat Jongdae menatap penuh perhatian. "Jika hyung bilang di rumah ini, maka bukankah itu adalah wilayah kita?"

Junmyeon menatap Jongin menunggu kelanjutannya, "Semua yang berani bermain main di wilayah kita maka kita pastikan dia akan tertangkap karena ini area kekuasaan kita mudah untuk menyisir satu persatu bukan."

Jongdae tersenyum puas dengan pemikiran Jongin, dan sepertinya mereka akan bersiap siap untuk berburu.

"Aku serahkan pada kalian." Junmyeon membalas menyandarkan punggungnya saat dirasa adiknya cukup jenius untuk mengurus hal ini dan memejamkan mata. Dia butuh istirahat dan kepalanya benar benar terasa berat saat ini.

Brak!

"Kim junmyeon!" Teriak Minseok masa bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi dalam ruang kerja Junmyeon, yang mana empunya langsung membuka kedua matanya menatap penuh kemurkaan. Jongin tau itu dan dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya bingung dengan kebiasaan Minseok yang selalu berteriak kala membuka pintu.

"Apa kau yang menyuruh wanita ular itu kemari! Demi tuhan junmyeon aku baru bersyukur kau memberi pelajaran pada yuna dan sekarang kenapa kau justru menyuruhnya kemari!" Sekonyong konyong Minseok mengungkapkan pendapatnya di depan Junmyeon yang justru menyerngit tidak mengerti lalu menatap Jongdae meminta penjelasan.

"Luna kembali, dia mengatakan kau yang menyuruhnya."

Dan Junmyeon tidak bisa untuk tidak mengerang marah mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan meninggalkan singgasananya berganti mentari yang mulai menduduki tahta dengan sejuta cahaya dan mulai membawa angin segar untuk orang orang yang mau berada di luar rumah menyapanya menunggunya menghangatkan dan membelai tubuhnya, Yixing mengambil Baretta yang dia simpan di laci kamarnya, berjalan dengan semangat kala Minseok dan Jackson ada di depan pintu kamarnya, mereka akan berlatih di area latihan belakang rumah.

Setelah kejadian kemarin dimana para pengacau merusak acara belajarnya, Yixing mulai memikirkan untuk mengikuti kemauan Junmyeon akan latihan menembak dan mengasah kembali kemampuannya. Semalaman juga dia berfikir akan rasa takutnya juga sisi lain dimana dia memang membutuhkan kemampuannya kembali, dibantu sugesti dari Dasom tentunya.

Dan jika kalian mau tau maka percayalah sebagian dari pikiran Yixing mengiyakan pemikiran sang penguasa, hanya 10% dan Yixing terburu mengenyahkan pikiran itu sebelum berkembang seperti adonan roti panggang buatan Kyungsoo. Tetapi dia masih saja membenci Junmyeon sebagaimana besarnya.

"Baiklah kita berlatih disini!" Seru Minseok melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan puas.

Semalam dia meminta Junmyeon untuk melatih Yixing di halaman belakang, dan Junmyeon menyetujuinya setelah meminta Henry mengatur area, keselamatan juga semua perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan. Dengan begini mereka juga tidak butuh tempat terlalu jauh untuk berlatih, karena sesungguhnya area belakang hunian Henry masih sangatlah luas.

Jackson langsung fokus menjadi mentor, berada di depan menjelaskan memberitahu sebagaimana dapat mempermudah Yixing untuk memulai latihan dan Minseok hanya berdiri di belakang mereka berdua memastikan juga sesekali berteriak untuk mengarahkan. Beberapa anak buah ada berjaga di sana tidak jauh dari mereka, penjagaan di perketat setelah bagaimana kejadian kemarin berlangsung.

Junmyeon datang dengan Jongin yang berdiri di sisi Minseok menatap dari belakang beberapa tembakan Yixing dan papan tembak bergantian, Junmyeon tidak bereaksi apapun hanya wajah datar dan kedua tangan di masukkan pada saku celana tanpa suara selama Jongin dan Minseok saling mengomentari apa yang kurang dari cara Yixing menyasar pusat papan tembak dan bagaimana mendapatkan score baik.

Tiba tiba tatapan mata Junmyeon berganti menatap Jackson dan mulai memicing, menyenggol pelan lengan Jongin dimana dia dan Minseok langsung terdiam melihat Junmyeon, "Ada yang ingin aku pastikan tentang semalam." Dan keduanya faham siapa serta apa yang di maksudkan Junmyeon.

Tap tap

Junmyeon mendekat beberapa langkah di belakang Yixing dan Jackson, "Tangkap dia."

Sekejap beberapa pengawal langsung mengepung Jackson memegangi kedua lengannya, Yixing terpaku dengan tanda tanya besar lalu langsung berteriak, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim!" Berniat menodongkan Baretta yang mana dengan sigap seorang pengawal langsung mengambil paksa. Minseok juga Jongin terdiam bagaimana Junmyeon bertindak, mereka membiarkan meski tau akan bagaimana sikap Yixing menghadapi tindakan Junmyeon.

Tapi semua sedang saling menyimpan banyak rasa curiga selama sang penyusup masih berkeliaran di rumah ini.

Semuanya terasa kelabu dan akan banyak orang di curigai hingga harus menyisir satu persatu. Minseok mengetahui akan hal itu dengan baik.

"Kau tau kenapa kita sampai mendapat serangan kemarin? Karena terdapat penyusup di rumah ini."

Yixing menatap bergantian antara Junmyeon juga Jackson yang meringis lalu kembali protes, "Tapi kau tidak bisa menuduh jackson karena hal itu!" Hanya di balas seringai oleh Junmyeon yang justru dalam benaknya menyimpulkan definisi bahwa kemarahan si kecil Zhang adalah sebuah kecantikan yang natural, entah di sisi mana melihat wajah cantik Yixing yang marah merupakan candu tersendiri untuknya.

Oh, Fuck. Aku tidak percaya bahwa seseorang yang -mungkin- sedang jatuh cinta akan segila Junmyeon.

Mendongakkan wajah dengan kearoganan yang kuat, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun disini. Ini rumahku dan aku berhak menahan siapapun."

Dan ingatkan Yixing bahwa di depannya kini adalah sosok Junmyeon dengan harga diri tinggi menjulang dan arogan yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Yixing begitu gemas bukan main hingga lebih ingin mencabik cabik daging Junmyeon saat ini. Sedangkan Jackson berteriak penuh pembelaan bahwa dia bukan penyusup atau pengkhianat yang di maksudkan Junmyeon kala di seret paksa oleh anak buahnya meninggalkan area latihan.

"Lanjutkan latihanmu, karena jika kau melanggar sedikit saja mungkin yang akan menanggung akibatnya adalah dia." Ancam Junmyeon sambil berlalu meninggalkan area latihan.

"Junmyeon! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya!" Teriak Yixing frustasi lalu menyentak lengan kirinya yang di pegangi seorang anak buah Kim -takut jika Yixing kembali lepas kendali, menatap Minseok yang masih berdiri di sana dengan tatapan meminta bantuan, "Hyung tolong aku. . .Junmyeon membawa-"

"Maafkan aku xingie, tapi kami masih mencari pelakunya disini dan itu adalah hak junmyeon melakukannya." Seketika tubuh Yixing lemas kala membayangkan bagaimana Jackson akan di perlakukan nantinya sedangkan Kim bukan tipe penyabar ataupun tipe berbelas kasihan jika berurusan dengan penyusup ataupun pengacau terlebih lebih seorang pengkhianat.

Di atas sana, dari jendela yang terhalang helaian gorden putih seseorang tengah menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, Kim."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau serius dengan keputusanmu menahan jackson?" Taekwoon bersuara menghentikan tatapan Junmyeon pada lembaran laporan yang di dapat dari Luna beberapa jam yang lalu, menanggapi komentar Taekwoon membuat Junmyeon meletakkan bolpoin hitamnya dan menatap Taekwoon serius.

"Ada dua kemungkinan yang berputar dalam benakku, pertama jika benar zhang berada di balik pengacauan kemarin maka mereka salah mengambil yuna sebagai patner, bila bukan maka kemungkinan aku menuduh jackson adalah kesempatan bagi penyusup yang sebenarnya untuk melakukan sesuatu kembali menyentuh dan mencelakai yixing." Jelas Junmyeon.

Junmyeon masih ingat dengan seseorang yang dikirim dalam pengacauan dengan membawa gerber yang mana itu adalah senjata kusus yang tentunya di tujukan pada target utama dan jelas jelas kemarin sebuah tembakan awal di arahkan kepada Yixing -yang mana itu meleset- artinya Yixing disini merupakan target yang akan mereka singkirkan.

Dan taekwoon mengiyakan bagaimana pemikiran junmyeon, "Ada banyak orang yang berada di dekatnya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Minseok juga kami ada di sampingnya."

Kembali memikirkan bahwa seluruh orang akan berada di sisi Yixing sedikit melegakan Junmyeon, "Ya, aku tau. Tapi aku minta semua yang berhubungan dengan yixing apapun itu yang dia sentuh kau pastikan tidak ada apapun disana."

"Tentu." Balas Taekwoon.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yixing dia tidak akan diam, aku yakin." Sambungnya lagi

"Hmm. . ." Sang penguasa menguarkan aura kental yang tiba tiba membuat Taekwoon terperanjat dengan seringai dan usapan dagu begitu terlihat brengsek bahkan maniak, "Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah negosiasi dengannya."

"Oh, fuck! Brengsek kau junmyeon!" Taekwoon tidak habis fikir jika Junmyeon akan mengambil keuntungan dengan hal ini.

Namun percayalah sedikit saja Junmyeon tidak berpengaruh akan bagaimana umpatan itu di layangkan sahabat dokternya. Sekonyong konyong justru membuat Junmyeon semakin menjadi jadi, mengulas bibir luar dengan lidah yang entah mengapa membayangkan saja membuat Junmyeon 'kehausan' hingga bola matanya berkilat kilat.

Cklek

Taekwoon juga Junmyeon reflek mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka dan melihat Yixing dengan tatapan antara kesedihan, marah juga frustasi -bola matanya berkaca kaca- Taekwoon terperanjat untuk kesekian kalianya mendekati si kecil Zhang dan memegang bahunya tidak menyadari tatapan dari seseorang di ujung sana yang terbakar juga seolah akan membunuhnya dari arah meja kerja, "Hei, xingie apa yang terjadi?"

Yixing hampir hampir akan menangis begitu Taekwoon menghampirinya dan bertanya demikian namun dia tau jika Junmyeon adalah satu satunya orang yang bisa merubah keputusan di sini, sehingga dia melampiaskannya seraya menahan nahan emosinya maupun air mata yang hampir membasahi pipi pucatnya membentuk aliran sungai dengan berteriak menatap Junmyeon dari balik Taekwoon, "Aku ingin jackson dibebaskan!"

Junmyeon tersenyum remeh mendengarnya dan Taekwoon terperanjat untuk kesekian kalinya berbalik menatap Junmyeon melihat ekspresi sang penguasa yang acuh tak acuh,

"JUNMYEON!" Yixing membentak atau lebih mirip merengek dengan kaki kanan yang di hentakan, Taekwoon justru ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Yixing namun dia tahan karena sadar jika makhluk kecil di depannya ini akan sangat terlampau sensitif. Junmyeon tidak terpengaruh tetap stabil melakukan pekerjaannya lalu terhenti untuk mengatakan pada Yixing yang membuat Taekwoon merasa aneh di antara mereka dan undur diri.

"Ku fikir bukan seperti itu sopan santun untuk sebuah permohonan."

"Kau!" Teriak Yixing frustasi melangkah cepat mendekati meja kerja Junmyeon namun terhenti seketika kala mendengar jawaban Junmyeon, "Siapa kau?"

Menyeringai.

Yixing justru terpaku, terdiam bahkan merasa bahwa kakinya tidak mampu berpijak dengan benar, 'Siapa dia' sebuah pertanyaan mudah yang di layangkan Junmyeon dan menghentikan separuh dari otak kecilnya, bola mata si kecil semakin memerah saat sebuah kenyataan di depannya menghantam, dia sadar sekarang bahwa di depannya bukan lagi sosok manusia.

"Siapa kau? Sehingga aku harus menuruti ucapanmu yang bahkan lebih mirip bentakan?" Tanya Junmyeon yang mulai berdiri dari kursi kebanggaannya berjalan menghampiri si kecil yang tidak berkutik dengan ucapannya dan mengangkat dagu Yixing, menggali sebanyak apa keberanian untuk kembali menjawab.

Kalian pernah dengar bahwa mungkin sikap bisa di sembunyikan layaknya sebuah drama dengan skenario tertulis bagaimana dan apa yang akan kita sebagai pemain harus bergerak, namun ada kalanya hati tidak bisa di bohongi dan sebaik baiknya sikap yang kita tunjukkan akan tetap ada secarik yang mendekripsikan isi hati kita. Seperti mereka berdua kala sama sama menutup hati dengan kebencian satu sama lain namun tatapan keduanya sama, tatapan kerinduan yang teramat sangat tanpa di sadari menguar bebas terutama Junmyeon bagaimana jemarinya meraih dagu Yixing dan bertengger untuk sebuah usapan lembut, bola matanya tidak lepas dari kelereng jernih Yixing yang berpendar redup, bagaimana si kecil begitu lemah dan rapuh namun indah di saat bersamaan, Junmyeon masih memuji bagaimana makhluk di depannya ini begitu indah dan cantik.

Junmyeon terjebak dalam pesonanya, dan sadarkah kalian jika dalam jiwanya menggelap untuk sebuah tujuan yang akan membawa si kecil dalam jurang kegelapan.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang dengan mudah mengabulkan permohonan, terlebih karena membela seseorang yang menurutku salah." Jemari itu merambat pada pipi pucat dan mengusapnya sangat perlahan. Junmyeon sedikit banyak terbakar bagaimana bibir manis penuh candu ini mengucapkan nama 'Jackson' terlampau fasih dan sangat ringan, tidak untuk nama lelaki lain di mulut Yixing hanya dia - ya hanya dia.

Yixing masih menatap tidak mengerti dan terdiam membiarkan sang penguasa melakukan hal yang dia suka dengan wajahnya, hanya satu yang ada dalam benak Yixing bagaimana kelereng hitam itu begitu kuat memenjarakannya mengambil semua fokus tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun.

"Berikan aku penawaran, zhang yixing?"

Bola mata Yixing melebar menatap tak kuasa bagaimana perkataan Junmyeon menghantam, tidak pernah dia fikirkan jika Junmyeon akan mengucapkannya,

"Sebuah penawaran menarik, mungkin." Junmyeon benar benar brengsek kala hidungnya membaui sepanjang pipi turun hingga lehernya dan memberikan kecupan kecupan pelan di pundaknya.

Yixing tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan perkataan Junmyeon dan tindakannya barusan hingga dia tersentak dengan kecupan di sana lalu mendorong bahu Junmyeon dengan tatapan mata marah, namun Junmyeon justru terkekeh melihat reaksi berlebihan Yixing -menurutnya-

"Baiklah, itu keputusanmu aku tidak akan memaksa." Mengambil ponsel dan jam tangan yang tergeletak di meja kerja lalu berbalik menatap Yixing lebih tenang dan berjalan untuk berucap, "Namun jangan pernah memohon untuk kebebasan lelaki pengawalmu itu."

Yixing gemetar dalam dirinya menatap Junmyeon yang tersenyum tipis di depannya dan mulai berlalu meninggalkannya, maka memberanikan diri dia berucap hingga dia tidak percaya pada ucapannya sendiri, "Ka-kau berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya dan membebaskannya?"

Junmyeon hanya berhenti sebentar untuk mendengar dan kembali berlalu menuju pintu untuk meraih handlenya namun bahkan belum mencapai depan pintu telah terhenti oleh ucapan Yixing yang begitu lemah, "Hanya. . .hanya malam ini."

Sempurna, seringai Junmyeon menguar mendengar jawaban kekalahan si kecil lalu berbalik , "Keputusan yang bagus." Yixing mendekat untuk memastikan satu hal mengucapkannya terlampau lemah tanpa kemampuan dan penuh harap maka percayalah Junmyeon tidak menyukai hal itu, "Kau berjanji!"

"Ya."

"Aku yang berkuasa di sini aku bisa melakukan apapun." Junmyeon ikut mendekat dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada begitu arogan, termasuk bagaimana fakta dia dapat membuat Yixing untuk menyerahkan apa yang dia inginkan meski harus menyeret Jackson terlebih dahulu.

"Kau iblis, Junmyeon!" Yixing mengucapkannya dengan seluruh kesakitan dalam ekspresi wajahnya, menanggapi Junmyeon hanya menyeringai dan mendekat memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir cherry Yixing.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan sebutan itu." Tau jika Yixing sadar dia diperalat dan Junmyeon menggunakannya untuk menunjukkan pada si kecil bagaimana kekuasaannya juga kata katanya mempengaruhi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya kau sudah ada di sini."

Junmyeon melangkah santai memasuki kamar bernuansa gelap miliknya, menatap senang Yixing yang sudah terduduk bersimpuh marah di ranjang. Terkekeh alih alih menggodanya yang mungkin akan langsung meledak saat ini juga, terbukti dari dengusan Yixing, "Hanya sesuai perjanjian kita!" Lalu dia memalingkan muka enggan menatap wajah menggoda Junmyeon.

"Biarkan aku membasuh diri sebentar."

Tidak butuh jawaban Yixing yang bahkan tidak penting bagi Junmyeon dimana dia begitu saja melepas kemejanya tanpa sungkan atau peduli bagaimana reaksi horor Yixing hingga wajahnya memerah di dalam remangan lampu kamar Junmyeon. Junmyeon tau hal itu dan menyeringai meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Ruangan kamar Junmyeon cukup unik dan nyaman sebenarnya, bagaimana kamar ini cukup luas dan beberapa barang tertata lebih simpel dengan dominan warna hitam dan silver, di sebelah ranjang langsung memperlihatkan pemandangan pepohonan samping hunian Henry dengan kaca lebar, melangkah mendekat Yixing mencoba melihat sesuatu yang mungkin akan dapat dia temui dari jendela kaca itu.

Hingga Junmyeon menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan keluar dengan sebuah piyama hitam dan rambut basahnya Yixing masih di sana, dia tau dan melihat dari pantulan kaca bertukar pandang dengan pantulan kaca, senyum tipis Junmyeon terlihat dari sana hingga sang penguasa menyambut si kecil mendekatinya yang temanggu di depan jedela.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Yixing kembali terfokus menatap luar, "Jalan keluar mungkin. Hingga aku bisa bebas dari orang sepertimu." Berbalik menatap tanpa gentar pada Junmyeon yang terkekeh.

"Lalu sudah dapat?" Pertanyaannya mengejek dengan wajah yang mampu membuat Yixing marah tanpa sebab.

Junmyeon tidak butuh jawaban dari keterdiaman Yixing dan mengunci begitu saja pergerakan si kecil dengan menumpu kedua tangan di sisi kanan kiri wajahnya, Yixing menatap penuh kesiagaan.

Hei bukan kah ini cukup erotis? Dengan keadaan Junmyeon yang jauh dari kata kering hanya menggunakan piama dan Yixing terkunci oleh jendela kaca di belakangnya dan Junmyeon di depannya, terlebih dia hanya mengenakan kemeja hijau tosca kebesaran dan celana sebatas lutut berwarna cream.

"Kau gugup?"

Ketahuilah bahwa sang penguasa sedang bermain main dengan mangsanya, "Aku begitu marah sampai rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu."

Junmyeon menyeringai, "Aku tau."

"Aku tau seberapa besar kau ingin membunuhku dengan otak pembangkangmu." Junmyeon tidak peduli memajukan wajahnya hingga kedua pucuk hidung telah bersentuhan hanya sedikit lagi maka mereka berciuman, "Lalu dengan mudah akan aku pastikan kau kehilangan semua hal yang kau miliki."

Dengan begitu sebuah kecupan pelan itu datang, memainkan belahan bibir atas Yixing dengan hisapan tarikan kecil dan lumatan basah berpindah pada bibir bawah yang turut di tarik kecil oleh Junmyeon, Yixing hanya terdiam tanpa membalas membiarkan orang di depannya bermain dengan bibirnya sementara-

Sret!

Bruk!

"Akh!" Yixing berteriak dengan tubuh sudah berbalik wajah membentur kaca di depannya tubuhnya di putar Junmyeon begitu cepat dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang,menahannya berulah.

Junmyeon mendengus, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tau segala yang ada dalam otak pembangkangmu!"

"Aaakh!"

Junmyeon merebut sebilah pisau pipih yang tersembunyi di balik lengan kemeja Yixing dan membuangnya begitu saja. Dia tau dengan baik kenapa Yixing tidak membalasnya dan sengaja memancing hingga pisau itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Junmyeon mundur dua langkah kebelakang menatap tajam Yixing yang berbalik menatapnya kesakitan, "Aku berbaik hati memberimu penawaran untuk kebebasannya."

"Ah ya, Kau tidak membutuhkan hal ini. Bukan masalah maka kau juga bersiap untuk melihatnya menerima apapun dariku." Junmyeon berucap hampir tidak ada nada main main di sana, tegas dan final.

Yixing kalut seketika, dia melakukan kesalahan besar bermain main dengan Junmyeon dan segala kuasanya dalam hal ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang hingga dia terdiam dengan pikiran berlarian semakin membuatnya ketakutan akan apa yang Junmyeon perintahkan untuk Jackson dan tanpa sadar sang penguasa melangkah meninggalkan keterdiamannya yang bodoh.

Junmyeon marah, tentu bagaimana cara si kecil bermain curang untuknya hingga tanpa tedeng aling aling melangkah meninggalkan kamar dan mulai membuka gagang pintu sampai tubuhnya terdorong dan pintu kembali tertutup, punggungnya membentur daun pintu dibelakangnya, namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya kaget adalah bagaiman tubuh kecil di depannya gemetar kentara ketakutan dan bibir yang mengecap miliknya penuh kuasa, berusaha mendominasi dan bahkan bermain sendiri.

Mengecup bibir Junmyeon begitu lembut memainkan gigitan kecil di sela permainan bibirnya kemudian hisapan seolah bibir Junmyeon akan robek dengan gigitan kelewat menggelitik dan jangan lupakan bagaimana lumatan disertai lidah yang berusaha menerobos masuk dalam pertahanan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menatapnya begitu tajam tidak melewatkan bagaimana mata si kecil berganti sayu dan menikmati permainannya sendiri kedua tangannya di genggam di sisi kanan kiri seolah ketakutan dia akan membuka pintu dan meninggalkannya sendiri dalam malam dingin namun tak menunggu lama tangan tangan itu yang kurang ajar memainkan piyama, mencari celah masuk menyentuh lebih dalam dada bidang sang penguasa.

Junmyeon membiarkannya, bagaimana lidah kecil itu masuk dengan gerakan kelewat gemulai mengajaknya bermain dalam belitan hisapan lidah, Junmyeon menyanggupinya memegang kepala Yixing menekan tengkuknya tidak membiarkan dia lagi barang sedetik dan menghisap bibir bawahnya kasar tidak sabaran,

"Aahh!" Lidahnya di lilit hingga entah bagaimana dihisap kelewat sensual penuh tekanan dan nafsu yang semakin menguasai keduanya, tangan Yixing sudah tidak berada dalam area yang benar ketika kedua telapak tangannya mengusap dada Junmyeon kelewat menggoda seolah menantang sang penguasa untuk semakin menujukkan sisi dominan hingga mengukungnya di bawah nafsu yang berputar pesat. Dia terlanjur masuk kedalamnya dan sulit keluar tanpa kenikmatan putih menjemput.

Yixing mengerang kala usapan lembut di belakang tengkuknya dan hisapan tidak sabaran Junmyeon merenggut nafasnya, dia menarik kepala menjauh dengan liur menetes hingga kedagu, "Jangan pergi." Nafasnya tersenggal wajah memerah dan bibir bengkak Junmyeon menatap penuh nafsu namun juga tidak melupakan perbuatan membangkang yang terjadi tadi. Tapi -Fuck Yixing kelewat menggairahkan dengan semua ini.

"Memohonlah." Junmyeon menatap intens dengan kedua tangan belum lepas dari sisi wajah Yixing memberinya usapan lembut di pipi merona.

"Aku mohon junmyeon jangan pergi." Munurut tanpa perlawanan.

Dan selanjutnya Junmyeon tidak menahan nahan lagi untuk mencium Yixing hingga tidak sabaran, menghisap kedua belahan bibirnya dan saling melilit lidah seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok yang akan mereka lalui, Yixing di bawa Junmyeon dalam gendongan dan menyandarkan punggung si kecil di dinding sampingnya, membuat kaki kecil Yixing melilit pinggang ketakutan untuk perginya Junmyeon juga nafsu si pangkal pahanya yang sudah mulai mengeras dan Junmyeon semakin ingin menenggelamkan Yixing pada dinding di balik ciumannya.

"Aaanhh!" Yixing mendesah bagaimana kedua kejantanan mereka bergesekan dengan wajah Junmyeon yang menyeringai, tangannya bermain main di tonjolan kecil di balik kemejanya si kecil memelintir hingga menarik narik sesuka hati -bukan sebuah kelembutan.

Yixing sendiri terkejut bagaimana tubuhnya merespon semua sentuhan Junmyeon, bagaimana tidak lebih dia mirip pelacur yang mengemis segala sentuhan dan perbuatan cabul Junmyeon. Tidak tau darimana datangnya nalurinya membawa kedua tangan meremas remas rambut hitam Junmyeon terlampau kusut, mendongak meraih wajah Junmyeon mengajaknya berciuman saling melumat menjilat dan menghisap. Dia belum puas, belum dengan ciuman yang begitu dalam juga penuh candu membiarkannya berkuasa barang sebentar akan mulut sang dominan.

Punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk dan tersadar tubuhnya sudah ada di bawah kukungan Junmyeon di atas dengan celana yang tidak lagi menempat dengan benar, Yixing lupa bagaimana cara Junmyeon membawanya hingga hanya tersangkut dimata kaki yang selanjutnya dia hanya merasakan lidah basah Junmyeon mengecap tulang rahangnya bermain jejak basah melingkupi telinganya mengecap dan mengigit gemas di sana, "Perdengarkan padaku suara indahmu baby." Serak dan dalam Yixing dibuat merinding bagaimana Junmyeon berlaku padanya hingga ceruknya di sentuh main main dari balik celana dalamnya.

"A-ahn!" Yixing bergetar, kedua paha polosnya mengatup namun jemari Junmyeon merambat di sana mencegah, bermain menggoda bergerilya menelusuri terlampau sensual menggoda gundukan juga ceruk tidak mengentuhnya dan hanya bermain main di sebelahnya. Hanya menyentuh sesekali dan meninggalkannya, bibir Junmyeon turun ke area jenjang leher Yixing bermain dengan jilatan kecil kecupan lembut membuat si kecil terbuai dan hingga rasa lain hadir di sana, bukan kisamark dengan kelembutan hisapan kuat tetapi bite mark, Junmyeon lebih suka bagaimana hasil perbuatannya akan sulit hilang bahkan membiru setelahnya.

"Akh!"

Kaki Yixing dibawa mengait di pinggang menarik tubuhnya bangun terduduk di atas pangkuan Junmyeon, tersipu sipu malu saat merasakan gundukan menpengaruhi atensi dan bongkahan pantatnya di bebaskan satu sisi dengan hadiah tamparan setelahnya. Bukan kelembutan ingatlah hal itu.

Plak!

"Akhh!" Yixing menunduk menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk Junmyeon membaui sang penguasa yang menguar maskulin dan kesegaran juga gairah kental. Membiarkan rasa sakit merambati leher yang di gigit juga pantatnya.

Plak!

Plak!

"Akh- sa . .sakit!"

Plak!

"Jun-ahh!"

Junmyeon menyeringai terhibur bagaimana tubuh yang lama dia inginkan merespon perlakuannya kurang ajarnya, bersemangat meninggalkan jejaknya dia membaui leher Yixing dan memberi bitemark di sana. "Akh! Nnh."

Plak!

"Hiks. .nnh! Sakit akh!"

Junmyeon meraih pipi yang mulai basah oleh aliran sungai air mata Yixing berbisik di depan mulutnya, "Memohonlah baby maka aku akan mengabulkannya."

Plak!

"Oh! -nnh."

Itu nikmat, semakin lama semakin sakit namun juga nikmat bersamaan dan Junmyeon belum berhenti menyiksanya dengan bertambah hisapan kuat di tulang selangkanya -itu akan membekas besok dia yakin- Plak!

"Junmyeon. .hiks! Akhh. .sakit."

Plak! Plak!

"Hentikan-nnh kumohon. .ah!"

Junmyeon menjauhkan wajahnya menatap Yixing yang sudah basah mengusapnya lembut dan menciumnya tidak kalah pelan juga dalam membawa di kecil melupakan sakitnya, memijat niplle dalam pusaran lembut. Yixing luluh-terbuai bagaimana sang penguasa menggodanya hingga melupakan harga diri turut memainkan gesekan rangsangan pada kedua kejantanan mereka yang tertutup.

Junmyeon menyeringai dalam ciuman dan merasakan langit langit dalam rongga si kecil dengan begitu menggoda. Lalu dia tersentak kala kancing dari kemejanya lolos dengan tidak elit dan terpelanting entah kemana -Junmyeon menariknya begitu saja tanpa perasaan.

Berharap nipllenya di sentuh oleh dingin sesuatu lidahnya membuat Yixing menyodorkan dadanya, Junmyeon menurutinya hanya berada di sekitar dada menciuminya tanpa benar benar menyentuhnya, membuat Yixing mengerang tersiksa, "Sen-tuhnn. . Ah!"

Bruk!

Yixing terbanting dengan kedua tangan terkunci di atas kepala dan Junmyeon mulai bermain dengan baik dalam jejak basah kecupan dan hisapan dada namun tidak menyentuh karena percayalah Yixing hanya mengingat bagaimana Junmyeon hanya membaui dadanya dan sengaja hanya menyentuh niplenya dengan ujung hidung, "Memohonlah baby. .katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

Gundukan di bawah sana tersiksa dengan ereksi kelewat tegang masuh terkurung celana dalam yang sayangnya sialan sangat sesak ketat saat ini. Seolah belum cukup Junmyeon membuatnya tersiksa dengan semakin merapatnya kedua kejantanan dan bergesekan, "Anh!"

"Kumohon. .umh!"

"Ya baby?" Kecupan itu datang di samping niplenya persis. "Oh! Lebih dekat!"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya sayang," gigitan itu membunuhi dada Yixing,

"Kumohon. . Umh! Sentuh. .ah!Jun-oh disana!"

"Dimana?" Junmyeon menghentikan semuanya menatap penuh perhatian dan wajah Yixing terbakar saat itu juga dengan nafsu kental di ubun ubun. Dia tau jika keinginan sang penguasa tak akan pernah mau di tentang, dan dia kalah malam ini.

"Sentuh aku junmyeon! Disana . . .dimanapun, ku mohon-hiks!" Ereksinya sakit luar biasa dan kenikmatannya menghilang namun tidak berlangsung lama sang penguasa menepati perkataannya menciumin niplle dan memasukkannya dalam rongga hangat dan dinginnya sapuan lidah, di hisap terlampau keras dan bersemangat seolah akan keluar cairan dari sana, kedua tangannya sudah terbebas dan Yixing bersemangat untuk memainkan rambut belakang kepala Junmyeon melampiaskan nafsunya. Dia dapat merasakan jemari Junmyeon menarik tidak sabaran satu kain fabrik yang masih melekat membungkus kejantanan hingga terbebas dan mengacung basah.

Junmyeon tersenyum melihatnya kala si kecil di bawah sana mengeluarkan precum dan berkilat basah, mencoba menggodanya Junmyeon menyentil dan Yixing mengerang kesakitan menggeliat tidak nyaman, "Aannh!"

Kelegaan menyelimutinya kala kedua tangan Junmyeon memegangi pahanya untuk berhenti bergerak dan membawa kejantanannya pada rongga hangat memabukkan milik Junmyeon. Yixing melayang menggigit bibir juga mendesah tidak kuasa dengan hisapan Junmyeon penuh dalam dan kuat. Dia melambung dengan irama naik turun juga gigi yang turut serta, lubangnya di mainkan terus hingga perutnya berputar terdorong oleh sesuatu di bawah sana, dan Junmyeon melepaskan gelombang tinggi itu tiba tiba membuat Yixing memberenggut marah.

Terkekeh, Junmyeon melepaskan piyama yang bahkan tidak terpasang dengan benar akibat tangan tangan Yixing tadi, meloloskannya dan mengambil jemari Yixing untuk menyapa miliknya dibalik kain penghalang, Yixing mengigit bibirnya terlampau gugup bagaimana mimik wajah takut cukup menghibur Junmyeon.

"Tidak ada jalan keluar disini, kau tau itukan baby?"

Yixing mengangguk bagaimanapun juga Junmyeon tidak boleh keluar dari sini dan meninggalkannya untuk sebuah keputusan yang buruk namun percayalah bahwa alih alih melakukan perjanjian mereka lebih dari bermain seolah menghabiskan malam dan tidak ada hari esok jika mereka berhenti disini.

Mungkinkan ini isi hati mereka? Kerinduan?

Oh Fuck! Siapa yang tau jika bukan mereka sendiri.

Bagaimana Yixing beralih menyambut milik Junmyeon tidak peduli seperti apa dirinya kala menyambut kedua tangan Junmyeon dalam mulutnya, dia hisap seolah itu barang kebanggaan Junmyeon dengan wajah terlampau sensual, "Shit . .shit . .shit!"

Junmyeon tidak bisa percaya bagaimana Yixing memainkannya hingga membuatnya kian tegang, "Buka lebar lebar kakimu, baby." Suaranya dalam dan dipenuhi nafsu membubung tinggi.

Menurut, Yixing menunjukkan ceruk merah menggodanya hingga membuat Junmyeon mendekat terlampau tidak sabaran, menggelitik ujungnya dan Yixing bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakit akan besarnya benda itu. Junmyeon mengerti memberikan kecupan di pipi merona si kecil memainkan nipllenya mengalihkan perhatian sementara di bawah sana menerobos tanpa pelumas. Mereka berdua tau apa konsekuensinya dan nafsu sudah mengambil semua kesabaran mereka.

"Aaakhh! Sakit- berhenti!"

Yixing membanting kepalanya perwujudan sakitnya bagian bawah sana terbelah oleh kebanggaan Junmyeon yang mendorong perlahan dan terdiam kala dia merasa Yixing membutuhkan waktu namun itu tidak akan selesai hingga tertanam seluruhnya, "AKH! SHH"

Junmyeon mencium Yixing menghilangkan sakit dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya namun mengeram menyadari Yixing menggigit sisi sudut bibirnya, tidak keberatan alih alih marah karena percayalah lubang Yixing terlampau ketat mencengkeramnya dalam sana dengan kenikmatan Junmyeon melingkupinya begitu dalam. Wajahnya kian arogan dalam kepuasaan yang dicapainya, dan tidak bertahan alunan tubuh mulai terbangun bagi keduanya meskipun Yixing masih meringis kesakitan namun Junmyeon mengabaikan hal itu. Kaki putihnya di angkat setinggi bahu mempermudah bagaimana sodokannya mengenai keseluruhan sisi dalam tubuh Yixing.

Mengutuk Junmyeon yang tidak bertahan lama dalam tempo pelan dan mulai membangun irama keras dan kasar, "Ah- Aah!" Yixing merasa tubuhnya terjaman begitu dalam dan penuh bagaimana dindingnya bersentuhan dengan sesak dan besarnya milik Junmyeon, jangan lupakan bagaimana urat urat di sana begitu turut memacu alat indra perasa Yixing -wajahnya memerah untuk satu hal dan yang lainnya- tatapan Junmyeon yang menelanjangi hingga sisi terdalam tubuhnya dan tempo gerakan Junmyeon yang begitu gentle dan kuat. Jangan lupakan kedua lengan kekar yang mengukungnya tanpa jalan keluar dan bahu lebarnya, oh begitu dia memuji kesempurnaan peia di atasnya yang bergerak liar jemari lentiknya meraih naik ke atas mengusap pipi Junmyeon yang dibalas senyuman -lebih mirip seringai.

Mendominasinya hingga ke tulang terdalam Yixing, terkejut juga hampir hampir melonjak senang kala miliknya yang mengacung kecil meminta perhatian kembali terjamah, kejantanannya di manjakan dengan sebelah tangannya mengocok dengan tempo sama. Tiba tiba bola mata Yixing melebar, ujung benda di dalam sana mengentuh sesuatu yang menjadi pusat kenikmatan terbesarnya sebuah senggolan kecil dan perut Yixing melilit akan sebuah luapan bahkan ledakan di dalam nya.

Junmyeon menatapnya dengan seringai puas, tidak melewatkan bagaimana ekspresinya kala prostat di dalam sana tersentuh dengan akurat. Yixing menggelijang kenikmatan itu mengantarkan gelombang pada kepalanya hingga membuatnya pening bukan main, tusukan Junmyeon terlampau kuat membuatnya bergetar dan terus menerus pada titik yang akurat menghajarnya terlampau nikmat, "Hhnnnngg. . .junmyeon~"

"Angh!"

Nipllenya kembali disapa dengan kadar dan tusukan di bawah sana tidak berkurang, Yixing merintih di sisi telinga Junmyeon menyemangati sang penguasa untuk menguasai tubuhnga dan dia terbuai bagaimana gesekan kejantanan kecilnya dengan perut berotot Junmyeon.

Menghilangkan kewarasan Yixing dan hanya berpikir bagaimana kenikmatan melingkupi kepalanya membuatnya hanya mengerang mendesahkan nama Junmyeon yang menghantarkan pening luar biasa, menggaruk memenuhi juga menusuk tepat pada postatnya. Kaki kaki kecilnya melingkupi pinggang dan bahu Junmyeon tanpa kemampuan besar karena sungguh tenaganya hanya mampu mendesahkan nama Junmyeon kelewat erotis. Menarik wajah tampan di atas yang mengukungnya dalam ciuman panjang dan usapan sensual di tengkuk Junmyeon seolah memberinya persetujuan akan perbuatan kurang ajar Junmyeon kali ini.

Tangan Junmyeon memainkan kejantanan Yixing membawanya pada puncak yang tertunda, mengusap bola di bawah sana memancing gelombang kenikmatan lainnya. "Kau sangat ketat baby." Junmyeon memuji bagaimana lubang Yixing menggodanya dengan hisapan dalam dan begitu ketat remasan pada seluruh sisi miliknya, dia memberikan tusukan konstan dan tepat terlampau senang dengan desahan Yixing akan permainannya dalam setiap panggilan nama penuh pemujaan.

Pantat berisi itu di remas dan Junmyeon menyuruhnya untuk menungging, membuat dia menyanggupinya dan Yixing benar benar malu kala harus menyodorkan lubangnya didepan Junmyeon yang langsung memberinya tamparan keras juga pada ereksinya yang menggantung, "Aanh!"

Terkekeh, Junmyeon memasukkan miliknya dan mulai memberikan tusukan tusukan kelewat cepat dan tepat mengagetkan Yixing hingga terlonjak dan mencengkeram seprai -melampiaskannya, berusaha mengimbangi Junmyeon yang entah dari mana nalurinya Yixing mengetatkan dan meremas milik Junmyeon menimbulkan geraman kasar sang penguasa yang tetap memaju mundurkan miliknya dan peraduan kedua kulit menjadi teman mereka.

"A-aanhh!Junmyeon-nyah!"

Menggelijang Yixing menemukan gelombang kenikmatan yang tadi menghampirinya, Junmyeon yang cukup peka manarik lengan Yixing untuk berdiri bertumpu pada lutut membusurkan tubuhnya, sebelah tangan memeluk tubuh Yixing dan memainkan sebelah nipllenya dan satu lagi mengurut sesuai dengan tempo kecepatan sodokan Junmyeon. Yixing terjatuh dalam pusaran kenikmatan putih dan ledakan di menit berikutnya dengan lengkingan nama Junmyeon membuat sang penguasa menyeringai. Liur menetes meninggalkan gulungan gulungan yang menggetarkan pahanya kala cairan putih menyemprot pada selimut juga seprai di bawahnya dan Junmyeon mengeram bagaimana itu bereaksi pada cengkeraman kuat di kejantanannya dalam lubang Yixing seolah akan di remukkan.

Tidak peduli bagaimana tubuh Yixing yang dia tunggangi terlampau sensitif setelah orgasme Junmyeon memacunya gila gilaan, mengeluar masukkan dan menciumi punggung mulus di depannya, Yixing sudah hampir hampir tersungkur dengan kenikmatan yang seolah tidak ada ujungnya dengan kejantanannya yang masih di genggam Junmyeon di urut seolah mengeluarkan habis sari sarinya. Dan Yixing merasa jika milik Junmyeon mulai membesar di dalam sana. Tau jika sang penguasa akan menjemput kenikmatannya Yixing mengerang menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan dan mengetatkan lubangnya,

"Oh!Fuck!"

Dan pada tusukan kelima yang begitu dalam Junmyeon melepaskan sarinya dalam tubuh Yixing yang reflek mendesah bagaimana tubuhnya terasa hangat dengan cairan Junmyeon tidak bisa di bilang sedikit dan bahkan dia masih memaju memundurkan pinggangnya seolah mengeluarkan seluruh sari sari dari dalam sana dan mencabut saat dirasa selesai. Yixing langsung ambruk setelahnya tubuhnya luar biasa remuk nafas tersenggal bukan main dan Junmyeon memgikuti memeluk di belakangnya mengusapnya kelewat lembut dengan berbisik sensual, "Kau luar biasa nikmat baby."

"Ungh."

Setelahnya dia tidak ingat apapun kecuali kecupan di dahinya juga ucapan selamat malam dari Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

Teleponnya berdering mengusik ritual Junmyeon menatap wajah damai Yixing kala terlelap, mendesah malas kala melihat nama id pemanggil namun tetap mengangkatnya, "Tunggu aku di ruang kerja bersama jongdae."

Junmyeon membawa langkah malas mengambil piyama hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya menyisir rambut dengan jemari dan mulai meninggalkan kamar setelah memastikan Yixing terselimuti dengan baik. Kala dia membuka pintu ruang kerjanya Jongdae menjadi pihak pertama yang menatap horor padanya,

"Uhhuk!"

Menatap kelewat tidak percaya dengan penampilan Junmyeon yang selalu rapi alih alih memakai piyama kusut bukan main, rambut acak acakan, bibir sobek di sisi ujung juga bekas cakaran yang mengintip di balik leher kerah piyama dan jangan lupakan bau-oh sialan bau sex kelewat pekat seolah menunjukkan bagaimana malam panas baru saja dia lalui.

Jongdae ingin menenggelamkan Junmyeon di bak mandi alih alih melihatnya disini.

Brengsek sialan memang dia justru berjalan santai lalu mendudukkan diri kursi kebanggaannya tidak memperhatikan tatapan shock juga terpukul dari sosok lain di ruangan ini.

"Ekhm!" Jongdae mengatur ekpresi juga -sialan dia ingin menonjok wajah arogan Junmyeon yang semakin menjadi- terburu menatap lain dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku celana sebelum lepas, "Mulai presentasimu luna."

Sang wanita satu satunya di ruangan itu tergagap, membuka terburu dengan gemetaran melingkupi diri tanpa dapat terkendali, aura pekat Junmyeon yang selalu kuat semakin kuat di saat ini lalu saat dia sampai pada laporannya dia mencoba mengatur suara agar tidak terlihat begitu gugup dan terpukul oleh hal lain. "Pe-peningkatan saham kita di thailand mengalami kenaikan sempurna tahun ini tuan bahkan hingga 38 % telah kita miliki dan disana semua masih terkontrol baik seperti saat tuan muda berkunjung."

Junmyeon menatap serius, dia memiliki saham di Tailand dan menggunakan orang lain sebagai tameng untuk melindungi nama juga statusnya dalam dunia hitam yang mana tidak akan mempengaruhi banyak pertanyaan, hanya dia dan keluarga kim namun tidak dengan ayahnya -terlalu riskan berhubungan dengan orang tua itu. Dan Luna merupakan gadis yang dia percaya sebagai jembatan pengantar perintahnya dengan wilayah Tailand.

"Jadi hal ini yang membawamu jauh jauh kemari?" Junmyeon bertanya dengan tangan bertumpu di meja menatap penuh perhatian. Jongdae juga tersadar dengan hal itu menatap Luna di sampingnya yang masih gemetar.

"Y-ya tuan muda."

"Kau bisa mengirimkan bagaimana mestinya kita menyampaikan pesan apa itu sulit?" Junmyeon kentara sekali marahnya karena tau tau dia ada di sini tanpa perintah yang seharusnya.

"Saya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira ini, maaf untuk kelancangan saya-"

"Ya! Kau terlampau lancang karenanya aku sekarang harus memikirkan keselamatan juga orang tidak akan tau bagaimana keberadaanmu disini."

"Maaf." Menunduk terlampau menyesal karena reaksi Junmyeon jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Pergilah. Aku benci seorang dengan pikiran pendek."

Luna serasa ingin menangis saat ini mendengarkan perkataan Junmyeon dan menatap tidak percaya dimana Tuan Mudanya enggan menatapnya lagi beralih menuangkan wine.

Jongdae sebenarnya tidak tega bagaimana wajah wanita itu memelas dan hampir menangis hingga dia berucap pelan, "Semua baik baik saja, jadi kau bisa pergi."

"Ba-baik." Setelahnya langkah kecil dia meninggalkan ruangan Junmyeon san bertemu sapa dengan Taekwoon yang sudah menunggu di luar pintu kerja, menyapanya dengan senyuman dan berganti cepat dengan wajah bertanya tanya karena nyatanya kata penenang Jongdae tidak berefek banyak.

Dia merasa sakit dengan ucapan Junmyeon dan juga dengan penampilannya yang luar biasa panas, jika itu karena wanita sewaan bukan hal baru namun Luna yakin jika itu bukan untuk kali ini karena wajah puas terpampang jelas di wajah Junmyeon.

Zhang Yixing, pasti karenanya dia yakin.

"Ada apa dengannya terlihat-Oh! Fuck!"

Taekwoon sekonyong konyong mengumpat setelah tiga langkah memasuki area ruang kerja Junmyeon.

"Percayalah aku tidak bisa bertahan lama jika seperti ini-" balas Jongdae menanggapi komentar Taekwoon.

"Karena ereksimu itu?" Tanya Junmyeon geli.

Dan Jongdae mengumpat setelahnya, "Sialan kau hyung!"

"Oh tidak! Apa yang terjadi pada yixing kecilku!"

Dan Jongdae mengerang frustasi pada kedua lelaki ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc-

A/n:

hello, saya datang dengan menundukkan kepala penuh permintaan maaf, telat dua minggu dari janji. Maaf karena perkerjaan yang tiba tiba kena lembur dua minggu, ya tuhan punggung saya sakit semua.

Hari minggu kemaren dmana seharusnya saya bisa semedi nemenin kalian dengan update harus d geser sepenuhnya karena lembur dan well saya ga mau janji janji sekarang karena kelihatannya mendekati hari puasa akan ada lembur di sana sini. Namun tetep saya bakal up untuk kalian, sungguh sepi banget hidup saya tanpa nyapa kalian di sini dan oh! Saya kaget soal review berterimakasih banyak juga minta maaf, semoga dengan up panjang di atas bisa termaafkan.

 **Chapter "Who are you" disini lebih pada sisi Junmyeon ver dan kedepannya kita bakal lihat sisi Yixing ver, jadi saya mau bertanya yang saya harap kalian bakal menjawab di review "Pilih, di team manakah kalian Junmyeon atau Yixing?"**

Oke buat review chap kemarin:

 **elis spr**

(Maaf datang terlambat sayang jangan marah dan tolong di tega tegain dulu buat sulaynya karena ini batu besar buat mereka wkwkwk)

 **bunnysheep91**

(Terimakasih semangatnya dedeku, oke team sulay nih yang kuat kuat dukungnya kalo gitu wkwkwkwk jangan kegoda ama ipan lo ya )

 **Nowords**

(Saya menghafal setiap review kalian, walau tidak spesifik juga meramal tapi saya begitu bahagia dapat bertemu kalian di sini, dan ketika kau bilang jun pngen punya pacar cantik tapi perkasa di situ saya ngakak tiap baca, maaf soal keterlambatannya saya harap dirimu ga marah dear)

 **Nowords**

(Salammu kusampaikan dear dan percayalah dia langsung bingung karena jadwal padatnya siang malem ga karuan)

 **Guest**

(Dilemanya ga apa tapi kalo tanggung jawab itu apa saya hamilin anak org ya? Wkwkwk)

 **Guest**

(Terimakasih sudah sabar menunggu)

 **zhglayx**

(ku bakal semangat untuk kalian kok)

 **Guest**

(Makasih banyak doamu sayang, dan ya kerjaanku lancar karena mu, dan maaf lama)

 **cumi cumi**

(Itu mungkin karena anda lapar jadinya dugum dugum)

 **Dudu Luv Nini males login**

(Keliatannya demen banget deh nun sama yixing yg kek gini? Team yixing kah? Jangan menyesal lo nun uda dukung yixing daripada jun)

 **Guest**

(Terimakasih juga sudah suka dengan ace, maaf lama)

 **Minge-ni**

(Jun emang nyebelin kok minge ni dan diriku ga bakal halangimu buat ngajar dia wkwkwk. Maaf lama ya)

 **Guest**

(Siyap kapten kekeke)

 **Guest**

(Percayalah saya menahan kangen juga seminggu ketemu kalian)

 **Guest**

(Oke ini up up up)

 **Guest**

(Maaf lama menunggu sayang maaf banget)

 **Guest**

(Dengan amat menyesal saya bilang hadiah buat sehun cuma ucapan dan doa Wkwkwkwk)

 **Guest**

(Saya kok seneng seneng ketawa liat balasanmu sayang)

 **Guest**

(Kekangenanmu tentang siksaan membuat saya bersemangat dan keliatannya kita bakal satu team buat siksa siksaan wkwkwk)

 **kukunya** **lay**

(Hehe baru up mian ya sayang)

 **Guest**

(Makasih sudah ngingetin up sayang dan ini up untukmu)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Happy weekend happy holiday,**

 **Jaga kesehatan juga tetap semangat buat kalian semua, sukses terus guys,**

 **See u next time karena saya bakal balik,** **love u**

Luce,

14 April 2018


	8. Who are you (Yixing ver)

Yixing mengerang menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya ditengah dering jam mengusik kedamaian tidurnya, terlampau siang untuk memaki jam di meja samping tempat tidur Junmyeon dan terlalu malu kala sistem otaknya beroperasi mengenang kegiatan semalam mereka, suara Yixing hilang seketika menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut kala seorang menggerakan handle pintu, masuk dengan hentakan kaki yang jelas dan tegas.

Itu Junmyeon,

Yixing dapat mengenalinya begitu baik lalu suaranya menghilang di balik punggungnya diam tanpa suara tidak ada pergerakan dan Yixing merasa nafasnya ikut berhenti dan memelan gila gilaan, menebak nebak apa yang di lakukan penguasa di balik punggungnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Yixing harus terjebak dalam sandiwara 'terlihat masih tertidur' di siangnya hari ini.

Junmyeon sendiri mencari sesuatu yang tertinggal di kamarnya melirik sekilas makhluk kecil yang masih berselimut nyaman di ranjangnya, menatap datar pada gundukan itu tanpa reaksi dan lebih lebih mengacuhkannya dengan jemari yang menggambil cincin yang berada di atas nakas hingga berlalu, ia kembali berbalik meninggalkan Yixing, dalam benak berfikir mungkin si kecil begitu kelelahan dan Junmyeon membiarkannya.

Cklek

Yixing menghela nafas begitu suara pintu tertutup menyapa telinganya, dia bangkit memungut kemejanya yang teronggok mengenaskan sambil meringis kesakitan, berusaha menahan dan berjalan amat tersiksa mencapai kamar mandi Junmyeon -itu terasa bermil mil, dia menggunakan fasilitas sang penguasa -tidak mungkin jugakan jika dia akan keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini, oh betapa Yixing malu benar benar malu saat ini. Dia sudah mirip dengan wanita malam sewaan yang hanya akan di bawa ke atas awan di buat melambung kala rembulan menyapa bumi dan paginya mereka tidak lebih dari barang buangan.

Oh, apa ini cukup kasar bagi kalian? Tapi ketahuilah bahwa itu yang di rasakan oleh Yixing. Terlebih kala Junmyeon tadi tidak melakukan apapun padanya saat tau dia masih tertidur.

Hei, Zhang? Apa kau berharap banyak pada Junmyeon saat ini?

Segera Yixing mengenyahkan pemikirannya dalam sekejab dan menyiram kepalanya di bawah guyuran air hangat, dia butuh ini - sangat butuh untuk membuat kepalanya kembali 'waras' dan tidak melenceng lagi. Dia harus sadar siapa dia disini, seperti apa yang di pertanyakan Junmyeon semalam padanya di ruang kerja lelaki Kim itu.

Begitu membekas, melukainya walau bukan goresan yang teramat dalam.

Sejam lebih Yixing membersihkan diri di dalam kamar mandi atau bahkan lebih dia tidak ingat, keluar dari sana dia di suguhi T-shirt dan celana training. Awalnya Yixing mau mau saja tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu dan berganti baju namun kala seorang pelayan wanita masuk untuk mengajaknya keluar makan bersamaan dengan wajah tersipu sipu merahnya menatap Yixing membuat Yixing mulai menyerngit dan menatap serius ke arah kaca lebar. Meneliti tiap bagian tubuhnya.

Hell! Itu karena bitemark!

Oh Junmyeon dan semua kebrengsekannya Yixing ingin mengumpat saat itu juga, tanda di lehernya bukan berjumlah satu dua dan bukan dengan warna yang dapat dia samarkan ketahulilah itu hampir berwarna keunguan saat ini yang sayangnya lagi begitu berada di tempat tempat yang sulit di sembunyikan. Tenggelamkan Yixing sekarang juga tolong siapapun, di bawah garis rahangnya, di tulang selangka, di perpotongan leher oh dan jangan di sebutkan lagi dimana Junmyeon memberinya tanda dengan begitu kurang ajar.

Aku yakin lelaki Kim itu sangat tersenyum puas juga bertambah arogan dengan wujud hasil karyanya.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan sarapan di kamarku saja?" Yixing meringis menarik narik T-shirtnya kelewat tinggi menutupi leher -itupun jika bisa dan tidak membuat pinggangnya malah terbuka. Dia serba salah saat ini kawan kawan. Dan mengutuk Junmyeon dengan segala sumpah serapahnya. Sang pelayan wanita semakin menundukkan kepalanya mematuhi keinginan Tuannya dan keluar seketika.

Sekarang Yixing harus keluar dari kamar Junmyeon dan menuju kamarnya tanpa diketahui orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rainha code**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Who are you?**_ (Yixing ver.)

 _Siapa kau?_

 _Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali?_

 _Siapa kau?_

 _Hingga membuatku terjebak di sini selama ini?_

 _Siapa kau?_

 _Hingga tubuhku tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya_

 _Who are you?_

.

.

This is ACE Season 2

© Pearl Luce

Cast :

Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan.

.

Honglei, Wangxun, Showluo, Victoria, Jackson, Taekwoon, Donghae, Taemin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jhope, Taehyun, Mark, Johnny, Renjun, Chenle, Jeno, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Dasom, Bora.

Pair : SuLay

and other.

Genre : Romance, Action, Crime

(Little) Hurt/comfort

Mafia life

Rated : M

This is Sulay Story in Ace Season- 2, Dldr, BxB, Typo(s), **mature content**

Idea© D'Xp ft Luce.

.

.

Dont plagiat please! Show your own ideas as well!

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menatap datar dan memulai serapannya dengan tenang, sesekali merundingkan beberapa hal dengan Jongin, tidak menaruh perhatian sama sekali pada berapa orang yang duduk di meja makan termasuk Minseok yang menatap khawatir pada kursi kosong di depannya dimana seharusnya Yixing berada. Dia menatap Junmyeon sekilas yang hanya dibalas tatapan mata datar sang penguasa dan balik berbicara serius dengan adik adiknya.

Sialan memang.

"Apa yixing baik baik saja?" Tanya Minseok begitu seorang pelayan wanita yang dimintai mengantar makanan ke kamar Yixing ada di sana. Junmyeon hanya memperhatikan semua dalam diam, enggan berkomentar.

"Ya tuan, tuan muda yixing hanya meminta sarapan di dalam kamarnya saja."

Dan Minseok berjanji akan mendatangi adik kecilnya setelah sarapan paginya selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon melangkah mendekati ruangan paling ujung lorong hunian Henry yang di sambut dengan bungkukan hormat dari anak buah Kim yang bertugas menjaga. Tersenyum dan pintu di bukakan untuknya, selangkah kedalam lampu temaran menyapa indra penglihatannya dan Taekwoon reflek mengarahkan jemarinya mengganti bohlam lampu lebih terang dimana hal itu juga turut berefek pada seseorang yang terikat duduk di depan meja.

Jackson ada di sana, menetralkan penglihatannya dengan cahaya yang lebih terang, tubuhnya pegal namun dia cukup dibiarkan dalam ruangan ini. Taekwoon menjadi pemandangan pertamanya setelah dia tertidur dengan duduk terikat di kursi. Siaga, melihat kedatangan salah satu bawahan kepercayaan sang penguasa dan itu membuat Taekwoon terkekeh.

Bahkan seperti inikah pengaruh Junmyeon akan sebuah ketakutan dalam tubuh musuhnya.

"Santailah sedikit, apa kau sudah di beri sarapan?"

Jackson terbengong bengong mendengarkan pertanyaan Taekwoon, hanya terdiam dan membiarkannya mendekat melepas simpul tali yang melekat, apa lelaki di depannya ini salah minum obat?

"Nah, semedimu sudah selesai. Mari kita sarapan." Ajak Taekwoon begitu simpul talinya lepas dan di berikan pada seorang anak buah Kim di belakangnya. Jackson berdiri dengan linglung dia keluar bahkan sambil di pegangi Taekwoon takut takut kalo lelaki muda di sampingnya ini terjerembab tanpa sengaja. Bisa bisa dia yang di bunuh Junmyeon seketika.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Junmyeon mengagetkan Jackson yang baru keluar dari ruangan tempatnya di sekap.

"Ya, sudah."

"Hmm,"

Tanpa perkataan lain Junmyeon melenggang pergi membiarkan Jackson yang masih belum genap nyawanya di tuntun Taekwoon pada ruang makan dengan hidangan lengkap, "Kau mau mandi atau sarapan langsung mungkin?"

"E-eh? Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti? Kalian menahanku dan membebaskanku semudah ini?"

"Yaah." Taekwoon menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan raut setengah bingung menjelaskan. "Kau bukan orang yang kami curigai namun kau masuk bagian orang yang harus kami mintai keterangan."

"Aku hampir hampir mati ketakutan ge." Berucap dengan begitu polosnya Jackson membuat Taekwoon semakin menatap tidak enak padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Pagi yixing ge."

Jackson mengintip dari pintu kamar Yixing dan melongokan kepala sambil menahan senyum mengerjapkan pandangannya kedalam kamar mencari sosok Yixing yang menyembul dari balik selimut dengan hodie putih, keluar dari sana berlari menyambut kedatangan Jackson.

Lelaki wang itu reflek tertawa memeluk gege kesayangannya dengan begitu bahagia seolah mereka sudah tidak bertemu ratusan tahun. Yixing memeluk penuh rasa syukur dan membisikkan pada hati kecilnya untuk berjanji berterimakasih kepada Junmyeon nantinya.

"Aku begitu senang melihatmu baik baik saja jackson." Yixing berucap seraya melepas pelukannya dan mulai memutar Jackson searah jarum jam memeriksa bagian tubuhnya seperti seorang ibu dengan anaknya yang baru saja pulang selepas maju perang. Jackson hampir hampir terjatuh jika dia tidak menjejakkan kakinya kuat kuat.

"Apa mereka menyakitimu?"

"Uh-tidak?"

"Apa mereka melukaimu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Hanya menanyaiku. . .itu saja."

Yixing termanggu sejenak tidak mempercayai perkataan Jackson menelisik hingga empunya merasa tidak nyaman bukan main, "Sungguh mereka hanya mengikatku di kursi semalaman menanyaiku beberapa hal dan meninggalkanku setelahnya."

Yixing tidak percaya, ini bukan bagaimana Kim melakukan tugasnya untuk sebuah kecurigaan yang ada di dalam tubuh besar Kim. Terdiam berfikir Yixing membuat Jackson menatap penuh kernyitan, "Ada apa ge?"

"Siapa yang sebenarnya dihadapi kim saat ini jackson?"

.

.

.

.

.

Langit mendung udara menjurus dingin, Junmyeon menatap jauh di depan seolah menembus pohon atau apapun yang ada di depannya. Meletakkan gelasnya di meja nakas dan terdiam tanpa pergerakan, mengabaikan pintu yang terbuka dan suara tapak kaki seseorang. Memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang tengah di hadapinya, mulai dari penyusup, Yixing hingga pergerakan Zhang yang saat ini hanya Showluo juga Victoria saja yang jelas jelas menyembunyikan fakta keberadaan Yixing padanya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan dimana Baba Honglei akan menyatroninya suatu saat nanti. Sang penguasa memejamkan bola mata kelamnya menenangkan diri.

Taekwoon terdiam menatap Junmyeon dengan sabar menunggu sang penguasa memberinya kesempatan untuk memulai penjelasan yang dia bawa kemari. Hingga tubuh Junmyeon dibawa menatap Taekwoon dengan perhatian penuh.

"Aku sudah selesai, jackson kembali dengan dan tanpa luka sedikitpun."

"Hmm, yixing akan suka dengan hal itu."

Taekwoon hampir menyungingkan senyuman mengejek mendengar jawaban Junmyeon. Namun pintu yang terbuka tanpa ketukan terlebih dahulu membuatnya urung melakukan.

"Maaf untuk kelancangan saya tuan muda." Dasom datang menimbulkan kerutan pada dahi keduanya terlebih dengan nampan berisikan omelet yang jadi menu sarapan pagi mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Saling bertatapan kala nampan berisi piring itu teronggok di meja dekat mereka berdua dengan sebuah sendok kecil, serta raut wajah Dasom yang terdiam tidak terbaca membuat Taekwoon tergerak untuk satu pembuktian.

Junmyeon melirik dan dia tidak suka dengan fakta kebenaran yang akan mereka hadapi.

Taekwoon meletakkan sendok kecil seusai penelitian singkatnya dengan dentingan kasar, wajahnya kusut seketika dengan secarik kemarahan terpendam rapih di balik kerutan alis yang kentara. Dasom terdiam semakin diam, keyakinannya mengumbar suasana ruangan semakin lama semakin kental akan kemarahan tertahan, keduanya masih berusaha terdiam sejenak mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum mengatakan fakta yang akan membuat sang penguasa dapat meledak seketika.

"Ini sarin." Satu penjelasan dari Taekwoon membuat Dasom maupun sang empu sendiri ketar ketir melirik Junmyeon di sampingnya. Racun mematikan dan satu lagi fakta yang mampu menjadi alasan akan kemarahan ketiganya adalah ini berada di salah satu piring sarapan Yixing. Dasom bertugas lagi ini mengambil semua makanan untuk dia uji sebelum sampai pada tangan si kecil Zhang dan ini merupakan hasil penemuannya pagi ini, hingga membuatnya terburu mengatakannya pada Junmyeon.

Krak!

"Tuan!" Dasom reflek, seketika menarik sapu tangan di balik sakunya mengambil dengan penuh hormat pada gelas yang sudah remuk di tangan Junmyeon, melukai telapak tangan sang penguasa dengan serpihan kaca kecil disana hingga membentuk aliran sungai merah darah menyakitkan.

Junmyeon tidak berucap apapun hanya terdiam dengan bola matanya yang tertutup membiarkan telapak tangannya di sentuh Dasom. Taekwoon mengalihkan pandangan seketika ingin melampiaskan kemarahan namun dia tahan betul betul. Dia bagaimanapun juga harus menjadi pihak yang mampu menutup kemarahan sang penguasa bukan semakin mengumbarnya dan memancing ledakan kemarahan Junmyeon yang lebih berang lagi. Ingat bukan jika kemarahannya bahkan tidak memiliki kisah kisah lepas dan baik di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berada jauh darinya dasom."

"Baik tuan," Dasom menggigil ketakutan akan luka kala menyingkirkan serpihan gelas kaca itu dari telapak berdarah Junmyeon.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tuan yixing beberapa menit lalu menuju area latihan bersama jackson dan tuan jongin."

Bola mata Junmyeon terbuka, reflek menoleh pada jendela kaca di sisi kanannya. Dasom sedikit bernafas lega kala bola mata kelam sang penguasa mau terbuka dan tidak lepas menatap Yixing di bawah sana, hal itu berefek pada telapak tangan Junmyeon yang mulai mengendur dan Dasom gunakan kesempatan itu untuk membersihkan lalu membebatnya dengan perban yang sudah di ulurkan Taekwoon tanpa dia tahu darimana dia mendapatkannya. Junmyeon masih menatap intens pada obyek di bawah sana, ada banyak ekspresi yang keluar dari cahaya bola matanya yang kelam.

"Dan taekwoon." Dia masih menatap ke bawah.

"Aku bersiap!"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat mayatnya, ah tidak carikan aku kadar yang lebih rendah dari sarin." Junmyeon tau tau tersenyum kecil memperhatikan Yixing yang lebih mirip penguntit dengan hodie yang menutupi kepalanya dan tangan membidik sasaran. Begitu besar menutupi tubuh kecilnya.

"Apa?" Taekwoon bertanya dan Dasom menatap penuh tanya menunggu kejelasan perintah mutlak Junmyeon.

"Aku ingin melihatnya menerima kematian secara perlahan, itu mungkin akan jadi pertunjukan menyenangkan."

Setelahnya Junmyeon membawa langkah nya keluar ruangan meninggalkan Dasom dan Taekwoon yang terdiam sejenak. Dasom masih menatap pada gelas wine yang sudah remuk dengan begitu intens sedangkan tangannya masih memegang sapu tangan bekas darah Junmyeon.

Taekwoon sudah mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah panik, khawatir juga kemarahan tertahannya. "Ku fikir kita membutuhkan kamera di beberapa tempat." Ucapan Dasom membuat Taekwoon berhenti bergerak gerak aneh dan menatap sang dokter muda.

"Ide bagus." Pemikiran Taekwoon seperti terbebas dari beban berat.

"Dan paman henry yang akan memperhatikan di ruang kontrol." Dasom melihat sang dokter muda mengambil ponselnya dan mengangguk singkat. Mereka memiliki rencana lain sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menuruni tangga dengan sedikit terburu menuju pintu belakang dimana area menembak berada menemukan Jackson yang tersenyum menatap Yixing dan sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Junmyeon yang melangkang tenang dari belakang. Yixing mengetahui ekspresi Jackson segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat siapa gerangan yang datang. Terkejut dimana Junmyeon ada dengan setelah Tshirt abu abu dan celana training hitam miliknya, segera memalingkan muka saat bola mata jernihnya bersitatap dengan hitam kelam sang penguasa.

Membidik sasaran dengan amatiran, berpura pura fokus meskipun gagal -sangat gagal, terbukti bagaimana Jackson terkejut dengan rentetan suara tembakan yang melenceng semua, lebih lebih itu mirip suara ceplesan alat pembunuh serangga alih alih tembakan. Yixing benar benar enggan membiarkan sedikit dari perhatian dalam dirinya melirik Junmyeon, fakta bahwa si kecil sedang berperang dengan naluri nya sendiri. Karena ketahuilah bahwa dia dan penampilannya saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu si arogan Kim, Yixing terbungkus dengan baik akan hoodie dimana sekalipun Jackson memintanya untuk menurunkan dari atas kepala dia tetap bersikukuh memakainya dengan berjuta alasan, tidak akan mencurigakan sebenarnya hanya saja ketika bersamaan Yixing menggunakan hoodie yang membuat Jackson gerah sendiri merasakannya, tidakkah Yixing juga merasakannya?

Junmyeon tetap menatap datar meski dalam batinnya sedang menertawakan Yixing dan keadaannya yang seperti anak hilang dengan pakaiannya, geli sendiri melihatnya menutupi jejak panas semalam. Menyeringai lebih lebih saat pegangan di gagang pistol itu gemetaran begitu kentara. Melipat tangan di dada Junmyeon mengarahkan dagunya pada Yixing kala Jackson menatapnya, memberi perintah.

"Ge, atur emosimu-"

"Aku tidak sedang emosi!" Yixing mengelak secepat memotong ucapan tertunda Jackson -oh oh! Lihat Junmyeon menyeringai di belakang.

"Tapi tanganmu gemetar, ge." Jackson menggaruk kepalanya, bingung.

"TIDAK!"

Yixing membentak kasar lengkap dengan hentakan kaki, Jackson berjingkat kaget dan Junmyeon memalingkan wajahnya terkekeh geli.

Hei, Zhang. Taukah kau jika hal itu semakin mengukuhkanmu, jika kau begitu gemetar juga takut dengan kehadiran Junmyeon. Kau sudah terpengaruh hanya dengan mengetahui kedatangannya tanpa dia menyentuhmu lebih. Bahkan jiwamu sudah bereaksi dan berlaku jujur kenapa begitu berlawanan dengan ucapanmu?

Yixing berbalik cepat menatap tajam pada kekehan mengejek milik sang penguasa, wajah merah cemberut yang mendarah daging tapi Junmyeon tidak terpengaruh justru menunjukkan fakta hasil tembakan Yixing, "Tembakanmu meleset semua, lihat kau mirip anak kecil yang baru mengenal pistol!"

"Tidak ada anak kecil yang boleh bermain pistol junmyeon!" Masih kekeh dengan bentakan dan hentakan kaki.

Jackson heran sendiri dengan tingkah laku Yixing yang aneh. Tapi Junmyeon justru terhibur sendiri melihat tingkahnya, "Aku memulai bermain pistol sejak berumur 10 tahun."

"Karena kau adalah bedebah!"

"Artinya bedebah ini jauh lebih hebat daripada dirimu?" Junmyeon menyeringai atas kemenangannya di depan wajah marah Yixing.

Oh fuck! Yixing ingin menyumpal mulut Junmyeon dengan geranat rasa rasanya, sedangkan Jackson malah tergelak tawa hingga memegangi perutnya melihat Yixing kalah telak. "JACKSON!"

Tatapan bengis, memicing seraya ingin menguliti. Bisa bisanya dia tertawa di atas penderitaan yang Yixing rasakan.

Si kecil sedang mencari sekutu rupanya, dan Jackson langsung mengkeret dimana menahan tawa sebisa mungkin dan berdiri tegak, meskipun melihat wajah memerah Yixing itu dapat memancing tawanya kembali. Berbalik mengacuhkan Junmyeon sebaik yang dia bisa, Yixing memfokuskan pandangannya pada boneka target di depan sana. Mensugesti diri untuk tidak menganggap keberadaan Junmyeon.

Dor -meleset!

Baik mari sekali lagi. Fokus- fokus -fokus!

Dor-

Itu masih meleset!

"Akh!" Mengerang frustasi dan Jackson tidak berani berkomentar melihat Yixing mengertakkan gigi mirip mirip anak anjing liar.

"Aku bisa melakukannya!" Yixing bersuara menyemangati diri sendiri dan Junmyeon masih tersenyum seraya mendekat.

Sret-

Ctak!

"Jika kau tidak nyaman dengan sekitar seharusnya kau bilang."

Yixing membeku, Jackson menganga lebar dan Junmyeon menyeringai puas.

Bagaimana Junmyeon sudah berada amat dekat di samping bahu Yixing membisikkan dengan membenarkan lengan kirinya untuk membidik dan sebelah kanan Junmyeon gunakan untuk melonggarkan tali hoodie hingga terlepas dari atas kepala Yixing. Itu seperti sebuah pelukan dari belakang jika kalian sadari. Membiarkan angin menerpa anak rambutnya yang lembut dan memberi rasa segar pada pikirannya atau mungkin hantaman bagi Yixing setelahnya karena-

"Ge. . .a-apa kau terkena alergi? Lehermu me-merah?" Jackson membiarkan mulutnya berbicara yang dimana hal itu membuat Yixing tergagap.

Oh, Jackson itu bukan lagi warna merah tetapi berwarna ungu jika kau teliti sedikit lagi.

"KIM JUNMYEON AKU BUNUH KAU! SIALAN!"

Sedangkan Junmyeon sudah tertawa puas sambil melenggang pergi membiarkan Yixing yang wajahnya terbakar oleh amarah dan juga malu. Dia terlambat untuk sadar akan hal privat yang dia lindungi keberadaannya.

Siapapun tolong rengkuh Yixing dari besarnya rasa malu yang melingkupi dirinya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam berkunjung kala sapuan bintang memberi warna lain dalam tatapan malam, angin dingin merasuk memenuhi rasa dingin yang berubah mencekam untuk keadaan sekitar. Bukan saat yang baik baik saja dalam gelapan malam yang berhembus. Berhadapan dengan kehangatan menjadi impian banyak orang saat ini dalam lingkupan selimut atau perapian yang menyala kala penghujung hari datang.

Lewat tengah malam Junmyeon membawa langkahnya terburu setelah dia selesai bernegosiasi dengan Luna yang memberikan banyak perkerjaan juga penyelesaian perkembangan harta kepemilikannya di Thailand. Panggilan Taekwoon di layar ponselnya mengurungkan niat Junmyeon saat keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan di sisi kiri ruang tengah untuk menuju ruangannya bekerja, terlihat Taekwoon dalam balutan jas hitamnya yang belum terlepas menunjukkan bahwa sang dokter muda baru saja sampai setelah telefon yang baru saja terputus beberapa menit yang lalu. Bora ada di sana dengan setelan kemeja hitam juga levis hitam nampak serasi untuk perpaduan informan Kim. Junmyeon berhenti untuk meneliti style mereka menutup pintu kasar dengan tatapan tak lepas pada keduanya tajam dan menuntut penjelasan keduanya, Bora tidak terkejut hanya meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja kerja Junmyeon dan memberikan bungkukan hormat kepada sang pemimpin Kim.

"Katakanlah." Tanpa basa basi dan Taekwoon hafal semua kebiasaan Kim di depannya dengan latar belakang kehidupan bersama belasan tahun.

"Saya menemukan tanda tanda pemberontakan beberapa hari yang lalu, motifnya masih sama karena keberadaan zhang masih belum memberikan sebuah pergerakan bahkan untuk gertakan semata." Bora menjelaskan dan berefek langsung pada Junmyeon. Lelaki Kim itu mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjanya dan termanggu mematap penuh pertanyaan dan saran untuk hal ini.

Jika kalian berfikir kedatangan Kim ke Changsa hanya untuk Yixing semata maka bersiaplah mencabut semua pemikiran terpuji itu. Kalian belum mengenal Junmyeon tidak sebaik Taekwoon yang terdiam di sana. Dia berputar pada rentetan wine yang tertata rapi mengambil satu di antara terbaik yang telah di pilihkan oleh pelayan Kim dan membawanya pada gelas kaca dengan kubus es seperti bagaimana Junmyeon sukai. Bora mengambil langkah mundur.

Menyodorkan dengan gerakan halus yang tidak sedikitpun Junmyeon lewatkan dengan tatapan tajam menusuk penuh amarah. "Kau membujukku?"

Taekwoon tersenyum di akhiri seringai penuh tekanan kecil, "Kau tau apa yang selalu aku tekankan padamu."

Junmyeon acuh tak acuh mengambil gelasnya dan meminum sekali tenggak, Taekwoon bereaksi terhadap hal itu dan tidak menyukai bagaimana Tuan Muda Kim bereaksi, "Junmyeon!"

"38 persen!"

Bora terdiam dalam bekunya pemikiran yang tiba tiba merambat dan Taekwoon melebarkan bola matanya untuk tebakan apa yang akan di lakukan penguasa dengan ucapannya barusan,

Junmyeon tau tapi acuh, "Berikan, buat zhang memegangnya mereka tidak bisa untuk tetap bertahan dengan segala konspirasi melemahkan selama yixing belum bisa berurusan dengan senjata dan trauma."

Fuck! Kim apa kau gila?!

Apa si arogan Kim di depan kita saat ini sudah mabuk?

Bora sekonyong konyong melangkah terburu dengan berbagai lembar potret foto, "Tuan, saya mohon jangan gegabah. Kita akan semakin banyak memancing orang mengetahui keberadaan kita."

Ini buruk, sangat buruk. Apa kalian tau jika Junmyeon benar benar memberikan 38 persen seperti perkataannya barusan. Taekwoon tanpa menunggu lama mendial nomer Jongdae dan dia datang dengan terburu bersama Minseok 5 menit setelahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Taekwoon mengerang kembali, ini akan sulit jika menyangkut keputusan Junmyeon dan Yixing menjadi kuncinya. Oh hell!

"Junmyeon dengarkan aku, aku tau bagaimana kau berusaha melindunginya tapi ketika saham 38 persen kau berikan maka zhang tidak lama akan mengatahui keberadaan kita."

"Jangan memancing banyak orang menaruh curiga sementara kita hanya memegang victoria dan showluo ge sebagai kuncinya." Itu Minseok, dia tidak bisa berkata bahkan bereaksi lebih daripada shock untuk keputusan Junmyeon dan di saat seperti ini semakin membuat pening kepalanya saja, Sementara Jongdae belum berekasi masih terdiam melihat bagaimana Junmyeon dengan ekspresi frustasi dan marah lalu Taekwoon yang mulai menatap sekeliling seolah mencari petunjuk membujuk sang Penguasa.

Zhang belum berekasi dengan semua rencana gempuran yang di layangkan para pengacau kecil, Bora yang di ruangan ini di jadikan satu di antara para informan Kim masih terus memantau tetapi tidak ada pergerakan dan tetap bertahan, meskipun ini dunia hitam yang selalu dekat dengan ledakan, tembakan, juga penghancuran namun sebuah tindakan perlawanan, gertakan dan tekanan tetap di perluhkan tidak bagaimana dia terus bertahan. Apa Zhang benar benar akan hanya melakukan hal ini? Hell, Bora mengatakan bagaimana Zhang sebenarnya sudah memberikan sebuah pergerakan dengan menaklukan beberapa wilayah di selatan Changsa namun hal itu kurang berarti dengan berhembusnya angin dimana kelemahan Zhang terbuka dan itu Zhang Yixing.

Bora belum bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana semua ini berurutan terjadi pada Zhang, siapa saja yang menjadi otak dan menyumbang dana terbesar disini. Apakah motifnya masih sama yaitu perebutan wilayah terbesar ataukah hal lain.

Tetapi sekali lagi, Junmyeon tetaplah Junmyeon dengan harga diri tinggi menjulang tidak terusik sekalipun lebih dari satu orang bersuara dan saudara tertuanya ada disana, Junmyeon tetap kekeh mempertahankan pendapatnya dan inilah bagaimana Penguasa menunjukkan keputusannya. Satu hal yang di inginkan Minseok adalah membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding atau dalam lemari es mendinginkan pemikiran gila sialan dari Junmyeon.

"38 persen untuk zhang dan berikan laporanmu besok bahwa mereka sudah memegang wilayah thailand, serta perubahan keadaan setelahnya."

Keputusan Junmyeon final dan tidak bisa di gugah kembali. Taekwoon menatap penuh ekspresi disana lalu beralih meninggalkan ruangan tanpa suara. Jongdae maju kedepan dan bersuara membuat Junmyeon tersenyum mengambil gelasnya untuk wine berikutnya.

"Akan aku lakukan untukmu, hyung." Minseok mengambil langkah duduk di sofa dengan emosi terpendam mendengarkan hal itu, Luna masuk dengan bungkukan hormat dan sedikit banyak terkejut bagaimana sebelum masuk dia berpapasan dengan Taekwoon juga wajah masamnya. Lalu sekarang banyak orang di ruangan Tuan Mudanya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi wajah. Junmyeon berdiri menghampirinya membuat wanita muda itu gemetar antara senang dan gugup, "Lakukan sebagaimana yang di arahkan Jongdae."

Hanya hal itu saja lalu sang penguasa berlalu tanpa menatapnya lagi namun dia senang bukan main. Minseok jengah dan menghentakkan kakinya marah lalu keluar membanting pintu dengan dentuman kasar mengagetkan sisa orang yang ada disana. Jongdae memiliki pekerjaan lain sepertinya setelah ini, well kemarahan Minseoknya bukan hal mudah untuk di urus jika kalian ingin tau.

"Buat pelelangan saham 38 persen besok dan biarkan aku yang akan mengurusnya untuk di pindah tangankan kepada zhang." Luna tersentak dengan sorot mata lain ada kemarahan, terkejut juga pertanyaan besar namun juga ada secarik goresan rasa cemburu.

Sampai seperti inikah, Tuan Mudanya bertindak, hanya untuk seorang Zhang?

Dentuman juga luapan senang di hati kecilnya berubah hancur tidak tersisa, Luna terdiam dengan fakta Zhang yang akan mengambil alih keberhasilannya dan tim yang Junmyeon miliki di Thailand dengan begitu mudah. Hell!

Dan Luna tidak percaya akan hal ini, bagaimana Junmyeon dengan segala keseriusannya yang membangun cara memasuki pasar Thailand dan mendapatkan pegangan kekuasaan menunjukkan taring mematikannya di sana. Kim mencoba terus berkuasa dengan kemampuannya.

"Cukup lakukanlah hal itu luna." Jongdae menegaskan akan ketiadaan reaksi mimik wajah juga feedback sang wanita yang baru baru terbata dan mengangguk.

"Baik tuan, akan saya siapkan." Setelahnya sang wanita pamit undur diri dengan langkah lemah dan ekspresi wajah tidak terbaca meninggalkan ruangan Junmyeon dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, membuka pintu dan kembali menutupnya. Bagaimanapun dia hanya seorang anak buah dari Kim sebuah tentangan akan menimbulkan efek berarti untuknya, tidak mampu memberikan pendapat atau bahkan bantahan.

Selepas dari sana Luna hanya berjalan termanggu menatap ke depan menerawang hingga satu dari kalimat yang terkubur dalam benaknya keluar begitu saja,

"Memang siapa dia!

"Siapa dia hingga tuan muda sampai sebegitu melindunginya? Bahkan dia tidak lebih dari seorang pembangkang!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Bentakan kasar dari Minseok di belakangnya membuat Luna terlonjak penuh penyesalan dan ketakutan. Dia tidak menyadari jika Tuannya ada di belakang dan mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Jika aku mendengar kau berbicara seperti ini lagi, aku pastikan kau lenyap dari sini luna!" Berujar terlampau kasar untuk ukuran kepada seorang wanita, Minseok setelahnya melenggang pergi tidak memperdulikan keadaan juga ketakutan Luna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jackson bersimpuh dengan kepala tertunduk penuh permohonan, di depannya Junmyeon terdiam menatap penuh penilaian. Menghela nafas kasar lalu meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Berdirilah."

"Tidak sebelum tuan mengizinkannya."

"Keras kepala!" Junmyeon mendengus mendengar ucapan Jackson, tidak berbeda jauh dari si kecil Zhang batin Junmyeon.

Berdiri dan mengambil langkah mendekati Jackson membuat sang empu mendongak penuh harapan kepada sang penguasa. Junmyeon melempar kunci mobil yang di terima penuh kekagetan Jackson. Masih tidak percaya hingga bolak balik menatap kunci mobil di tangannya dan wajah Junmyeon.

Apa benar yang di depannya ini adalah seorang Kim?

"Ge?"

"Cepat sebelum aku berubah fikiran!"

Setelahnya Jackson terbangun dari duduk dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan membanting pintu ruangan Junmyeon tanpa tau sopan santun lagi dan melenggang pergi.

Jongin masuk setelahnya, tidak lama setelah bantingan pintu dari Jackson. Menatap tidak mengerti dengan polah Jackson barusan bagai di kejar seorang maling alih alih keluar dari rumah hunian, tidak bertahan lama dia menatap Junmyeon dan mengatakan keadaan Zhang yang saat ini tengah memanas.

"Hyung, mereka menyekap victoria nuna dan sepertinya sekarang showluo hyung sedang berusaha membebaskan."

Junmyeon mengangguk mengerti, itu juga seperti apa yang baru saja di sampaikan Bora melalui telepon singkatnya bagaimana Zhang sedang situasi yang memanas dan juga Jackson yang bersimpuh padanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hyung sudah tau?"

"Baru saja tepatnya."

"Apa karena itu dia berlarian tadi? Hyung mengizinkannya?" Pertanyaan Jongin lebih mirip interogasi alih alih pertanyaan yang baik baik saja, dia seperti tidak percaya dengan keputusan Junmyeon.

"Apa langkah kita dalam saham di thailand tidak bisa memberi cukup kekuatan pada mereka?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"Tidak jongin, mereka selama ini hanya bertahan tanpa adanya gertakan lebih jadi pemberian saham ini hanya menyelamatkan mereka dari beberapa persen saja, karena selanjutnya zhang sendiri yang harus menunjukkan ada tikus tikus itu bagaimana kekuasan mereka yang sesungguhnya."

"Kufikir itu sudah berpe-"

Brak!

"JUNMYEON!"

Jongin berbalik menatap terkejut sedangkan Junmyeon menyerngit heran melihat kedatangan Yixing dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa. . .kenapa kau tidak bilang jika jackson pergi untuk ikut menyelamatkan jiejie!"

"Ku fikir memang seharusnya kau tidak mengetahuinya." Jawab Junmyeon terlampau santai sedangkan Jongin di sampingnya merasa panas dingin sendiri dengan percakapan keduanya.

"Bagaimana bisa!" Bentak Yixing.

"Karena memang tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini!" Tegas Junmyeon

Oh fuck, hei Kim kenapa kata katamu selalu dapat menghancurkan kepercayaan diri Yixing dalam hal seperti ini, lihatlah bagaimana wajah pucatnya mulai memerah karena marah.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini kepadaku!" Yixing tidak terima karena bagaimanapun berita itu menguncang keluarganya dan dia tidak bisa diam di sini tanpa melakukan apapun. Terlebih ketegasan Junmyeon membuatnya tampak lemah dan dia tidak menyukai hal itu. Dia bukan anak kecil yang membutuhkan sejuta perlindungan jika kalian masih ingat dengan prinsip Yixing.

Tapi Junmyeon tetaplah Junmyeon bagaimana dia dan segala keputusannya bukan sebuah bantahan yang dapat di layangkan jika nyawa kalian tidak ingin di jadikan gantinya. Dia tetaplah Kim yang memilki jiwa kepemimpinan juga arogan yang tidak terbantahkan. Mendongakkan wajah dengan angkuh menantang seberapa besar kemampuan seseorang untuk berani menentang keputusannya. Dan itu juga berlaku bagi Yixing.

Meskipun setiap keputusannya tidak di ambil karena sebuah pemikiran gampang. Ketika kalian ingin memulai sebuah tindakan maka aku sarankan untuk melihat dari banyak sisi dan kalian akan dapatkan rahasia di dalamnya. Namun Yixing terlalu terpengaruh akan keluarga dan segala keselamatannya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah Zhang dan itu mahfum untuk apa yang dia proteskan saat ini.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Ultimatum Junmyeon layangkan dan itu membuat Yixing semakin marah dengan dan tanpa jawaban dia keluar membanting pintu yang entah sudah berapa orang yang melakukan bantingan pintu ruang kerjanya hari ini. Yixing tau bagaimana Junmyeon dan keputusannya sudah mirip sepasang kekasih yang sulit di lepaskan satu sama lain.

Sementara Yixing pergi Junmyeon merotasikan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin yang membuat anak laki laki itu berjingkat sendiri.

"A-ada apa?"

"Suruh minseok hyung untuk mengurus anak kecil itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berat menapak pada lapisan dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang, melamun di bawah sinar bulan seolah mendapatkan jawaban dari sejuta pertanyaan. Hati gelisah namun sebanyak apapun dia tetap mencoba menutupinya hingga langkah seseorang di belakangnya membuat banyak indra yang dia miliki berpusat dan menatap kedatangan sang penguasa. Itu Junmyeon dengan setelan santai yang terbungkus jaket menghalau dinginnya angin malam di luar hunian Kim. Sang dokter muda masih menatap tanpa suara hingga suara Junmyeon membuyarkannya, "Kau ingin aku kemari, katakan ada apa?"

"Aku tau bagaimana kau mencoba untuk menguatkannya" Taekwoon memulai.

Junmyeon menyerngit mencoba memasang telinganya baik baik dengan kata kata yang Taekwoon mulai baru saja, dia tau jika dokter kepercayaan ayahnya itu tengah membicarakan Yixing, dia tau bagaiamana Taekwoon banyak terdiam walau semua perkataannya selalu dia kerjakan tanpa protes. Junmyeon sadar bagaimana perubahan Taekwoon beberapa waktu ini.

"Bagaimana juga apa usaha yang kau lakukan sejauh ini, aku juga tau bagaimana kau tidak bisa di bantah dan tidak mau menerima penolakan."

Junmyeon melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada masih terdiam membiarkan Taekwoon mengeluarkan seluruh pemikirannya.

"Tapi untuk keputusanmu kali ini aku benar benar protes."

Ya, dan Junmyeon tau akan hal itu. Sebuah suara yang di simpan sendiri oleh Taekwoon.

"Kau tau saat musim dingin dua tahun lalu dimana kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya di genggaman tanganmu kau datang ke paviliun lalu mulai melarikan dirimu pada wine, satu tahun setelahnya kau mulai terbiasa dengan beberapa penghibur di sekelilingmu dan sekarang saat kau berhadapan dengannya lagi, kau lakukan keputusan sejauh ini."

Kim Junmyeon lahir sebagai pewaris tahta dari kepemimpinan Kim, Tuan muda yang di eluhkan karena karisma juga pribadi yang tegas. Dia seseorang yang mengenal bagaimana dunia hitam sejak lahir dan terdidik dengan baik, berbeda bagaimana Tuan Muda yang lain dimana dia di kenalkan pada dunia hitam baik dari segi kerasnya maupun pola hidupnya mafia pada umumnya yang selalu menenggak wine tiap kali mereka inginkan lalu dengan kekuasaan yang hanya menjalankan tanpa memiliki tindakan lebih untuk memperluas atau mencoba wilayah baru.

"Apa seperti ini seorang tuan muda junmyeon yang ku kenal dahulu, yang selalu aku banggakan di setiap keputusan yang kau ambil?"

Junmyeon hidup bagaimana dia di paksa harus mampu berada di luar zona aman. Bertahan diri, berfikir juga bertindak. Keputusan yang di uji dan kebebasan yang di atur, bagaimana dia bersama adik adik angkatnya adalah kebebasan namun dia harus bertahan dengan keputusannya itu jika suatu ketika keselamatan tidak hanya dia yang akan dia tanggung, melainkan juga nyawa adik adiknya, Junmyeon tidak mendapat keluarga yang utuh namun berusaha membuat dunia yang utuh di tengah kegelapan yang selalu menjadi jalannya. Bagaimana dia hidup dan melangkah, bagaimana dia membuat kemampuannya terasah dan di segani, dia Tuan muda yang penuh sopan santun terhitung hanya dalam pertemuan resmi Junmyeon mengecap manis pahitnya wine dan dia masih begitu anti sekalipun sejak umurnya anak anak dia sudah mencicipinya, pemikirannya dingin, keras dan tegas. Dan dari semua itu Taekwoon adalah sahabat kecil juga kepercayaan Tuan Kim yang selalu tersisip di balik kegiatan sang Tuan muda. Dialah pengagum bagaimana Junmyeon dan semua tindakan juga keputusannya.

Dimana Junmyeon selalu memikirkan keluarga buatannya dari semua tindakan dan imbasnya, namun kali ini dia tidak bisa diam. Bagaimana Junmyeon memberikan saham di Thailand yang sudah dia susun dari awal dan semua kesulitannya. Akan tidak bermasalah jika masih ada secuil atas namanya namun jika keseluruhan Taekwoon tidak bisa diam.

Namun dari semua itu dia ingin Junmyeon mendengarkannya sekalipun kemarahan sang penguasa adalah jawaban dari kelancangannya.

"Junmyeon, apa kau mulai kehilangan dirimu sendiri setelah mengenal yixing?"

Dan dari semua perkataan Taekwoon, maka hal inilah yang begitu membuat Junmyeon terpaku dalam keterdiaman. Menatap sang dokter muda yang memancarkan pias tak terbaca bahkan tidak hanya satu rasa namun banyak dari sorot matanya.

"Sejauh ini kau melangkah dan aku kecewa dengan keputusanmu."

Dengan hal ini Taekwoon benar benar menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang sudah Junmyeon ambil tentang pemberian saham kepada keluarga Zhang. Junmyeon tau akan hal itu.

Tanpa Taekwoon sadari sang penguasa mulai menunduk membiarkan dirinya terkuasai banyak emosi di tengan dinginnya angin malam yang bisa saja membekukan.

Hei, apa kalian sadar jika mereka berdua sebenarnya sama sama merasakan hal yang sama?

Dan jangan berfikir jika pertemuan mereka tidak ada yang mengawasi, dari balik jendela gelap lantai dua, terdapat dua pasang mata saling mengawasi dan berpandangan satu sama lain.

Itu Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Kepergian Taekwoon yang terlihat dari atas membuat Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya kembali di dinding. Terdiam dalam kebisuan suasana perpustakaan yang senyap

"Jongin?"

"Ku fikir tidak mudah untuk memilih? Kau taukan apa maksudku?"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang membuat junmyeon hyung begitu totalitas terhadap yixing hyung, apa itu mirip seperti kau yang membawaku pergi dan menghilang dari kim waktu itu?"

Jongin terdiam masih menatap Junmyeon di bawah sana. Dia mendengar bagaimana Kyungsoo berbicara tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Junmyeon hyung itu seperti memiliki sisi gelap yang tidak bisa dia tunjukkan pada orang lain, bagaimana keputusannya tidak bisa di bantah ku fikir dia memiliki penilaian sendiri."

Dan Kyungsoo membawa jemari kecilnya pada kaca menatap Junmyeon masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. "Andai Yixing hyung dapat seperti dulu lagi mungkin junmyeon hyung tidak sendirian seperti saat ini."

Keluarga,

Jongin tau bagaimana sorot bola mata Kyungsoo memancarkan aura hangat itu. Dia tau bagaimana keluarga yang mereka rekatkan satu sama lain ini tersambung sebuah benang merah tak kasat mata. Dan dia bisa melihatnya saat ini, "Pergilah."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak lau menatap Jongin di sampingnya, "Kita tidak bisa diamkan ini bukan? Taekwoon hyung juga bagian dari kita. Itu mirip saat aku marah karena keputusan junmyeon hyung merebut yixing hyung dari wu yifan hingga menyangkutkan kim dan berimbas padamu."

"Ya."

"Kau benar soal ini karena jika kita berpencar disini maka kita akan hancur jika menghadapi guncangan sedikit saja." Sahut Jongin setelahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menampikkan bibir hati menawannya menatap Jongin lalu bertanya, "Siapa yang kau pilih?"

"Aku tau kalau kau akan memilih junmyeon hyung." Tiba tiba Jongin merotasikan bola matanya.

"Oh, kau memperhatikanku?"

Dan Jongin bisa bisa jengah sendiri melihat jawaban Kyungsoo dan melihat kepergiannya di sertai cengiran jail yang kentara. Setidaknya sekarang permata milik Kim Jongin tidak seredup dulu.

Srekk!

"Aku tau kau di sana." Jongin bersuara dan seorang wanita dengan balutan baju sopan memberikan bungkukan hormat.

Jongin tersenyum, "Sudah puas?"

"Maafkan saya tuan muda."

"Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku,"

"Saya kagum bagaimana tuan jongin dan tuan kyungsoo menangani masalah ini."

"Mereka sering mengatakan jika aku dan kyungsoo lebih mirip tim penjinak gunung merapi yang akan meledak."

Dan Jongin berhasil membuat kekehan dari Dasom beralun begitu saja.

Taukah kalian apa arti keluarga?

Itu lebih mirip sebuah Tim, bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah dengan pikiran dingin dan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Bagaimana mereka akan selalu berusaha menyatu dalam perpecahan karena sebuah ikatan, yaitu keluarga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon membawa langkahnya menaiki anak tangga dan berbelok menuju kamarnya, dia membutuhkan berendam di air hangat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan tertidur namun suara pecahan barang dari arah kamar Yixing membuatnya berhenti dan memutar arah menuju kamar si kecil Zhang. Keributan dan suara gaduh terdengar jelas di gendang telinganya. Melihat Minseok ada di sana dan beberapa pelayan menunduk saat melihat kedatangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Pertanyaan Junmyeon reflek memasuki kamar Yixing dengan kekacauan di beberapa sisi.

Minseok menatap sedih juga bingung dengan kedatangan Junmyeon yang menatap selidik pada keduanya sedangkan Yixing terengah dengan kemarahan yang masih kekeh dia simpan.

"Bairkan aku pergi!"

Perkataan itu kembali dan Junmyeon tau situasinya. Melirik bagaimana ekspresi Minseok yang begitu kalut. Junmyeon kembali menatap Yixing.

"Aku tidak mengizinkan."

"Aku bukan budakmu yang bisa kau atur sesukamu kim!"

Panggilan Kim itu keluar dengan begitu mudah dari mulut Yixing menunjukkan bagaimana lelaki di depannya benar benar dalam keadaan yang emosi.

Dan hell, kapan Junmyeon pernah menyebutnya budak, entah mengapa hal ini justru membuat Junmyeon mendidih sendiri.

"Aku menyuruhmu tetap di sini karena sudah ada jackson dan beberapa orang yang membantu."

Minseok tercengang dalam keterdiaman bagaimana Junmyeon mengatakan 'beberapa orang' itu berarti dia menyewa orang untuk membantu Zhang dengan lewat kepergian Jackson. Sungguh Junmyeon tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepadanya atau siapapun. Sementara hal itu tidak mengubah keadaan atau kondisi Yixing.

"Pembohong! Aku tau kau membual hanya demi kepentinganmu saja!" Bentak Yixing mengelak dari perkataan Junmyeon.

"Yixing kumohon tenanglah, kita bisa percaya dengan junmyeon."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak membutuhkan kau percaya dengan ucapanku." Junmyeon menjawab dengan terselip nada arogan yang memiliki aura kecewa di sana.

Apa kalian juga merasakannya?

"Hyung jangan membelanya! Dia itu tidak lebih daripada pembual ulung! Hanya mengambil kesempatan dari kelemahan orang lain!" Yixing terluka begitu dalam, dari sorot mata penuh luka yang terpancar jelas. Bagaimana dia menatap penuh benci pada Junmyeon.

Sementara Minseok tersentak menghadapi keduanya, Yixing yang terluka dan begitu kekeh dengan keinginannya dan Junmyeon yang-

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku marah?"

"Keh! Lihat bagaimana kau sudah mulai menunjukkan keangkuhanmu kim!"

"Jangan melawanku!"

"Aku bukan budakmu!"

Junmyeon mengatur nafasnya kasar, memejamkan bola mata hitamnya dan tiba tiba menatap Minseok di sampingnya, membuat yang di tatap gugup seketika, "Hyung pergilah, kau bisa istirahat aku yakin jongdae menunggumu."

"Apa kau berusaha menghindariku kim!" Yixing berteriak tidak terima di acuhkan.

"Jackson akan kembali besok, diam di sini karena kita bisa menghubunginya." Junmyeon menjawab dengan nada se datar mungkin.

Minseok tertegun, di sampingnya seorang penguasa menguarkan aura kental yang tajam menusuk bahkan membuatnya sesak sendiri namun pandangannya dapat meluluhkan dalam sekejap, juga jangan lupakan bahwa nada bicara Junmyeon berubah total.

Sungguh pengaturan emosi yang baik, Kim. Menenangkan seseorang yang tengah ketakutan akan semua kemungkinan yang mengukung jiwanya.

Minseok menurut bagaimana adiknya berkata dengan berbalik dan akan meninggalkan keduanya dalam kekalutan jika terjadi sesuatu, karena percayalah bahwa Yixing masih begitu terlihat marah.

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan! Kau tidak mengerti karena kau tidak memiliki keluarga seperti ku!"

Dan Junmyeon terdiam penuh aura gelap seketika, Minseok yang tertegun hingga dia tidak mampu melangkah tanpa kedua ketahui dia meneteskan air matanya. Ini akan buruk, sangat buruk karena Yixing sudah menyentuh bagian paling dalam dari kegelapan Junmyeon.

"Kau bertingkah seolah kau yang paling hebat! Aku tidak akan lagi menurut padamu! Aku bukan budakmu!"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM!"

Srett!

Tes! Tes! Darah merah segar itu menetes.

"Kau puas sekarang?"

Nada bicara itu, tidak! Tidak mungkin! Minseok berbalik menatap setajam mungkin, tergagap dengan aura ruangan yang lebih menghitam dan lebih mencekam. Luka itu, oh tidak. Junmyeon akan sangat marah saat ini.

Dimana wajah tampannya sudah terluka dengan goresan pisau di tulang pipi kiri dan juga ujung telinga mulai berdarah, dia tidak tau bagaimana tepatnya Yixing menggores karena jelas bagaimana pisau pipih itu di tangan si kecil yang mulai bergetar ketakutan dengan bola mata terbelalak, benar benar gemetaran.

Junmyeon menyeringai setan, pandangan mata menggelap. Mengambil langkah mengintimidasi tanpa kenal lawan. Tanpa peduli setan siapa dia yang ada di hadapannya.

Maka percayalah ini bukan Junmyeon yang kau kenal.

Satu ketakutan besar Minseok yang tidak bisa dia cegah.

Mencoba mencegah Minseok mengambil satu langkah mendekat namun ia begitu tercekat karena Junmyeon reflek menoleh, "Satu langkah dan aku anggap kau pembangkang sepertinya."

"Bukankah kau bilang kau bukan budak? Maka aku akan bermurah hati menunjukkannya padamu."

Dor!

Prang!

Dor!

Dor!

"Akh!"

Junmyeon terkekeh, pias bahagia melihat lelehan cairan merah menguar dari bahu kanan Yixing. Dan Minseok menutup mulut gemetar hebat.

"Bagaimana hmm?"

Yixing bangun menantang malaikat kematian di depannya, "Akhirnya kau menunjukkan sifat aslimu, Kau memang brengsek!"

Junmyeon terdiam, "Aku selalu menunggu kau bersimpuh di bawah kakiku untuk semua perbuatan tidak terpujimu zhang."

"Bermimpi kau kim!"

Yixing maju tanpa peduli apa senjata yang di bawa Junmyeon dan tanpa pikir panjang Yixing mendapatkan tendangan di dada dari Junmyeon, belum cukup sebuah hantaman keras tangan mengenai tulang pipi Yixing hingga dia menabrak meja dan memecahkan vas bunga.

Prang!

Minseok menangis, terduduk kaku melihat keduanya. Jongdae atau siapapun kenapa mereka tidak kemari dan menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Setelah aku menjagamu seperti inikah balasanmu padaku zhang yixing." Junmyeon meraih kerah leher Yixing untuk di bawa berdiri melihat kelopak mata Yixing yang terbuka, secarik kemarah masih ada di sana.

"Kau! Pantas mendapatkannya! Berhenti mengaturku seperti sebuah budak."

Junmyeon tertawa dan Yixing gemetaran, dia sadar bola mata kelam itu berbeda dari seperti yang dia lihat. Ini sangat berbeda, lebih kelam, lebih bengis dan tidak bisa dia kenali siapa yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Ini bukan Kim Junmyeon yang Yixing kenal.

Jongdae dan Taekwoon berlari terburu mendengar suara tembakan dan kegaduhan dari kamar Yixing lalu tercengang bagaimana Junmyeon ada di sana dengan kemarahannya. Jongdae reflek meraih Minseok dalam dekapan.

"Jangan buat dirimu menyesal melakukannya!" Junmyeon mengancam.

"Kau iblis!" Teriak Yixing.

Junmyeon terbakar emosi mencekik leher Yixing tanpa ampun menancapkan kuku kukunya di lingkarang putih pucat leher si kecil mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi dan melemparkan punggung itu pada pintu kaca di belakangnya yang mengarah menuju balkon hingga terdengar benturan keras.

Brak!

"Uhhuk! Akkhhh."

"Bangun kau anak kecil, ini kan perlakuan yang kau inginkan?"

Yixing bangun meraih sebuah payung yang terlipat rapi di dalam vas besar lalu mengayunkannya pada pelipis Junmyeon namun di tahan dengan baik oleh sang empu, Yixing bergetar mundur ketakutan dan satu dua ayunan mengenai lengan tangan juga tubuhnya yang lain.

Air mata turun dari kedua bola mata indah Yixing saat sakit minta ampun menyapa hasil pukulan Junmyeon. Hingga dia terburu melangkah cepat ke luar balkon dan menutup pintu kaca yang tadi sempat membenturnya. Menahan dwngan kedua tangan ketakutan akan Junmyeon di balik pintu.

"ZHANG YIXING!"

Yixing gemetaran bukan main sambil menahan sakit dan berbalik menahan pintu agar tetap tertutup dengan punggung rapuhnya. Dan jangan kira Junmyeon dalam mode monsternya akan mengampuni siapapun yang telah memancing kemarahannya. Satu tendangan kasar dan pintu itu terbuka, Yixing terpelanting menabar pembatas balkon dengan perutnya.

"Akhh!"

"Biar aku tunjukkan perlakuanku kepada budak tidak diuntung sepertimu."

Memutar tubuh ringkih di depannya hingga Junmyeon dapat melihat wajah ketakutan penuh air mata Yixing. Namun dia tidak terpengaruh akan hal itu saat ini, sisi kelamnya sudah di bangkitkan dan akan sulit menghentikannya sekarang. Kembali mencengkeram leher putih itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi mencondongkan ke luar pembatas.

Yixing menatap dengan sorot ketakutan luar biasa, Minseok yang berteriak hingga lemas dan Jongdae yang melebarkan bola matanya.

"Seperti harapanmu akan sebuah budak, biar aku bantu kau merasakannya."

"Ti-tidak!" Yixing gemetaran hebat melirik kebawah dengan kolam renang yang membentang.

"Keh! Berdoalah, jika kau beruntung kau hanya akan terjatuh hanya benturan pada air tidka sampai dasar dan shock tapi jika tidak mungkin kau bisa terjatuh di pinggiran atau beberapa benturan ke dasar kolam mengakibatkan tulang tulangmu remuk." Junmyeon menyeringai, tidak ada belas kasihan di sini.

"A-aku mohon!" "

"Terlambat!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc-

A/n:

Hai, ini note kecil sebelum bulan puasa akan datang. Dan sudah satu bulan sejak chap kemaren saya up.

Lembur saya datang akhir bulan april hingga mei selama 2 minggu sejak awal bulan dimana hari minggu saya selalu masuk dan hanya libur tgl 1 & 10, benar benar minta maaf karena chap saya habiskan dalam waktu yang lama, saya baca semua review kalian begitu masuk dalam email dan berusaha menuntaskan satu chap meski awalnya saya nulis lalu ujungnya saya ketiduran karena capek, saya baru bisa menuntaskan scene panjang pada tgl 10 jadi maaf karena baru up hari ini. Lembur sebelum bulan puasa memang menguras banyak tapi berkat doa kalian saya berhasil melewati, terimakasih buat kesayangan semua yang membaca ACE sampai hari ini.

Status kedepan saya hiatus selama satu bulan puasa, terlebih rated saya ke depan adalah m untuk beberapa adegan kekerasan meskipun bukan hal vital dan mature content tapi menurut saya itu sebaiknya di tunda terlebih jadwal saat puasa akan sangat padat, berharap kalian memberi pendapat soal hal ini.

Jaga diri kalian baik baik dan jangan sampai sakit selalu sehat saya minta hal itu sehat lah kesayangan ku semua.

Saya akan bersiap untuk next step Junmyeon dan Yixing setelah ini. Karena sesungguhnya kemarin adalah pemberhentian paling aman dan manis untuk keduanya,

Dan sesungguhnya ini belum selesai untuk yixing ver, maaf karena harus saya potong di sini.

Jadi apa kalian sudah membenci Junmyeon sejauh ini? Ceritakan bagaimana keadaan hati kalian guys?

Love u guys,

Selalu jaga kesehatan, oke! Sampai jumpa.

.

.

.

Luce,

14 Mei 2018


	9. My Fault

"Keh! Berdoalah, jika kau beruntung kau hanya akan terjatuh hanya benturan pada air tidka sampai dasar dan shock tapi jika tidak mungkin kau bisa terjatuh di pinggiran atau beberapa benturan ke dasar kolam mengakibatkan tulang tulangmu remuk." Junmyeon menyeringai, tidak ada belas kasihan di sini.

"A-aku mohon!" "

"Terlambat!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Taekwoon mengeram marah menatap tidak percaya kepada Junmyeon. Namun dia bisa menangkap siluet kepedihan mendalam di balik netra kelamnya, hingga tubuhnya berlari menuruni tangga penuh ketakutan dengan degup jantung memacu tak terkendali, mendorong pintu keluar menuju area samping rumah hunian Henry penuh ketakutan. Kepalanya mendidih akan rasa cemas teramat sangat kala suara deburan air menandakan obyek besar baru saja masuk kedalamnya.

Yixing bergerak kacau sekacau pikirannya, meraih dengan kedua tangan akan udara bebas. Berupaya untuk menyelamatkan diri kala grafitasi menarik tubuhnya terjun mendekati kolam. Punggungnya sakit merasakan benturan keras dengan air dan pikirannya kosong, lupa bagaimana tubuhnya harus bergerak mencapai permukaan, tangan bergerak acak dan kaki memendang air hingga kram menyentuh pikirannya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak dalam kepanikan yang mengukung tubuhnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Taekwoon berlari menuju kolam dengan kedua tangan menarik T-Shirt abu abu melemparnya sembarangan dan menyusul masuk kedalam air.

Junmyeon masih di atas dengan wajah luar biasa angkuh dan kemarahan jelas tercetak di sana. Hingga deburan air kolam sampai di gendang telinganya, menatap setia bahkan tanpa ada niatan bergerak kala seorang lelaki menerjunkan tubuhnya ikut masuk kedalam kolam untuk menolong Yixing.

Berbalik menatap kekacauan dalam kamar yang dia perbuat hanya untuk menatap dua saudara tua juga muda nya menatap penuh pertanyaan dan perhatian dalam linangan air mata Minseok. Junmyeon terhantam kesadaran kala bola mata kucing itu menatap penuh ketakutan, kecewa juga sedih kepadanya.

Apa yang dia perbuat?

Tergagap, meremat tangan dengan tanpa suara meninggalkan ruangan kamar Yixing, melewati keduanya tanpa mau menatap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rainha code**_

 _ **Chapter 9: My Fault**_

Angin kesunyian berhembus

Menerpa semua yang berada di depannya

Kenyataan bagaimana aku menyakitimu

Adalah kesadaran terbesar

Akan sebuah kegagalan

Maaf,

 _Its_ _my_ _fault_

.

This is ACE Season 2

© Pearl Luce

Cast :

Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Honglei, Wangxun, Showluo, Victoria, Jackson, Taekwoon, Donghae, Taemin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jhope, Taehyun, Mark, Johnny, Renjun, Chenle, Jeno, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Dasom, Bora.

Pair : SuLay and other.

Genre : Romance, Action, Crime, (Little) Hurt/comfort

Rated : M

This is Sulay Story in Ace Season- 2, Mafia life, Dldr, BxB, Typo(s), mature conten **t**

Idea© D'Xp ft Luce.

.

.

Dont plagiat please! Show your own ideas as well!

.

.

.

.

.

Demam,

Seorang pelayan membungkuk sopan kepada Minseok dan menyerahkan kotak obat juga baskom berisikan air yang mana langsung dia berikan kepada Taekwoon yang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Yixing.

"Keringkan dahulu rambutmu taekwoon ah!" Minseok bicara kentara khawatirnya karena air masih melekat di rambut hitamnya.

"Ya, segera." Jawab Taekwoon masih sibuk meletakkan kompres di dahi Yixing.

"Aku yakin demamnya akan segera turun setelah ini." Jongin tau tau sudah masuk dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan tempat tidur.

"Ya, ini hanya demam biasa." Meyakinkan diri sendiri, Minseok menimpali.

Jongdae masih berdiri di sebelah Minseok mengambil sebuah handuk dan menyampirkannya di atas kepala Taekwoon, gerakan ringannya membuat sang empu terkejut sebentar lalu mengucapkan terimakasih dan mulai berdiri menggusak rambutnya yang basah.

Kyungsoo berjalan memutari tempat duduk hanya untuk menyentuh pipi pucat hyung kesayangannya dan memberi usapan di tangannya, "Aku akan membuatkan bubur."

Minseok tersenyum mendengarnya lalu adik bermata bulatnya mulai meninggalkan mereka bersama Jongin yang mengekor di belakang. Dan beberapa saat setelah pintu tertutup, bola mata si kecil bergerak untuk terbuka.

"Yixing ah?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa yang aku rasakan saat ini?" Taekwoon tersenyum lembut menatap kelewat intens dengan sebelah tangan tidak berhenti memberi usapan -berusaha memberikan rasa nyaman.

"Junmyeon. . ." Ucap Yixing membuat Taekwoon maupun Minseok terkejut hingga dibuat terdiam sekejap.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan demam?" Ujar Minseok kentara mengubah topik pembicaraan, takut kala Yixing akan sensitif dengan pembicaraan mengenai Kim nomer dua. Meskipun tidak dapat di tampik jika dia ketakutan bagaimana kejadian barusan akan berefek pada Yixing terutama kejiwaannya.

Kalian tentu lebih hafal daripada aku tentang Kim yang bukan hanya sekali melakukan kekerasan terhadap Yixing.

Taekwoon terdiam hanya menatap Yixing penuh tanda tanya. Bola mata si kecil berpendar redup tetapi Taekwoon dibuat terkejut bagaimana mulut kecil itu mengucapkan nama laki laki yang membuatnya terjatuh dari lantai kamarnya. Setelah berperang dengan batinnya sendiri Taekwoon gunakan tangannya untuk merambat menyentuh tangan pucat Yixing, "Kau bisa bangun? Kita makan sekarang."

Yixing hanya mengangguk dan sesaat setelahnya berusaha menopang tubuh lemahnya untuk duduk bersandar di headboard. Taekwoon sengaja hanya menatap tanpa usaha membantu si kecil guna melihat bagaimana tubuh yang baru saja terlempar dari ketinggian itu berfungsi sebagai mana mestinya.

"Mungkin ini akan membuatmu berfikir sedikit," Taekwoon memulai sebuah suapan kecil bubur buatan Kyungsoo. Minseok menarik kecil kursi terduduk menatap lebih dekat Yixing.

"Apa. . .ini tentang junmyeon?" Yixing menunduk meremat jemari jemarinya yang terkait.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, meminta maaf karena kelakuan junmyeon. Tapi yixing. . . .bisakah kau memaafkannya?" Minseok berucap menatap penuh harap pada bola mata coklat yang berpendar redup.

"Dulu aku pernah melihat junmyeon seperti itu hanya sekali, ketika keluarga kami hancur." Bola mata si kecil berubah aktif, penuh rasa ingin tau dan pemusatkan semua perhatian pada Minseok.

"Kami kehilangan sosok ibu ketika Junmyeon dan aku masih teramat kecil, aku ingat saat itu kami masih memainkan bola saat appa datang untuk membawa kami ke kamar tidur dengan ibu yang sudah sekarat."

"Itu bukan pukulan yang sebenarnya, tapi setelahnya appa berkenalan dengan rubah busuk dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan kami. Junmyeon hancur, marah dan penuh dengan rasa benci. Dalam hari hari setiap pertumbuhannya selalu berlatih dan berlatih."

"Anak kecil yang dulu aku kenal hangat dan penuh kasih sayang berganti dengan sifat dingin penuh kebencian. Dan satu malam kelam dimana salah seorang patner kerja keluarga kim tertangkap mengucapkan kepadanya tentang keluarga yang hancur saat itulah aku berar benar kehilangan adik kecilku, junmyeon marah mengambil apapun di sisinya untuk membunuh tidak peduli bagaimana lengan kaki juga tubuhnya dibenturkan atau terlempar, dia kembali berdiri dan terus menyayatkan pisau."

"Tidak ada dari kami yang bisa mengentikan, karena dia akan membunuh siapapun yang ada untuk mencegahnya, dia menganggapnya sama sebagai penghianat, hingga dia baru berhenti setelah lawannya mati dengan tubuh penuh tebasan juga darah."

"Aku sebagai hyungnya justru duduk lemas kala itu, aku bukanlah seseorang dengan kemampuan yang hebat dimana dapat melindunginya sebagai seorang hyung, dia dulu akan datang kepadaku untuk sebuah pelukan yang biasa kami lakukan tapi aku terlanjur takut hingga hanya berteriak pergi. Setelah malam itu dia jatuh tidak mau bertemu siapapun dan tubuh demam tinggi. Saat tersadar aku benar benar kehilangan keluargaku, kami hancur tidak ada kasih sayang, tidak ada ramainya meja makan, tidak ada perhatian untuk rasa nyaman bahkan tidak ada saling tatap atau bicara bersama."

Perkataan Minseok mengingatkan Yixing tentang kedatangannya di Changsa kala itu. Dan benar bahwa dia bukan seorang dengan kemampuan berkelahi yang baik.

Taekwoon meletakkan sendoknya, menghela nafas berat lalu menunduk, membiarkan Minseok bicara dengan pikirannya yang ikut terbawa ke masa lalu mereka, "Junmyeon selalu berusaha melindungi keluarganya, baginya topik keluarga adalah bahasan paling sensitif, dia hanya menginginkan sebuah keutuhan keluarga tapi semua yang dia inginkan hancur dan tidak lagi berbentuk, kala itu kami sama sama menjauh dimana saling menyalahkan diri sendiri karena gagal menjaga satu sama lain. Jongdae juga jongin datang setelahnya menjadi teman bermain karena kepolosan seorang anak kecil hingga kyungsoo bergabung. Saat itulah junmyeon baru bisa tersenyum lagi, saat jongin mengatakan dia adalah hyung favoritnya dengan jongdae dan kyungsoo yang datang untuk sebuah pelukan."

"Darisana kami membentuk keluarga kami sendiri. Sebuah keluarga kecil dengan kehangatan yang coba kami bagi sebisa mungkin." Minseok mengakhirinya, memejamkan kedua bola matanya sesaat meredam emosi juga air mata yang hendak turun. Jongdae merengkuhnya dari belakang untuk usapan penenang. Dan Taekwoon tidak lagi bersemangat untuk menatap selain marmer di bawah kakinya.

Yixing di hantam kesadaran sepenuhnya, semua yang di katakan Minseok seolah sebuah jarum yang berjumlah ribuan masuk ke dalam hatinya, betapa kasarnya ucapan dia kepada Junmyeon _'Kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan! Kau tidak mengerti karena kau tidak memiliki keluarga seperti ku'_

Betapa sulitnya Junmyeon saat dia kehilangan keluarganya hingga dia hanya hidup bersama dengan Minseok, karena hal itulah Junmyeon benar benar marah kepadanya. Sadar, Yixing terlalu melukai lelaki Kim itu terlampau dalam, seperti membuka luka lama yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Meskipun Junmyeon tidak pernah mengingkari ucapannya, dimana benar bahwa Jackson pergi bersama suruhan Kim dan melepaskan jie jie-nya sebagai sandera.

Yixing terdiam, menunduk hanya meremat kedua jemari tangannya gelisah. "Maafkan. . .aku."

Suara lemah Yixing menyadarkan banyak orang dalam ruangan, hingga Minseok menyahut, "Kau tidak salah, Kau memang sepenuhnya tidak tau bagaimana masa lalu kami."

"Tetapi aku berucap terlampau kasar kepada junmyeon." Aku si kecil Zhang, Taekwoon tersenyum untuk usapan lembut di puncak kepala Yixing.

"Se-bar bar apapun dirimu kau tetaplah seorang anak yang baik yixing ah!" Ucapan Taekwoon mencoba menenangkan Yixing meskipun tidak berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing termanggu sejenak, membiarkan Taekwoon juga Minseok mengobrak abrik kotak obat, lebam di tubuh juga pipi kirinya masih jelas. Membuat dokter muda Jung mengambil tindakan pengobatan.

Dia telah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo juga Jongin, membiarkan mereka berdua berbicara panjang kali lebar tentang larangan apa saja yang tidak boleh dia lakukan bahkan hanya untuk meraih segelas air. Sungguh dia haus saat itu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan penuh rasa kawatir Kyungsoo. Dia baik baik saja sekarang dengan semua orang dan keramaian dalam kamarnya.

Tetapi, bagaimana dengannya?

Dengan Junmyeon juga beberapa luka yang dia timbulkan di wajah tampannya?

Apa lelaki itu sudah mengambil makannya?

Apa lelaki itu sudah merawat lukanya dengan baik?

Apa lelaki itu dapat memaafkanya?

Apa Junmyeon baik baik saja?

Dia salah telah melukai Junmyeon, Yixing masih menatap pada pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat meski semua orang ada dalam kamarnya, berharap akan ada sosok lelaki Kim itu untuk mengetuk pintu dan menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguknya.

Nihil dan helaan nafas berat Yixing keluarkan. Taekwoon tau hal itu, semuanya dia tau, bola mata hitamnya ikut dia bawa pada pintu mengikuti Yixing, namun sekali lagi.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Tidak ada kedatangan Junmyeon.

Ataupun suara ketukan pintu oleh Junmyeon.

Tersadar, Yixing tersenyum miris. Mengingat ketika dia berada di Korea, kala dia juga berada di ruang inap rumah sakit, kala dia terkena kritis untuk sesaat dan Junmyeon juga yang dia harapkan. Sama seperti kali ini, tetapi dapatkah dia melihat wajah Junmyeon saat ini?

Dapatkah?

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi dengan bola mata terpejam. Mendiskusikan semua perlengkapan di Thailand bersama Luna cukup memakan tenaga dan fikiran yang banyak. Terlebih dia tidak melalui waktu tidurnya dengan baik dan lebih menghabiskan waktu untuk menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai hal mengenai perlengkapan juga pertahanan persembunyiannya di China, karena bagaimana pun dia belum bisa tampil dengan terbuka terlebih Zhang hanya ada Showluo juga Victoria yang baru bisa dia genggam.

Tapi jika kalian mau tau sesungguhnya hanya untuk mengenyahkan segala pikirannya yang berlarian pada si kecil Zhang.

Seperti saat ini dimana Luna sudah menghilang dari depannya 10 menit yang lalu, tidak ada lagi hal hal yang dapat dia lakukan. Junmyeon terdiam sejenak memijat pelipisnya pening perlahan menyerang kepalanya. Hingga pintu ruangan terbuka dengan Henry masuk bersama troli makanan yang bisa disebut sarapan meskipun masih terlalu dini mengingat ini masih pukul 3 pagi dini hari.

Junmyeon menghela nafas, "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk berhenti memaksaku?"

Henry hanya tersenyum dengan kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya, membungkuk. Terlalu hafal dengan tabiat sang Tuan Muda, "Hanya ketika tuan menghabiskan satu dari sarapan yang saya bawakan."

Junmyeon terdiam meletakkan pandangannya pada beberapa makanan dalam troli, tersenyum samar. "Bagaimana. . .dia. ."

Nafas tercekat, udara menghimpit. Bagai terkurung di antara kedua dinding tak kasat mata, pikirannya terhenti. Menanyakan apakah pantas seseorang sepertinya bertanya keadaan seseorang yang telah dia hancurkan. Bibir Junmyeon terkunci, bayangan kejadian tadi pagi mengusiknya terlampau dalam, menggali semua rasa ingin tau dalam dirinya. Henry sadar akan hal itu.

"Tuan muda zhang dalam pengawasan dokter jung dan tuan muda minseok, lebamnya masih tertinggal namun dia tidak mengalami masalah dengan tulang ataupun organ tubuhnya."

Junmyeon hanya terdiam dengan mulut terkunci rapat, mata bergulir menatap wine yang masih tertinggal di gelas kristal, dia tidak berminat. Hanya memainkan bolpoinnya yang masih setia tertinggal di jemari, Henry membiarkannya terlalu sering dengan nuansa sepi penuh rasa canggung.

Hingga Henry tidak tahan sendiri untuk terdiam tanpa melihat Junmyeon makan, sang Tuan Muda melewatkan hampir 3 periode makannya dan itu bukan hal yang baik baik saja, "Tuan akan memulai makan pagi ini."

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis untuk tekanan yang dia dapati dari kepala pengurus rumahnya. "Bisakah? Bisakah aku mendapatkan bantuan darimu?"

Pertanyaan asing terdengar, membuat Henry terdiam menatap wajah menyedihkan Tuan Mudanya.

Dia mengalami guncangan besar.

Henry tersadar, tersenyum menenangkan lalu membungkuk dengan segala penghormatannya, "Semua ucapan tuan adalah perintah bagi saya."

Namun bola mata Junmyeon berpendar penuh ketidak yakinan. Dan bertepatan kala itu Bora masuk dengan terburu namun berhasil tidak di hiraukan oleh Junmyeon. "Ketika zhang mulai mengetahui keberadaan kita,"

"Ketika semua usaha kita tidak menunjukkan hasil, aku harap kau bisa membawa keluargaku untuk menjauh se jauh mungkin."

Mendengar, tentu saja. Bora tau akan hal itu, dalam sekali tatap bagaimana pandangan juga perhatian Junmyeon dalam mengatakannya kepada Henry membuat Bora sadar Tuannya lebih dari kata tidak baik baik saja, dia melangkah mendekat penuh rasa simpati, seolah dapat menenangkan sang Tuan Muda.

"Aku tidak mau mereka menemukan salah satu dari kalian,"

"Pergilah sejauh mungkin. Konyol memang, tetapi aku yang akan menyelesaikan semua yang ku mulai. Tidak peduli apapun yang akan kau lihat saat itu tiba maka bawa mereka pergi."

"Bisakah kau menyanggupi permintaanku?" Junmyeon menyelesaikan perkataannya, menatap manik hitam Henry penuh kesungguhan. Terdiam untuk menunggu jawaban sang tangan kanan kepercayaan Kim.

Nafas berhembus merasuki dadanya yang terasa sesak, memgingat kembali bagaimana roll film masa mereka bermula.

Dari semua yang telah terjadi,

Semua yang Junmyeon mulai,

Dari awal dia sadar bahwa jika bukan dia yang tertarik kepada si kecil,

Jika bukan dia yang tertarik dengan sifat juga kemampuan mengagumkan dalam hal ledakan,

Jika bukan dia yang tertarik dengan kemampuan si kecil dalam menghancurkan kepercayaannya kepada Jongdae,

Jika bukan dia yang tertarik dengan penghancuran ikatan pertunangan Zhang dan Wu,

Jika bukan dia yang tertarik dan benar benar jatuh cinta kepada Zhang Yixing,

Jika bukan dia yang tertarik untuk masuk dalam lingkarang darah Wu bersaudara dan Zhang,

Dan . . .

Jika bukan dia yang sadar bahwa dia telah melukai keluarganya sejauh ini,

Junmyeon berada dalam posisi terendahnya, saat ini. Dimana Bora menatapnya dengan bola matanya sendiri, bagaimana Tuan Muda yang selalu dia banggakan menunjukkan sisi dari dirinya yang lain.

Henry tidak berkutik bagaimanapun juga Bora, kedua saraf mereka seolah terhenti. Tidak pernah terbayangkan bagaimana Tuan Muda mereka yang terkenal arogan dan tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sakit bahkan untuk sebuah luka paling dalam akan memiliki pemikiran sejauh ini terlebih untuk keluarga mereka.

Meskipun satu dakta bahwa keluarga Kim hampir memiliki kualifikasi terbaik untuk sebuah pertarungan.

Namun keduanya sadar bukan kualifikasi itu yang tengah Junmyeon jadikan pertimbangan melainkan hal lain.

Bora sadar bahwa ini bukanlah Tuan Muda Kim yang dia kenal dimana keangkuhan, arogan, dingin, penuh kuasa, penuh ambisi dan kekuatan yang ada di hadapannya namun ini merupakan seorang Kim Junmyeon yang menjadi adik dari Kim Minseok dan hyung dari ketiganya.

Hati kecil Junmyeon yang memilih dalam hal ini, maka dari itu Henry menunjukkan kehormatan juga patuhnya, "Saya berjanji dengan segala nafas saya untuk melidungi apa yang tuan muda lindungi."

Bora tidak berucap apapun hanya terdiam, Semua ucapan juga laporan untuk Tuan Mudanya tertelan begitu saja. Satu keyakinan lain yang sekarang terselip dalam hatinya bahwa dia akan melakukan sepenuh hati juga jiwanya untuk melindungi Tuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. . .coba kita lihat apa pipi merah merona tuan putri masih terlihat jelas?"

"Itu bukan merah hyung tapi biru."

"Sstt, diam aku yang melihat jadi jangan membantah."

Yixing hanya memberenggut mendengar ucapan Taekwoon kala jemari dokter Jung itu mulai mengobati kembali luka lebamnya. Ini sudah hari ke tiga dan cukup membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih baik daripada hari hari kemarin. Dia begitu ingin bangun dari tempat tidur dan mulai menjelajah rumah kembali, karena percaya atau tidak bahwa banyak orang yang menjadi menyeramkan kala Yixing berada di atas tempat tidur. Melarang dengan berbagai macam alasan dan berteriak seolah Yixing adalah pencuri.

Ini melelahkan sungguh!

"Aku ingin melihat Junmyeon. . ." Bisikan lirik Yixing masih terdengar dari jarak Taekwoon berada, dia mendengarkannya terlampau jelas namun entah apa Taekwoon hanya memberhentikan pekerjaannya untuk menatap manik coklat yang berpendar dengan tatapan tidak percaya, seolah ucapannya sendiri adalah hal yang wajar seperti peliharaan yang merindukan tuannya. Oke mungkin salah tapi apa kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana berada di posisi Taekwoon saat ini dimana di depannya seorang Zhang Yixing yang di lempar dari kamarnya ke kolam renang mencari Junmyeon dengan dan tanpa raut takut sedikitpun.

Seolah kekerasan Kim adalah makanan wajar baginya.

"Taekwoon hyung. . . ." Yixing mencoba merayu.

"Hei. .dengarkan aku, junmyeon mungkin saat ini masih mengurus banyak hal. Yang penting sekarang adalah kesehatanmu." Jelas Taekwoon.

"Aku akan baik baik saja jika hanya untuk menemui junmyeon. . .Apa bisa?" Bujuk Yixing lagi.

"Yixing. . ." Taekwoon mencoba memberikan pengertian.

"Aku menginginkannya!" Bentak Yixing tanpa sadar.

Taekwoon menghela nafas, memundurkan langkahnya untuk berdiri membereskan peralatan hingga pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan Minseok dengan balutan baju hangatnya berwarna segar.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Minseok dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Tentu, bisa aku keluar?" Tanya Yixing bersemangat.

"Apa? Keluar?" Ulang Minseok.

"Ma-maksudnya. . .hanya berkeliling rumah." Jelas Yixing lebih pelan juga terkesan ragu.

Minseok terdiam menatap wajah Yixing yang menunduk lalu bergeser pada Taekwoon yang masih berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Kedua bola mata yang lebih tua bertemu dan terdiam beberapa saat, hingga helaan nafas Minseok keluar.

"Setelah kau selesai sarapan di ruang makan ku fikir kau bisa berkeliling." Putus Minseok di sambut cengiran lebar si kecil dan gelengan tidak percaya Taekwoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon berdiri lesu dengan pandangan kosong, sementara Dasom segera mungkin memacu langkah kecilnya mendekati satu dari dokter kepercayaan keluarga Kim.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Dasom setelah menahan satu lengan patnernya.

Mengutuk sesaat kepada kaki kecil juga sepatu dengan heels sialan yang membuatnya harus menjaga langkahnya.

"Aku. . .aku fikir ada yang salah disini." Pandangan Taekwoon berpendar gugup dengan begitu banyak ketidakyakinan.

"Yixing di buat jatuh dari balkon kamarnya hingga kolam renang, dia hingga hampir kehilangan nafasnya karena aku mengangkatnya saat itu harus memberinya tekanan di paru parunya, tetapi saat terbangun kembali ketika demam dia mencari junmyeon untuk pertama kalinya."

"Apa? Tuan melakukannya? Oh tidak!"

"Dia tidak memiliki ketakutan kepada junmyeon dan lagi minseok hyung menceritakan masa lalu junmyeon justru semakin membuatnya menginginkan bertemu."

"Itu wajar. . ."

"Ya dari sana aku berfikir wajar tapi setidaknya dengan riwayat Yixing yang memiliki ketakutan akan masa lalunya dengan penuh darah dan kekerasan, lalu kesan pertamanya bertemu junmyeon adalah ketakutan. Itu bukan hal yang wajar!"

"Kemarahan tuan muda yang benar benar membuat Yixing merasa bersalah?"

"Junmyeon adalah satu dari bagian ketakutan akan ulangan balik kisah kelam yixing, dia menjauhinya sejauh yang kita lihat saat ini, dengan kekerasan junmyeon di balkon lalu pukulan, bentakan dan cekikan di leher, lebih dari itu juga hampir seperti ancaman dorongan menjatuhkan yixing ke kolam. Apakah itu tidak cukup keterlaluan hingga membuatnya semakin takut lalu kenapa yixing justru mencarinya?"

Dasom terdiam dan Taekwoon berfikir untuk kesekian kalinya. Apa yang terjadi disini?

"Apa mungkin . . .tuan muda telah?" Pertanyaan Dasom masih berhenti di tempat kala Taekwoon ikut terdiam mencermati lalu Dasom segera mungkin berlari untuk menuju ruangan Junmyeon berada. Jika memang ini adalah satu dari jawaban yang dia inginkan ini cukup untuk menentukan keputusan selanjutnya.

Langkah terburu Dasom menaiki tangga menuju ruangan Junmyeon namun berhenti kala Bora ada di sana dengan wajah tidak terbaca. Menatap satu dari bagian hitam-putih kebanggan Kim. Wajahnya yang diam penuh ketegasan membuat Dasom mendekatinya hanya untuk mendengarnya, "Sudah selesai. . ."

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu diperjuangkan dasom ah!"

Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Dan darisana membuat Dasom ingin berteriak untuk memaki Junmyeon yang seenaknya mengambil keputusan.

Sialan memang Tuan Mudanya satu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing mengambil langkah kecil dalam setiap gerakannya menuju halaman belakang rumah, dia berhasil membuktikan pada adik juga hyung kesayangannya bahwa dia baik baik saja, menghabiskan makanan sebagaimana mestinya dan segera membujuk sebisa mungkin untuk memperbolehkannya berada di luar kamar.

Tersenyum dalam langkah kecilnya Yixing semakin mendekati ruangan belakang dimana Minseok juga Kyungsoo tadi berjanji untuk membatunya belajar menembak lagi. Dia sedang bersemangat belajar ngomong ngomong.

Satu lagi yang membuatnya sangat bahagia hari ini karena sungguh udara luar benar benar membuatnya semakin baik selain tubuh, kaki juga kepalanya baik baik saja. Dia ingin berlari karena hanya tinggal satu belokan lagi menuju pintu halaman belakangan area menembak namun baru dua langkah dari belokang Yixing berjingkat dengan satu tangan berada di depan dada dan bola mata melotot menelisik sekitar, bunyi benda berat yang terbanting jatuh terdengar amat keras dari sini.

Satu langkah penuh kecurigaan Yixing ambil dan lagi benda yang kelihatannya cukup berat jatuh hingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menemui hal itu hingga berbekal keingintahuan Yixing menelisik, mengambil langkah berlawanan menuju jalan pada area menembak. Sebuah pintu hitam tidak tertutup dari arah suara keras itu berasal.

Mengintip dari celah pintu Yixing mengetahui bahwa itu gym, dengan seluruh alat berat guna berlatih dalam pembentukan otot dan juga yang lainnya, sebelum bola matanya sempat berkeliling apa saja alat yang ada di sana bola mata kecilnya sudah terpaku pada dua objek berbeda gender.

Terkejut dengan bola mata terbelalak, itu Junmyeon.

Yang sayangnya dia tidak sendiri namun bersama dengan -Luna.

Satu dari bagian dalam diri Yixing dihimpit oleh perasaan lain yang dia tidak mengetahui penyebabnya. Membuat jemarinya meremat tanpa dia sadari terlebih kala Luna disana berdiri menemani Junmyeon dengan setelan kemeja putih ketat dan bawahan terlampau minim, melayani Junmyeon dengan terlampau aneh untuk orang berfikir bahwa gadis itu tidak berusaha untuk merayu Tuannya sendiri, oh hell.

"Siapa disana?"

Yixing tersentak bagai di sambar petir, nyalinya mengerut mendengar suara Junmyeon yang mirip mirip membentak,karena jelas memang jika dia berada di area yang bukan seharusnya dia datangi.

"Keluar."

Dengan langkah kecil dan kepala menunduk Yixing membawa langkahnya menuju ambang pintu, dari tempatnya berdiri dia dapat melihat semua peralatan olahraga dari ukuran kecil hingga besar lebih luas daripada kelihatannya dan sungguh ini lebih menakjubkan tapi bukan itu yang tengah Yixing perhatian namun bola mata Junmyeon, menatapnya tajam tanpa emosi kala melihatnya pertama kali semenjak kejadian di balkon.

Terdiam Yixing bahkan tidak dapat berkata apapun, merona sesaat kala tau bahwa pemimpin Kim di depannya mulai mendekat dan demi apapun dia baru sadar jika Junmyeon tidak mengenakan atasan, memamerkan otot tubuh keras dan lelehan keringat, Luna di belakangnya mengikuti langkah sang Penguasa dengan raut wajah lain

Sebuah kemarahan terselip di balik wajah cantiknya, terlebih kala Tuannya tidak berkutik dengan kehadiran si kecil yang menurutnya menggangu. Dengan berani jemari tangannya terulur menyentuh lengan Junmyeon yang kelewat panas.

"Tuan, perencanaan tailand sudah menunggu di meja anda."

Yixing berkedip untuk kesekian kalinya menatap kedua orang di depannya tanpa suara, bola matanya berpendar kembali menatap Junmyeon yang juga berbalik menatapnya dalam diam, tanpa emosi juga tanpa suara. Hingga tatapan keduanya di putus begitu saja oleh sang dominan, "Kita pergi."

Tanpa sapaan

Tanpa komentar

Tanpa seruan

Yixing terperanjat dan Junmyeon mengambil langkah menjauh, tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran si kecil. Dia melewatinya begitu saja.

Meraih senyuman kemenangan dari gadis cantik yang diam diam bersorak dalam hatinya.

Dan Yixing mulai menunduk dengan perasaan campur aduk,

"Yixing ah!" Teriak Minseok berlari mendekatinya.

Minseok terdiam melihat Yixing dan punggung Junmyeon yang menghilang di belokan, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya? Sementara si kecil tidak dapat berbicara, seperti belum kembali pada tubuhnya.

"Hei? Kau baik baik saja? Apa junmyeon melakukan sesuatu?" Pertanyaan dari Minseok menyadarkan Yixing hingga menatap Minseok lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Dia . . . . Tidak menganggapku ada."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc-**

 **A/n:** hai apa kabar?

Saya kasi pendek, kemarin baca cerita panjang 5k membuat saya bosan dan tiba tiba berfikir apa kalian perna bosan dg panjang chap yang saya buat? maka dari itu saya coba kasi yang sebegini, pemberhentian paling baik chap 7 kemaren maka dari itu ini mulai ke pertengahan cerita siap siap konflik keluarga dan pertarungan strategi dari dua King kita 'Kim & Zhang'.

Segitu dulu, jaga kesehatan kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi, saya sayang kalian semoga liburannya menyenangkan.

Love u all

Luce,

20 Juni 2018


	10. Yixing vs Luna

Dasom dan Bora menatap dalam diam dimana Junmyeon berlalu mengabaikan Yixing yang masih berdiri kaku di ambang pintu, keduanya juga tidak luput memperhatikan bagaimana jemari Luna dengan cukup kurang ajar menempel di lengan panas Junmyeon lalu menggiring sang Penguasa untuk meninggalkan Yixing. Berdecih sesaat Dasom menatap kelewat muak sedangkan patnernya Bora hanya menatap datar.

"Sedang berada di atas angin rupanya, cih!" Monolog Dasom seraya menatap kepergian Junmyeon dan Luna.

Bora menatap Dasom lebih lebih daripada memperhatikan wanita ular di ujung sana, terkekeh pada patnernya yang begitu terpengaruh. Bora tau bagaimana tentunya seorang anak buah seperti mereka mengagumi Tuan Mudanya, dia dan Dasom-pun juga sama mengagumi sosok Penguasa yang begitu arogan, angkuh, dingin namun juga sangat panas di saat bersamaan. Tetapi bukan untuk bersifat lancang. Sebuah kekaguman murni hingga bola matanya mengarah kepada Yixing yang sudah bersama dengan Tuan Minseok -kelihatannya Tuannya yang satu itu mencoba menenangkan. Terkekeh Bora mengeluarkan pendapat meski bola matanya belum lepas dari Yixing, "Tidak lama, kau tunggu saja karena Tuan muda Zhang yang akan membalasnya."

Dasom terperanjat, mengambil langkah mundur untuk menatap sang patner tidak percaya. Mengerutkan kening, "Kau? Bagaimana bisa menyimpulkan hal itu!"

Ikut menatap balik Bora menjatuhkan tatapan remeh, "Tidak selamanya suatu hal yang di kekang akan tetap menurut pada sekitarnya,"

"Lingkungan Tuan Muda Zhang selalu membatasi geraknya sangat berbeda jauh bagaimana keadaan di sini, Tuan Muda Junmyeon justru berusaha membuatnya kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau bisa simpulkan sendiri. Seperti membangunkan seekor macan yang tertidur."

 _-macan betina mungkin dalam kasusnya kali ini._

Terkekeh hampir tidak percaya, Dasom membayangkan bagaimana Yixing mampu bertingkah menakutkan karena bagaimana pun dia tetap seorang anak kecil yang manja dengan tingkah baik yang walau terkadang suka berada di luar kendali, seperti sebuah bentakan atau bahkan sikap bar-barnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rainha code**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Yixing vs Luna**_

Bukan subyek yang sebanding untuk ukuran gender,

Tetapi bisakah mereka di sandingkan dalam sebuah perselisihan kecil tidak kasat mata?

Dengan anggapan sebuah kedudukan

Pertanyaan lama yang kembali menghantam

Dan tindakan fatal dari salah satunya

Siapa kau sebenarnya Zhang Yixing?

.

.

This is ACE Season 2

© Pearl Luce

Cast :

Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Honglei, Wangxun, Showluo, Victoria, Jackson, Taekwoon, Donghae, Taemin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jhope, Taehyun, Mark, Johnny, Renjun, Chenle, Jeno, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Dasom, Bora.

Pair : SuLay and other.

Genre : Romance, Action, Crime, (Little) Hurt/comfort

Rated : M

This is Sulay Story in Ace Season- 2, Mafia life, Dldr, BxB, Typo(s), mature content

Idea© D'Xp ft Luce.

.

.

Dont plagiat please! Show your own ideas as well!

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing dibawa menuju area berlatih dengan Minseok yang menuntun lengannya seolah dia akan jatuh. Bukan terjatuh atau tersandung memang namun jiwa si kecil sedang tidak berada dalam tubuhnya. Minseok menjadi miris sendiri melihatnya, kedua anak yang sama sama keras kepala baik Junmyeon sendiri maupun Yixing.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dengan Baretta yang akrab di tangannya. Menyerahkan dengan senyuman bersahabat, Yixing meraihnya dengan tatapan lama.

Baretta itu pemberian Junmyeon. Yang mana otomatis membuat Yixing mengulang perilaku Junmyeon yang menyebalkan. Seperti dimana dia di acuhkan tadi.

Dor!

Oh dia mulai lagi!

Yixing mengarahkan tembakan dengan rasa kesal juga dongkol yang tiba tiba merangsek masuk dalam hatinya tidak terkontrol. Dan percayalah Minseok sudah menepuk dahinya keras melihat kebiasaan Yixing ketika berlatih.

Selalu di awali oleh emosi, aku yakin jika kalian juga akan menyadari kebiasaannya itu.

Kyungsoo disana melihat hanya menggarukkan tangannya di belakang kepala, masih mengamati bagaimana Yixing menembak amatiran. Sungguh berbeda dengan Yixing hyung yang dia lihat di Seoul dulu.

Dor!

Dor!

"Oh, ayolah hyung. Jangan jadikan menembak adalah pelampiasan asal asalanmu!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang tau tau membuat Yixing berhenti membidik lalu berbalik dengan bibir mengerucut lucu dan kaki yang di hentakan, merajuk.

Kelihatannya benar jika Dasom menganggapnya sebagai macan betina dengan tingkahnya yang masih kekanakan seperti ini. Damn!

.

.

.

Melangkah bersama dengan tangan masih di gengam oleh jemari lentik berbalut pewarna merah hitam membuat Junmyeon terdiam, membiarkan sampai dimana keberanian kedua orang yang berbeda gender tadi bertindak. Menguji kenekatan masih masing, huh?

Tentu.

Tidak bodoh bagimana bola matanya bertubrukan dengan bola mata si kecil yang berpendar gugup, canggung juga bingung memulai pembicaraan. Dan Junmyeon masih menunggu dalam keterdiaman yang intens.

Namun dia enggan, Junmyeon enggan untuk melakukannya. Meskipun sekedar pertanyaan akan kabar, keadaan atau apapun itu. Sehingga tidak salah untuk mengikuti permainan wanita di sampingnya, dimana kini dia di bawa menuju ruangan kerja dan pintu terbuka.

Namun satu hal yang menjadikan Junmyeon menatap aneh kepada Luna, karena jemarinya masih bertengger pada lengan -oh lihat bagaimana harga diri Sang Penguasa mulai terluka kawan kawan.

 _Lupa tabiat lama?_

Brakk!

"A-akh! Tu-tuan kenapa?"

Seringai terpampang dan terkutuk bagaimana wajahnya justru semakin tampan, sialan. Apa Junmyeon sedang bermain main dengan mangsanya saat ini?

"Kenapa kau bilang?" Mengeja ulang ucapan Luna, dengan satu tangan mencengkeram leher menekan tubuh kecil anak buahnya membentur pintu hingga tertutup.

Mencekik lebih dalam -dan dalam lagi, memberi sebuah tanda merah yang membuat jiwa Penguasa Junmyeon senang. Tidak peduli ringisan hingga nafas putus putus.

Tidak peduli kepada wajah memohon, memelas seolah dia akan berubah pikiran.

Juga tidak peduli akan bisikan kata 'tolong' yang lemah.

"Ku-mohon!" Ucapan putus putus dan bola mata memerah.

Kelihatannya ada yang merasa kesakitan di sini? Namun ingatlah jika di depanmu bukan sosok manusia-oke?

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya?" Tanya Junmyeon masih menancapkan kukunya seraya mendekatkan telinga, seolah mendengar suara.

Fuck!

Luna meneteskan air mata, kesulitan bernafas jelas sangat terasa merangsek perasaan panik untuk menyingkirkan tangan keras di lehernya, pedih sakit juga lecet mulai dia rasa hingga semakin membuatnya panik menggerakkan semua pikiran juga tenaga lepas dari cengkeraman Junmyeon yang sangat sialan justru menikmati wajah menderitanya.

"Ma. .maaf. .akhh!"

Sebuah benturan hebat tentu bagi Luna yang selalu melihat Tuan Mudanya dengan sikap biasa biasa saja. Dan Junmyeon terkekeh mendengar ucapan wanita di depannya, katakan dia brengsekpun dia rela karena justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kanan sang wanita untuk menjilat pelan.

"Kau melupakan kata kuncinya, hmm?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan seringai.

 _Iblis memang!_

Memejamkan mata dengan air mata meleleh Luna terisak penuh ketakutan juga bingung apa yang salah dari tindakannya hingga Junmyeon melakukan hal ini, "Akh. . Kumohon ma-aakh. .maaf!"

Bruk!

Reflek tubuh kecil itu terduduk lemah di lantai marmer mengais sebanyak oksigen, kepalanya pening untuk tenggang waktu cekikan juga kepanikan dalam otak kecilnya. Junmyeon masih berdiri menjulang dengan raut wajah penuh kemarahan yang dingin dan menakutkan. Berjongkok untuk menatap menyamakan tinggi membuat reflek tubuh Luna mundur berharap banyak ruang yang dia miliki untuk menghindar.

Satu hal kesenangan Penguasa saat melihat siai lemah lawannya.

"Kau sudah melewati batasanmu, apa kau tau hal itu?" Tanya Junmyeon menatap tajam.

Luna hanya mampu mengangguk penuh rasa takut, hingga membuat Junmyeon menyeringai.

"Tidak ada yang kuizinkan menyentuhku, kau tau hal itu luna?"

"Ma. .maaf tuan. .maaf. .hiks!"

"Bagus. . .karena hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya sendiri atas keinginanku!"

Dengan hal itu Junmyeon jutru menekan bahu Luna hingga kepala terantuk pintu dan memberinya kecupan di perpotongan leher dan bahu. Sang wanita terperanjat untuk kesekian kalinya dengan perlakuan Junmyeon dan merona untuk sesaat hingga rasa sakit sampai di otaknya.

Itu gigitan yang berarti sebuah -bitemark!

"Aahhs!"

Menjauhkan wajah hanya untuk menatap wanita di depannya Junmyeon lakukan, secarik warna merah memenuhi wajah Luna yang basah dengan air mata. Kasihan? Tidak, itu konyol jika Junmyeon menaruh rasa kasihan pada air mata itu.

Justru dia bangga.

"Manis, kembalilah kekamarmu dan fikirkan baik baik tentang seorang anak yang baik."

Terbata untuk sebuah tindakan selanjutnya, Luna mengais ngais kebebasan dan membuka pintu kesetanan lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Junmyeon yang mengusap bibirnya dan kaget karena sudah harus berhadapan dengan Henry.

Mengerutkan kening lalu berdehem menetralkan suasana hatinya, Henry hanya tersenyum mahfum dengan kebiasaan kasar Junmyeon. "Saya menawarkan makanan untuk tuan muda."

"Tidak! Aku tidak tertarik." Tegas dan tanpa bantahan Junmyeon masuk semakin ke dalam ruangan kerjanya mengabaikan Henry di belakang.

"Dengan sebuah hiburan kecil."

Dan Henry berhasil membuat seorang Kim berbalik untuk tatapan menunggu penjelasan -Junmyeon tertarik.

Henry tersenyum akrab.

Junmyeon mengalah untuk kedua kalinya terbujuk rayuan sang pengurus rumah tangga dimana langkah tegapnya dia bawa mengikuti Henry masuk pada ruang tengah. Sebuah meja kursi berada di samping jendela lebar yang masih tertutup gorden putih tipis. Dengan sajian makan lengkap tertata rapi di atas sana, bau mengundang untuk Junmyeon duduk untuk menikmati makanannya, namun bukan itu yang hendak Junmyeon tagih melainkan sebuah hiburan kecil -iming iming Henry.

Seraya menatap penuh selidik Junmyeon mendudukan tubuhnya, "Jika itu benar benar tidak mampu menghiburku maka kau harus bersiap!"

Henry tersenyum penuh kepercayaan, "Di balik jendela tuan muda."

Hingga Junmyeon dibuatnya mengerutkan kening menatap pada jendela dan memusatkan untuk menembus luaran sana. Terpaku, terdiam tanpa protes Junmyeon kalah dengan ancamannya kepada Henry.

Sementara sang pengurus rumah merasa menang dapat membujuk Tuan Mudanya untuk memulai makan dengan melihat di luar sana Zhang Yixing berlatih bersama dengan kedua saudaranya, terlihat lucu juga serius di waktu yang bersamaan.

Junmyeon merasa geli ketika sadar akan reaksinya, menatap Henry sekilas lalu menurut untuk makan beberapa hidangan di depannya.

Dia kalah.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengambil senjatanya dan bersiap di area, mengimbangi latihan Yixing. Dia tau jika sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dalam teknik dasar menembak Yixing hanya bagaimana membuat si kecil Zhang ini lebih percaya diri dan berhenti terusik pada emosi emosi sekitar. Kyungsoo juga sedikit banyak menyerngit karena hyungnya bahkan lebih banyak cemberut tidak seperti ketika berada di meja makan tadi bersamanya.

Mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi.

Sehingga dia melirik sekilas pada Yixing dan- Dor!

"Wow!" Yixing berseru melihat hasil tembakan Kyungsoo.

Itu bernilai 90! Cukup membuat Yixing menatap Kyungsoo dan papan bergantian. Lalu berganti dengan Minseok yang turun serta mencoba dan hasilnya juga tidak kalah menakjubkan. Hal itu membuat Yixing terdiam lalu menunduk.

"Hyung. . . Coba tutup bola matamu dan tarik nafas lalu buang perlahan." Kyungsoo mencoba berbicara perlahan seraya meremas bahu Yixing.

"Baiklah akan aku coba."

Tatapan fokus, Yixing mengambil nafas sejenak dan mulai membidik. Berfikir bagaimana menembak bukanlah hal baru yang dia pelajari. Dan hei! Yixing bahkan sudah mengenal lebih daripada setahun lalu bagian mana lagi yang sulit?

Dalam dirinya yang mencoba menutup semua hal dalam kenangan yang tersembunyi mulai keluar. Ketakutan lamanya akan menembak, pistol juga peluru sedikit banyak di gantikan oleh beberapa kata kata yang terekam dalam ingatannya.

 _'Lihat ini dan fokuskan.'_

 _'Aku menunggu hasil latihanmu seperti apa yang baru saja kau lihat.'_

Kyungsoo menatap penuh perhatian dan Minseok ikut terdiam menunggu hingga -Dor!

Tubuh Yixing sesak seketika oleh kedua pelukan dan goncangan. Keduanya saling menarik dan memberikan pelukan hangat. Kyungsoo bersorak dan tersenyum manis sementara Minseok menggusak rambut si kecil penuh rasa bangga. Dan Yixing sedikit demi sedikit ikut tersenyum ceria.

Mendongak, Minseok menatap pada kaca yang masih berselimut gorden putih.

 _'Aku harap kau melihat ini junmyeon. . .'_

Lalu teriakan Kyungsoo selanjutnya yang mengalihkan perhatian Minseok untuk kembali menatap papan score, "Baiklah! Ayo lebih banyak menembak hari ini hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jemari lentik meraih udara bebas di depannya, balkon kamar terbuka menampilkan gambaran indah senja dari atas sini, menerbangkan dedaunan kering pertanda gugur akan segera datang. Persetan dengan begitu banyaknya larangan Kyungsoo untuk jangan banyak bergerak, dia sudah dapat bergerak bebas hanya memar yang tersisa untuk pengobatan selanjutnya. Memikirkan dalam keterdiaman teringat bagaimana dulu saat senja juga menyapa apartementnya bukanlah sebuah hal yang dapat dia nikmati se nyaman ini. Meskipun Dasom tetap berada di sisinya dengan pengobatan dan dorongan mental, tetapi disini dia merasa lebih nyaman.

Lebih damai, membuat Yixing terdiam untuk hal hal yang damai.

Tok. . .Tok

Seorang pelayan masuk bersama sebuah nampan berisikan sebuah amplop putih. Yixing menyerngit mendekat dengan wajah penuh tanya, namun pelayan hanya menunjukkan penghormatan terhadap satu dari Tuan Mudanya. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban Yixing mulai mengambil dalam gerakan ragu.

"Itu dari Jackson." Minseok bersuara begitu masuk ke dalam kamar si kecil, menjelaskan meskipun dia belum mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

Yixing terduduk di ujung tempat tidur menatapnya masih dalam kebingugan. Kenapa dengan pengawalnya satu itu hingga repot repot menggunakan surat. Oh tidak! Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Tersentak membuat Yixing mulai mengambil surat di dalamnya. Minseok kembali bersuara, "Kurir mengantarnya, aku berfikir kalau dia tidak bisa kembali kesini untuk sekarang."

Sebuah pesan singkat kebiasaan bagaimana cara Zhang berkomunikasi dahulu, dengan beberapa goresan tinta dan semua informasi dapat di kirim juga dapat terbaca jelas.

 _'Keadaan baik baik saja tapi aku belum bisa pergi, tolong sampaikan terimakasih kepada tuan muda Kim.'_

Yixing terdiam membacanya hingga hanya ada suara angin berhembus yang mengisi keterdiaman, "Ada apa?" Tanya Minseok

"Jackson mengatakan semua nya sudah baik tetapi dia belum bisa kembali, dan. . . ." Jawab Yixing.

"Dan?" Beo Minseok.

"Dia ingin aku mengucapkan terimakasih kepada junmyeon. . ." Lanjut Yixing.

Minseok tersenyum mendengarnya, diam diam bersyukur dengan keadaan yang berjalan mulai berangsur membaik bagi keduanya lalu menggusak kepala Yixing penuh kasih. Tetapi Minseok tidak tau jika belum semua pesan dari Jackson terbaca oleh Yixing. Karena ada satu penggal pesan yang membuatnya terdiam penuh pertanyaan.

 _'Juga untuk bagian thailand'_

 _'Apa sebenarnya yang diam diam kau lakukan kim?'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau makan? Selain omelet?"

Pertanyaan Minseok membuat Yixing berjingkat kecil karena kaget, menatap beberapa orang di meja makan yang mulai memperhatikan dirinya. Taekwoon bahkan sampai meletakkan garpu miliknya dan menatap intens. Yixing meringis lalu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban dari Minseok yang di balas kedipan mata mengerti, masih merasa canggung sendiri Yixing berdehem sebentar lalu mulai mengambil potongan omelet untuk di masukkan ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan penuh tanya juga rasa khawatir.

Kepala kecilnya masih memikirkan bagaimana surat kecil dari Jackson, dia ingin bertemu Junmyeon untuk sekedar berterimakasih meskipun dia sadar bagaimana dia akan kembali di acuhkan. Namun, kala melihat satu kursi kosong di ujung sana membuat sebagian dari hatinya nyilu. Berharap untuk bertanya kepada salah satu dari bagian meja makan membuat Yixing berfikir jawaban mereka tetap sama.

Enggan untuk mempertemukan Yixing, dia tau bagaimana orang lain amat menjaganya.

Menghela nafas dan Yixing menyelesaikan makannya terlampau cepat, menggeser kursi dengan pelan lalu pamit meninggalkan makan malam mereka.

Dia tau semua orang sedang bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi padanya.

Hanya satu hal yang dapat membuatnya lebih tenang setelah pertanyaannya terjawab. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki jawaban itu.

Kim Junmyeon.

Memantapkan diri dia mengambil langkah menatap tangga yang mengarah pada lantai atas dimana ruangan Junmyeon berada. Jemari kecil Yixing menatap kayu coklat yang menjadi pegangan tangga, meremat untuk menguatkan diri. Yixing mengambil langkah menuju ruangan Sang Penguasa.

Hingga kakinya kembali terhenti di depan pintu ruang kerja, Yixing mengetuk satu dua kali namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam hingga jemarinya mengais pegangan pintu dan membuka paksa, persetan jika Junmyeon di dalam lalu mengamuk, karena kebiasaan sialan Junmyeon hanyalah marah dan itu adalah hal yang terlampau sering Yixing temui.

Cklek

Kosong, setelah kakinya dia bawa pada bagian lebih dalam ruangan kerjanya, Yixing sadar bahwa hanya ada dia sendirian di sana. Memutari meja kerja Yixing menemukan beberapa foto bangunan juga beberapa orang yang tidak dia ketahui siapa mereka. Dan satu foto terselip di balik banyaknya gambar, itu foto mansionnya.

'Apa lagi dalam dirinya yang belum junmyeon ketahui?'

Bunyi tapak kaki dari arah pintu membuat Yixing berjingkat lalu segera bersembunyi di balik rak rak tinggi wine. Mencoba sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan diri kala pintu terbuka dan dia dapat melihat sepatu Junmyeon memasuki ruangan bersama dengan heels merah menyala milik Luna.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah tuan, kemungkinan semua barang juga orang orang akan segera meninggalkan thailand dan kembali."

"Bagus, kembali dan perkuat kedudukan korea. Katakan pada mereka untuk menjaga baik baik pak tua-ku."

"Baik, apa ada lagi tuan?"

"Aku belum merasakan bibirmu hari ini."

Apa!? Fuck!

Luna membatu dengan rona merah, Yixing terdiam kaku dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menyiksa sedang Junmyeon hanya menatap datar tanpa emosi apapun, selain seringai.

Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan di sana, boy?

Meremat tangan, Yixing bertahan di sana tanpa niat melirik sekilas atapun menatap, sejenak dia menyesal akan bagaimana otaknya memiliki ide untuk menyusup di dalam ruangan sialan ini. Brengsek kau Kim!

"Sudah puas?"

Yixing tidak menghiraukan ucapan Junmyeon dia masih sibuk bagaimana pemikirannya berkembang dan masih mengutuk laki laki di atas kursi kerjanya. Sampai bunyi tembakan di susul pecahan botol wine di atas kepalanya tepat.

"AAGH!" Teriak Yixing segera menutup telinganya dan keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

Terkejut dengan tatapan dingin Junmyeon yang pertama kali dia lihat. Kebodohan menghantam dirinya karena sadar bahwa lelaki di sana bukan seseorang yang mudah dikelabuhi. Seharusnya dia sudah tau ujungnya, ujung dari persembunyian ini sia sia.

Junmyeon masih menatap penuh pertanyaan apa yang baru saja di lakukan anak kecil di sana hingga menyusup dalam ruangannya.

"Pergi!" Bentak Junmyeon.

"Ti-tidak. . .umm maksudku belum." Jawab Yixing.

"Aku lelah dengan semua bantahanmu zhang." Jengah Junmyeon.

Yixing terdiam dan menunduk penuh penyesalan, kata kata yang selalu dia dengar dari mulut Junmyeon. Akan semua bantahan juga ucapan kasarnya. Tetapi jika dia menyerah di sini maka tidak akan ada lagi orang yang dapat memberinya jawaban tentang pertanyaan dalam dirinya.

"Hanya jawab pertanyaanku dan aku akan pergi!" Yixing berbicara dengan menatap Junmyeon sungguh sungguh.

Junmyeon tersenyum remeh, "Paksaan dan tekanan, kau merasa lebih baik dengan dua hal itu?"

"A-apa?" Beo Yixing.

"Berhenti membual dan keluar dari ruanganku!" Desis Junmyeon.

"Sebelum semua benda di sekitar sini aku buat hancur, atau kau ingin mencoba aku lempar lagi, hmm?" Tanya Junmyeon.

Tubuh kecil itu bergetar dengan bola mata berkedip cepat, Junmyeon menyeringai.

Kena kau!

"Mau mencoba yang mana?" Junmyeon bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan memutari meja lalu duduk bersandar di depannya.

"Ti-tidak. . .jangan lagi." Jawab Yixing menunduk.

"Keh! Kau pintar dalam mencari simpati? Dan semua orang akan kembali mengatakan kalau aku iblis disini." Tawa Junmyeon.

"Sebenci itu kau kepadaku?" Tanya Yixing.

Junmyeon menatap tajam, penuh kemarahan yang tiba tiba menguar dari dalam dirinya, "Kenapa kau selalu menentang kuasaku."

Yixing tersentak, mengingat bagaimana ucapan yang sama pernah dia dapat karena sikap membangkangnya, tersenyum miris. "Maaf. . . Seharusnya aku tau dimana kedudukanku."

Dan Junmyeon semakin marah bagaimana dia belihat tindakan Yixing, berlutut dengan tatapan kosong tanpa peduli keselamatannya. Sampai kapan Yixing berhenti berlaku berani dan mulai memperhatikan dirinya sendiri juga keselamatannya sekali lagi.

"Keras kepala, sampai kapan kau akan terus memakai otak pembangkangmu itu!" Teriak Junmyeon.

Yixing tidak bisa terdiam lagi, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan thailand?" Bola mata itu berpendar kosong penuh pertanyaan juga tekanan lain yang tidak bisa di mengerti.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sarkas Junmyeon mengalihkan tatapan kemanapun selain kepada Yixing.

"Tapi itu menjadi urusanku sekarang! Kau. . . .sengaja memberikannya kepada zhang?" Tanya Yixing perlahan memelan di akhir. Dia butuh kejujuran dari Junmyeon.

Junmyeon hanya menatapnya tajam tanpa suara. Membiarkan Yixing berbicara.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya? Junmyeon?" Ulang Yixing.

Cklek

"Tuan semua yang ada di thailand sudah selesai di bereskan. Perwakilan zhang sudah berada di sana." Ucap Luna sembari selesai membuka pintu dan menatap Junmyeon lalu tersentak dengan keberadaan Yixing.

Yixing menatap terkejut pada kedatangan Luna, sedangkan Junmyeon acuh tak acuh mengambil langkah keluar dari ruangannya. Tanpa ucapan apapun pada kedua orang di sana. Sementara otak kecil Yixing memproses ucapan Luna perlahan dengan bola mata terbelalak.

Luna termanggu sejenak, menatap kepergian Junmyeon dan Yixing yang bersimpuh lemah sekarang. Tangannya terkepal untuk sesaat kala pintu tertutup dari luar selepas kepergian Junmyeon.

"Kenapa kau tidak lenyap saja?" Tanya Luna penuh emosi yang meletup letup.

Yixing tergugu menatap Luna penuh tanya,kemarahan tercetak jelas dalam raut wajahnya. Wanita dengan setelan dress coklat pastel itu menatapnya seolah dapat menguliti Yixing. Wanita yang beberapa waktu selalu ada di sisi Junmyeon dengan semua ketanggapan juga kepintaran dan cekatan dalam mengurus semua barang kepemilikan Kim.

Tidak salah dia ada dan satu satunya wanita kepercayaan Kim yang dapat bertahan dengan sifat Junmyeon dalam bisnis dunia bawah tanahnya.

"Kau hanya akan menjadi parasit di rumah ini!" Bentak Luna. Kali ini Yixing merasa tertohok dan panas menjalani dalam hati juga matanya.

Apa dia serendah itu? Dalam tatapan orang lain?

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan kepada tuan muda! Tetapi kau tidak lebih hanya sampah disini." Kaki indahnya melangkah memutari Yixing yang masih terdiam tanpa jiwa dan berhenti untuk menatap Yixing dari samping. Tidak sudi menatap wajah penuh tipu muslihat menurut Luna.

"Hanya untuk membangkang dan memberontak!" Masih mengingat bagaimana Tuan Muda kesayangannya hanya di suguhi sebuah bentakan kasar, umpatan bahkan teriakan tidak terima. Luna marah kala itu, kala pertama melihat Yixing dan dari saat itu dia berjanji untuk menjauhkan Tuan Mudanya. Dia tidak akan mengampuni seseorang yang berani membantah perintah bahkan ucapan Junmyeon terlebih menyela.

Dan lagi apa yang di andalkan Zhang Yixing?

Hanya seorang lelaki tidak berguna dan amatiran.

Dia bahkan lebih baik dalam hal menembak, Luna pernah memiliki catatan sebagai kurir jika kalian mau tau, dan setiap kurir memiliki kemampuan menembak sekalipun hanya dasar. Dia sanggup!

Bahkan jika itu untuk menghukum seseorang! Pembangkang!

"Siapa memangnya dirimu, zhang yixing?!" Satu pertanyaan yang selalu mengusik kedamaian dalam jiwa Luna.

Siapa lelaki di depannya?

Hingga begitu terlihat berarti bagi banyak orang. Hingga putra pertama Kim sampai ada selalu untuk menjaga juga melindunginya.

"Kenapa semua orang menjagamu layaknya sebuah barang berharga tapi sikapmu tidak lebih dari rendahan, hanya dapat membentak dan membangkang."

Yixing masih terdiam, semua yang dikatakan wanita di sana tidak ada yang salah. Merasakan bahwa dirinya jatuh sejatuh jatuhnya. Dan salah se-salah salahnya.

"Apa kau fikir kau begitu berharga di hadapan tuan muda!"

Ya, apa dia begitu berharga di depan Junmyeon? Bahkan seorang pimpinan Kim dapat mendapatkan kenikmatan dari seluruh lubang wanita atau laki laki yang memuja juga mengagumi kesempurnaannya. Tertawa miris akan fakta yang menghantam dirinya tidak hanya sekali dua kali membuat Yixing berani berbicara pada tangan kanan kepercayaan Kim.

"Aku sendiri juga bertanya tanya kenapa junmyeon bahkan mau mengurungku di sini. Tapi setidaknya aku bukan penjilat seperti mu."

Yixing tau, mengingat dengan begitu baik bagaimana tindakan juga perbuatan Luna di samping Junmyeon juga tidak lebih dari penjilat yang sedang mencari celah menggoda Tuan mereka sendiri.

Berfikir bahwa mereka sama.

"Apa kau bilang! Ah ya, penjilat? Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang menjual tubuh hanya demi menyelamatkan keluargamu!" Gemeletuk, menahan kemarahan dalam diri untuk tidak menampar pipi pucat Yixing yang masih tersisa lebam di salah satunya.

Yixing membatu, sepercik kemarahan hinggap di hatinya. Tidak saat keluarganya di sentuh. Tidak saat keburukan dirinya di sangkut pautkan. Tidak dengan orang lain yang bahkan tidak tau keluarganya. Orang lain yang tidak tau bagaimana keluarganya begitu menjaga juga melindunginya.

"Diam!" Desis Yixing. Menahan amarah, di depannya adalah seirang wanita walau bagaimanapun juga.

"Apa kau budak sex dari tuan muda? Ah, jadi itu pekerjaanmu?!" Ucapan Luna semakin menjadi.

"AKU BILANG DIAM!" Teriak Yixing penuh tekanan juga rasa frustasi.

Tap. . . tap . . . tap

Tetapi di depan Yixing saat ini adalah seseorang pemilik kepercayaan dari Kim Junmyeon dan satu fakta mengejutkan bahwa dia adalah kesayangan dari Tuan Besar Kim, tengah berdiri menjulang dengan wajah di angkat tidak menutup nutupi kesombongan juga kemarahannya, "Aku tau dan aku yakin kau mengemis kepada tuan muda untuk memberikan daerah thailand agar dapat menaikkan derajat keluargamu! Kau menggunakan tubuhmu dan itu bahkan lebih buruk daripada sampah!"

"Kau tidak tau apapun tentangku! Dan satu lagi aku masih menghargaimu sebagai seorang wanita jadi kumohon diam." Yixing memohon dalam hati yang mulai tersayat sayat.

"Keh!"

Plak!

Sebuah dapratan kasar menghantam dirinya, pipinya yang lebam sekarang memanas, tidak lebih dari sekali tapi kembali Yixing terima.

"Kau fikir aku akan tersentuh dengan bualanmu!" Luna merasa harga dirinya yang tinggi terinjak oleh fakta bahwa dia wanita.

Bugh!

Tidak cukup, sebuah tendangan dia layangkab dengan heels yang dia pakai hingga kepala Yixing terantuk bawah meja kerja Junmyeon.

"Ukhh!"

"Jangan hanya diam brengsek! Bangun jalang!"

Bugh!

"Aku begitu membencimu! Kau seharusnya mati! Kau tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kebaikan hati tuan muda!"

Dengan kemarahan yang semakin menjadi, Luna melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Yixing yang masih terdiam dalam semua kejadian dan pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon melangkah keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, dia tidak bisa berdiam disana tanpa membawa si kecil kedalam dekapan penuh permintaan maaf. Tidak kala melihat semua yang benar benar tergambar jelas dalam sorot penuh luka itu. Tidak dengan semua rencana yang telah dia bangun matang matang di China. Satu kesalahan maka efek domino akan ada dan merusak semuanya. Dia harus tetap diam.

Maka kakinya dia bawa pada langkah menuju luar ruangan. Menjaga baik baik tindakannya, dia bisa saja membanting kembali tubuh kecil Yixing hingga membentur dinding dan melakukan lebih banyak pada tubuh kecil lemah itu. Dia tidak bisa menahan lebih banyak desakan jiwa dominannya untuk tidak mengukung dan mendengar rengekan penuh permohonan akan tunduk dan patuhnya si kecil Zhang. Karena melihat sisi lemah dari si kecil cukup banyak bereaksi akan tubuh juga pikirannya.

Sangat!

Tapi, tidak dalam situasi ini.

"Hyung ikut denganku!" Tarikan tangan Jongin membawa Junmyeon pada sebuah ruangan tengah dimana ada lebih dari satu orang disana. Seolah berdiri hanya untuk menunggu kedatangannya. Sorot mata kelamnya di bawa pada pandangan mata serius Taekwoon yang lalu menghantui Junmyeon dan banyak rasa bersalah.

"Tuan kami berhasil mendapatkannya," laporan dari Dasom menyelamatkan rasa bersalah Junmyeon yang begitu mencekik. Menyerngit apa yang menjadi fokus orang dalam ruangan ini.

Junmyeon terdiam menatap beberapa orang dalam ruangan yang mana dia terpusat pada Dasom lalu kembali pada Taekwoon yang juga tengah menatapnya, bayangan kejadian dimana mereka berdua berbicara bersama juga kesalahannya beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Junmyeon enggan untuk berlama lama hingga mengalihkan pandangan. Mengalah untuk ego masing masing membuat Taekwoon bersuara, "Kita menemukan siapa pelaku sarin pada makanan yixing."

Ketahuilah bahwa ego Sang Penguasa sangat tinggi untuk hal ini. Meskipun kita tidak tau pasti apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

Terkejut, Junmyeon menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan tajam. Dia butuh jawaban akan pelaku itu saat ini dan Dasom menyahut kembali, "Tuan muda Jongin yang membantu kami."

Ganti Jongin yang bersuara, "Aku tidak bisa memastikan sidik jari tetapi aku menemukan sebuah botol khusus yang kemungkinan menjadi tempat sarin."

Sarin hampir menjadi barang perang yang dapat ampuh untuk membunuh musuh dan tentu bukan botol sembarangan yang akan menjadi wadahnya.

"Tunjukkan padaku." Junmyeon mendekat dan Dasom mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus plastik yang menjaga barang temuan mereka ada di sana. Jemari Junmyeon meraih memastikan sebuah botol khusus dengan ukiran bunga cantik yang rumit. Ingatannya menggali dimana dia pernah mengenali ukiran ini.

"Siapa yang kau duga?" Tanya Junmyeon.

Dasom menatap Taekwoon juga Jongin bergantian, mengajukan diri pertama untuk sebuah dugaan dari pengetahuan juga penyelidikan dari sisinya, "Saya dengan beberapa kali menangani sarapan juga makanan yang di bawa untuk kamar Yixing memiliki beberapa perbedaan dari segi penataan juga hal lain. Kemungkinan ini merupakan seseorang yang bisa leluasa berkeliaran."

"Saya memilih nona Luna."

Junmyeon menyerngit dalam, selama beberapa waktu Luna selalu berada dalam pengawasannya dengan dalih dalam perencanaan Thailand yang selalu dia lakukan beberapa hari ini.

Taekwoon mendesis karena seuatu hal lain dalam dirinya, melangkah mendekat menyerahkan sebuah pin bunga yang memiliki corak yang sama, "Aku menemukannya, bukan di dalam kamar tetapi di depan pintu kamar."

"Luna!"

Mengangkatnya, mencermati dengan baik baik motif di dalam pin bunga yang di bawa Taekwoon, Junmyeon meremat penuh kembimbangan. Bagaimana mungkin, tidak itu bukan pertanyaan yang benar tetapi bagaimana bisa jika memang Luna melakukannya tapi untuk apa?

"Jongin, kau mendapatkan sesuatu?"

"Aku tau dimana tempat untuk melihat siapa pemilik pin ini, ikut aku."

Tap tap tap

Lelaki Kim itu kembali memurut kala dirinya di bawa pada pintu salah satu rungan yang jarang dia perhatikan. Menyerngit lalu mengikuti langkah masuk Kim Jongin. Dan fakta dia temui di dalam sana.

Controller?

"Kami menjalankan apa yang menjadi ucapanmu tuan, dengan cctv di seluruh lorong dan ruangan yang dapat kami jangkau tanpa mengurangi privasi setiap orangnya." Dasom menjelaskannya, sebelum Junmyeon memutar semua pertanyaan yang ada dalam benaknya dan ini pilihan yang bagus. Tidak salah dia percayakan pada Dasom juga Taekwoon.

Kembali ke inti!

Junmyeon hanya menatap tajam dan mulai fokus dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, beberapa layar monitor, "Hari apa kau menemukannya?"

Taekwoon yang langsung mengerti mengatakan, "Lima hari dari sekarang!"

"Putar."

"Baik!"

Dan semua rekaman terputar dengan baik di perhatikan oleh 4 orang sekaligus. Hingga yang ditemukan dalam pencarian mereka mendapat petunjuk juga barang bukti Dasom bersuara, "Dimana tuan meninggalkan luna terakhir kali?"

Dasom tau hal itu karena pagi saat dia kembali dari dapur melihat siluet Junmyeon yang berjalan dengan gadis itu. Menunggu jawaban Junmyeon Dasom mencermati keterkejutan bersama bola mata yang tercekat, "Dia bersama yixing."

Dan Taekwoon sepenuhnya mengumpat, "Fuck!"

"Di ruangan kerjaku!"

Jongin bergerak cepat mengarahkan monitor pada cctv ruangan kerja Junmyeon. Dan menahan nafas setelahnya.

Dia dalam masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Klek

Moncong handgun siap menemui sasaran, seringai membentuk begitu cantik yang sekarang ada di wajah menawan satu dari kebanggaan Tuan Besar Kim. Nampak percaya diri penuh ambisi juga kesombongan yang memuncak. Tidak peduli bagaimana tubuh ringkih di depannya mulai menapaki lutut,meringis, mengais udara juga tenaga dan jiwa.

Jiwa lemah yang terperangkap dalam lubang serigala.

Jiwa lemah yang menjadi umpan menarik untuk ular atau bahkan hewan buas lainnya.

Menunggu seseorang untuk mengukungnya di bawah rasa sakit tidak terbatas.

Luna di atas angin, berkuasa atas sepercik kepercayaan yang ada di gengamannya. Leluasa juga berkuasa akan apa yang ada dan tiada, melakukan yang menurutnya menguntungkan untuk Tuan Muda kesayangannya juga untuk dirinya.

Akan kasih sayang dan seluruh hidup masa depannya.

Memiliki Tuan Muda dan semua kebahagiaan akan ada di gengamannya.

Dia akan menguasai itu, lebih daripada apapun dan tanpa hambatan sialan macam Zhang Yixing.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kau mati saja? Aku yakin ku beri pistol pun kau tidak bisa mengenai barang sehelai rambutku!"

Dor!

Sayangnya wanita berbalut tubuh juga wajah bidadari di depan kita adalah balutan kepintaran dan keanggunan sempurna.

Dia menggunakan jenis handgun lengkap dengan peredam suara.

Cukup pintar bukan? Tidak salah menjadi tangan kanan juga kesayangannya Sang Tuan Besar.

Yixing berguling kesamping kanan terengah bagaimana tubuhnya serasa remuk karena sesungguhnya belum sepenuhnya pulih untuk gerakan cepat menghindar dari serangan ini.

Wanita itu menakutkan, dengan perlahan Yixing mencoba berlari menunduk melindungi tubuhnya dari kejaran peluru yang mulai menyasar apapun.

Salahkan Junmyeon dan sok kuasanya juga sifat mesumnya membuat ruangan kerja yang terhitung pribadi lengkap dengan kedap suara. Jadi membuat Luna begitu berkuasa di bawah permaianannya.

Memahami bagaimana jemari lentik itu membawa handgun dan mengayunkannya, Yixing mengetahui cara menyasar wanita itu dari arah kiri. Baiklah, dia cukup mendekat dan menyelesaikan ini. Beranjak dari pelindungannya di balik sofa tengah, Luna berjalan dengan hentakan kaki malaikat maut yang membuat Yixing mengigil, hingga tiba tiba karena kegugupan juga gemetar berakibat sial-

Dor!

"Ahhsss!"

Yixing terduduk lemah lengan kirinya terkena dan mengucur cairan pekat yang membuatnya ketakutan, hingga tulang punggungnya dingin. Luna tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Domba lemahnya sudah bersiap mendekati sang ajal.

"Mati kau-" mocong di arahkan kebawah pada kepala, seringai kemenangan mengantar hingga pelatuk ditarik-Dukk!

Lamban!

Yixing ingat satu dari gerakan Junmyeon kala berada di hutan area latihan menembak, kaki menendang dari jarak dekat pada pergelangan tangan yang membawa pistol hingga terlempar ke belakang tubuh Luna. Masih belum cukup, Yixing bertumpu pada tangan kanan memutar kaki kiri menedang pinggang wanita yang bisa di bilang kecil itu hingga tersungkur membentur meja marmer kecil berisi hiasan kristal milik Junmyeon.

Prang!

Terengah menahan sakit di lengan. Yixing bangkit tertatih memungut handgun yang terlempar tadi, "Kumohon, ini semua tidak ada untungnya bagimu ataupun bagiku." Dia masih menyimpan suara lembut untuk sang wanita walau dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Namun, wanita kita sudah gelap mata.

Ketakutan menghantui dirinya kala membayangkan Junmyeon yang begitu di idamankan jatuh pada tipu muslihat Yixing. Dia tibak bisa berhenti di sini. Dengan wajah memerah menahan sakit karena wajahnya terbentur pinggir meja marmer, lalu telapak tangannya juga mulai merembeskan cairan merah darah. Dia bertekad dan tidak bisa kembali.

"Kau harus mati!"

Mengayunkan potongan hiasan dari kristal yang berujung lancip pada Yixing. Membuat si kecil Zhang harus melangkah mundur. Tidak seimbang Yixing mulai pusing dengan darah yang keluar dari lengan juga pusing karena warna merah di telapak Luna dimana dia mengenggam pecahan kristal.

Tidak! Tidak! Jangan sekarang!

Ketakutan menguasai pikiran dan alam bawah sadarnya hingga hanya mundur tanpa menghindar lebih akurat.

Crash! Satu goresan -dan Luna tertawa jahat.

Pipi Yixing mengeluarkan darah. Lelaki ini sebentar lagi akan mati, dipercayainya anggapan dalam benak Luna hingga membuat Yixing terhuyung membawa tubuh mencari pegangan.

Luna meremehkan melangkah maju, mengangkat kristal lancip di telapaknya ke udara lalu mengayunkan kedepan kuat!

Yixing terbelalak dan menghindar hingga kristal hancur mengenai dinding di belakangnya, punya kesempatan Yixing menendang perut wanita itu hingga terdorong ke belakang lalu kepalanya terantuk lemari buku Junmyeon.

Luna mengerang kesakitan.

Yixing mengais udara dalam sisa tenaga, hingga kala Luna masih bangkit dia ketakutan untuk pergerakan mematikan sang wanita, mengangkat handgun lemah di tangannya, bergetar hebat.

Luna tertawa sadis, "Lihat bagaimana tubuh lemahmu bergetar. Bahkan cara memegangmu saja sudah salah!"

Salah? I-ini salah?

Bagaimana? Bagaimana cara melakukannya dengan baik?

Bagaimana Minseok hyung mengajarinya?

Bagaimana cara Junmyeon melakukannya?

Otak Yixing rusak, kacau se kacau keadaannya, bahkan begitu gampang terprovokasi. Hingga tanpa sadar Luna sudah berdiri menjulang tepat di depannya dengan senyuman dan wajah di miringkan mengejek.

"Ayo lakukan? Tembak aku jika kau bisa?" Tantang Luna dimana jemari penuh darahnya merambat mengenggam tangan Yixing yang menodongkan pistol. Yixing ketakutan dan Luna tau hal itu, dia tau kelemahan si kecil yang malang. Dengan mantap mengarahkan jemari merambat ke arah pelatuk.

"Ini justru memudahkanku untuk menyingkirkanmu di depan tuan muda."

Seiring dengan ucapan Luna bunyi pintu yang terbuka keras terdengar dan-

Dor!

"Akhh! Tu-tuan tolong!"

Luna jatuh limbung dengan Yixing yang tergagap menatap tangannya dan handgun.

"Luna?" Junmyeon menyahut melihatnya jatuh.

Yixing masih tergagap lalu menatap semua orang di depan pintu, Junmyeon, Taekwoon, Dasom nuuna juga Jongin. "Ti-tidak aku tidak melakukannya. . . .tidak!"

Yixing bergetar takut menggeleng penuh pembelaan, sementara Luna terduduk lemah dengan mengumbar senyum jahat yang hanya di tatap Yixing.

Taekwoon tersulut emosi akan rasa iba juga kemarahan, berniat melangkah lebih jauh hingga menarik Yixing dalam rengkuhan penuh perlindungan, Junmyeon tau niatan lelaki Jung itu hingga lengan kirinya tergerak menahan dia yang ada di ambang pintu.

Junmyeon menatap kedepan melihat Luna yang mengais perhatian dan simpati. Menyeringai, Junmyeon tau apa yang harus dia mainkan disini.

Di ruangan kerjanya yang sekarang di sulap menjadi arena permainan Luna.

Dia ratu di sini dan Junmyeon akan menurutinya, dengan langkah perlahan penuh penekanan, siluet tajam tanpa ampunan, melihat fakta di depan dan bukan alasan. Junmyeon memainkan peran dalam genggaman tangan yang mengerat.

Jongin melihat itu, tau aura itu. Menyeringai dan bersiap untuk menjadi saksi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Geraman kasar penuh intimidasi. Menatap keduanya dan berlama pada Yixing.

Luna mengais kasih sayang juga simpati yang terdorong, meraih bahu Junmyeon membasahi kemeja putih dengan merah darah, Yixing masih menggigil dengan pistol masih ada di tangannya.

"To-tolong tuan. . .sa-sakit."

Junmyeon membawa sang wanita dalam dekapan. Menatap Yixing dalam kuncian kebencian. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Katakan padaku?"

"Denganmu yang bahkan sudah berlumuran darah seperti ini, luna?" Sambung Junmyeon.

Sang wanita tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Hiks. . .saya tidak tau apa salah saya pada tuan muda zhang." Topengnya sudah terpasang untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang penuh Sang Penguasa.

Junmyeon masih di sana untuk mendengarkan, lalu Yixing menyela dengan ketakutan dan tubuh masih gemetar, "Tidak! Dia bo-bohong!"

Junmyeon menyeringai, "Benarkah? Bahkan ketika dia sudah kau tembak sendiri di depan mataku?"

Yixing menggigil, "Ti-tidak. . .tidak!"

"Lalu siapa yang harus aku percaya di sini, sementara tangan kananku sudah kau buat memar di sana sini?" Junmyeon mengeram memuaskan hati mendamba seseorang dibawahnya.

Yixing meneteskan air matanya, Junmyeon mengeram penuh rasa marah akan sikap lemah si kecil, "KATAKAN CEPAT!"

"Hiks. . .hiks. . .aku tau. .aku memang bar bar tapi aku tidak pernah melukai orang tanpa alasan!" Yixing berteriak frustasi dengan lengan sudah menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang ketakutan.

Yixing berkata jujur, Junmyeon cukup dengan hal itu membawa dagu Luna mendongak menatap bola matanya, "Cukup disini. Dasom akan mengobatimu."

Dan Taekwoon mengeraskan rahangnya penuh kemarahan. "JUNMYEON!"

"Bawa kemari botol obatnya!" Dasom tergugu melangkah mendekat dengan wajah bingungnya. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Junmyeon.

"Dimana yang tadi kau pegang?" Menurut dan Dasom menyerahkan botol dalam plastiknya.

Junmyeon membiarkan Luna merengkuh tubuhnya dan menariknya sebentar, "Kita obati lukamu dengan ini, tunjukkan padaku dimana tempatnya?"

Junmyeon menatap tajam, Luna terbelalak dan Dasom menyeringai.

"Tidak- ti- tidak! Jauhkan itu! JAUHKAN!" Luna berteriak histeris dan mendorong tangan Junmyeon menjauh dari botol berukir cantik. Histeris, dengan cekatan rambut panjang itu di tarik tanpa tau ukuran oleh Junmyeon.

"Kau belum tau apa obat ini kenapa harus takut, hmm?" Nadanya lembut selembut kapas. Namun Luna tetap menggelengkan kepala menolak keras keras apa yang ada di hadapannya meski harus merintih sakit.

Itu botol sarin yang menjadi barang bukti.

"Akui dan aku ampuni." Penawaran Junmyeon berikan dengan senyum mengembang.

Luna menggeleng penuh ketakutan, dia tidak bisa mengakuinya karena akan hancur semua harapan juga rencananya.

Bagus!

Junmyeon berdiri menatap Yixing penuh atensi yang mulai mengusap bekas air matanya.

Air mata itu, akan dia bayar.

"Jongin telfon appa sekarang juga!" Teriakan Junmyeon bagai alarm kematian untuk Luna hingga dia mendidih dan bersujud di bawah kaki Junmyeon.

"Tidak! Tuan! Jangan aku mohon!"

"Bangun!" Dan Junmyeon masih menatap Yixing yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Luna bangun mengais tenaga juga ketakutan merambat kaki hingga naik ke tulang belakangnya dan sampai pada kepala yang mulai dingin. Berdiri di depan Junmyeon menutupi arah pandang sang lelaki tetapi Junmyeon mengambil gerakan menggeser tubuh dan kembali menatap Yixing lekat lekat.

"Satu goresan bukan?" Tanya Junmyeon masih menatap si kecil seolah berbicara padanya, Luna menatap tidak mengerti dan Yixing masih terdiam.

Sret- Jleb!

"A-Akhh! Tu-Tuan?! Uhhuk!" Perut bagian kiri bawah diafragmanya tertusuk. Pandangan Luna shock seketika lalu Yixing menatap tidak mengerti.

"Sama seperti apa yang kau goreskan padanya," ucap Junmyeon santai.

 _Tut. . .tut. . .tut-klik_

"Sudah tersambung, hyung?" Jawab Jongin santai seperti mereka tidak sedang malakukan apapun.

Jleb! Sekali lagi berpindah pada sisi tengah. Luna tidak bisa bersuara hanya darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan perut yang merembes hingga belakang.

"Dua! Untuk percobaan pembunuhan sarin yang kau lakukan."

"Ti-tidakkh!"

Jleb!

"Untuk kerja samamu dengan yuna dan percobaan pembunuhan di area latihan!"

Junmyeon menyeringai melihat wajah di depannya mulai sekarat, tetapi jiwanya masih marah, masih saat tubuh Yixing bergetar karena luka di lengan juga ketakutannya. Dia selalu menyelesaikan siapapun yang melukai si kecil, dan tidak ada catatan untuk ampunan kepada yang berani menyentuhnya.

Kepemilikannya!

 _"Halo?"_

 _"Junmyeon? Ada apa?"_

"Tu-tuankh. . ." Ucap Luna putus asa di ambang hidup dan matinya.

 _"Luna? Itu kau?"_

"Hanya mengatakan bahwa sekarang aku sedang membunuh puteri angkat kesayanganmu."

 _". . ."_

Junmyeon tidak lagi menatap Luna tetapi jemarinya naik mengarah di leher wanita itu dengan satu tangan kanan dia mencekik leher kecil itu, tetapi matanya menatap Yixing intens. Seolah ini merupakan pertunjukan yang dia persembahkan kepadanya. Yixing menatap takut bagaimana kaki kecil Luna terangkat meninggalkan lantai, darah mengalir dengan tetesan yang tidak terbendung. Dan dari belakang bisa dia lihat jemari Junmyeon mencekik tanpa sebuah ampunan dan itu akan berlangsung sampai Luna meregang nyawa. Menyiksa dalam perjalanan menuju kematian

"Tidak!"

Yixing histeris.

"Berhenti. ."

Dia berteriak, tidak bisa menyaksikan ini semua.

Yixing berucap dengan air mata mengalir dan memohon pada Junmyeon namun kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. "Kumohon. . .junmyeon."

Suaranya mengecil tanpa dia tahu, Junmyeon menyeringai tetapi mataya memancarkan kekecewaan dan rasa sakit. "Untuk apa berhenti? Dia hampir membunuhmu."

"Hen. . .hentikan!"

"Tidak! Lakukan sendiri." Junmyeon berucap selayaknya dia ikut merasakan sakit.

"Junmyeon!"

"Ber-henti. . ."

Dor!

Dan Yixing tidak bisa berhenti menatap tangan nya yang menggengam handgun untuk menembak dari belakang tepat di jantung Luna. Mengakhirinya dari penderitaan Junmyeon.

"Good job, boy!" Junmyeon menyeringai melihat hasil tembakan Yixing yang berhasil menghentikan gerakan acak Luna.

Wanita itu mati, dan Junmyeon menghempaskannya tanpa peduli.

Di sana penguasa berdiri menjulang dengan tatapan masih tertuju padanya. Yixing mendongakkan menatap Junmyeon dengan air mata mengalir, "Kau iblis, kim."

Tidak peduli bagaimana ucapan Yixing, "Terimakasih untuk pujiannya."

Junmyeon maju melangkah mendekatinya yang sudah di ambang batas kesadaran, Junmyeon sudah menyadari itu dari awal hingga meraih tubuh lemah dalam dekapannya, perlindungannya. Yixing tidak tau lagi apa yang dia rasakan selain rasa hangat dekapan seseorang dan wajah Junmyeon yang begitu dekat berucap,

"Semua sudah selesai, aku menjagamu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon duduk membiarkan kesibukan melingkupi ruangan tempatnya duduk, tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang akan mondar mandir dan kemungkinan akan terganggu akan kehadirannya.

Dia acuh dan kalian tentu sudah menebak hal itu. Hanya duduk di kursi kecil sambil menopang satu kaki. Menatap wajah damai seseorang di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa dia kehilangan banyak darah?"

"Tidak tuan, kami bersyukur bisa mengangkat timah peluru dengan mudah dan cepat."

"Hmm."

Junmyeon berguman dan membiarkan orang orang kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan dia kembali menatap wajah damai Yixing. Seandainya dia tau jika Junmyeon menahan keras tubuhnya untuk tidak mendekat dan menangkup wajah si kecil dalam ciuman juga kecupan seakan bisa menyembuhkan memar juga sayatan di sana. Ada sedikit penyesalan dalam dirinya membiarkan Yixing ada di satu ruangan bersama Luna.

"Tuan, maaf ijinkan saya membersihkannya." Seorang bawahan Dasom bersimpuh di samping kursinya, membersihkan memar sisa tamparan keras Minseok.

Dia terima beberapa menit yang lalu, kala Jongin berucap tentang Luna yang menghajar Yixing, Minseok sudah menatap Junmyeon tajam kala itu. Lalu saat sampai pada bagian Junmyeon yang memaksa Yixing untuk menembak Luna dengan tangannya sendiri Minseok tanpa segan memberinya tamparan keras hingga dia terhuyung.

Dia marah dan Junmyeon tidak melawan sedikitpun. Dia masih mengingat bahkan ucapan Minseok yang berputar di kepalanya.

'Kau! Kenapa tidak pernah berubah!'

'Kuasamu tidak akan pernah ada yang menentang tapi kau harus memikirkan bagaimana yixing dan kejiwaannya.'

'Aku justru lebih ingin membawa yixing pergi daripada melihatnya terus tersiksa karenamu!'

"Tuan?"

"Ya. ." Junmyeon menoleh menemukan Dasom berdiri dengan baskom air yang dia letakkan di sisi meja dekat tempat tidur Yixing.

"Tuan bisa istirahat sekarang."

"Aku tetap di sini."

Bola matanya masih menatap Yixing penuh dan tidak mengalihkan perhatian barang sedetik.

"Apa kau ingin menambahkan satu jejak di wajahku?"

Tiba tiba Junmyeon berucap dan Dasom seketika membawa pandangannya pada Sang Penguasa.

"A-apa?"

Junmyeon memiringkan wajahnya menunjukkan pada Dasom yang berada di sisi depan ranjang, tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Di bawah remang remang lampu kamar, Dasom bisa melihat memar baru di atas tulang pipi Junmyeon.

Itu tamparan yang keras pasti.

"Aku mendapatkannya barusan,"

Dasom tersadar, Junmyeon sedang mengeluh padanya. Menatap kembali pada Yixing yang masih tertidur dia berbicara, "Tuan Minseok benar benar tulus menyayanginya."

Junmyeon tidak membantah, "Kau juga."

"Ya, semua akan nyaman dengan sikap baiknya." Dasom tersenyum manis menatap Yixing.

"Seharusnya kau juga marah padaku." Junmyeon kembali berbicara.

"Kau bisa berteriak padaku atau justru memakiku. Akan aku dengarkan." Kembali bersuara, Junmyeon mencoba menyarankan hal lain seolah itu wajar di antara keduanya.

"Tuan tau jika saya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk hal itu."

Junmyeon tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Dasom sendiri malah mengira jika tengah berbicara pada seorang anak yang tengah mengadu saat ini. Terfikir satu hal dia mencoba bersuara,

"Tuan punya cara dan pemikiran dari sudut pandang yang berbeda."

Jawaban darinya membuat Junmyeon berfikir jika dia salah berbicara dengan psikolog lulusan terbaik universitas kedokteran Changsa. Akan mudah baginya melihat perspektif dari sisi Junmyeon.

"Tidak dengan cara memanjakannya dan terus memberinya jalan untuk melarikan diri karena rasa takut, dia harus ada untuk menghadapinya." Tegas Junmyeon.

Bola mata Junmyeon berkilat untuk satu hal yang lain, Dasom tau jika dia tengah menatap Pimpinan Kim yang tegas dan penuh pertimbangan. Itu wajar dengan latar belakang masing masing yang herbeda dari dua Kim bersaudara. Dia memakluminya asalkan saat Yixing terjatuh akan ada seseorang yang selalu siap mendekapnya dalam rasa nyaman. Dia fikir Yixing akan kuat dan tegar sedikit demi sedikit. Dasom tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Aku pergi."

Dasom terkejut menatap Junmyeon yang bangkit dari duduknya. Berusaha menahan, "Tuan tidak ingin disini semalaman?"

Dasom tau akan hal itu, siapa yang selalu ada untuk menjaga Yixing. Dan itu Tuan Mudanya.

"Aku hanya akan frustasi jika berada di depannya."

Junmyeon berujar seraya menatap Dasom seperti berucap 'Ada kau untuknya' kemudian berlalu melangkah pergi namun saat hendel pintu dia gengam suara Dasom kembali terdengar, "Tuan. . .tidakkah semua ini masih bisa di pertahankan?"

Junmyeon terdiam tidak bergerak ataupun berbalik masih menatap tangannya di pengangan pintu, "Kau. . . . Salah satu dari yang terbaik pilihan appaku, tentu tau apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Dasom menunduk, "Maafkan saya."

Dan gumanan Junmyeon pergi dengan pintu yang tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc-**

 **A/n:** Hai apa kabar? Belum ada yang manggillin 'kakaak' dan berucap kangen di review kan?

Kekeke saya sudah datang dengan rasa rindu.

Well, ini oleh oleh dari saya selama liburan sebelum tanggal 25 esok saya kerja. 3 hari ya? Iya kerjaan saya cuma makan tidur di rumah banyak waktu luang.

Terimakasih karena kalian merespon dan memberikan dukungan penuh dalam tipe penulisan. Saya suka terlebih kalian yang membaca jadi lebih banyak tau. Terimakasih sudah bilang bahwa kemarin itu bukan saya banget, atau bagusan malah yang panjang, juga tidak bosan karena pengen lanjut atau yang sudah terbiasa saya kasi panjang. Dan jadilah kita bahas yang panjang panjang. Bagi saya mau kalian baru baca atau udah ngikutin terus saya ga masalah, ga ada peraturan apapun di sini cukup nikmati dan sukai ACE saya sudah sangat berterimakasih. Yang mau marah sama Kim saya persilahkan tetapi untuk satuin sulay saya minta maaf.

Lagipula setiap kali review kalian itu bawaannya gemesin sampe Luna jadi Lucinta Luna itu kok ya bikin saya nepok tembok saking ngenanya. Saya makin gemes sama kalian.

Satu lagi ketinggalan, ini yang baru review pas saya sudah edit summary mau up, mau kalian cerewet atau bagaimanapun saya suka, saya faham gimana kalian yang baca dan terimakasih banyak sudah ikut emosi dengan membaca ACE.

Jaga kesehatan buat mulai aktifitas baru, semangat dan saya sayang kalian. Sampai ketemu lagi.

Luce,

23 Juni 2018


	11. Junmyeon

_Dont plagiat please! Show your own ideas as well!_

 _ **A/n:**_

 _Berharap mereka baikan?_

Saya kabulkan kok, di awal malahan.

 _Chap 11?_

Chap ini seolah 'pengantar' atau opening buat chap 12. Kalian masuk jenjang baru yang lebih intens. Lebih rumit dengan detail seperti sebuah game dan saya bakal usaha jabarin sejelas jelasnya akan strategi dua pihak 'Kim dan Zhang'

Berharap kalian bakal lebih mendalami inti : serangan juga strategi Kim dan Zhang yang lebih pada pertahanan (karena hanya untuk melindungi mutiara kecil mereka).

 _ACE season 2,_ itu saya rasa baru di mulai dengan datangnya charter 11 ini, like new face. Dan 10 chapter sebelumnya itu seperti pengantar, pendukung jalan cerita dan permulaan. Katakan 'hello again' buat satu dari ketiga pion yang ada di ACE season 1. 'Park Chanyeol  & Oh Sehun'. Dengan datangnya mereka dan charter ini saya harap kalian ga ketinggalan setiap scene semua tokoh.

 _Ini ga full Junmyeon x Yixing?_

Tetapi ini adalah awal dari permintaan kalian untuk lebih intens pada tiga tokoh utama. Chapter 12 kita sudah mulai memainkan semua sisi peran dan kemampuan mereka juga Wu Yifan kesayangan kalian. Jadi, tolong jangan tertinggal scene.

Awalnya ini saya kasi caption, _lets back home, yixing_ :

Tetapi keempa sudut pandang di chap ini mengarah pada Junmyeon. So, ini chap milik Tuan Muda Kim kita.

 _Next chap?_

Seperti penjelasan di atas ini maka di depan kita ketemu di _King vs King_ , see u.

Jaga kesehatan kalian readers kesayangan.

Baca pelan dan bersiap siap untuk nano nano khas dari 'ACE'.

 _Lets have fun! With 12, 7 k word_

.

.

.

.

.

Tuan Kim meletakkan teh herbal kesukaannya dengan tatapan hambar. Panggilan telepon dari Junmyeon menghancurkan sesi teh bersama Hakyeon begitu cepat. Cepat dalam sebuah tebakan juga pertanyaan yang menghajar pemikirannya. Cepat dalam pemikiran akan apa saja yang di lalui anak anaknya di tanah Changsa.

Tetapi, apa daya juga guna orang orang tua sepertinya dalam segala macam kehidupan dan apa yang di inginkan anak muda sekarang.

Selalu berbanding terbalik, dan anak anak akan bilang jika jaman mereka tidak sama lagi dengan yang ada saat ini.

Tuan Kim mendesah lemah, dia tau jika akan sia sia untuk mengatur baik baik Penerus Kim. Dan Junmyeon menjadi nomer satu untuk hal bantahan dan tindakan di luar kendali, puteranya itu selalu bisa membuatnya kehabisan akal jika berurusan dalam hal perbedaan keinginan. Meskipun kekuatan dan ambisi dalam mencapai tujuannya adalah hal yang sangat mengagumkan dalam dirinya.

Karenanya Beliau hanya terdiam memutar mutar cangkir dan alasnya untuk mendengarkan musik musik kematian yang keluar dari sambungan telepon. Tanpa sadar pendangannya fokus dan pendengaran semakin meningkat, Tuan Kim sadar banyak fakta yang coba Junmyeon katakan kepadanya lewat sambungan telepon ini. Bagaimana Pimpinan Kim itu menyiksa mangsa juga pengakuan tidak terduga. Mendengar seolah itu merupakan sebuah laporan atau pertunjukan yang dia tujukan untuk sang ayah. Sebuah alasan yang terselip di balik perbuatannya, dan itu jelas jelas mengarah kuat pada pemilik marga Zhang, Zhang Yixing.

Hakyeon sendiri terbelalak dalam setiap tarikan nafas yang memanas juga menegang. Setiap suara di sana seolah dia telah ada disana dan bergabung bersama dengan Tuan Muda mereka untuk membunuh dan menyiksa. Semua omongan orang orang di bawah dahulu selalu dia hiraukan akan bagaimana hebat juga kejam dan bengisnya Tuan Muda mereka jika berurusan untuk seorang pengkhianat atau yang melukai orang orang terdekatnya.

Dan setelahnya suara suara jeritan keputusasaan yang begitu menyayat, menjerit hati kecilnya yang selama ini hanya mengerti bagaimana menjaga juga mengobati orang orang menjauhkan dari kematian yang begitu berbanding terbalik dengan pekerjaan Tuan Mudanya. Hakyeon mendesa, salah menganggap Tuan Muda dan ucapan seluruh bawahan Kim.

Begitu jauh daripada presepsi dan perkataan yang bisa dia deakripsikan untuk kekejaman Tuan Mudanya.

"Calon menantuku sepertinya sudah mati?"

Pertanyaan Tuan Kim seringan kapas tidak ada emosi di dalam lekuk tiap katanya, lebih lebih membuat Hakyeon menggaruk tengkuknya bingung daripada kaget atau menegang.

Apa berita kematian untuk mereka lebih mirip berita acara ajakan makan malam?

Tanggapannya tidak pernah cocok dengan keadaan. Sekarang Hakyeon mungkin mau sadar jika tingkah Tuan Muda itu tidak jauh jauh dari tingkah Tuan Kim sendiri. Lihat saja anak anaknya lebih kacau daripada pengacau sendiri namun tidak di pungkiri lebih menawan daripada lelaki manapun.

Oh, apa ini sebuah pujian?

Huh?!

Hakyeon sedang meracau sepertinya. Dan apa apaan pernyataan Tuan Kim tentang sebutan calon menantu itu. Jadi benar jika Beliau tengah mencoba mendekatkan Luna dengan Tuan Muda?

Hell, Seharusnya dia tau hal itu sejak jauh jauh hari.

"Mungkin aku harus mencari calon baru untuk junmyeon kecilku. Bukankah itu ide baik hakyeon?"

Menghela nafas Hakyeon meletakkan ponsel dengan saluran yang sudah terputus dari Tuan Muda mereka. Menatap Tuan Kim penuh atensi, "Bahkan Tuan muda zhang sendiri yang menghabisi luna di akhir tuan, bagaimana bisa anda berencana mencari yang baru?"

Sekonyong konyong Hakyeon menanggapi pertanyaan terbilang ngawur dari orang tua itu. Lalu otak kecilnya berfikir untuk mulai menelisik laporan dari beberapa orang bawahan tentang perkembangan di Changsa.

Sedangkan Tuan Kim diam diam mengukir dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah. Memikirkan kejadian bagaimana Junmyeon benar benar tidak melelaskan barang sedetikpun untuk Luna beristirahat dari teriakan rasa sakit.

Dan faktanya. Hanya demi seorang Zhang.

 _Baiklah, mari kita lihat seberapa lama Zhang bisa bermain di permainannya._

Seringai itu terukhir, Junmyeon sangat menikmati waktunya di Changsa tanpa dia duga duga. Sudah berapa wanita yang dia habisi saat ini. Dan ini semakin membuat Tuan Kim tertarik dengan kedua anak muda itu. Baik Junmyeon maupun Yixing.

Dan sepertinya Tuan Kim juga tidak keberatan jika harus menunggu lebih lama lagi akan keberadaan Junmyeon di Changsa. Karena baginya akhir akhir ini Zhang selalu menarik untuk hal hal yang tidak terduga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rainha code**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Junmyeon.**_

Sebuah keputusan akan menghadirkan sejumlah efek samping.

Kala semua tujuan awal akan dia capai namun dia harus menghadapi badai di depannya, kapalnya tidak bisa lagi menghindar.

Sebuah benturan itu terjadi.

Satu nama dengan satu keinginan akan menebus juga mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya.

Changsa bukan tanah tanpa penghuni dan ini adalah hal yang harus Junmyeon hadapi.

Zhang dan semua hal tidak terduga.

Cukup satu nama dan dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain yang akan menanggung akibat dari perbuatannya.

Tidak dengan Minseok atau orang lain.

Hanya dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing mengerjap, hari masih gelap saat dia bangun. Bernafas lemah dengan bola mata mengerjap kecil menatap sedikit demi sedikit seluruh kamar. Kala kesadaran menerpa Yixing meringis kesakitan, wajahnya sakit benar benar pedih di sana sini.

Wanita sialan!

Apa dia tidak pernah merasakan jatuh dan berbenturan dengan benda keras itu sakit.

Dan kala tangannya dia bawa untuk meraih wajah, dia balik tersentak ada perban di sana sini. Merengek dipenuhi rasa sakit disana sini, Yixing melihat hanya ada Dasom yang tertidur di sofa kecil dengan posisi terduduk. Melihat hal itu dia terdiam dan tiba tiba cemberut. Kelihatannya dia tidak bisa bangun lagi untuk beberapa hari.

Dia ingin berteriak, menangis melampiaskan rasa sakit yang menghinggapi wajah juga tubuhnya.

Ingin melampiaskan, atau setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya mengurus rasa sakit ini.

Tapi wajah Dasom menunjukkan dokter muda itu telah berjaga semalaman hingga tidak memperdulikan keadaannya sebelum terlelap, tanpa selimut ataupun bantal yang menopang lehernya. Yixing terselip rasa bersalah di sana.

Berdamai dengan keadaannya, Yixing mengingat bagaimana kejadian semalam dengan menatap langit langit kamar setiap klise klise yang dia lalui dalam gelapnya juga mencekam ketegangan di saat itu. Mengulang semua hal yang dia lihat di depan mata. Menatap jemari jemarinya lalu tersenyum miris sendirian. Junmyeon sialan!

Semua perbuatan dan perkataannya yang mampu menghipnotis Yixing dengan perintah dan tekanan.

Bayangan darahnya juga darah wanita itu masih terlihat dan yang paling menempel di ingatannya adalah kala Junmyeon menghabisi dengan bola mata hanya menatap kepadanya. Laki laki sialan itu, Yixing tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya kenapa tidak pernah berlaku benar atau setidaknya menggunakan hati. Tidak! Junmyeon tidak akan pernah menggunakan hati, mungkin dunia akan terbalik jika orang seperti dia menggunakan hati dalam bertindak.

Masih pagi dan dia sudah mengutuk banyak orang.

Cklek!

Seseorang masuk dan Yixing reflek menutup kedua matanya, pura pura tertidur. Mendengar setiap langkah yang semakin mendekat, dia tidak tau siapa itu tetapi bau parfumnya membuat Yixing gugup tanpa sadar dengan jemari bergetar pelan. Jemari dingin seseorang menempel di dahinya, masih diam tanpa suara dan Yixing memiliki kekesalan yang tiba tiba menyeruak. Dia fikir diam bukan cara yang tepat. Dengan keyakinan yang mulai dia tumpuk pada pundi pundi kekesalan yang mana dia bisa berharap menangkap basah tindakan juga perbuatan macam macam seorang pimpinan Kim.

Yixing dan segala ambisi terpendamnya.

Suhu tubuh normal dan bola mata masih terpejam, Junmyeon berniat menarik tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Yixing lagi, dia lihat Dasom masih tertidur lelah di sofa. Dokter muda itu akan mengalami sakit punggung juga leher jika tetap tidur seperti itu. Dia akan pergi untuk menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan kebutuhan Yixing kala bola matanya kembali menatap wajah damai Yixing yang membuatnya terkejut. Bola mata menawan si kecil sudah terbuka dengan tatapan tajam tetapi semakin lama semakin cemberut.

Cukup membuat Sang Penguasa menyerngit heran di sajikan pandangan itu di pagi buta.

Junmyeon menarik tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi itu, "Sudah bangun?"

Yixing tidak menyahut, masih memandang Junmyeon dengan tatapan bersungut sungut.

"Wajahku sakit semua!" Nada bicara Yixing merajuk, mengadu kepada Junmyeon tanpa ada niatan menyahuti kata kata Sang Penguasa di awalnya.

Junmyeon terdiam tidak tau bagaimana menanggapi perkataan Yixing, lebih memilih menatap wajahnya dalam diam. Bila di perhatikan memang lebam ada di sana sini wajar jika dia mengeluh sakit. Junmyeon masih merasa bersalah di dalam dadanya namun ada apa dengan pandangan itu? Junmyeon tidak faham dengan pola pikir si kecil. Hingga mendengus, "Dasom akan mengobatimu lagi nanti."

"Aku mau kau!"

"Aku ingin menghajarmu!" Ucap Yixing bersungguh sungguh dengan rematan di ujung selimut kuat kuat yang tidak lepas dari perhatian Junmyeon.

Membuatnya tersenyum remeh, "Kalau begitu kau harus sembuh dulu."

Junmyeon ingin mencoba.

"Aku ingin mendangmu nanti!"

"Memukul wajahmu!"

"Terutama dengan senyum sialanmu itu!"

"Aku sangat membencinya asal kau tau, kim!"

"Lalu juga menghajar tubuhmu!"

"Dimanapun aku bisa melampiaskan rasa sakit di tubuhku padamu!"

Junmyeon hanya terdiam dan menatap Yixing, membiarkan dia meluapkan emosinya, anak itu bicara seolah tengah memilih sebuah menu makan pagi dengan berbagai toping. Junmyeon sendiri terhibur bagaimana bola mata itu berkilat dalam semua ucapan. Setidaknya dengan mulut mengocehnya itu dia bisa tau jika si kecil baik baik saja.

"Kau bisa menghajarku sepuasnya, aku tidak akan melawan jika untukmu." Balasan Junmyeon terlalu enteng untuk Yixing hingga tubuh kecilnya merasa tersinggung terutama dengan seringai itu.

"Pembual sialan!"

"Ukh! Bantu aku bangun dan biar aku menghajarmu sekarang!"

Ada yang meledak kelihatannya?

Dan Junmyeon terkekeh, "Bangun saja sendiri, bagaimana kau menghajarku kalau bangun saja tidak bisa?"

Pandangan remeh dan Yixing berteriak, "Sialan! Kemari kau!"

"Jangan berisik kau membangunkan orang lain disini." Sela Junmyeon cepat

Secepat angin berhembus secepat itu juga Yixing berubah,

"Eh?" Yixing tersadar dan cepat cepat menatap Dasom yang mulai bangun lalu dia meringis. Oh tidak! Teriakannya tentu sangat keras tadi.

Gelengan kepala Junmyeon berikan melihat sifat Yixing yang bisa langsung berubah hanya dengan provokasi kecil.

Dasar!

"Jie. ." Panggil Yixing dan dokter muda itu mulai tersenyum menyambut pagi hari si kecil. Junmyeon melihat Dasom bangun segera meninggalkan kamar Yixing tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Cklek

"Junmyeon sialan awas kau!" Balas Yixing dengan suara sekecil mungkin. Dia tidak mau Dasom tau kalau mereka baru saja bertengkar. Walaupun Dasom sudah melihatnya dengan tatapan menyerngit tidak mengerti dengan polah Yixing yang bicara begitu pelan dengan wajah masuk ke dalam selimut.

Mungkin dia kedinginan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuan."

Panggilan Henry dari belakang tubuh Junmyeon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Yixing membuat Sang Pimpinan Kim menoleh dan berhenti. Mendengarkan baik baik laporan kepala rumah tangga kepercayaannya.

"Terdapat aktifitas mencurigakan di luar gerbang."

Ucapan Henry sudah menjadi satu dari sekian banyak prediksi Junmyeon. Hingga tatapannya dia bawa pada jendela kaca yang menunjukkan gelapnya pagi, "Apa itu mereka?"

Henry menggeleng menatap Junmyeon sebagai jawaban, "Saya belum bisa pastikan."

"Tetap pantau dan . . . lakukan seperti apa yang aku minta." Putus Junmyeon lalu memberi sebuah tepukan pelan di lengan lelaki itu.

"Baik."

"Tuan." Sebuah panggilan untuk kesekian kalinya Junmyeon tau akan berujung di mana panggilan ragu ragu itu.

"Ya." Namun Junmyeon masih menyimpan banyak kesabaran untuk Henry.

"Jika saat itu benar benar datang apa tuan tidak akan bergerak sedikitpun?" Pertanyaan yang sama.

Junmyeon ada untuk menatap emosi yang terdapat dalam benak Henry, dia tengah mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Dia tau hal itu, tau bahkan hanya untuk beberapa orang dan Junmyeon faham dengan tanggapan mereka.

Mereka ada untuk khawatir dan menjaganya dalam segala rasa hormat. Namun hal itu justru membuat Junmyeon kekeh dengan keputusannya.

"Aku akan ada. . . .tanpa perlawanan."

Sebuah final. Dan keputusan dari satu pion kuat Pimpinan Kim telah di ambil dengan sebuah senyuman ringan.

Sebuah permainan dengan pintasan area telah di tentukan.

Sebuah perjalanan yang akan mereka lalui akan ada di depan dengan dan tanpa penawaran.

Sebuah keputusan, seperti permainan dan dadu pemain pertama ada untuk di lempar.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menatap tidak percaya pada kedua adik adiknya, Jongin dan Jongdae sama sama ada di kamarnya kedua anak itu seperti seorang inspeksi kesehatan yang mengangkat semua pernak pernik kamar seolah ada kuman yang menempel di sana dan menatap kepada Junmyeon saat kakinya menyentuh lantai marmer kamar. Junmyeon mencoba acuh melepas sweater hangatnya hingga hanya menggunakan kemeja merah darah polos. Berhenti menghiraukan kasak kusuk di belakang sana.

Memberi kemurahan hati untuk menunggu sepatah kata dari keduanya.

"Hai hyung."

Oh, fuck!

Jongin dan semua keanehan dunia ada di otaknya, sekonyong konyong Jongdae menggeplak kepala anak itu hingga terhuyung hampir menabrak ranjang. Idiot memang dan Jongdae mengutuk adik satu itu dalam hal hal tidak waras yang sangat akward seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau memukulku!"

Teriakan Jongin membuat Jongdae bersungut ingin menjambak rambut coklat sialan itu, "Kenapa kau justru berkata seperti itu sialan!"

Menghardik seolah Jongin mengatakan sebuah kata kata keramat kepada hyungnya. Jongin mengumpat dengan sumpah serapahnya yang malah memancing tendangan Jongdae, "Kenapa kau tidak memulai sendiri jika bisa, idiot!"

"Kau idiot, sialan. Siapa yang memulai ajakanmu itu hah!"

Dan keduanya justru lebih asik bertengkar dan saling memaki, Junmyeon menghela nafas mendengarnya. Dia hanya mendengarkan walau tidak bisa dia pungkiri telinganya cukup lama tidak mendengarkan semua suara merdu dan ajaib adik adiknya. Melangkah mendekati lemari wine dalam kamarnya Junmyeon mengeluarkan satu set gelas kristal dan satu botol wine sambil melirik keduanya yang sibuk mengumpat.

Masih banyak kata umpatan jika kalian bersedia meluangkan banyak waktu untuk mereka berdua.

Sadar di perhatikan dari lemari wine Junmyeon bersandar, Jongin berdehem menghentikan aksi gilanya. Sesaat sebelum menyikut keras dada Jongdae hingga yang lebih tua mengumpat keras dalam ringisan.

Junmyeon hanya menatap lalu membawa minuman juga gelasnya ke balkon, Jongin sigap membuka pintu teras mereka sebelum kaki Junmyeon sampai di sana, Jongdae mengambil langkah di belakang dengan gusakan di rambut hitamnya. Mengikuti yang lebih tua lalu bersandar di pembatas balkon menikmati angin pagi hari yang mulai menampakkan sinar perlahan menyisir helaian rambutnya. Jongin menaiki pembatas dan mendudukkan diri di sana membelakangi angin luar dan menatap pada Junmyeon yang duduk di kursi menselonjorkan kakinya dengan tangan sudah membawa gelas kristalnya pada ujung bibir menawannya.

Jongdae duduk di lantai lalu menyadarkan punggungnya, menikmati dingin dan sunyinya hari. Tidak ada yang bersuara dan tidak ada yang mengawali.

Semua diam untuk waktu dalam keheningan dan pikiran masing masing, Junmyeon tau itu dari wajah adik adiknya. Jongin yang terdiam dengan tangan yang bertautan lalu Jongdae yang diam menatap lurus ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

Tidak betah juga untuk Junmyeon yang mendiamkan keduanya, hingga bersuara menyesap wine. Satu hal yang di perhatikan Jongin dengan wine se pagi ini. Apa Junmyeon sudah ada di meja makan untuk sarapannya sebelum ini?

Dia sadar banyak waktu dia hilang tidak bersama dengan Pemimpin Kim di sana.

"Bagaimana dengan hyung?"

"Baik." Junmyeon meletakkan gelasnya terlampau anggun dengan cairan yang hanya berkurang sedikit tidak ada seperempatnya. Jongin memperhatikan hal itu, hyungnya bukan dalam hal yang baik.

Junmyeon sedang melakukan pelampiasannya saat ini.

Sekalipun begitu semuanya masih terdiam, walaupun juga dengan pertanyaan terkesan konyol dan aneh tapi semua masih diam.

"Baik untuk beberapa zhang yang mulai bergerak?" Jongin bertanya wajahnya menatap angin yang bergerak menerpa rambut lembut dengan bola mata tertutup.

"Mereka artinya sudah kuat dengan hal itu." Pendapat Junmyeon memasukkan aliran wine dalam kerongkongannya.

Bola matanya sekali tajam kentara akan hal serius dalam setiap pemikiran.

"Apa ini sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan hyung?" Jongdae bersuara dalam segala pertimbangan dan pemikirannya.

"Ya." Alunannya begitu lembut tanpa sebuah ganjalan yang terasa di atas aliran angin yang menerka. Jongdae tersentak untuk banyak pertanyaan akan hal ini.

Jongdae menatap dan Jongin menunggu Junmyeon bersuara lebih daripada jawaban singkat tidak terasa itu.

Junmyeon terdiam menatap keduanya lalu tertawa pelan. "Kenapa kalian berdua menatapku seperti itu?"

Sayangnya Sang Penguasa lebih banyak tau apa yang di curigai oleh kedua adik adik ajaibnya yang sayangnya sangat pandai mendeteksi keadaan dan juga perubahan auranya.

Kalian tentu masih ingat bagaimana setiap pertempuran kedua adik adiknya selalu bisa membaca aura yang mana menunjukkan apa dan bagaimana tindakan yang akan mereka ambil mendukung semua kehendak Junmyeon.

"Kau mabuk hyung?" Tanya Jongin sekonyong konyong menatap setengah kesal juga setengah tidak percaya.

"Belum cukup?" Tanya Junmyeon ganti, membuat keduanya harus rela lebih memilih menghela nafas.

Mengubur dalam dalam keinginan menggali lebih banyak keadaan juga kesabaran Junmyeon.

"Haaahh, aku bilang apa." Jongdae bersuara tanpa sadar kentara sekali putus asa menanggapi Junmyeon yang hanya tersenyum kalem.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu hyung." Tegas Jongin. Dia begitu blak blakan jika menyangkut hal hal sensitif seperti ini.

"Aku tau itu, dan aku baik baik saja." Singkat dan meyakinkan keduanya, namun Jongdae sangatlah tau jika kabut di depannya sangat tebal dan dia sedang berhadapan dengan kemampuan terbaik Sang Pimpinan. Tidak menunggu lama Junmyeon menatap keluar.

"Hanya tinggal melihat apa yang akan ada di depan kita dan mengikuti arusnya."

Fuck, tanpa terasa Jongin mengumpat mendengarkannya.

Jongdae melirik dan Jongin ikut menatap keluar dimana mentari semakin bersinar terang. Pagi hari telah di mulai dan ketiga Kim telah bersiap.

Dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan mereka hadapi di depan sana.

Meskipun Junmyeon seperti memiliki sisi kelam yang tidak ingin di sentuh atau sekedar di pertanyakan oleh orang lain.

Jongdae tau hal itu dengan baik dan diam diam memberikan perhatian sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung sudah melihat keadaan yixing hyung pagi ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo meletakkan satu gelas susu di depan Minseok dan mulai mendorong kursi untuknya duduk.

Mereka memulai sarapan kala jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat. Hanya beberapa orang dan masih terlalu berselimut kabut kemarahan kedua saudara. Terlebih tidak jauh dari mereka Junmyeon juga Jongin dan Jongdae mulai mendekat untuk ikut bergabung.

"Ya sudah, lebamnya bertambah." Minseok hampir hampir memicing tajam melihat kedatangan Sang Penguasa.

"Mengerikan! Dia wanita yang anarkis, aku baru tau kemarin." Sementara Kyungsoo masih berkomentar tanpa peduli banyak kemarahan mengurat menguasai hati kecil hyung tertua.

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum pelan, mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi meja makan dengan Kyungsoo yang bersiap dengan makanan dan Bora yang menunduk sebuah hormat. Minseok ada di sana menatap tajam, masih hangat kemarahan dalam benaknya, mengambil tubuh untuk berdiri dan menyita perhatian semeja makan terutama kepada Jongdae yang baru saja menyapa kursi meja makan.

"Aku akan ada untuk sarapan bersama yixing."

Setelahnya dia pergi dengan tatapan tertuju pada Junmyeon, begitu dingin dan penuh kemarahan.

Junmyeon acuh dan Kyungsoo mendesah. Tidak ada yang berani melempar pendapat atau bahkan sahutan kentara dengan tekanan pada kursi yang berderit.

Ataupun tatapan kepada Junmyeon, semua orang sibuk menghindari tatapan ataupun arah pandang yang akan bertemu dengan kedua saudara Kim.

Junmyeon berlaku tenang

Sedangkan Minseok berlalu seperti akan membunuh setiap orang yang menyentuhnya bahkan seujung rambut.

Karena Zhang Yixing adalah sebuah hal terbaik yang dia jaga.

Bora hanya terdiam menatap sekeliling lalu hanya dia yang memiliki keberanian penuh rasa hormat yang menatap kepada Tuan Mudanya dalam balutan analisis yang kental. Junmyeon acuh akan hal itu. Hanya empat orang untuk empat sisi berbeda sudah cukup.

Dia akan berjalan dalam pilihannya.

Bersama Henry dan dua permata Black and White kepercayaan Sang Appa yaitu Bora juga Dasom.

Melindungi dua sisi terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentingan jam mengusik setiap detakan jantung yang di pacu oleh sebuah pilihan dan desakan. Sang Ketua Zhang ada di sana tanpa peringatan yang pasti kala alunan mulut kedua dari keluarga penerus berbicara akan keselamatan dan kepastian Yixing untuk waktu lebih lama dan semua perkembangan.

Waktu tidak dapat di putar kala pintu berderit ataupun moncong pistol mengancam nyawa dengan kepala sebagai taruhannya.

Satu dari kepercayaan pimpinan Zhang hancur dengan kemarahan yang menguap penuh atensi.

Showluo masih di sana dengan sisa sisa pemikiran dan Victoria yang mengigil penuh ketakutan.

Dalam setiap darah dari ketiganya di pacu oleh rasa marah, panik, kecewa juga keputusasaan.

"Kau selalu mengelak untuk membawa yixing, dan jangan katakan jika dia tidak sedang ada di apartemennya."

Sebuah racun yang dapat menguar memacu seluruh indra dalam gerakan cepat jika salah salah kata akan satu kartu terlarang di buka.

Berhadapan dalam kekelaman ruangan. Begitu kelam hingga sekali gerakan Showluo kehiangan kesempatan menyelamatkan satu satunya wanita di ruangan ini, Honglei ada untuk mencekik leher Victoria yang mengigil tanpa keraguan.

Itu moncong pistol aktif untuk sebuah pilihan dan pimpinan Zhang dalam kemarahan besar di hadapannya.

Sorot kecewa tergambar jelas dalam melodi tekanan yang valid.

"Pa-paman. . .a-aku."

Cklek!

Showluo terdorong penuh ketegaran yang palsu. Bola mata tenggelam di balik kelopak enggan memberikan sorot pilihan terburuk di sana. Sedangkan Victoria semakin tidak punya banyak pilihan mengelak, di depannya bukan sebuah pilihan untuknya tapi tekanan.

"Katakan!"

Tegas dan tidak terelakkan menatap penuh ambisi dan kekuasaan yang tidak bisa di bantah. Honglei ada di sana menguarkan amarah kekecewaan.

Dan Showluo tidak punya bayak pilihan. Kala punggungnya tersungkur dan Victoria di cengkeram dalam sekali hempasan oleh Sang Ayah.

"BABA!"

"A-aakhh!"

Kepanikan menyasar dan tergugu di tempat. Showluo tertodong pistol dari balik tubuh Honglei. Masih akurat dan terarah sekalipun Honglei membelakanginya.

Kesakitan menjadi pemandangan dan nafas semakin menipis, otaknya di paksa memilih hingga bersimpuh adalah jawabannya. Victoria terangkat dengan kedua tangan erat memegangi jemari yang mencekiknya. Penuh tatapan memohon dan permintaan maaf sedangkan dari sisi belakang Showluo bersimpuh karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Maafkan kami. . .baba."

Bruk!

"Uhhuk. . .uhuk!"

Honglei memicing penuh kemarahan, berbalik menatap Showluo menantang keberaniannya mengungkapkan fakta yang dia punya di depan Sang Baba.

"Kita tidak bisa melupakan fakta jika mereka berdua pernah bersama."

"KEPARAT!"

Brak!

Tubuh Showluo terpelanting menabrak dinding di belakangnya tanpa peringatan. Honglei menendangnya penuh kemarahan. Dia sadar benar siapa yang di maksud dengan ungkapan 'mereka' oleh Showluo.

Kim, dan benar jika itu adalah Kim Junmyeon.

Jadi selama ini wilayah kekuasaannya sudah di injak injak oleh Kim, keparat memang Showluo yang diam diam menyembunyikan fakta ini di baliknya.

"Aku akan mengurusmu setelah ini!" Tunjuk Honglei penuh amarah.

"Seret dia menuju junmyeon sekarang juga!" Bentakan kasar Honglei mengawali pengawal Zhang mulai membawa tubuh Showluo bangun mengikuti kepergian Honglei. Victoria hanya meringis terdiam masi bersandar lemah di balik lemari kayu yang menjadi penopang tubuhnya.

Dia diam melihat Showluo yang di seret hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Dia tidak melakukan perlawanan atau bantahan untuk membantu saudara lelakinya. Showluo menginginkan hal itu, dengan tanda pada jemarinya yang seperti memberi isyarat untuk tetap diam di tempatnya. Sementara dia sebagai umpan.

Mereka berdua tau jika selama ini jauh daripada kedatangan Dasom di mansion Zhang, Kim sudah lebih dahulu menebarkan benih benih sekutu di tanah China dan dengan hadirnya Bora bukan lagi hal sepele yang tengah di lakukan Kim saat ini.

Sebutan 'Black and White dari Kim' bukan sebuah gemen gemen belaka.

Satu dari pion kuat dalam perwujudan yang cantik dan anggun.

Jika bisa di sebut maka ini adalah bagian dari alur benang merah buatan Kim.

Mereka tidak pernah main main dengan ungkapan juga pilihan pada orang orang yang sudah terlanjur menyentuh atau mencicipi dunia buatan Kim.

Melihat kekalahan telak mereka dengan kehadiran Bora dan Dasom lalu kedatangan Kim Junmyeon dan Wu Yifan di Changsa membuat Victoria menggigil sendiri memikirkannya. Seperti sebuah susunan gugus yang rapi dan hampir hampir terencana dengan baik.

Jemarinya gemetar kala merambat pada saku celana bagian belakangnya, mendial nomer seseorang di seberang sana.

Menguatkan hati dengan pilihannya dari salah satu yang ada.

Sementara Showluo berusaha bicara meski tubuhnya harus di tawan oleh anak buahnya sendiri. Namun tidak ada cara lain untuk menyadarkan Babanya dari keputusan sepihak yang nyatanya selama ini tidak membuat Yixing berubah atau semakin membaik dengan traumanya.

Showluo tentu tau bagaimana perkembangan Yixing dengan kehadiaran Jackson yang dia jadikan mata mata secara terang terangan, dan Junmyeon tau benar hal itu tanpa sebuah keberatan di sana.

"Baba! Kenapa tidak pernah bisa melihat dari sisi yixing!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Dan cepat lacak chip dalam tubuh yixing sekarang juga." Honglei membentak salah satu bawahanya untuk mulai melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Baik tuan."

"Baba!" Dan Showluo benar benar hampir putus asa akan hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon membuka pintu ruangan tengah dengan perlahan. Membawa ketukan sepatu dengan lantai marmer berirama. Sapuan telapak kakinya melangkah membelah lebih dalam pada ruangan yang hampir terpenuhi seluruh barang tanpa ada begitu banyak sisi kosong. Ruangan berbalut nuansa eropa terlebih di dukung dengan beberapa barang barang antik berbau ukiran khas di sana sini. Mulai dari pedang perak yang berbaris rapi di dinding, bola dunia dan rentetan lampu krystal yang menggantung anggun. Beberapa baris buku tertata rapi di bagian selatan membelakangi meja kerja, begitu menawan untuk di amati satu persatu dengan sampul menawan yang dapat di tebak seberapa lama buku itu di buat.

Namun perhatian Junmyeon tersita oleh Henry yang berada di tengah ruangan dengan tangan mengenggam telepon, perlahan berpindah pada jemari Junmyeon yang membalas dengan tatapan setengah tidak mengerti. Junmyeon mengambilnya.

'Junmyeon.'

Suara wanita di seberang sana membuat Junmyeon terfokus dalam sepersekian detik mengabaikan pintu ruangan terbuka dengan dua buah wanita yang berjalan menuju arahnya. Bora dengan setelan jas dan celana panjang begitu elegan dan Dasom dengan setelan blouse warna hijau toska dan celana di bawah lutut. Berdiri menunggu berakhirnya panggilan yang di terima Junmyeon.

Tuan Mudanya begitu serius dengan telefon sambungan yang menempel, beberapa kali mengangguk dan tatapan mata fokus menatap keluar.

Klik

Begitu panggilan di akhiri Junmyeon berbalik menatap ketiganya. Ponsel pipih itu tergeletak di meja belakang tubuh Junmyeon yang di gunakan sebagai sandaran. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan tatapan tanpa emosi yang khas, Junmyeon mengintimidasi mereka tanpa sadar, "Lakukan seperti apa yang sepantasnya di berikan kepada tamu, dia akan datang."

"Baik." Bora dan Dasom menunduk lalu mulai mengambil langkah mundur. Tapi tidak dengan Henry, "Tuan."

"Aku hanya ingin bersih!"

Junmyeon memotong perkataan sang kepala rumah tangga tanpa permisi, dengan sebuah perintah mutlak yang ada. Dasom mengerti akan hal itu terdiam dengan tatapan prihatin walau bagaimanapun juga hal yang akan mereka hadapi dan setujui saat ini beresiko besar pada Tuan Muda mereka.

"Jangan buat rencanaku hancur paman."

Henry menunduk untuk rasa bersalah yang menguar, tetapi hati nuraninya masih mengelilingi.

"Aku berharap banyak dari hal ini akan berjalan lancar dengan menyangkutkan lebih sedikit orang yaitu, kalian. Bora, aku tidak pernah menaruh kepercayaan kepada lingkungan zhang dan changsa. Aku menginginkanmu untuk memulai semuanya begitu keluar dari sini. Dasom aku harap kau bisa memegang minseok hyung dengan sangat baik. Dia yang akan paling bereaksi untuk hal ini. Dan paman, aku menginginkanmu untuk memulai semuanya dari sini, membawa mereka keluar dan mengambil kesempatan di sisi perbatasan changsa lalu membaur bersama dengan penduduk sekitar, zhang akan segera menyisir semua tempat setelah ini."

Junmyeon berbalik menatap jendela yang tertutup tirai putih samar, membelakangi ketiganya dengan sebuah hembusan ketegangan yang menyelimuti setiap jiwa ketiganya.

"Hingga sampai aku memberi sinyal aku harap semua berjalan seperti yang seharusnya."

"Kami permisi." Akhir dari perintah Junmyeon segera mungkin di balas cepat dengan Bora, dia tau dimana kedua patnernya akan ada dalam keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan Tuan Mudanya. Dan ini hanya akan mempersulit keadaan dari Junmyeon, jika kalian tanya apa Bora tidak memiliki ketakutan itu maka kalian salah.

Dia sama takutnya, walau bagaimanapun juga Zhang adalah Mafia dengan kepemilikan tanah Changsa yang sah dan mereka hanyalah pendatang, bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dalam hal ini Kim menerjunkan anak buah untuk membuat Zhang bertekuk lutut tetapi pribumi jelas lebih banyak tau iklim dan lingkungan sekitar, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan banyak mafia kecil akan bergabung membentuk aliansi untuk mempertahankan tanah mereka. Ini bukan masalah sepele terlebih mutiara terbaik Zhang ada bersama Junmyeon dalam keadaan issue yang tidak baik.

Pernah aku katakan jika Zhang Yixing menjadi kunci, maka inilah yang tengah Junmyeon hadapi. Dia dengan Kim berada di bahunya yang dia pegang dan dia topang kuat kuat.

Biarkan Tuan Muda kita menemui para tamunya, dan biarkan Bora, Dasom juga Henry menjalankan tugas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap penuh selidik namun masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri tidak berbalik pergi atau berpindah, beberapa anak buah cukup terlihat aktif daripada biasanya. Dia tidak tau hal itu dan cukup membuatnya penasaran untuk tidak bicara. Beberapa rasa ingin tau menghinggapi benaknya dan menyita semua rasa untuk tidak diam tanpa bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" Minseok bersuara pada seorang anak buah yang lewat di depannya.

Membungkung penuh rasa hormat, seorang bawahan berhenti dan menjawab dengan tatapan tunduk, "Tuan muda, kami datang untuk menghadap tuan muda Kim junmyeon."

Menyerngit untuk menolak kebenaran ucapan sang bawahan yang masih di anggap rancu, Minseok memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" Minseok tidak pernah yakin dengan jawaban mereka para tangan kanan Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di sampingnya barusan menjadi pihak yang di jadikan obyek pertanyaan menatap keduanya bergantian dan Kyungsoo mengingat beberapa pembicaraan yang dia lakukan dengan Jongin beberapa saat lalu.

Tetapi nihil.

"Aku tidak tau apapun hyungie, Jongin tidak berkata apapun padaku." Kyungsoo ikut bergeleng mengatakan dengan kepala yang berputar mencoba mencari tahu akan situasi sekarang. Tetapi nihil.

"Saya permisi." Seorang bawahan undur diri dengan bungkukan sopan.

Cklek.

"Yixing?"

Obyek yang di panggil tampak mengerjap pelan lalu menatap keduanya dengan senyuman kecil. Langkah pelannya keluar kamar dan berjalan mendekati Minseok juga Kyungsoo. Dengan balutan sweater yang nampak nyaman untuknya.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Pertanyaan khawatir Minseok kembali terdengar, Yixing hadir dengan senyuman manisnya lagi.

"Ya hyung." Meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika masih terasa sakit di berbagai bagian tubuhnya tetapi tidak sekaku kala pagi dia terbangun lagi.

"Tunggu? Kau mau kemana?" Minseok kembali bertanya saat tau bagaimana penampilan Yixing dan tubuh ringkih itu seperti akan pergi melangkah menjauh meninggalkannya.

Gugup menyerang tiba tiba, kala mendengar suara dan pertanyaan Minseok. Dia tau benar akan bagaimana Minseok marah dan menampar Junmyeon telak tanpa di duga dan itu dia lakukan sebagai bentuk protes perlakuan namja Kim itu kepada Yixing, lalu apa kalian fikir Minseok akan menyetujui keinginannya, Yixing gugup dan Minseok tau akan hal itu, "Me-menemui. . . . aku akan. . . . bertemu junmyeon.

"Untuk apa!" Tegas dan tidak setuju, Minseok mengucapkannya membuat Yixing harus menunduk dalam karena gemetar ketakutan, bagaimanapun dia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan Hyungnya ini dalam keadaan marah, dia hanya tau bagaimana Hyung tertuanya selalu tersenyum dan melindungi juga menjaganya.

"Hyung. ." Yixing merengek. Dia sadar sebenarnya jika keinginannya salah dan beresiko.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu!" Bahkan Minseok masih ingat wajah menyebalkan Junmyeon tadi pagi dan ini mutlak dia tidak dapat melihat Yixing kembali berada di sampingnya dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Tidak dengan luka yang masih ada di tubuh nya itu.

"Hyungie." Beda Minseok beda lagi Kyungsoo, dia tidak tau tetapi melihat Yixing saat ini dengan keadaan mereka berdua yang beberapa hari lalu dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, ada benarnya jika mereka berdua berbicara.

"Tidak kyungsoo! Aku tidak akan membiarkan junmyeon kembali menyakiti yixing." Namun Minseok sudah teramat kapok dengan interaksi adik kandungnya kepada Yixing.

"Tapi ada yang harus aku pastikan hyung," jawab Yixing.

"Tidak!" Kekeh Minseok.

"Ku-kumohon. Aku ingin bertemu junmyeon." Mohon Yixing.

"Hyung mungkin akan dapat menjawab pertanyaan dariku tetapi aku tidak akan tau bagaimana dan apa yang junmyeon sembunyikan dariku."

Minseok dan Kyungsoo membenarkan hal itu.

"Aku mohon."

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah akan bicara padaku setelah ini."

"Baik, terimakasih hyung!"

Setelahnya hanya helaan nafas yang bisa terdengar di lorong, membiarkan Yixing mengambil langkah pelan menuju ruangan Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukankah akan sulit untuk membohongi mereka?"

Bora menarik sarung tangan hitamnya hingga membalut rapi kedua telapak tangan sembari menatap ke arah Dasom yang masih mengatur dirinya di balik pintu ruang kontrol cctv milik Henry. Dasom terdiam dan Bisa tahu benar jika wanita muda itu tengah menyiapkan semua rencana dalam benaknya dan segala kemungkinan mereka.

"Kita bisa berangkat sekarang." Henry keluar dari balik pintu ruangan dengan sebuah ponsel memberikannya kepada Bora yang sudah bersiap. Dasom masih belum bersuara, dari ketiganya memang dialah yang masih sangat lemah dengan tugas ini. Henry sudah dapat bereaksi dengan menjalankan semua persiapan mereka karena beberapa anak buah yang menyebar di titik titik menuju rumah huniannya mulai menyalakan gps keberadaan 'tamu' yang berada dalam perjalanannya.

"Bagaimana alat ini berfungsi untuk menyalurkannya ke pusat?" Tanya Bora membolak balikkan ponsel hitam di tangannya.

"Semua sudah teratur begitu mereka sampai di depan maka kita harus segera mencapai pintu belakang karena api akan memercik di bagian lantai atas, mencegah mereka baik dan mencapai ruangan kontrol juga ruang bawah tanah." Penjelasan Henry mulai seraya membawa langkahnya menuju lorong penghubung ruangan keluarga.

Beberapa anak buah membungkuk padanya dan mulai mengikuti langkahnya seraya memastikan semua pintu terkunci dan benar benar tidak ada barang yang bisa melacak mereka. Bahkan dapat di lihat dari kelengkapannya mereka memakai sarung tangan untuk menghilangkan sidik jari. Dasom semakin gugup akan hal itu menarik spontan lengan jas abu abu milik Henry dengan sorot panik, "Apa tidak ada yang akan tinggal di sini? Untuk tuan muda?"

Bora dan Henry berhenti. Sang Wanita kedua melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan sorot tegas tak terelakkan. Sementara Henry menatap wajah masing masing anak buah kiranya memastikan jumlah mereka dan mencari tahu informasi yang mungkin mereka bawa sampai gelengan pelan dia dapat. Membuat Henry menatap Dasom kembali dengan jawaban tegas, "Tidak."

"Jika kau menyerah sekarang maka katakan dan angkat kakimu dari misi ini, dokter muda yang menjadi kebanggaan tuan kim." Dengan seringai kata kata keramat itu keluar dari mulut merah menawan Bora, mengejek penuh pada Dasom.

Tidak terima itu jelas.

Hingga membuat Dasom menyabet tiga buah jarum suntik dengan dua botol obat yang di siapkan oleh anak buah di ujung lorong, menunggu kedatangan mereka lalu berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan Bora dan Henry di belakangnya yang masih terdiam melihat tingkahnya. Henry tersenyum kalem, "Aku tidak pernah meragukan kemampuanmu setelah ini."

Bora hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Dasom di ikuti Henry dan yang lainnya.

Lampu notifikasi dalam ponsel Bora menyala satu lagi. Membuat wanita itu melirik Henry yang langsung memberi intruksi pada beberapa anak buah di belakangnya untuk segera menjauh melakukan apa yang semestinya mereka lakukan untuk seorang 'tamu' yang akan datang.

"Kita harus bersikap halus atau kasar?" Bora bertanya seraya melangkah mendekat pada Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Kita harus cepat! Itu yang terpenting. Karena aku melihat tuan yixing barusaja keluar kamar menuju ruangan tuan junmyeon."

"Ini akan sulit." Henry berpendapat seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat menatap Tuan Mudanya. Dan di saat yang sama Dasom sudah ada di sana seraya berbicara dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung memberinya tatapan tidak percaya dengan bola mata membulat, berikut juga Minseok yang langsung berdiri dan menatap Henry menunggu penjelasannya.

"Kita harus menuju ruangan bawah tanah sekarang juga tuan."

Bora tertarik, menatap Henry yang langsung menunjukkan inti keinginan mereka. Dia tidak percaya jika Henry lebih memilih jalan untuk mengatakan kejujuran pada Tuan Muda mereka yang akan terbilang jalan yang sulit.

Jongin dan Jongdae berjalan dengan terburu menghampiri mereka. Dasom berdiri tegak dengan sigap, Bora berjalan menuju pada Jongdae dan Jongin yang nampaknya akan segera menuju tempat persediaan senjata mereka, "Kita harus pergi sekarang tuan."

"Berapa orang? Katakan?" Tanya Jongin spontan, Bora melirik Jongin sekilas lalu menatap 4 orang bawahan mereka yang berdiri tidak jauh. "Kita tidak punya banyak orang di sini dan tuan muda tau akan hal itu, zhang kemari dengan semua anak buah yang dia miliki."

Penjelasan Bora membuat panik merambat kepada kepala semua orang, dan Dasom terdiam dalam pemikirannya, "Mari ikut saya."

Dasom berbalik pergi mengawali ikutan langkah semua orang, Minseok dan Kyungsoo berada persis di belakangnya menuju bilik lorong yang di dahului seorang anak buah dengan berlari membukakan pintu kayu berukiran pohon rumit, masih mengikuti Dasom yang berjalan di depan, Bora dan Henry memandu di belakang. Sampai mereka pada pintu berlapis baja dengan roda pengungkit melingkar yang harus di putar dua orang laki laki dewasa.

"Ini akan menuju ruang bawah tanah, semua sudah menuggu di bawah tuan." Dasom berhenti untuk mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dan Minseok turun pertama, meskipun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, karena penjelasan singkat mereka tadi. Menuruni tangga kayu dan benar ruang bawah tanah cukup lebar untuk 20 orang mereka temui dengan beberapa anak buah.

Minseok menatap mereka satu per satu dan Kyungsoo mengamati dalam kepanikan yang masih dia cerna. "Dimana junmyeon?!"

Brak!

Jongdae membenturkan tubuh Henry pada pintu baja sekali gerakan dan Jongin menodongkan pistol pada belakang kepala Bora.

Bora tersenyum penuh tekanan, dia menebak bahwa dua tangan kanan Junmyeon tidaklah dapat mengikuti mereka tanpa siaga, dan satu kata yang menyulut fatal mengubah semua gerakan mereka. Bora dapat merasakan dengan jelas moncong pistol itu sementara Henry masih terdiam dalam ringisan dan kerah leher yang di tarik.

Minseok dan Kyungsoo semakin tercekat dengan keadaan mereka, menatap tidak percaya dan menatap kebelakang pada Dasom yang mereka anggap paling bisa di percaya. Dasom tidak melakukan apapun, tidak dengan raut wajah yang membaik. Minseok gemetar untuk sesuatu yang lain.

"Yixing?"

Dan masih sama Dasom tidak bersuara tetapi Jongin dan Jongdae menatap bersamaan dan mulai menggali ingatan mereka masing masing. Menilik apa ada yang mereka lupakan dari pertemuan mereka dini hari tadi.

"Tuan junmyeon menginginkan ini semua, dan saya harap tuan muda semua dapat ikut untuk meninggalkan rumah hunian sebelum zhang datang." Dasom mengucapkan dengan tenang dan mencoba membuat kesepakatan.

"Aku ingin bertemu junmyeon!" Minseok mengambil langkah pergi dengan terburu. Berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga kayu, Bora di sana berdiri menjulang memblokir, meskipun moncong pistol Jongin masih tetap di tempatnya.

"Terlambat."

Minseok menatap penuh kemarahan mendengarnya, mendengus untuk menyingkirkan gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri di depannya. "Zhang sudah ada di depan gerbang rumah hunian dan tuan muda sudah bersiap untuk menyambutnya."

Jongdae tercekat dan Jongin terdiam kaku, "A-apa?!"

"HYUNG!" Teriakan reflek Jongin pada Jongdae membuyarkan kekagetan dan itu sudah di antisipasi oleh Henry yang langsung mendorong Jongdae. Di saat yang sama anak buah di balik pintu cepat mengunci dengan sigap.

BRAK! -pintu baja tertutup dalam dorongan keras beberapa anak buah yang tertinggal di luar. Henry menjauh dalam sekejap dan Jongdae kehilangan kesempatannya untuk keluar, "Brengsek!"

"Apa rencana kalian!" Jongin mendengus menatap penuh ambisi pada Henry dan Bora bergantian.

"Kami ada untuk bersama tuan muda, membawa pergi menjauh dari hunian saat ini juga." Dasom bersuara di sana melangkah mendekati Minseok. Dia adalah yang paling berpengaruh akan hal ini dan semua tau akan hal itu. Jongdae tidak bersuara, menatap ketiganya dalam presepsi dan mencoba membaca sudut pandang Junmyeon.

"Apa junmyeon hyung sengaja menemui zhang dalam terbongkarnya persembunyian dia saat ini?" Tanya Jongdae yang membuat Jongin berbalik menatapnya dalam diam.

"Dia mengatakan diam untuk melihat dan mengikuti arusnya." Jongdae ingat baik baik kata kata Junmyeon pagi itu.

 _"Hanya tinggal melihat apa yang akan ada di depan kita dan mengikuti arusnya."_

"FUCK! Apa dia fikir kita tidak ada gunanya!" Jongin berteriak penuh umpatan dan rasa tidak terima.

Jongdae mengabaikan hal itu dan berjalan mendekati tangga untuk mendekati Bora, dia masih tidak bisa melihat baik baik presepsi Junmyeon untuk hal ini. Memutuskan sesuatu hal tanpa mereka dan menyerahkannya kepada ketiga anak buah kepercayaan Tuan Kim. Apa yang ada di benak Junmyeon?

Junmyeon bahkan baru kali ini penyampaikan misi pada anak buah kepercayaan Tuan Kim, meskipun kasusnya mereka bertiga di sini ada karena dia berhasil membuat Appa-nya kerepotan di Seoul.

Mengambil alih kekuasaan.

Tetapi apapun hal itu jika sampai pada anak buah Tuan Kim maka otomatis Tuan Kim akan ikut tau dan bisa turut andil di misi ini? Apa Junmyeon sengaja menunjukkannya? Misinya pada ayahnya?

Ini seperti bukan Junmyeon.

Dan lagi dia berniat menghadapi Zhang dengan formasi lengkapnya seorang diri terlebih membawa umpan yang tidak lain adalah Zhang Yixing sendiri.

Itu lebih daripada membahayakan nyawanya.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu!" Jongdae tiba tiba tertiup angin tidak sabar mendengarkan jawaban Bora.

"Bahwa ini adalah rencana tuan Junmyeon sendiri dan tidak salah satu dari kami maupun tuan muda semua yang akan ada di sana," Bora menjawab seraya berbalik menatap ke arah Jongdae dan Jongin yang sedikit mulai dapat terkendali.

"Kami ada untuk membawa tuan lari dari sini karena tidak sesuainya jumlah dan resiko kedepan yang buruk untuk keselamatan keluarga. Jadi tuan muda junmyeon sendiri yang akan mengurusnya." Bora menambahkan.

Berharap mereka akan mau bekerjasama, namun tidak dengan Hyung tertua yang menjadi saudara sedarah.

"LALU APA DIA FIKIR DIA TIDAK MENANGGUNG RESIKO YANG BESAR JUGA!" Minseok menampik perintah untuk meninggalkan rumah hunian tanpa keikutsertaan Junmyeon.

Dasom sudah menebak hal ini mencoba menenangkan Minseok, "Tuan, kami harap untuk mengikuti intruksi kami dan pergi."

"TIDAK!" Bentak Minseok.

Lalu kembali bersuara, "Dimana junmyeon?"

"Hyung." Jongdae memanggil Minseok dalam alunan yang membuat orang orang di sana tercekat tanpa sadar.

"Kita harus pergi tidak ada waktu." Itu suara Kyungsoo.

"A-apa?!" Jongin menyahut dalam respon secepat mungkin penuh tanda tanya.

Yang berbicara adalah Kyungsoo, dia bukan seseorang yang bicara tanpa ada landasan yang jelas dan dari keadaan seperti ini Jongin tidak percaya jika Kyungsoo dapat setuju dengan pendapat Dasom, untuk pergi.

"Aku percaya pada junmyeon hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo dan menatap Jongin dalam.

"Tidak dari kita yang mengerti rencananya, maka bagaimana jika kita mencoba tidak menghancurkan rencananya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Minseok mengelak untuk sebuah ketidak setujuannya. Menggeleng penuh penekanan akan sekitar.

"Hyung, tidak ada waktu." Bujuk Kyungsoo.

Minseok menolak keras, "DAN AKU HARUS MENINGGALKAN JUNMYEON DISANA!"

"Hyung, kita sadar jika mengikuti rencana awal junmyeon hyung di changsa maka kita siap untuk ketiadaan jumlah yang cukup!" Kyungsoo kembali mengingatkan.

"Kyungsoo benar, kita kalah jumlah. Jika kita keluar maka tidak ada yang bisa di andalkan untuk menyelamatkan junmyeon hyung."

Minseok menggeleng jelas jelas menolak ucapan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo, Bora menjauh dari anak tangga membiarkan Jongdae turun melewati Jongin yang masih terdiam berfikir untuk mendekati Minseok. Menenangkan.

"Kita pergi." Jongdae mencoba meraih bahunya.

Minseok menyentak kasar, "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Bugh!

Pukulan dia layangkan tepat di bahu kirinya, Jongdae terdiam menerima, "Lakukan jika kau bisa tenang setelahnya!"

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Minseok masih sama, Dasom bersiap dalam jemari smakan jarum suntikan yang akan dia layangkan jika satu dari Tuan Mudanya masih tidak bisa tenang dan sempitnya waktu yang mereka miliki.

"Hyung hentikan!" Kyungsoo yang melerai mencoba menarik Minseok menjauh.

Minseok memberontak, "Kau tidak mengerti. . . . .Dia. . .adikku! Dia adik kecilku!"

"Tapi saat ini kita harus mengikuti permintaannya!" Jongdae kembali bersuara.

"Jongdae kau-" Minseok tercekat dalam kesadarannya yang menipis dan Henry segera turun melangkah mendekati Minseok yang mulai terbuyung.

Jleb -serum bius masuk dengan cepat, "Maaf, tuan!"

Minseok tidak sadarkan diri dan rengkuhan Jongdae dan Henry yang mencoba membantu. Dasom menunduk sebagai permintaan maaf, "Saya terpaksa melakukan karena negosiasi kita memakan waktu lama, tuan jongdae."

"Aku percaya pada kalian, jadi pastikan hyungku akan baik baik saja!" Jongdae membawa Minseok dalam gendongannya seraya menambahkan, "Dan bukan mati di tangan zhang!"

Bora mengangguk menatap Dasom yang berjalan lebih dahulu, lalu menyerahkan ponsel kepada Henry. Mengikuti untuk keluar menyusuri lorong bawah tanah mereka. Dan tanpa mereka tau jika sebagian rumah hunian sudah mulai di bakar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah berhasil menemukanku?" Junmyeon berdiri meletakkan buku yang sempat bertengger di tangannya, mendekati Yixing yang ada di dalam ruangannya.

"Kau sudah menduga aku akan kemari?" Tanya Yixing yang tiba tiba waspada akan langkah Junmyeon.

"Apa yang ada di otak kecilmu itu selain sebuah rasa ingin tau dan pemberontakan?" Junmyeon meremehkan, seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada menatap Yixing dengan tatapan mengejek. Mengerjainya.

Yixing memberenggut seketika, "Katakan apapun yang bisa membuatmu puas."

Junmyeon benar benar terkekeh untuk hal itu, Yixing yang merajuk sudah cukup lama tidak dia temui.

"Kemari dan mendekatlah." Perintah Junmyeon.

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Yixing seketika.

"Jadi sudah tidak bisa mempercayaiku ya?" Junmyeon menyeringai dan bagaimana bisa Yixing mempercayai jika Junmyeon bahkan menatapnya penuh seperti ini.

Jengah melihat tatap Junmyeon membuat Yixing menjawab dengan terlampau kesal, "Memang kau fikir semua karyamu ini bisa membuatku percaya padamu hah!"

"Tinggal lihat karyaku yang sebelah mana? Kissmark, bitemark atau yang lebih di bawah sana?" Menaikkan sebelah alisnya Junmyeon justru terlihat senang mempermainkan Yixing dan lihat bagaimana kulit pucat wajahnya bereaksi begitu manis akan semburat merah.

"Mulut sialanmu itu kim!" Umpat Yixing.

Tap tap

Langkah pasti Junmyeon ambil karena sang obyek tidak menurut padanya untuk mendekat barang satu inchi, masih kekeh untuk terdiam di sana. Sedangkan seringai itu masih terus ada untuk menggoda sang submisif.

"A-apa!" Panik Yixing melihat tatapan juga langkah Junmyeon. Was was dengan perlakuan Pimpinan Kim itu dan segala hal yang tidak waras dalam dirinya.

"Ini masih sakit?" Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pelan bahu yang berdekatan dengan perpotongan leher, ada warna merah lebam di sana.

"E-eh!" Yixing tergagap berusaha menghadang jemari Junmyeon yang akan menyentuh tubuhnya meskipun dia tidak sepenuhnya melakukan dan tetap membiarkan Junmyeon menyentuh lebam di bahu.

"Bagian bahuku tidak terluka sedikitpun." Jawab Yixing dengan sorot waspada.

"Lenganmu?" Junmyeon bertanya lagi. Yixing dengan sweater saat ini justru membuatnya sedikit banyak khawatir dan bertanya apa ada yang di sembunyikan darinya.

"Ti-tidak?" Jawab Yixing gugup.

"Di-dia hanya . . ." Sambung Yixing masih dengan gelengan.

"Lenganmu terkena tembakan lalu sekarang kau bilang tidak?" Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh lengan yang terbebat itu dengan tatapan bertanya apa anak kecil ini melupakan lukanya sendiri atau terlalu gugup kepadanya.

Diakhiri jawaban yang pelan dan kecil Yixing menunduk, "Yaa. . . .".

"Coba pahami gerakan kecil ini." Junmyeon memulai setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas kecil, tangannya meraih tangan Yixing yang tidak terluka dan mulai mengajarinya sebuah gerakan menangkis. Dia ingin si kecil memiliki daya pekaan yang tinggi dalam setiap lawan yang memungkinkan dia hadapi.

"Huh?!"

"Satu gerakan kau sudah bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana arah juga pusat tujuan seseorang."

Hal itu benar karena dengan memperhatikan satu gerakan ke gerakan lainnya dalam serangan Yixing setidaknya dapat tahu bagian tubuh mana yang di jadikan sasaran.

". . . ."

"Lebih cermat." Junmyeon mengomando untuk lebih fokus kala tangan juga bola mata Yixing seperti belum sepenuhnya terpusat.

"Junmyeon?" Yixing memanggil dalam kejanggalan yang dia rasa.

"Hmm? Kau kesakitan?" Jawab Junmyeon spontan.

Yixing hanya menggeleng penuh tanda tanya besar dalam dirinya, kedua tangannya masih bergerak menampik gerakan pelan Junmyeon, namun jika di lalukan dalam kecepatan tertentu akan mengancam titik vital dalam tubuhnya. Tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi pengaruh pertanyaan Yixing tapi tatapan mata dan raut wajah itu.

Junmyeon di depannya menatap dengan gerakan pelannya yang memberikan pelajaran baru namun dengan tatapan kosong yang tanpa ada riak emosi di dalamnya. Kosong seperti ini sebuah hal biasa yang mereka lakukan. Bukan sebuah kekosongan tetapi seperti ada hal lain yang di sembunyikan darinya atau orang lain.

Seperti hal wajar.

Seperti hal yang sudah biasa dia lakukan dengan Yixing.

Yixing tidak mengerti hanya terdiam, masih memahami dalam keterdiaman dan diam diam mengamati Junmyeon dengan semua pergerakannya. Apa yang sebenarnya di rasakan oleh Pimpinan Kim di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa dengan wajahku?" Tanya Junmyeon.

Tersentak merasa ketahuan, Yixing menggerakkan tangannya menampik cepat dan mundur. Junmyeon sadar hal itu segera mungkin menarik pergelangan tangan kanan dan menahan bahu kanan menjauh ke kiri. Seperti terpelintir dan Yixing berteriak.

"AKH!"

Senyum itu timbul seperti gelembung air yang muncul cepat ke permukaan. Junmyeon menyeringai melihat ketidaksiapan si kecil yang mana hal itu membuat Yixing mengumpat.

"Shit!"

Merasa terlena dan terlalu memperhatikan sorot tanpa emosi dari Sang Penguasa.

Tidak mau kalah Yixing menggerakkan kakinya menendang sebisa menyasar apapun, Junmyeon mundur secara reflek hingga tanpa sadar membentur lampu berdiri di sisi mejanya. Meringis tanpa sadar ketika sikunya berbenturan keras.

Yixing terdiam di tempat mengabaikan namun secara gerakan dia menurunkan keinginan untuk menyerang Junmyeon. Tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia tengah memperhatikan sesuatu dalam tingkah lakunya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Yixing

Junmyeon tersenyum senyum tipis, "Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk fokus pada gerakan."

"Tetapi kau bahkan tidak fokus pada dirimu sendiri." Balas Yixing.

"Benarkah? Kau tau banyak tentangku?" Pertanyaan Junmyeon cukup mengesalkan tetapi Yixing memilih diam mempermainkan jemarinya seorang diri, Yixing memahaminya bagaimana pertanyaan itu mengalir dan benar banyak dalam diri Junmyeon yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Bisakah. . ." Yixing memulai gugup tanpa menimbang kekuatan dalam dirinya berlebih dahulu.

"Bisa kau katakan padaku tentang thailand?"

Dan Junmyeon terdiam menatap wajah Yixing di depannya, dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja dibelakangnya dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Yixing lagi karena Junmyeon masih diam.

"Kau tau jawabannya kenapa masih bertanya." Jawab Junmyeon dengan nada kasar di sana.

"Karena aku hanya ingin mendengarnya darimu." Yixing percaya bahwa setiap keputusan Junmyeon pasti terdapat alasan kuat di sana.

Menyeringai, Junmyeon menatap Yixing. "Begitukah?"

"Maka ini jawabanku."

"Untuk menghancurkan zhang." Jawab Junmyeon lantang. Menatap Yixing yang mulai bergetar dengan sorot mata berkaca kaca.

"A-apa?" Beo Yixing.

"Kau bilang kau ingin jawabannya bukan? Itu jawabanku." Ulang Junmyeon.

"Bohong!" Teriak Yixing. Dia tidak tau apa yang ada didalam hatinya hingga tidak percaya begitu saja dengan jawaban Junmyeon, Yixing seperti merasa bahwa itu bukan dirinya.

"Apa menurutmu aku ini seorang malaikat? Lalu datang menolongmu?" Tanya Junmyeon.

Plak!

Tamparan Yixing berikan kepada Junmyeon dengan bentakan kasar, "Kim!"

"Aku ingin mengancurkanmu jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku ingin melihat seberapa besar kau akan mampu bangkit atau bahkan hanya untuk kuat melihat sekelilingmu karena jalan yang kau pilih!" Balas Junmyeon tanpa ada niatan membalas tamparan keras tadi.

Sret! Secepat kemarahan menguasai diri si kecil, menarik sebilah pisau panjang pipih perak yang menjadi hiasan di salah satu guci di dekatnya, mengayunkan dalam sekali ayunan menyasar Junmyeon dan wajahnya.

"Aku. . .aku akan membunuhmu!" Ucap Yixing.

"Seberapa besar kepercayaan dirimu untuk bisa membunuhku?" Menghindar Junmyeon berusaha melihat kepercayaan diri si kecil.

"Diam!"

Srett

Yixing mengayunkan kembali hingga membentur beberapa hiasan yang mengantung di sisi kirinya, "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja! Bukan keluargaku!"

"Keh, itu hanya akan mempermudah dirimu sendiri." Balas Junmyeon.

Tes tes!

Air mata itu mengalir, bukan jawaban ini yang Yixing inginkan. Dan bukan Junmyeon yang seperti ini yang dia kenal.

"Aku membencimu"

"Kalau begitu benci aku!"

"JUNMYEON!"

"Apa kau akan terus seperti ini, hah?" Bentakan kasar Junmyeon menunjukkan seberapa besar Junmyeon tidak menyukai kesedihan itu.

"Apa pedulimu! Kau-kau hanya bisa menyiksaku! Hiks!" Teriak Yixing.

Junmyeon mengeram marah menampik pisau Yixing dan memojokkan si kecil pada dinding terdekat. Air matanya masih mengalir dan itu membuatnya lebih marah. Mencengkeram kedua tangannya juga dagu Yixing. Mendongak memaksa si kecil menatapnya, "Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang telah membuatmu seperti ini, tidak peduli itu adalah keluargamu sendiri."

"Tidak peduli bagaimana mereka mengatasnamakan perlindungan untukmu! Tetapi justru membuatmu lemah seperti ini!" Sambung Junmyeon

"Jangan. . .hiks." jemari tangan Yixing bebas satu memberi pukulan pada bahu Junmyeon keras, melampiaskan emosinya pada Sang Penguasa.

"Berhenti menekan dirimu sendiri dengan rasa bersalah,"

Dan Yixing tertegun untuk Junmyeon yang mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan. Melemahkan pukulannya dan diri si kecil hingga hanya mampu menunduk tanpa tenaga dengan sisa isakan, Junmyeon menghela nafas menutup bola mata hitamnya untuk sebuah usapan lembut di punggung juga lengannya.

"Tidak dari semua hal di masa lalu adalah keinginanmu, mereka tau bagaimana semua hal itu akan berpusat, begitu juga aku." Dan Junmyeon kembali di hadapkan pada bayangan dimana dia, Yifan juga Chanyeol yang saling berhadapan untuk sebuah pertarungan.

"Jangan biarkan traumamu ada untuk di manfaatkan orang lain, sebagai kelemahanmu."

Yixing mendongak oleh gerakan pelan kedua tangan Junmyeon di dagunya, lembut dan ringan. Membawanya pada wajah menawan Junmyeon yang menatap intens padanya, begitu dalam dan menyentuh seluruh bagian tulangnya. Air mata di wajahnya di usap perlahan hingga hanya menyisakan cegukan kecil. Tetapi Yixing masih belum bisa mengalihkan tatapan matanya kepada Junmyeon hingga usapan bibir itu ada dan wajah keduanya semakin dekat.

"Izinkan aku."

Yixing terdiam tanpa penolakan atau jawaban dan Junmyeon mengambil langkah mendekat, memberikan kecupan lembut dengan tatapan yang masih mengunci Yixing, tidak menutup kedua bola matanya hanya untuk menguncinya hingga si kecil tersanjung dalam kelembutan di setiap kecupannya juga terbakar dalam tatapan Junmyeon dan memejamkan mata.

Brak!

Keduanya menjauh reflek, dalam pendengaran yang di tajamkan Yixing meremat bahu Junmyeon tanpa sadar. Hingga suara kasar itu kembali datang di barengi dengan tembakan.

Dor! Dor!

"Junmyeon. . ."

"Ada yang datang." Kesimpulan Junmyeon membuat Yixing panik lalu menatap Junmyeon yang juga menatap bola matanya, menggenggam tangan kecil Yixing dengan tarikan pelan.

"Kemari, ikut aku." Junmyeon membawa dalam langkah perlahan seiring dengan suara kasar di luar ruangan yang semakin mendekat. Lalu mengambil inisiatif mematikan saklar listrik ruangan dan bersembunyi di balik etalase kaca.

Brak!

"Periksa seluruh ruangan!" Teriak dalam dialek china menguar di dalam ruangan Junmyeon membawa Yixing melangkah dalam gelap menuju jendela di sudut ruangan. Junmyeon tau jika mereka sudah datang dan setidaknya mencoba menyelamatkan Yixing terlebih dahulu. Si kecil sendiri hanya menurut dalam keterkejutan dialek china itu dan mengikuti penuh gemetar di tubuhnya.

"Nyalakan lampunya! Dimana saklar listriknya!"

Oh shit! ,

Dan Junmyeon harus bergegas lebih dekat dengan jendela. Dia tau dan faham dialek itu hingga membuat kakinya terburu buru dan mengenai guci yang ada di sana.

Prang!

Bersamaan dengan guci yang terjatuh dan pecah bersamaan pula dengan para penyusup yang berhasil menyalakan lampu.

"Bunuh dia!" Teriak dimulai dan Junmyeon mengambil senapan di tangan kanan dan pedang putih perak di dinding belakangnya sigap.

Yixing mundur perlahan sambil menatap sekeliling yang bisa dia gunakan membantu Junmyeon.

Dor!

"Akhh!" Satu dari penyusup limbung oleh tembakan.

Namun mereka juga memiliki laras panjang untuk hal itu,

Dor!

"Berlindung!" Teriak Junmyeon ditujukan pada Yixing yang langsung menunduk.

Junmyeon maju dan menampik laras panjang dalam layangan kaki yang kuat. Menghadapi dalam perlawanan tanpa senjata dan mereka para penyusup menyanggupinya. Tendangan juga pukulan Junmyeon layagkan hingga sisi hati dia sasara dan penyusup limbung oleh tendangan.

Satu memyingkir, dua orang maju melawan Junmyeon. Menghadang juga menyasar bersamaan berharap membuat konsentrasi terbelah menjadi dua hal. Yixing tidak tinggal diam melihat satu orang mencoba bangkit dan mengambil kesempatan kecil untuk mengelabui. Si kecil menyasar dalam ayunan pesang juga apapun yang bisa dia lakukan membantu Junmyeon namun penyusup memundurkan diri sendiri membuat Yixing bingung.

Masih dengan hal yang sama akan perlawanan penyusup justru membuatnya menyerah tanpa perlawanan kepada Yixing dan memanggil dengan sebutan yang dapat membuat Yixing membeku, "Tuan muda zhang ini kami."

Tidak- tidak mungkin!

Yixing membeku dalam panik yang menyerang, melihat bagaimana lebih dari lima orang datang dan melawan Junmyeon. Menatap ke arah lain Yixing mencari dan mulai bergerak mundur, seolah tidak percaya tapi bungkukan hormat salah satu dari mereka membuatnya terdiam. Hingga jemari hangat meraih lengannya.

"Yixing!"

"Baba?"

"Kau aman sekarang." Dalam tarikan penuh perlindungan, Junmyeon menatapnya. Pikirannya terbelah dan konsentrasinya tiba tiba memburuk, seorang anak buah Zhang mengambil kesempatan dengan tendangan lutut di bagian perut sebelah kanan, mengincar bagian hati lalu seorang lainnya memberikan pukulan di wajah sebelah kiri, memar dan merobek mulutnya. Belum selesai seseorang dari arah belakang Junmyeon menyikut keras punggungnya hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

Yixing panik bercampur khawatir, melihat Junmyeon yang sudah di jadikan sasaran oleh banyaj anak buah dari Babanya. Zhang Honglei tentu tau akan hal itu menarik Yixing untuk menjauh dan berada di dekatnya, "Dia pantas mendapatkan hal itu!"

"Baba!" Ada nada protes di sana yang Honglei tangkap.

"Apa yang di lakukan kim sialan ini padamu?"

"Katakan yixing?"

Tetapi bahkan suara Yixing tertelan dan tidak mampu keluar, Honglei menatap anak bungsunya dengan dagu yang coba dia angkat dan lengan yang di tarik, "Akh-sakit!"

Yixing mengerang karena lengannya bekas tembakan di cengkeram cukup kuat, Honglei tersentak hingga menelusuri bagian leher, lengan juga wajah si kecil.

"Brengsek! Akan ku habisi kau kim!" Tersapu oleh kemarahan yang memuncak Honglei menyuruh anak buahnya menyiksa Junmyeon dalam pukulan, tendangan juga bogem di wajahnya.

"Apa lagi yang dia lakukan padamu yixing katakan? Biar baba balaskan untukmu."

"Kau tentu sudah di siksa olehnya, cukup katakan kau tidak perlu takut karena sekarang aman." Yixing hanya merasakan campur aduk dan menatap penuh kebingungan.

"Kau akan mati di tanganku, kim!"

Junmyeon terkekeh tiba tiba saat ebeberapa anak buah memegangi kedua lengannya dimana dia sudah berdiri dengan lutut sebagai penopang, "Lakukan jika . . .Kau bisa."

Suara Junmyeon bahkan terputus putus karena tubuhnya yang disasar berbagai sisi.

"Hajar dia!"

Bugh bugh!

Tongkat dan tendangan kembali menyapa tubuh Junmyeon dalam lebam juga rintihan pelan Junmyeon terdiam menerima semua, "Kau merasa bisa melindungi putra kesayanganmu. . .seperti ini?"

Honglei menatap tajam, dalam keadaan yang hampir babak belur anak itu masih bisa bicara untuk membuatnya semakin marah. Kim dan segala tindakannya adalah hal yang paling Honglei benci dan ini salah satunya, "Tutup mulutmu."

"Kau hanya bisa . . .me-ngekangnya dan. . .menyiksa kejiwaannya." Junmyeon kembali meracau.

Terkekeh kembali Junmyeon melirik dari sorot matanya, "Aku. . .sebenar-nya. . .bertanya padamu paman! Kau . . Lebih berniat mengekang putramu atau membuatnya semakin merasakan trauma?"

Tidak ada pilihan terbaik dalam pertanyaan itu dan Junmyeon hanya mendapatkan kemarahan Honglei yang semakin menjadi.

"Apa yang kau tau soal anakku!" Mulut Junmyeon seperti hanya di atur untuk membuatnya marah. Lebih dari itu pimpinan Zhang ini jauh lebih menyukai bagaimana Junmyeon di habisi oleh anak buahnya.

Hingga tanpa menunggu suara Honglei menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghabisi, seorang anak buahnya maju ke depan Junmyeon dan berniat menendang wajah Pimpinan Kim itu namun tidak disangka jika lelaki yang tengah memegangi tangan kanan Junmyeon di seret terlempar menubruk laki laki di depan Junmyeon tepat, mereka berdua tersungkur.

Lelaki yang memegangi lengan kiri Junmyeon sesegera mungkin menyerang dengan pukulan namun uluh hatinya sudah di tusuk terlebih dahulu dengan telapak tangannya. Junmyeon menyeringai, "Dia milikku, dan akan selama seperti itu!"

Dua anak buah Zhang maju kedepannya, memberi pukulan dalam dua sisi dan Junmyeon melayangkan kaki kanannya untuk menendang pipi salah satunya hingga ambruk, satu yang masih berdiri Junmyeon sasar dengan tendangan keras di dadanya, "Dan jangan harap kau bisa kembali menekannya semaumu!"

Mengusap darah dari bibirnya yang sobek Junmyeon menatap tajam Honglei yang meledak. "Kau fikir kau yang berkuasa di sini! Hah!"

Cklak!

Honglei mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam saku celananya, membuat Yixing terperangah dan Junmyeon tidak mau tau akan dia habiskan tikus tikus ini dan lalu mengincar pimpinannya. Tetapi anak buah Zhang bahkan berjumlah banyak dan Junmyeon jelas kalah jumlah.

Yixing tidak bisa menghindari bahagianya dia dimana Baba nya ada di sini menolongnya dan membawanya pergi tetapi apa yang di katakan Junmyeon seperti sebuah kenyataan yang dia pendam selama ini tentang perlakuan keluarganya pada dia. Yixing begitu memiliki kebencian kepada Junmyeon dan banyak sikap darinya yang melukai hati tetapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak dengan moncong pistol yang mengancam keselamatan nyawanya.

Dan tidak dengan kematian sebagai pilihan. Yixing tidak bisa, jika hanya berniat membalaskan semua luka di tubuh nya maka itu tidak masalah, meskipun Yixing akui jika Junmyeon bertingkah kasar padanya lebih sering daripada sikap lembutnya. Namun sekali lagi dia bertanya, tentang sebuah kematian. . .

"Dengan ini semua akan selesai dan kau akan menjadi pelajaran bagi penyusup lainnya!"

Honglei mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada Junmyeon yang sudah di hajar oleh tiga anak buahnya dan kehabisan tenaga. Tangannya bersiap menarik pelatuk hingga-

"Tidak baba!" Teriakan Yixing dan tanggan kecilnya yang menarik kasar pistol membuat Honglei kehilangan sasaran.

Dor!

"Akh!" Junmyeon terduduk dengan kaku saat bahu kanannya terkena timah panas. Dia terjatuh, tersungkur tanpa ada tenaga lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan yixing!" Teriakan Honglei membuat Yixing mundur perlahan dalam ketakutan yang dalam.

"Ti-tidak dengan kematian!"

"Bahkan kau sudah kesakitan dengan semua siksaannya! Kau fikir aku tidak tau bagaimana kau terlempar dari atas balkon hingga terjatuh di kolam!"

"Ja-jangan baba. . .tidak!" Yixing meracau dengan tatapan menunduk. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa tetapi semua perkataan Honglei memang benar, otaknya kembali merespon bagaimana kejadian pelemparan ke dalam kolam renang, juga benturan di punggung yang sering dia terima, bentakan kasar Junmyeon. Semuanya benar tetapi hati kecilnya tidak mampu untuk melihat Junmyeon mati. Di tangan Babanya.

"Lalu kau masih membela lelaki sialan itu!"

Plak!

"Kenapa kau tidak menurut padaku!"

Plak!

Honglei jelas marah karena anaknya yang di siksa oleh Junmyeon yang justru bersikekeh untuk melarangnya, dan dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menyadarkan Yixing dari tindakannya yang salah.

-srett!

"Baba! Berhenti melukai yixing! Showluo datang dengan tangan yang langsung menarik Yixing menuju dekapannya, adik kecilnya langsung berurai air mata dan sesenggukan kala itu juga, Honglei mulai menatap hal lain untuk berhenti berdebat dengan anak anaknya.

"Seret dan bawa dia! Aku belum selesai dengan penyusup itu!"

"Dan bakar rumah ini."

"Baik!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Pukul berapa mereka akan datang?"

Dentingan kasar Chanyeol tunjukan kala kopi paginya di serbu oleh alunan nada tidak nyaman belahan jiwanya. Bola mata hitam itu bergulir dengan ekspresi wajah bertanya menatap lelaki cantik dengan balutan kemeja putih, rambut caramelnya yang lembut dan bola mata kecilnya yang lucu. Tetapi tidak dengan bibir yang cemberut, Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya tiba tiba, terserang pemikiran kotor untuk melumat kasar.

"Ya! Park chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak jengah.

"Haish, ada denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti padahan jelas jelas tatapan mesumnya terbaca jelas oleh sang lawan bicara.

"Kapan idiot itu datang? Dan kenapa dia datang!" Baekhyun bertanya lagi dengan ubun ubun yang mulai memanas.

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak mengerti, "Kenapa kau begitu membenci saudara seperjuanganku?"

"Aku lebih ingin menendang wajah sialannya!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dramatis dan percayalah bahwa keinginan Baekhyun benar benar murni serta tulus. Perkataan Chanyeol seolah mereka tidak bisa terpisahkan tapi demi apapun mereka berdua haya bersatu kala melihat hal hal yang menarik untuk 'di hancurkan'. Fuck! Persaudaraan macam apa mereka.

Cklek!

"Wah wah, kelihatannya kedatanganku sudah lama di tunggu?"

Sapuan telapak sepatu menyapa lantai, melangkah lebih dalam ada ruangan yang sudah lebih dahulu di huni Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Wajah Chanyeol tak kalah gembira melihat adik yang sudah cukup lama tidak dia temui di China. Karena walau bagaimanapun setelah kejadian setahun lebih mereka memutuskan untuk memulai berpisah dan memulai semua sesuai wilayah masing masing. Oh Sehun? Tidak ada yang berubah padanya.

Tapi dia tidak sendiri, karena lelaki tiongkok itu sudah lama memutuskan untuk memulai bersama dengan Sehun, sekarang berdiri di balik punggung kokohnya.

Baekhyun semakin cemberut, hanya berdiri untuk menarik Luhan duduk menghindari Sehun begitu kentara, bukan hal baru dan itu tidak di tanggapi lebih oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol berdiri menyambut dalam dekapan hangat dan tepukan pelan di punggung, "Perjalananmu menyenangkan?"

"Aku belum bisa bilang menyenangkan jika belum menemui hal menarik di sini." Jawaban sialan Sehun dan Chanyeol reflek menendang betisnya.

"Shit!"

"Fuck you, brother!"

"Asal kau tau tuan oh! Aku tadinya berharap semoga pesawatmu terus terbang dan tidak mendarat!" Baekhyun bersuara jengah.

"Sayang sekali pesawatku bukan pesawat gantung mainan yang kau pajang di kamar merah jambumu byun!" Balas Sehun lengkap dengan senyum menawan.

Chanyeol mahfum dan Luhan tersenyum kalem. Keduanya hanya akan melakukan hal itu selama bertemu, satu dari sekian alasan kenapa Baekhyun selalu enggan melihat Chanyeol kekasihnya bertemu kembali dengan Sehun.

Mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa Sehun memulai percakapan seriusnya, "Aku fikir kau sudah tau jika junmyeon hyung di jadikan sandera."

"Zhang dalam posisi terkuatnya setelah thailand dan beberapa pembersihan area kekuasaan mereka di timur changsa." Chanyeol kembali menyesap kopinya, berkomentar dan tidak menyangka kabar angin akan cepat sampai di telinga informan macam Sehun -Yah! Walau bagaimana pun dia adalah informan terbaik yang pernah Chanyeol miliki.

"Tidak tertarik?" Sehun melirik dengan seringai menawan yang membuat Chanyeol sekali lihat faham. Dia laki laki yang masih brengsek seperti satu tahun yang lalu.

"Keh! Jangan bertanya hal konyol." Jawaban Chanyeol kurang memuaskan Sehun, sepetinya.

"Mereka mulai lagi." Jengah Luhan menatap lelah lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi, menatap dengan sorot tenang yang masih berbahaya. Pikirannya terpusat dan mulai menilik baik baik keadaan yang saat ini tengah mereka bicarakan. Karena Oh Sehun tidak pernah membahas suatu hal jika itu bukan hal yang benar benar menarik, "Tetapi aku fikir zhang lebih berhadapan dengan tuan kim."

Itu yang terlihat dan menjadi fakta.

Bagaimana kalian fikir jika seorang mafia Changsa dengan berani membawa pewaris utama Kim sebagai sandera karena walau bagaimanapun itu beresiko. Meskipun bisa di bilang Kim yang memulai kali ini.

"Ini bukan lagi bagian junmyeon hyung seperti waktu itu, meskipun keberadaannya di changsa menunjukkan dia bisa lepas dari tuan kim tapi tetap saja tuan kim yang memiliki kuasa lebih akan setiap langkah semua anak buahnya." Chanyeol herpendapat.

"Kurasa kau sedikit salah, karena keberadaannya di changsa menunjukkan junmyeon hyung yang memimpin serangan dan kuasa tertinggi. Dan dijadikannya dia sandera bukan sebuah halangan untuk memberikan perintah pada semua anak buahnya yang masih bertahan di changsa. Ini seperti misi dimana dia yang memimpin." Bantah Sehun.

"Lalu kau fikir tuan kim hanya pajangan?" Marah Chanyeol tiba tiba.

"Dia bahkan tidak bereaksi dengan penyanderaan junmyeon hyung? Artinya kepemimpinan masih menjadi miliknya." Sehun tidak mau kalah.

Sesungguhnya mereka berdua benar benar tidak bisa di andalkan karena berdebat seperti anak kecil dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun ingin membenturkan kepala Chanyeol ataupun Sehun jika tidak ingat ada Luhan di sini.

"Ini seperti misi, selama kau belum menyerah dan belum ada di keadaan paling bawahmu maka tuan kim akan membiarkannya." Kekeh Sehun.

Luhan bersuara dengan menatap keduanya heran, "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa pembicaraan hanya mengenai kim yang di tangkap oleh zhang bisa membuat kalian sefanatik ini."

Seharusnya Luhan bisa menebak apa dan maksud kedatangan Sehun jika bukan karena hal ini. Tidak berguna sekali bukan?

"Tetapi bukankah paman yunho sudah membahas bersama tuan kim untuk tidak keikutsertaanmu dalam permasalahan mereka lagi, oh sehun?"

"Apa kau lupa jika ayah biologismu sudah berjanji tidak mengusik kim dan semua urusannya lagi?" Chanyeol jengah dan mulai mengambil kesempatan untuk bermain dengan Sehun atau setidaknya mengingatkan bagaimana kejadian satu tahun lalu, Kim benar benar memukul Oh Yunho hingga Sehun harus diam dan tidak berkutik untuk memainkan Kim dalam alur permainan ketiganya bersama Wu.

Tuan Kim terlalu cerdik dimana dan siapa saja yang berpengaruh terhadap jalan yang dia ambil.

Seperti terbentur sebuah batu besar, Sehun tersadar dalam ringisan pura pura, "Ah! Artinya kedatangan dan semua informasiku barusan tidak cukup menarik ya?"

"Keh, berhenti menjilat dan datanglah sebagai penonton jika kau mau." Malas Chanyeol.

"Tapi terlalu menarik melihat mereka saling menunjukkan serangan dan strategi masing masing." Balas Sehun.

Dia belum selesai.

"Zhang menang banyak karena ini tanahnya dan kim hanya pendatang baru yang sebentar lagi di sapu bersih." Chanyeol melihat dari presepsi lingkungan yang tengah mereka lihat. Dan itu fakta yang benar, walau bagaimanapun ini tanah Changsa dan Zhang lahir di sana. Berbeda dengan Kim yang masih harus beradaptasi serta yang lainnya.

"Tetapi wu masih memiliki separuh kekuasaan di china benarkan hyung? Kau yakin tidak menunjukkan dukunganmu pada salah satu pihak?" Tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol begitu ingin membenturkan kepala anak laki laki itu jika tidak sadar hal itu bisa membuatnya menanggung masalah besar, tetapi ingakan Chanyeol bahwa Sehun memiliki mulut luar biasa beracun dengan semua informasi dan fakta yang dia ucapkan seperti sekarang, "Ini akan menyenangkan jika wu yifan ikut serta."

Fuck!

"Bukan begitu hyung? Aku dengar zhang kuat dalam pertahanan terhadap tamu asing tapi masalahnya wu yifan adalah orang yang jelas jelas tau seluk beluk changsa dan keluarga zhang."

Dan Sehun terlanjur mengeluarkan kartu terbaiknya dalam pembicaraan ini. Sekali ucap dia yakin panahnya akan langsung menusuk dua titik sekaligus dari orang yang ada dalam ruangan ini.

Begitu cerdik dan licik, lihat bagaimana genggaman Chanyeol di ujung lengan kursi menguat erat, emosi sedang terbangung hebat dalam setiap aliran darah memicu kerja otaknya lebih keras lagi. Sehun tersenyum dalam kemenangannya.

Satu orang terjebak dengan perlahan. Tinggal menunggu efek pada satu orang lagi.

Tak!

Derit kursi mengalihkan perhatian dari Chanyeol dan genggaman tangannya yang menguat, Sehun beralih pada Baekhyun yang sudah berwajah masam penuh kemarahan terselip di baliknya, dia berdiri tidak peduli dengan tatapan Chanyeol di ujung sana. Lalu bersuara,

"Jika memang wu yifan ada di sini dan berniat mengambil yixing hyung dengan kesempatan kim yang menjadi perhatian utama keluarga zhang, maka aku tidak akan biarkan hal itu."

BRAK!

Ah! Kelihatannya begitu mengena sekali ucapan Sehun.

Setelahnya lelaki Byun itu mengambil langkah lebar menjauh dari ruangan, mengabaikan benturan daun pintu pada dinding dan efek samping berupa ledakan emosi di dalam benak kekasih tiangnya. Jangan terlalu di fikirkan, karena inilah bagian paling menyenangkan dalam benak seorang Oh Sehun.

"Apa aku salah bicara? Kau tidak kecolongan dengan kedatangan wu yifan kan hyung?" Dan pertanyaan Sehun merupakan pukulan telak yang sampai di kepala Chanyeol saat ini. Entah kenapa dia seperti terjatuh tiba tiba ke dasar jurang. Dengan semua informasi yang dibawa Sehun bukan atau bahkan tidak diragukan lagi bagaimana kemampuan lelaki albino itu.

"Kau memang brengsek jika ini tujuanmu oh sehun!" Hanya umpatan yang bisa Chanyeol katakan karena langkah kakinya terburu mengikuti Baekhyun, bagaimanapun juga keberadaan juga tindakan anak lelaki itu saat ini begitu di khawatirkan oleh Chayeol daripada membuat babak belur lelaki yang dia sebut saudara tadi.

Sehun sendiri tersenyum puas mengambil cangkir tehnya untuk dia nikmati, mengingat tujuannya sudah terpenuhi, dengan begini dengan atau tidaknya dia bertindak akan sama saja, keinginannya tetap dapat dia lihat.

Bukankah ini akan semakin seru?

"Kau selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Luhan tiba tiba bersuara setelah membiarkan Sehun menikmati kemenangannya dengan senyuman yang lebih mirip seringai.

"Karena sangat rugi jika tidak melihat langsung permainan semenarik ini." Sehun dan pendapat gilanya adalah sebuah keharusan.

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa dia bertanya karena entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya lebih menikmati waktunya dengan Sehun dan segala informasi yang dia miliki juga cara liciknya untuk lebih mendominasi Chanyeol, menuruti kemauannya, "Apa yang akan kau harapkan? Sebuah kehancuran?"

"Kim adalah kelompok terkuat dan sangat jarang melihat pimpinan arogan mereka terjebak sebagai sandera?" Sehun menikmatinya, bagaimana Luhan mengajukan pertanyaan seolah ingin mengetahui bagian dirinya yang lebih dalam.

Kenyataan yang Sehun ungkapkan memang benar namun entah mengapa Luhan tidak setuju akan hal itu. Ada satu hal yang belum mereka ketahui dari Kim, seperti ada bisikan halus jika mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak banyak orang ketahui pada Kim.

"Ku fikir kau salah."

Oh shit? Apa Sehun melewatkan sesuatu?

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah mengambil tempat lebih dekat dengan Sehun, menduduki kursi di dekatnya lengkap dengan seringai yang jauh lebih manis, "Pertarungan strategi mereka tidak akan bisa di hindarkan, king vs king."

"Tetapi, kau melewatkan satu hal dari tubuh Kim, yaitu junmyeon dimana dia adalah kuncinya."

"Mau bertaruh putra tuan oh yang terhormat?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan!"

Tuan Kim mendongak meletakkan pisau buah yang baru saja dia genggam. Menatap wajah penuh raut emosi khawatir milik Hakyeon. Warna merah menawan apel yang ada di genggamannya terlepas hapus di piring saji. Menatap penuh perhatian pada tangan kanan kepercayaannya, "Ada apa?"

Hakyeon menelan separuh keberaniannya untuk saat ini, berkedip dalam kesempatan sempit berfikir pemilihan kata yang seperti apakah yang akan dia gabungnya dalam menyusun kalimat akan berita buruk yang tengah dia bawa, sedangkan dihadapannya sosok ayah sekaligus pimpinan Kim sedang menunggu dalam keseriusan dan perhatian fokus yang penuh.

Bohong jika Hakyeon tidak gugup dan takut karena apapun hal itu Tuan Besarnya bisa saja bereaksi diluar dugaan. "Jadi katakan dan biarkan aku menikmati buah segarku sebelum mereka busuk, hakyeon?"

Rupa rupanya Sang Tuan Besar sudah tidak sabar menunggu. Hankyeon bernafas mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Kabar buruk datang dari changsa, tuan."

Tuan Kim menghela nafas, menyingkirkan piring buah dan segala keinginannya untuk melakukan hal lain, ini sudah menyangkut changsa dan lagi Hakyeon bicara soal kabar buruk. Tuan Kim terdiam menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi lepas 30 menit yang lalu zhang berhasil menghanguskan kediaman tuan henry dan menyandera tuan muda junmyeon."

Tuan Kim terdiam dengan mata memejam, sesuai dengan apa yang membuat hatinya terganjal oleh rasa takut dan tidak nyaman. Bagaimanapun mereka anak anaknya, dan sesungguhnya hal ini jugalah yang membuatnya begitu mengatur juga mengekang Junmyeon-terutama- untuk tetap berada di Seoul terlepas bagaimana semua rencananya di Chansa.

Changsa bukanlah tanah mereka. Semua bisa saja terjadi di sana dan Zhang adalah tuan rumah, seminim apapun keadaan juga pertahanan atau serangan mereka terhadap para bandit kecil tidak tau diri itu dia tetap kuat, Tuan Kim mengakui hal itu karena hampir sebagian dari 30% anak buahnya hilang di sana. Dan Junmyeon adalah anaknya yang paling membangkang jika berurusan dengan apa yang dia inginkan.

Dengan datangnya kabar ini membuat Tuan Kim harus melakukan lebih banyak cara untuk mencangkup Changsa lebih banyak dari yang dia bisa. Ini bukan tanah kecil dengan ukuran hektar yang di perjual belikan. Sebagai seorang ayah tentu segala pikiran terburuk ada di dalam benaknya. Hingga hanya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya saja Tuan Kim enggan.

"Lanjutkan."

Hakyeon tidak bisa untuk tidak patuh, "Zhang mengetahui dengan cepat keberadaan tuan muda dan hunian setelah tuan showluo di paksa mengaku, mereka datang dan berhasil menemukan tuan muda bersama dengan tuan yixing, setelahnya hunian di bakar dan semua gps mereka lenyap."

Hantaman besar seperti mendarat pada kepala Tuan Kim, semua persembunyian terbuka dan Junmyeon di bawa, lalu bagus dengan menghilangkan jejak menggunakan kebakaran dan hell! Karena gps telah hilang.

"Tidak ada yang bisa di temukan?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

"Terakhir yang kami terima adalah sebuah rekaman suara. Kami sudah menyalinnya."

Sodoran sebuah digital voice recorder hitam di meja kerjanya membuat Tuan Kim terdiam tidak berkutik. Semua analisis sketsa kejadian berlarian di dalam benaknya. Siapa yang berperan dalam perekaman serta apa yang ada di dalamnya membuat Tuan Kim tidak bisa asal mengambil keputusan sekalipun saat ini dia tengah di hadapkan pada tindakan dan keputusan cepat.

"Pergi, kembalilah 30 menit lagi."

Hakyeon membungkuk tanpa penolakan dan menuju pintu dengan deritan pelan tanda pintu sudah ia tutup.

Diputarnya digital voice recorder di telapak tangannya menyalakan dan terdapat dua jenis rekaman dalam jumlah yang berbeda, mengambil rekaman pertama mulai menekan tombol _'play_ '

 _'Tuan muda'_ Tuan Kim mengenali dengan baik suara itu, Bora. Dan dia berbicara bersama dengan Junmyeon.

 _'Aku tidak ingin sebuah bantahan'_

 _'Jika tuan memulai untuk mendukung zhang saya dapat mengerti tetapi thailand ada untuk memperkuat zhang akan menimbulkan efek besar.'_

 _'Keberadaan kim di changsa adalah persembunyian bagaimana anda kembali mendapatkan zhang Yixing tetapi jika kita bergerak terlalu lebar akan berakibat pada kim, semua bisa terbongkar dalam waktu singkat karena kekuatan zhang yang meningkat.'_

 _'Itu yang aku inginkan, aku tau kau lebih banyak mengenal lapangan jauh daripada aku tetapi aku akan mengambil resiko itu.'_

 _'Untuk kekuatan zhang, benar begitu tuan?'_

 _'Ya,'_

Apa yang sebenarnya yang Junmyeon pikirkan, apa dia sedang bercanda?

 _'Saya tidak bisa memaksa lagi kalau begitu.'_

 _'Klik'_

Rekaman memutar pada urutan selanjutnya.

 _'Pergerakan mereka mendekat dan ini berbahaya, sinyal yang saya dapat bahwa pimpinan zhang sudah mengetahui kejanggalan kita dan tuan showluo.'_

Rupanya ini adalah awalnya. Dan Junmyeon tau akan hal itu? Lalu kenapa dia tidak coba melarikan diri.

 _'Aku akan tetap di sini, menyambutnya.'_

 _'Tuan akan menyerah, membiarkan tuan yixing kembali setelah anda pertaruhkan?'_

-tidak ada suara dalam beberapa detik hingga gumanan datang. _'Hmm'_

 _'Saya akan mulai mengumpulkan semua yang ada.'_

 _'Bawa mereka pergi dengan hyung dan yang lainnya.'_

Bora ganti yang terdiam.

Apa yang di alami anak itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Tuan Kim.

 _'Perintahku.'_

 _'Tuan akan menyerahkan diri?'_

 _'Ya, ini rencanaku. Jadi bawa yang lain pergi melalui pintu bawah tanah. Aku ingin kau menjalankannya dengan paman dan dasom. Hanya kalian.'_

 _'Bawa mereka pergi, paman akan ada untuk fasilitas kalian. Dasom akan ada untuk menenangkan hyung dan lainnya dan kau akan menjauh untuk tetap memantau zhang dan semua yang mendekat padanya.'_

 _'Lihat dan bagaimana mereka mengatur serangan, suruh paman menjauh dari changsa jika bisa karena aku yakin mereka akan mengunci dan memperketat semua pintu keluar masuk changsa jika tau kim ada di sini. Berada di sekitar penduduk sipil bisa menjadi pilihan, matikan gps dan seluruh saluran telepon. Kau tau zhang dan segala pertahanannya.'_

 _'Ini akan beresiko tuan.'_ -hal itu tidak pernah salah bahkan lebih daripada sebuah resiko kecil.

 _'Dan aku yang memulai semua hal ini hingga beresiko besar seperti sekarang.'_

 _'Dari awal Kim hanya perlu menghentikan Zhang yang mengacau dan bernegosiasi untuk kembalinya minseok hyung tetapi aku justru membuat Kim semakin masuk kedalam lingkaran berdarah milik wu lalu membuat yixing untuk menjadi milikku, aku tau akan hal itu.'_

 _'Dan sekarang kembali aku membawa semuanya ke changsa, tidak dengan jongdae yang memprioritaskan minseok hyung atau Jongin yang akan kembali membawa kyungsoo dalam persembunyian.'_

 _'Jika kalian tetap di sini maka akan ada salah satu dari kalian yang akan mati dan itu pasti. Aku yang mereka inginkan jadi biarkan aku mencoba melihat apa yang mereka bisa lakukan.'_

 _'Keberatan? Secara tidak langsung aku memberikan misi untuk kalian kepercayan ayahku black and white, dan aku tau kau akan melaporkan ini padanya.'_

 _'Saya tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menentang barang sedikit pun.'_

 _'Tolong jaga mereka, dan katakan bahwa aku akan baik baik saja.'_

Namun hal itu jauh lebih terdengar seperti _'Berhenti meragukanku.'_

Klik

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Tuan Kim, meremat digital voice recorder dengan tatap mata lurus kedepan. Memutar tempat duduk menatap sekeliling ruangan kerjanya dengan baik. Memikirkan Junmyeon dan segala langkah yang diambil anak laki lakinya.

"Apa maumu sekarang junmyeon?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc-

.

.

.

ACE Season 2

© Pearl Luce

Cast :

Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yifan, Honglei, Wangxun, Showluo, Victoria, Jackson, Taekwoon, Donghae, Taemin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jhope, Taehyun, Mark, Johnny, Renjun, Chenle, Jeno, Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, Dasom, Bora.

Pair : SuLay and other.

Genre : Romance, Action, Crime, (Little) Hurt/comfort

Rated : M

Sulay Story in Ace Season- 2, Mafia life, Dldr, BxB, Typo(s), mature content

Idea© D'Xp ft Luce.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luce, with love

19 Agustus 2018


	12. King vs King

Izinkan saya memulai kisah ini dalam bentuk yang lebih gamblang

Akan sebuah pertempuran yang sudah di tunggu

Startegi, bertahan dan menyerang

Taktik juga kekuatan, setiap pion akan di pasang, untuk memperkuat maupun menyerang dan bertahan.

Menunjukkan seberapa besar kemampuan kepada lawan.

Tentu ini mengenai Kim dan Zhang, kala mereka harus menyerang dan bertahan.

Junmyeon ada di sana, ujung tombak yang akan menghancurkan dan Tuan Honglei tidak akan tinggal untuk terdiam.

Tuan Kim bagai raja di balik layar, menopang, siaga dan memberi jawaban bagi Kim di tanah Changsa.

Hingga Bora, Dasom juga Henry di turunkan. Semua orang akan ikut bagian melumpuhkan benteng Zhang.

Jangan bertanya mengenai Wu yang ikut andil sebagai penguasa di tanah kelahiran. Dan Oh Sehun sebagai pembawa pesan ada untuk di tekan.

ACE yang terbaik sebagai kunci, bahkan lebih berpengaruh seperti joker. Dalam permainan dunia hitam, bukan kelembutan yang ada tapi pertarungan dan saling menaklukan.

Siapa yang mampu bertahan dan siapa yang kalah.

Keduanya, Kim dan Zhang bahkan sudah saling mengincar. Bahkan sebelum Kim Junmyeon sang tombak mengambil langkah.

Dari sebuah pertemuan menjadi sebuah pilihan. Cinta mereka ada, dan dipertanyakan. Namun, apa benar keluarga mereka ada untuk dukungan?

Karena itulah menaklukan di perlukan, dan ini adalah tujuannya.

Mendapatkan apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Ketika raja dan raja di hadapkan, maka hasil akhir strategi mereka yang menjadi pertanyaan.

 _Chapter 12 : King vs King_

 _Warn : crime and mature content_

 _Word : 15,2 k_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pandangan pertama menyapu alunan angin pagi yang dingin menggugah Minseok untuk terduduk diam menatap jendela kamar tempatnya berbaring saat ini. Kesadarannya kembali dengan cepat menguasai diri akan emosi yang meluap. Pandangan mata tajam dengan raut tidak bersahabat. Meremat ujung selimut yang kini ada di genggamannya. Menyebutkan nama seseorang dengan penuh ambisi di balik setiap pelafalannya.

"Kim junmyeon."

Minseok terlalu kesal untuknya, namun juga terlampau khawatir untuk semua hal yang terjadi di luar sana.

Semua pertanyaan hinggap di benaknya tanpa mampu dia halangi dengan baik, berdoa agar adiknya itu bisa ada di sini untuk dia hajar habis habisan. Tetapi nihil, kala kesadarannya kembali Minseok merasakan sesak di dadanya teramat sangat, sekalipun dia mengumpat dengan kemarahan besar kepada Junmyeon, tetapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa berpisah dengannya, dan juga bukan perpisahan seperti ini, tidak dengan ketakutan seperti ini.

Brengsek!

Tok tok -Cklek!

Dasom membuka pintu perlahan dengan segelas susu juga sarapan pagi untuk Minseok, membungkuk dengan hormat setelah satu langkah menapak lantai kayu di depan pintu kamar, artistik sederhana menyapanya begitu memasuki kamar minimalis Minseok, dengan seluruh aksen kayu. Lampu tidur di atas meja nakas kayu samping ranjang. Jendela yang langsung mengarahkan pada balkon kamar lantai 2, tirai putih yang berembus pelan. Tidak banyak perabotan dan hanya lemari kayu berukuran sedang di ujung kamar dengan kaca berukuran tinggi orang dewasa bersandar rapi di samping lemari. Cukup berbeda dengan hunian Kim yang mereka tinggalkan.

"Jangan masuk jika kau tidak membawa penjelasan detail padaku."

Ancaman yang terlampau pagi sudah menjadi sarapan Dasom, dengan senyuman menawan yang khas ia melangkah setelah sebelumnya memberikan anggukan hormat juga pertanda dia menyanggupi persyaratan Tuan Mudanya. Meletakkan penuh sopan sarapan Minseok di meja nakas sampingnya lalu menangkup kedua tangannya di depan tubuh, sebuah body language untuk pelayanan dan kepatuhan terhadap Tuannya.

"Saya akan memulainya dari awal, semua perjalanan di changsa untuk tuan muda minseok."

Baru mendengar penawaran Dasom langsung membuat Minseok sedikit mengendurkan otot wajahnya. Dasom hanya menggeleng pelan, meletakkan sarapan di nakas terdekat, "Saya harap tuan muda mau menyentuh sarapan pagi terlebih dahulu."

"Itu supaya hyung tidak marah marah ketika kelaparan, hyung bisa keriput lama lama." Itu Jongin yang sudah ikut masuk kedalam ruangan Minseok hingga-

Puk!

"Ouch! Mulutku!"

Jongin reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan setelah Jongdae hadir lengkap dengan pukulan di mulutnya.

Minseok memberenggut seketika, "Kau seolah akan mengatakan hal yang dapat membuatku terkena penyakit jantung, dasom ya!"

Terkekeh pelan untuk menyerahkan sebuah catatan harianyang diam diam di hafal Dasom memulai, "Sejak pertama kedatangan tuan muda junmyeon, semua dari kami sudah bersiap untuk semua kemungkinan yang terjadi, berbagai hal sudah kami lakukan untuk melihat zhang dari semua sisi termasuk bagaimana saya di masukkan sebagai dokter pribadi Yixing, dan bora yang ada untuk memberikan tremor juga semua tekanan."

Xiumin menyerngit. Ada satu fakta yang secara tidak langsung coba di katakan Dasom disini, dia mengatakan sejak kedatangan Junmyeon itu artinya jauh sebelum rencana Junmyeon untuk mengobrak abrik kepemimpinan appanya di Seoul terjadi, Tuan Kim sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Tuan Kim sudah berambisi untuk menggenggam Zhang dalam tanggannya.

Artinya ini sudah terencana?

"Tunggu? Apa maksudmu kau sudah jauh jauh hari di kirim untuk zhang?"

Pertanyaan panik dan tiba tiba dari Minseok membawa sebuah senyuman lembut dari Dasom yang bermakna besar. "Benar tuan."

Kenapa? Bahkan sebelum pertanyaan kenapa keluar dari mulut Minseok suara Dasom sudah membungkamnya secara tidak langsung, "Tuan tentu masih hafal dengan semua peraturan yang di tetapkan tuan besar kim, akan orang asing yang mengetahui struktur maupun bagian dalam dari kim.

"Jika mereka keluar dari Kim maka pilihannya adalah hanya kematian atau tunduk di bawah kaki kim."

Ya, bahkan itu terlampau di hafal Minseok hingga membuatnya memejamkan bola mata, mengerti bagaimana Appa-nya sudah menyasar Zhang untuk dibawa pada pintu kehancuran, jika Zhang tidak mampu di buat tunduk maka Tuan Kim akan benar benar menghancurkannya. Melihat Minseok yang sedikit memahami keadaan Dasom mengatakan bagaimana kondisi mereka saat ini.

"Keberadaan kita sekarang ada di perbatasan changsa, dengan bora yang ada untuk berpisah dengan misi yang berbeda, kami di sini untuk menjaga dan melindungi tuan muda, dan bora ada untuk melihat serta kembali mengawasi zhang."

Dasom benar benar menegaskan bahwa Junmyeon tidak menginginkan keluarganya terkena imbas dari perbuatannya yang bisa di bilang menyerahkan diri kepada Zhang, sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk bisa membuat Junmyeon sendiri yang berhadapan dan masuk untuk tau bagaimana kepemimpinan Zhang di dalam sana, sehingga itu membuat Jongin berdecak marah, "Apa dengan itu semua akan selesai."

Dasom tersenyum lalu kembali berbicara, "Belum selesai tepatnya."

Jongdae dan Jongin reflek menatap Dasom yang kembali tersenyum, "Seperti yang sudah saya katakan jika zhang sulit di tembus dari depan, mereka memiliki perlidungan benteng yang kuat di tanah china dan kita hanyalah pendatang."

"Tuan junmyeon awalnya hanya akan menggunakan saya dan bora untuk membawa keluar yixing dan pergi. Tetapi kedatangan wu yifan di basement pagi hari itu di hadapan kita membuat tuan junmyeon merubah semua rencananya. Tuan memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan zhang, secara langsung."

Perkataan Dasom mengalir seolah mudah untuk dipahami dan semua selesai. Tetapi dengan dia mengatakan jika Zhang kuat di tanah China membuat semua sadar jika walau bagaimanapun mereka adalah pendatang, banyak hal yang membuat mereka tidak bisa menebak bagaimana Changsa dan juga Zhang serta apakah ada mafia lain yang akan turut andil jika Kim melakukan penyerangan terhadap Zhang di Changsa.

Tunggu!

Bagaimana nama Wu Yifan disebut mengingat lagi jika lelaki itu masih sama berambisinya kala melihat Yixing. Tentu hal itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Junmyeon. Meskipun dia memiliki kekuatan dengan adanya orang orang mereka namun tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Yifan tau lebih banyak daripada Junmyeon akan Changsa dan Zhang sebagai objeknya.

"Bertemu dengan zhang?" Minseok seolah mengeja lalu menghela nafas selanjutnya mengatakan takut takut,

"Jika junmyeon hyung mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menemui zhang itu artinya dia harus masuk ke dalam tubuh zhang dan berada di dalamnya."

"Benar tuan." Hingga Dasom yang mengiyakan perkataan Jongdae dan Minseok berhenti percaya namun mulutnya tetap melafalkan kata kata,

"Itu artinya seperti menawarkan pertarungan atau kematian." Jongdae berkomentar.

"Zhang tidak akan segan segan membunuh tetapi junmyeon hyung juga berpotensi untuk menjadi umpan agar kita keluar dan baru pertarungan yang sebenarnya di mulai." Kali ini Jongin yang menatap penuh pertimbangan pada Minseok dan Dasom.

"Menurutmu mana yang akan di pilih zhang?" Tambah Jongin.

"Jika melihat mereka memperketat penjagaan changsa maka kita adalah target utamanya, dan junmyeon hyung adalah umpan." Jongdae menyahut.

"Junmyeon artinya menyuruh kita untuk siap bergerak cepat, kita harus menyusup."

Keputusan final itu datang.

Dasom diam diam tertegun, mereka bertiga berfikir dan memahami situasi begitu cepat melupakan emosi sesaat karena pemaksaan untuk keluar kemarin.

Sedangkan dimana bergerak cepat adalah kala Junmyeon melakukan satu sisi menangani langsung Zhang di dalam tubuhnya hingga berhasil memperngaruhinya, sementara Kim yang lainnya berada di luar bergerak untuk mengikuti alur permainan Zhang dari luar. Seperti mengukung erat dari dua sisi yang secara tidak langsung membatasi akses dalam dua sisi.

Pengertian bagaimana Junmyeon dihadapkan pada Zhang dan bentengnya yang sulit ditembus maka tidak ada cara lain untuk bisa masuk ke dalam dan menemui pimpinannya, selain sebagai tawanan.

"Junmyeon hyung sedang menjadikan dirinya umpan, keputusan cepat dan kesigapan kita sebagai bagian luar yang akan membuat efek kejut akan di perlukan dan kita harus masuk ke dalam sesuai waktu yang tepat."

Benar, dan itulah yang sedang Junmyeon lakukan. Menjadikannya umpan dengan mengambil Yixing keluar dari apartemen dan memancing keributan keluarga besar Zhang karena domba kecil kesayangan mereka yang hilang.

"Dan tuan menginginkan hanya dia yang terkena semua imbas dari hal ini, karena itu saya bertugas membawa semua orang menjauh ke arah perbatasan menghindari terancamnya keselamatan."

Minseok tersinggung untuk hal itu, "Aku bahkan masih bisa untuk menghancurkan mereka dasom ya!"

"Tetapi hasilnya akan berbeda jika lebih daripada satu umpan, tuan."

Hal itu benar, bagaimana Junmyeon ada untuk satu satunya umpan adalah kebenaran yag mutlak, kenapa? Karena dialah yang menjadi dalang penculikan Yixing dan menjadi satu satunya kunci akan semua tindakan Kim. Maka Zhang teramat menginginkannya untuk menghentikan semua tindakan bodoh ini.

Jongin mendengus menyadari perbuatan komplit hyungnya, "Jika seperti ini aku menyayangkan sikap junmyeon hyung yang memberikan kepemimpinan thailand pada zhang, hingga memperkuat mereka dan membuat mereka lupa diri hingga berani menyentuh hyung ku!"

Ingatkan aku bahwa Jongin begitu menghormati Junmyeon teramat sangat. Jiwa sebagai adik kecilnya sudah merasa tidak terima dengan semua perlakuan Hyungnya yang begitu membela dan memperkuat Zhang.

"Tuan junmyeon sengaja melakukan hal itu."

"Untuk apa?" Jongin bertanya terlampau emosi. Bagaimana bisa sebuah bagian yang menjadi pengokong mereka 'Kim' sekarang di pakai oleh Zhang yang di gunakan untuk menggertak mereka. Sialan! Kim bahkan masih mampu menghasilkan benturan hebat jika itu yang Zhang inginkan.

"Untuk menghancurkan zhang."

Kenyataannya memang benar, seperti sebuah tanaman kantong semar dimana kalian perlu sebuah aroma menarik untuk memancing lebah datang dan masuk pada perangkap. Lalu tidak akan melepaskannya.

Junmyeon memberikan thailand bukan tanpa alasan, dia menginginkan Zhang kuat. Membuat beberapa konflik di daerah kekuasaan mereka selesai hingga melekat dalam diri mereka bahwa mereka memiliki kekuatan dan menyadari bahwa si kecil kesayangan mereka hilang. Dengan hal itu mereka datang dan akan melakukan apapun jika itu harus menyeret Junmyeon sebagai tawanan untuk menghukumnya. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui jika orang yang mereka bawa adalah umpan serta kunci dari semua ini.

"Membawanya naik lalu mengenggam erat erat."

Jongdae mendengus dan Minseok menatap adik adiknya, "Kalian bersiaplah!"

"Junmyeon mengatakan untuk bertemu dengan pimpinan zhang itu artinya dia menghancurkan mereka dari dalam. Bukan begitu dasom?"

Dan anggukan Dasom menjadi jawabannya. Junmyeon yang memiliki kendali terhadap Thailand tentu laki laki itu tidak semudah itu memberikan kekuasaan kepada seseorang, jika tidak membuatnya tunduk di bawah kakinya.

Dan Junmyeon menginginkan Zhang untuk turut tunduk di bawahnya.

Bagimana caranya? Apa kalian ingat bagaimana Junmyeon menghancurkan mental Yixing dalam sekejap dan membalikkan dirinya untuk menghadap Yifan sebagai orang yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Junmyeon akan menghancurkan honglei baba tapi dengan apa?"

Dasom tersenyum, "Tuan muda junmyeon bahkan sudah mendapatkan semua kepercayaan tuan showluo juga nona victoria. Dan bukankah yixing sudah di pastikan tidak akan membiarkan tuan junmyeon terluka?"

"Fuck!"

"Terlepas dari itu siapa pembimbing kita di sini?" Jongdae bertanya menatap wajah di dalam ruangan.

Minseok menatap Dasom dan Henry bersamaan. Dia sekarang faham jika Junmyeon hanya ingin memanfaatkan jumlah orang yang dia miliki dengan baik dan mengambil resiko lebih banyak untuk dia pikul.

Dan Junmyeon sengaja menyeret mereka keluar dari rumah hunian bersama Dasom dan Henry karena dengan menggabungkan Dasom yang tau seluk beluk Zhang dan Minseok itu seperti mengabungkan dua kunci terbaik mendobrak pintu besar perlindungan Zhang.

Ingatlah bahwa mereka pernah masuk ke dalam.

"Ku fikir junmyeon benar benar tau bagaimana memanfaatkan fasilitas milik appanya." Minseok berkomentar sambil menyeringai.

Dasom dan Minseok adalah jawabannya.

"Aku fikir ini akan seru." Itu Jongdae. Laki laki itu jelas jelas tersenyum miring karena tau jika mereka memiliki orang dalam untuk penyerangan. Jongdae sudah berdamai dengan keadaannya -sepertinya. Karena lelaki itu sudah sedikit bisa beradaptasi juga memahami juga menerka apa yang tengah Hyungnya lakukan.

Berniat untuk benar benar mengukung Zhang dari dalam dan luar, rupanya suasana hati mereka yang sebelumnya di liputi kemarahan dan kecewa pada Junmyeon sudah tergantikan dengan cepat.

Benar benar Tim yang mampu di andalkan.

"Ya, dengan bora di luar memantau tindakan, kita yang masuk kedalam untuk merusak membantu junmyeon hyung saat waktunya tiba." Kini giliran Jongin yang berkomentar dengan tatapan mata berlarian melihat setiap ekspresi orang orang di depannya.

Dia tengah menyelami permainan yang mirip dengan estafet, Junmyeon melakukan start lalu di lanjutkan mereka dan di teruskan oleh Bora.

Wah wah Kim Junmyeon apa ini satu rahasia terselubungmu mengirim mereka ke luar dengan lorong bawah tanah?

Sekalipun bagaimana mereka bermain tanpa gps dan alat komunikasi antar tiga tim namun mereka mampu untuk melihat bagaimana presentase perkembangan dan pergerakan Zhang.

Hell!

Terdengar gila memang bagaimana setiap tindakan mereka akan membuat sebuah efek besar bahkan nyawa menjadi taruhannya.

Hanya mengandalkan intuisi dan analisis terbaik.

"Tetapi kita harus tepat waktu, jika tidak keselamatan junmyeon tetap menjadi taruhannya." Itu Minseok kembali mengingatkan akan kedua adiknya yang mulai mengeluarkan aura aura bersemangat yang begitu kentara. Dan benar saja keduanya tersenyum miring.

Karena Junmyeon, dia ialah sebuah umpan.

Bagaimana kalian melihat Kim disini?

Bukankah Junmyeon ada seperti sebuah ujung tombak?

Dan Minseok serta yang lainnya ada untuk sebuah pemicu di belakangnya.

Dan Tuan Kim ada sebagai otaknya.

Beliau secara tidak langsung adalah raja di balik layar, Beliau tau bagaimana anaknya akan menyikapi semua tindakan dan situasi di lapangan dan beliau akan selalu siap di belakang dengan semua bantuan dan anak buahnya -salah satu contohnya Bora dan Dasom yang lebih awal terjun.

Melihat bagaimana suasana kamar berubah membaik, Minseok menghela nafas. Menenangkan kedua lelaki tangguh di ruangan itu bukan perkara mudah terlebih menyangkut Kim Junmyeon dan Minseok ada untuk hal itu.

Meskipun Kyungsoo ada juga untuk mendukungnya dalam mengatur emosi Jongin tetapi tetap saja dia akan mengatur dan meluruskan semua yang ada di depan mereka.

Satu fakta yang diam diam selalu Minseok tahan selama ini adalah kedua wanita yang tidak bermasalah kala harus bekerja sama dengan mereka,

"Aku yakin jika sebenarnya tugas lain darimu adalah mata mata ayahku! Melindungi kami dan memberikan masukan situasi di changsa karena kau tau lebih dahulu tetapi selain itu secara tidak langsung kau yang mengarahkan kemana kami harus berjalan!"

Dan Dasom hanya mampu terkikik pelan untuk hal itu. Meskipun dalam hati kecilnya dia kagum bagaimana Tuannya Kim Junmyeon begitu tegas dalam mengambil keputusan dan berani. Dan benar saja jika Tuan Muda Kim Junmyeon ada untuk memberikan perintah dan keputusan final yang bisa di andalkan maka Tuan Muda Minseok ada dengan kepekaannya terhadap lingkungan bersama dengan Tuan Muda Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah absen memahami sekitar, mengatur dan menenangkan kedua lelaki lainnya.

Dasom seperti merasakan sebuah dejavu.

"Perkataan tuan begitu mirip dengan ucapan tuan junmyeon, saya seperti skema alur sebuah permainan. Tetapi jika bukan karena tuan junmyeon sendiri yang mencoba mengambil banyak resiko semua ini tidak bisa terjadi."

Perkataan Dasom begitu banyak membuat Jongin mengumpat, bagaimana Junmyeon merencanakan kekuatan untuk Zhang, membuat mereka baik dan menunjukkan kepada China akan kemampuan yang mereka punya lalu sekarang dia menyerahkan diri kepada Zhang bukankah itu sama saja dengan semakin membuat dunia tau jika Zhang ada di atas awan dengan semua kekuatannya.

Hell! Jelas jelas ini semua menguntungkan hanya untuk Zhang.

Minseok menatap keluar jendela, melihat bagaimana hembusan angin bertiup, "Junmyeon tidak pernah melakukan hal nekat jika dia tidak memiliki suatu pegangan kuat."

Lagipula mereka memiliki Dasom yang tentu memiliki cara untuk membuatnya masuk ke dalam.

Minseok yakin Appanya- Tuan Kim tidak akan tinggal diam untuk semua rencana besar ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul! -Bruk!

Tendang! -Dug! Dug!

Tinju! -Bruk!

Pukul lagi! -Brak!

Bola mata hitam itu masih menguarkan aura hitam kelam tak terbantah. Kedua tangan bersendekap di depan dada menatap bengis anak lelaki yang sudah berlumuran darah di depannya. Kedua tanganya terantai begitu juga dengan kakinya. Wajahnya memar di sisi tulang pipi, robek di bagian sudut bibir dan hidung yang tergores merah darah.

Perutnya kembali mengalami tendangan dan terbatuk batuk kuat hingga membuatnya bersimpuh dalam sebuah pukulan tinju berikutnya kembali dia dapatkan, membuatnya terhantam tembok di belakangnya.

Itu Junmyeon, tidak berdaya dan bersimbah darah di lengan juga kakinya.

Honglei ada di sana dengan raut tidak puas, anak laki laki yang dia hajar di depannya itu bahkan masih sempat tertawa dengan keadaannya yang sudah terlentang di lantai. Wajahnya benar benar merah penuh luka tidak sama dengan wajah bersihnya yang dia temui pertama di rumah hunian Kim. Tetapi sialannya anak itu masih sanggup tersenyum remeh menatap Honglei hingga dia tidak betah dan melayangkan tendangan lagi.

Junmyeon meringkuk dengan seluruh rasa sakit. Dia tidak bisa pastikan itu merusak dengan hebat organ pentingnya atau tidak tetapi rasanya begitu sakit. Mengais udara dengan rakus Junmyeon menekan rasa sakit dengan egonya yang tinggi. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua rasa sakit ini jadi kali ini juga akan sama.

Damn! Terselip umpatan dan sumpah serapah untuk membalas perbuatan orang tua satu ini di benak Junmyeon.

"Katakan! Kau ingin mati atau beritau aku dimana saudara saudara sialanmu itu!"

Junmyeon tertawa dalam hatinya, begitu mudah pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Honglei, apa ini salah satu hal yang akan menjadi sasaran Zhang setelah dia yang di tangkap?

Sialan dalam mimpimu pak tua! Kau akan hancur bahkan sebelum menemukan mereka!

Oh, tiba tiba Junmyeon berfikir kenapa orang tua ini tidak lebih mengkhawatirkan anak anaknya dan hanya menuruti ego untuk melumpuhkan sisa sisa Kim di luar sana.

Apa dia ketakutan dengan daerah kekuasaannya?

Pandangan memekat kuat, Junmyeon mengumpulkan suaranya dan separuh tenaga tidak habis fikir dia jika akan kehabisan tenaga sebanyak ini untuk rasa sakit yang menyebar luas di seluruh tubuhnya, "Uhhuk-kau fikir. . . .kau mampu membunuhku?"

Fuck!

Keh! Kita lihat bagaimana Junmyeon mampu membawa Zhang dalam level tertinggi yang dia bisa. Dia belum kalah! Belum dengan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan ini.

Junmyeon tidak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan ia berhadapan langsung dengan pimpinan Zhang dan melihat seberapa besar emosi juga ketakutannya akan anak juga daerah kekuasaannya. Junmyeon bersumpah akan segera mungkin merebut Yixing jika sudah begini.

"Kau!" Honglei tidak habis fikir bagaimana anak lelaki yang sudah hampir tidak berbentuk itu masih sanggup melontarkan pertanyaan yang tergolong menantang satu satunya nyawa yang dia punya. Padahal Honglei sudah berbaik hati tidak menyasar vital pada tubuh Junmyeon bermaksud menggertak ana itu untuk bicara dimana saudaranya. Tetapi Kim di depannya ini seperti belum mengenal apa itu kematian.

Hei siapapun peringatkan Zhang jika dia mungkin akan mendapat nerakanya segera jika melenyapkan pewaris utama dari Kim.

Namun benar jika Zhang hingga emosi melihat kelakuan ajaib Junmyeon. Apa pewaris Kim di depannya ini tidak tau siapa orang yang tengah dia tantang? Hell yeah, di sana berdiri Zhang Honglei pemimpin Zhang dengan semua kebengisan dan tidak ada pengecualian untuk sebuah tindakan kecil.

"Aku meragukan kemapuanmu dalam menaklukkan musuh tuan zhang!"

Itu Junmyeon dan sebagian besar keberaniannya, namun tidak beberapa ama tendangan dia terima dari anak buah Zhang yang terpancing emosinya. Biar dia tau dimana seharusnya dia bersujud.

Sementara Tuan Honglei masih diam diam saja melihat Junmyeon.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"U-untuk. . .se!akh! Seseorang yang hanya bisa menyembunyikan putra paling rapuhnya!" Junmyeon menyeringai melihat emosi keruh si wajah Honglei.

"BRENGSEK KAU KIM!"

Dan benar saja lelaki itu meledak, memaki Junmyeon dan membenturkannya ke dinding. Habis susah kesabarannya melihat Junmyeon yang harus mengoceh tidak tau diri.

"Se brengsek. . . .brengseknya aku. . .setidaknya aku tidak mengekangnya dan memenjarakan mental dalam trauma dan rasa bersalahnya!" Junmyeon mengucapkan apa yang paling mengganjal di fikirannya, terlebih saat tau cara Honglei menangani trauma Yixing akan darah dan senapan.

"Tau apa kau soal putraku! Dia milikku dan kau hanyalah pengacau."

Bagi Honglei Junmyeon tidak lebih dari pengacau yang datamg dan membahayakan nyawa putranya lagi dan lagi.

Junmyeon tau tau terkekeh, meskipun dengan menahan sakit dan memar dia berusaha terduduk menatap Honglei baik baik. Raut wajah orang tua itu begitu menggelitik hati Junmyeon. Dan ketahuilah dia menahan baik baik emosinya saat ini.

"Itu artinya aku bisa menghancurkan kalian berdua, sebagai seorang pengacau?" Terlihat seperti pertanyaan yang tau tau sebuah keinginan mutlak.

"BRENGSEK!"

Junmyeon tidak takut lagi, keinginannya sudah final.

"Seberapa berani kau tuan zhang? Aku bisa menghancurkanmu sekarang juga!"

Honglei mendengus, merasa hanya mendengarkan omong kosong dari anak kecil, membuang muka muak melihatnya. Tetapi Junmyeon ada di tangannya saat ini maka tidak ada lagi batasan dan halangan untuk mengacaukan Kim. Jelas jelas putranya mengacau di Changsa dan Honglei berkesempatan untuk benar benar membalas perbuatan anak ini.

"Kita lihat kalau begitu, berapa orang yang bisa kau bawa untuk ada di changsa saat ini." Honglei menantang Junmyeon, dia tau jika berita akan pewaris utama yang menjadi sandera akan menyebar kuat dan jangan pernah remehkan benteng Zhang.

"Tapi tenang saja, Aku lebih ingin menyiksamu dan melihat sampai kapan mereka bersembunyi,"

Tidak masalah bagi Honglei jika anak anak Kim yang lain tetap bersembunyi, karena baginya menyiksa Junmyeon juga menimbulkan kepuasan tersendiri. Lagipula dia yakin tidak selamanya anak anak Kim itu bersembunyi.

"Sisir semua daerah changsa, seluruhnya aku tidak peduli itu warga sipil atau apapun juga. Dan bunuh mereka."

Honglei berjongkok menyamakan tingginya lalu memukul kelewat tepat pada wajah Junmyeon hingga limbung tersungkur ke samping.

Bruk!

"Kenapa? Kau takut kim?" Honglei terkekeh.

"Sebelum kau menyentuh mereka . . . Kau bahkan sudah kalah lebih dahulu oleh putramu sendiri." Junmyeon menatap tajam dari jatuhnya, sadar jika orang tua di depannya mempermainkan nyawa orang orang terbaiknya.

"Pembual! Cukup katakan kau takut kehilangan mereka, itu sebuah kehancuran juga bukan." Honglei muak melihat Junmyeon yang terlihat baik baik saja.

"Kalau begitu mari kita hitung siapa yang akan menemui kehancurannya lebih dahulu, kau atau aku tuan zhang?"

Dan tantangan itu membuat Honglei harus mengepalkan erat erat tangannya penuh kemarahan.

Brak!

"Kau akan mati setelah ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon mulai merasakan kaku kaku akibat memar yang hinggap di seluruh tubuhnya dia duduk bersandar dinding dingin yang menjadi satu satunya bagian dalam ruangan sempit pengap yang dia huni saat ini. Kepalanya berputar hebat, bau amis menyengat kuat, hampir hampir dia tidak yakin akan bisa tersadar sepanjang malam. Mengais oksigen masih dia pertahankam sampai saat ini, berharap suhu ruangan dapat menghangat, namun hanya dengan harapan.

Bola matanya coba dia pejamkan untuk mengusir sedikitnya resiko kehabisan tenaga, untuk saat ini. Mengandalkan indera pendengaran yang dia coba pasang baik baik untuk mendengar siapa yang akan datang berkunjung setelah ini.

Begitu khayal jika orang tua itu langsung diam dan tidak kembali jika cuma untuk merecoki atau menyiksanya kembali. Keyakinan Junmyeon berkata jika masih begitu banyak yang ingin Zhang Honglei tekan padanya.

Junmyeon terkekeh, dia tidak membayangkan jika menjadi sandera akan se sakit ini. Membuatnya menyadari separuh pemikiran bodohnya. Lama terdiam sebuah suara memecah konsentrasi Junmyeon.

Dan benar!

Bunyi langkah sayup sayup terdengar, Junmyeon masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal. Mencoba tidak menghiraukan karena sungguh rasa tubuhnya begitu remuk redam, tetapi ada kejanggalan yang kentara di dalam bunyi langkah itu. Dalam beberapa detik akan berhenti dan kemudian melangkah hingga menimbulkan bunyi lagi lalu berhenti kembali, Junmyeon tanpa sadar menyerngit mendengarnya namun kembali terdiam acuh dan menunggu, dia hanya bisa melakukan itu untuk menghemat tenaga juga untuk berjaga jaga akan kemungkinan terburuk seperti serangan tiba tiba. Ketika pemilik langkah itu hampir sampai di ruangannya yang berada di ujung lorong gelap suaranya semakin memelan dan penuh kehati hatian. Hingga bunyi pintu terbuka amat sangat hati hati dan perlahan lalu dapat dia dengar bunyi nafas yang tercekat setelahnya.

Junmyeon masih menunggu hingga hadirnya dia merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipi memarnya.

Yixing menahan nafas, bibirnya gemetar lalu tersenggal akan ulahnya sendiri, sedikit berlari menghampiri Junmyeon yang berstandar lemah di dinding dingin, selembar selimut hangat di balutkan di belakang punggung Junmyeon, menyentuh perlahan pipi memar membuat kernyitan di dahinya begitu kentara, bibirnya dia gigit kuat kuat.

Jemari lentik gemetaran mengambil kapas dan alkohol membersihkan luka di pelipis pertama tama.

"Sshh!" Junmyeon mendesis menahan perih di sana.

"Maaf. . .aku. .akan perlahan."

Suara lembut itu seperti sebuah serbuk penyembuh tak kasat mata yang memercik di diri Junmyeon hingga dengan begitu perlahan ia membuka kedua bola matanya yang tertutup hanya untuk menatap wajah panik dan khawatir Yixing, tersenyum tipis dalam keterdiaman yang mencekam.

Yixing masih fokus, dia hanya menatap Junmyeon sebentar lalu cepat kembali fokus dengan luka yang hampir ada di semua sisi wajah juga tubuhnya, mensugesti diri sendiri untuk fokus pada kegiatan yang dia lakukan tanpa terusik oleh tatapan Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menyangkal bahwa semua orang akan suka dan sayang padamu." Junmyeon bicara menatap Yixing yang masih terdiam, menelisik dalam dia betapa indahnya karya Tuhan di depannya ini.

Ya, bisa di lihat bahwa itu karena sikap baik yang selalu Yixing berikan.

"Masih teringat tentang keinginanmu jika kau sembuh?" Junmyeon bertanya, tidak ada yang keluar sedikit pun dari mulut kecil Yixing.

Dia seperti tengah di acuhkan, tersadar membuat Junmyeon terkekeh seorang diri.

"Kau bilang akan menghajarku jika sudah sembuh." Junmyeon masih setia bermonolog.

Yixing masih fokus dengan raut wajah sendu menatap setiap luka di sana.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, dan aku akan menepati janjiku kala itu."

Yixing mendesah lelah, menurunkan jemarinya dan menatap Junmyeon dengan wajah sedih di sana, "Apa ini lucu menurut mu?"

Junmyeon terkekeh senang, melihat baik baik reaksi Yixing yang berada dekat di depannya, dari beberapa monolognya berakhir dengan kemarahan terselip di balik ucapan Yixing hingga dia merasa seperti mendapat karma atas perbuatannya pada Yixing, "Aku seperti terkena karma karena melakukan kekerasan padamu."

Yixing hanya terdiam menatap Junmyeon dengan alis hampir bertautan dan wajah menyiratkan kesedihan. Bagaimanapun mereka orang tuanya tidak sepantasnya melakukan semua ini pada Junmyeon. Yixing menunduk mengingat beberapa waktu saat dia di lempar Junmyeon dari balkon adalah karena sikapnya juga, jika bukan dia yang terus memaksa tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari Junmyeon, jika bukan karena dia yang terus memberontak karena rasa marah dan ingin menjauh dari Junmyeon hingga mengatakan hal sensitif akan keluarga kepada Junmyeon. Mungkin hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Ya, mungkin saja.

"Maafkan aku." Junmyeon kembali berucap melihat Yixing yang menunduk. Mengamati jemarinya yang bergetar darah yang menghiasi kapas juga alkohol. Junmyeon tau benar jika si kecil dalam pikiran yang berlarian tak tentu arah, keinginan hati kecil Junmyeon adalah merengkuh tubuh ringkih di depannya dalam selaput kehangatan yang ada. Dalam dekapan penuh perlindungan. Miliknya.

"Kenapa?" Hanya kata kata itu yang mampu Yixing ucapkan kepada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon terdiam menatap baik baik manik bergetar milik si kecil Zhang lalu bicara, "Kau tau-"

Yixing menyela cepat, "Katakan junmyeon. . ."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Yixing mendengus, menatap nanar jemarinya yang kembali bergetar karena darah, mengigit bibir sembari memberi tatapan tidak percaya, "Haruskah seperti ini?"

"Kau suka?!"

"Apa ini tujuanmu junmyeon?!"

"Kau tau. . . .kau tau semuanya sudah berakhir!"

"Kenapa kau masih kemari bahkan setelah kita sudah saling berpisah!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti dan membuat dirimu sendiri baik baik saja daripada menjadi seperti ini!" Yixing tidak bisa untuk diam lagi.

Tidak ketika semua luka dan keadaan genting yang ada di hadapannya, tidak dengan semua yang akan berat untuk di jadapi Junmyeon. Tidak dengan semua ini akan berimbas pada Junmyeon. Yixing tidak menginginkan hal ini! Yixing tidak bisa untuk tidak marah, frustasi, tertekan jika harus melihat Junmyeon yang berhadapan dengan keluarganya dan berakhir penuh luka.

Tidak bisa untuk kembali ketakutan jika. . . .

Junmyeon kembali meregang nyawa.

Tidak dengan rasa kehilangan itu, Yixing tidak bisa melihat Junmyeon yang akan tergeletak dan bersimbah darah.

Seperti saat itu.

Yixing tidak bisa.

Sedangkan Junmyeon masih setia menunggu semua kata kata Yixing keluar, memberikan waktu untuknya bicara. Tetapi anak di depannya sudah lebih dari pada tremor kecil tidak bisa mengatakan semua yang ada dalam benaknya hanya gemetar hebat dengan pikiran berlarian, Junmyeon terlampau hapal dengan semua itu hingga dia tanpa mengucapkan apapun mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir cherry Yixing.

Air mata itu turun, begitu spontan.

Dengan keduanya yang bertatap dalam lautan emosi yang satu dengan tatapan penuh kepanikan yang berkecamuk sedang yang satu menatap seakan meminta sebuah kepercayaan. Bisakah Junmyeon meminta Yixing untuk hanya percaya kepadanya?

"Aku tidak peduli, tetapi dengan ini aku bisa berhadapan langsung dengan babamu."

Yixing menyela dengan nafas tersenggal, menatap nanar pada Junmyeon, "Kau sengaja?"

"Ya." Junmyeon harus jujur untuk Yixing, berharap banyak dapat meminta sebuah kepercayaan darinya.

"Junmyeon kau-" Yixing tidak habis fikir hingga kembali mengatakan protesnya namun lagi Junmyeon memanggut bibirnya dalam kecepatan dan ketepatan yang sama, gerakan yang hati hati, begitu lembut dan pelan menyesap penuh penghayatan.

Kelembutan juga ketulusan ada di sana begitu menyita perhatian dan indra pengecapnya. Begitu meminta eksistensi dan mengambil hati Yixing, dia terdiam dalam kedua kelembutan yang saling menempel, mengecap, penuh dengan perasaan. Kembali terdiam menempel dengan bola mata saling bertukar pandang. Yixing kembali meneteskan air mata. Maka Junmyeon berusaha melumatnya meskipun begitu lemah dengan sisa kelembutan disana.

Yixing memutusnya lalu menunduk untuk terisak, "Hentikan. . .hiks. . .kumohon." semua yang dia tahan keuarlah sudah. Semua kekhawatiran terhadap Junmyeon tidak bisa di bendung lagi. Yixing menangis dalam permohonan yang pasti.

"Sstt. . .jangan menangis, xing ah."

Junmyeon hanya bisa mengecup pipi pucat itu berkali kali untuk menenangkannya hingga turun ke leher berusaha keras meredakan kesedihan si kecil dan Junmyeon merasakan Yixing menumpukan kepala di bahunya. Bersandar, membuat Junmyeon berusaha keras merengkuh tubuh kecil itu, mengecup berkali kali pucuk kepalanya.

"Lihat apa yang baba lakukan. . .hiks. . Lihat tubuhmu. . .hiks hentikan. ." Rengekan dengan nafas tersenggal membuat Junmyeon malah terkekeh yang semakin memperlihatkan bahwa Yixing masih seperti anak kecil, masih sama ketika pertama dia bertemu begitu mengemaskan juga terkadang menjengkelkan berapa banyak sisi hatinya yang sudah di renggut paksa oleh anak laki laki di depannya ini. Dan begitu banyak keinginan Junmyeon untuk bisa memilikinya, sedangkan sekarang dia di suruh berhenti? Sementara anak laki laki di dekapannya ini benar benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk ada dan mendekapnya.

Junmyeon tidak akan bertindak bodoh untuk melepasnya. Tidak!

Di kecupnya pucuk kepala itu lagi untuk membuat tangisan mereda. Cukup lama hingga Junmyeon gemas sendiri kala hidung memerah itu membuat Yixing semakin manis lalu tanpa bisa di cegah lagi dia membisikkan beberapa patah kata yang mampu membuat Yixing terdiam spontan lalu mendongak cemberut hingga berubah cepat dalam kilatan marah, menunduk mencari kulit bahu Junmyeon untuk gigitan kasar. Menancapkan gigi sehatnya hingga membuat bekas merah kentara. Junmyeon mengerang dalam kesakitan yang pasti dan Yixing puas melihatnya meskipun rasa kesal dan sesenggukannya belum sepenuhnya hilang, air matanya masih turun sedikit.

Lihat bagaimana laki laki Kim itu menenangkan yang kemudian memilih menggunakan cara lain karena Yixing juga tidak bisa diam dari sesenggukannya, dimana Junmyeon yang tadi berucap kelewat percaya diri dengan kata kata mesumnya, 'Jika kau terus menangis seperti ini justru membuatku semakin ingin menggagahimu saat ini juga.'

Hingga berganti erangan sakit di detik berikutnya.

"AKHHH!"

Bagus sekali Kim sekarang anak dan orang tua bermarga Zhang itu sedah lengkap karena sama sama memberikan luka ditubuhmu.

Sepertinya Junmyeon terlampau beruntung hari ini hingga harus menerima paket komplit dari Zhang.

Yixing masih menatap penuh kekesalan pada Junmyeon di depannya meskipun tidak di pungkiri dia bisa bisanya merona hanya karna ucapan yang sialannya mesum dari mulut Junmyeon.

Namun Junmyeon bersyukur meskipun dengan harus kembali mendapat rasa sakit dia akhirnya bisa membuat si kecil sedikit lebih baik, lihat bagaimana merah rona di pipinya yang begitu kentara. Junmyeon kembali mencuri kecupan di sana.

Tap. . .tap. . .tap.

Bunyi tapak kaki mengema di ruangan Junmyeon membuat keduanya terfokus pada langkah itu. Pertanyaan siapa gerangan yang telah masuk ke dalam lorong yang berjalan kemari! Hell, Yixing bisa dalam bahaya jika itu terjadi dan dia ketahuan di sini. Secepat kilat keduanya bertatapan dalam mencekamnya keadaan sekarang, bibir di gigit dan mata berlarian dalam benak yang memikirkan hal lain yang kemungkinan bisa ia jadikan jalan keluar.

Junmyeon tersenyum menatap Yixing yang panik merambat naik di otak kecilnya. Begitu menggemaskan dalam satu sisi hingga dia berucap kelewat santai, menikmati sedikit waktu mengamati ekspresi si kecil, "Bersembunyi lah ada yang datang."

Secepat Yixing menarik selimut yang dia kalungkan Junmyeon dan membawa perlatan p3k lalu berlari pada sudut tergelap ruangan di antara beberapa barang yang menumpuk di sudut gelap.

Junmyeon kembali waspada setelah memastikan bahwa Yixing akan baik baik saja di sana, bola mata sianganya menatap pintu yang sebentar lagi terbuka. Jemari melakukan pemanasan dan indra pendengarannya menajam aktif, dari bunyi tapak kaki Junmyeon menemukan jika hanya satu orang yang akan berkunjung. Kemungkinan hanya anak buah untuk berjaga atau justru orang lain.

Pintu terbuka dan sapaan lembut mengalun,Junmyeon mendongak dengan bola mata terkejut.

"Junmyeon. . . ."

Suara halus seorang wanita, Junmyeon sedikit bernafas lega. Yixing aman. Tetapi juga tidak, wanita dalam balutan kemeja merah marun dan bawahan celana panjang hitam, rambut terurai anggun menatap lembut juga sedikit bersalah, tetapi Junmyeon yang tau segera melempar senyum kepada Victoria, wanita yang berdiri di depannya.

"Nunna, senang bisa melihat nunna kembali setelah kabar penyekapan terjadi."

Junmyeon berucap akan bagaimana terakhir dia mendengar kabar jika Victoria sedang di sekap hingga membuat Yixing kala itu mengamuk meminta untuk membantu, ah! Kalian tentu tidak lupa akan hal itu hingga dimana Junmyeon sudah mengizinkan Jackson saja masih belum cukup, lalu berakhir hingga keduanya bertengkar hebat.

Berbeda Junmyeon beda juga Victoria yang mendengus, tau jika anak muda di depannya sengaja mengatakan hal itu, meskipun benar kala Junmyeon bicara karena terhitung ini pertemuan mereka yang pertama.

"Junmyeon, berhenti berpura pura akan kedatanganku."

Victoria berbicara dalam dengusan untuk Junmyeon berhenti berpura pura akan kedatangannya, Victoria tau benar jika Kim di depannya ini tau apa maksud kedatangannya.

"Hmm," Junmyeon hanya mengiyakan.

"Kau tau jika aku sudah memperingatimu, kau juga yang sudah menjawab sendiri teleponnya waktu itu. Tetapi kenapa kau tidak menghindar dari pengepungan ini!" Victoria berucap kelewat frustasi, dia memberitau Junmyeon akan sebelum penyerangan adalah harapan jika Junmyeon mampu mengatasi semua itu dan bahkan melawan untuk menunjukkan pada Honglei bahwa dia mampu menjaga Yixing tetapi apa yang dia dapat Junmyeon justru pasrah pasrah saja di seret hingga babak belur dan malah bahagia bahagia saja dapat berada di mansion ini.

Victoria kembali bersuara, "Kenapa kau tidak melawan sedikitpun! "

"Ini keinginanku nunna." Junmyeon menjawab terlampau enteng, mengabaikan ekspresi Victoria ataupun melupakan jika masih ada satu manusia di ujung sana yang ikut andil mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Junmyeon gila.

Dia menjawab dengan suara tenang dan tatapan pasti. Sedangkan Victoria?

Deg! Degupan jantung terpacu tidak percaya yang jelas jelas berasal dari diri Victoria.

A-apa?!

Yixing, anak itu sudah pasti kepala kecilnya akan segera berlarian menggabungkan semua hal hal yang kemungkinan akan di lakukan oleh laki laki gila macam Kim Junmyeon.

"Hanya dengan ini aku bisa berhadapan langsung dengan paman honglei." Junmyeon tanpa ragu mengatakan hal itu dan jelas hal itu membuat Victoria menahan nafas untuk sesaat, sedangkan Yixing, anak itu sudah mengumpat melihat keras kepalanya dan bebalnya seorang Kim Junmyeon. Yixing tau banyak bagaimana Junmyeon dan dia hafal akan tabiat itu.

"Junmyeon. . . . ." Victoria mencoba mengerang mendengar jawaban Kim di depannya. Bagaimana cara melemaskan pemikiran Junmyeon, itu membuat Victoria panik dan frustasi sendiri. Junmyeon harus berhenti ini buruk.

"Kau mungkin berfikir ini akan baik baik saja tetapi tidak saat ini. . . .paman memastikan semua wilayah akan di sisir untuk mencari saudaramu bahkan dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati."

Victoria mengatakan apa yang membuatnya tidak setuju dengan cara Junmyeon yang mau mau saja di jadikan sandera. Victoria berharap banyak jika pimpinan Kim di depannya ini mau berubah fikiran hingga membatalkan semua rencananya yang tengah dia susun untuk melindungi saudaranya yang sekarang sedang di jadikan target pencarian dari Zhang. Alasan Victoria awalnya adalah ini, namun dia berharap tanpa memberitahu Junmyeon maka anak itu akan menurut dan faham lalu mengganti rencananya namun terpaksa ia sekarang menjelaskan demi membuat Junmyeon mengerti.

Semuanya Victoria fikir setelah mengatakannya Junmyeon akan berubah dan dia akan lega namun lagi lagi ia harus berjingkat kaget kala menemukan benda terjatuh kasar-

Brakh!

Lalu seseorang berlari menjauhi lorong dengan suara tergesa dan mendobrak pintu di luar sana kasar, Victoria tidak bisa tidak terkejut melihatnya dan itu adalah keponakannya. Tidak! Tidak, ini buruk jika Yixing tau apa yang tengah Babanya lakukan pada Kim maka anak itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Victoria tidak bisa bayangkan jika mereka berdua bicara lalu Yixing akan menjadi sasaran kemarahan Babanya.

"Yi-yixing?"

Victoria mengucapkan seolah tidak percaya, "Dia baru saja ada di-"

"Ya,"

Junmyeon mengiyakan, dia memberitau Victoria jika anak kecil itu sudah ada di sini sejak kedatangannya, dan Junmyeon juga mengatakan jika anak itu mendengarkan semua ucapan Victoria dengan baik, mulut merah merona Victoria sempat mengatakn 'ini buruk' yang terdengar oleh Junmyeon dan bertanya kenapa lalu ia menjelaskan jika pertemuan Baba Honglei dan Yixing akan berubah buruk untuk saat ini. Baba tidak akan bisa di hentikan jika itu kemarahan menyangkut Yixing dan anak itu pasti akan keras kepala dalam suatu hal yang dia inginkan.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu." Victoria berucap final. Memberikan penawaran terbaiknya yang dia bisa. Dia sudah mempercayai Junmyeon dengan amat sangat dan jika anak itu keluar semua keadaan akan berubah dan Yixing setidaknya akan terhindar dari kekerasan yang mungkin akan di lakukan Baba Honglei kepadanya, jika ada Junmyeon yang ikut membelanya atau menyelamatkannya.

"Aku percaya pada mereka, nunna."

Hell yeah, Apa kalian tidak tau jika ini keinginan Junmyeon.

Ini tujuan Junmyeon,

Inilah kemenangan Junmyeon,

Inilah yang dimaksud Junmyeon,

Bahkan sebelum dia di siksa, dihancurkan, atau saudaranya di sentuh Zhang Honglei, pria itu akan kalah oleh putranya sendiri.

Zhang Yixing

Tentu saja, bagaimana Junmyeon tidak percaya diri, jika dia sudah merebut hati dan keseluruhan dalam diri Yixing. Honglei tidak akan memiliki sekutu bahkan tidak akan bisa mengatur putranya untuk menurut padanya. Lelaki tua itu kalah oleh putranya sendiri.

Putra manisnya yang sudah terlampau jatuh pada Junmyeon, sekalipun Yixing mengelak, menentang untuk mengakui bahwa dia menginginkan Junmyeon dapat kalian lihat dia dan segala tingkahnya tadi, Yixing secara tidak langsung sudah menunjukkan hati kecilnya kepada Junmyeon.

Dan Junmyeon tau hal ini akan terjadi. Karenanya inilah kartu as yang Junmyeon miliki yang bisa membawanya kepada Honglei lalu menghancurkan kekuasaan pria itu.

Ucapannya terbukti nyata bahwa dia kalah oleh perintah dan kekuasaan pada putra yang dia jaga rapat rapat.

Zhang tidak memiliki sedikit pun jiwa Yixing, tidak bahkan untuk hatinya.

Dan satu lagi yang membuat Junmyeon bisa menghancurkan Zhang Honglei sebentar lagi, adalah karena kepercayaannya.

Ya, tentu saja. Kim bukan seorang manusia yang memiliki ikatan keluarga dengannya namun juga kemampuan dan kecerdasannya.

Jangan lupakan itu, karena hal itulah yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran Zhang, akan dia buat Honglei bertekuk lutut jika dia masih menghalangi keinginan Junmyeon untuk memiliki Yixing.

Tersenyum Junmyeon mengatakan akan kepercayaannya akan saudara saudaranya yang tengah di jadikan target pencarian,

"Bagaimana mereka bergerak aku percaya, sekalipun tanpa gps tanpa alat komunikasi, mereka bukan anak kecil yang akan mudah terlihat, mereka memiliki kemampuan nunna."

Berhenti meremehkan mereka!

Yeah,

Kim bukan sekumpulan anak kecil!

Pandangan mata Victoria berucap seolah dia tidak setuju akan hal itu, Junmyeon lalu menambahkan,

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya, dengan berada di sini yang mungkin ini akan melukai nunna." Memberitahukan akan rencananya di sini.

Satu ucapan yang di tangkap, membuat Victoria sadar dan sepenuhnya mengatakan pertanyaan, yang mana itu cukup membuat dia faham di depannya masihlah pimpinan Kim yang berbahaya.

"Melukai? Junmyeon -kau? Tidak sedang berusaha menghancurkan-"

Jangan kira Victoria bodoh menyangkut perkataan itu, dia begitu peka terhadap Junmyeon dan semua ucapannya, anak ini tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata. Junmyeon menatap terlampau tenang.

"Maaf nunna tapi aku akan menghancurkan zhang jika memang yixing tidak ada dalam genggamanku."

Deg!

Ti-tidak!

Tunggu, ini seperti konsekuensi yang akan Zhang ambil jika menyentuh saudara Kim dan menarik Yixing semakin memjauh darinya.

Dari Junmyeon dan tidak menuruti atau bahkan mementang kuasanya.

Tidak! Ini membuat fikiran Victoria penuh seketika, paman Honglei yang menekan Kim semaunya.

Yixing yang akan menghalangi jalan dari Paman Honglei

Dan Junmyeon yang akan menghancurkan Zhang jika paman masih saja teguh pendirian tidak memberikan Yixing kepadanya atau masih menyentuh saudara saudaranya.

Victoria tergugu menatap Junmyeon.

Inikah? Inikah kemampuanmu, Kim?

Inikah rencanamu yang sebenarnya?

"Aku. . .Aku tidak pernah. . Me-meragukan kemampuanmu kim."

Victoria sesak untuk suatu hal yang tak kasat mata, sebuah kepanikan dan ketakutan menjadi satu.

"Maaf nunna, tidak ada penawaran lain bagiku, hanya hal itu yang akan aku lakukan melihat tindakan dan keputusan paman jika tetap keras kepala menarik yixing menjauh atau justru mencoba melukai saudaraku." Junmyeon berucap final.

"Junmyeon tetapi itu akan tetap melukai perasaan yixing dengan melukai paman." Victoria berucap, memang sulit jika di fikir di sini untuk Yixing.

"Tetapi Yixing dan saudaraku juga merupakan hal terpenting dalam kehidupanku nunna, aku tidak bisa main main jika paman benar benar melukai keduanya."

Ya, Junmyeon benar jika memang keduanya adalah mutiara berharga dalam hidupnya karena itu dia tidak akan segan segan menyingkirkan siapapun di sana.

Victoria tau jika itu keputusan terakhir hingga membuatnya lemas bukan kepalang, "Kau benar benar membuatku semakin lemas junmyeon."

"Maaf nunna. . ."

Seharusnya Honglei sadar jika Kim Junmyeon bukan hanya seorang pewaris sah dari kepemimpinan Kim di daerah kuasa Korea Selatan.

Seharusnya Honglei ingat bagaimana lelaki Kim itu bisa mengacaukan proses pernikahan putranya dengan Wu Yifan, yang- fuck! Hanya datang menyambut acara pernikahan dengan kedua tangan terbuka. Namun bisa membuat semua alur acara berantakan, hanya dengan keberadaannya yang duduk di meja undangan gereja tanpa menarik Yixing atau mengiming imingi putranya.

Seharusnya Honglei ingat bagaimana Junmyeon merebut baik baik hati juga jiwa Yixing hingga menyingkirkan nama Yifan dalam ingatan akan status tunangan.

Seharusnya Honglei ingat jika Junmyeon juga yang mampu membuat kepercayaan Victoria juga Showluo melekat dalam diri anak muda itu.

Seharusnya Honglei lebih sadar lagi jika kisah putranya yang awalnya menjadi musuh, lalu mampu di jebak dalam gudang dengan semua pertempuran dan melumpuhkan Yixing di malam itu. Meskipun Yixing menghancurkan semua kepercayaan dan membuka seluruh rahasia penghianatan Kim Jongdae demi sosok kakak tertua yang dia cintai. Tetapi Yixing justru di buat bertekuk lutut secara perlahan dengan kata cinta.

Seharusnya,

Ya, seharusnya dia lebih sadar sepenuhnya jika anak muda berdarah Kim itu memilki segalanya. Kemampuan diri, pola fikir, taktik, politik bahkan sejarah berlatar pendidikan keluarga dokter. Kim terkenal memiliki tangan kanan kepercayaan dengan status kedokteran yang melekat pada gelarnya.

Mau di hitung? Jung Taekwoon, Kim Dasom, belum lagi dokter kepercayaan Tuan Kim yaitu Hakyeon jika kalian lupa. Mereka selalu memiliki status terbaik di sisi kepemimpinan.

Kim Jongin sebagai penembak terbaik dan bagian lapangan dan Kim Jongdae sebagai otak dalam strategi penghancuran. Do Kyungsoo yang sudah di angkat menjadi anak dari Tuan Kim juga mewarisi bagaimana pendidikan psikologi dalam diri Kim Kyungsoo. Kabar terakhir yang dia dengar adalah kemampuannya yang membaik dalam teknik menembak. Sedangkan Kim Minseok yang pernah dia tatap wajah dan senyum ramahnya memiliki pengendalian diri terbaik, dia punya andil banyak untuk membuat Junmyeon sedikitnya menurut dan patuh walau dalam jangka waktu yang tidak lama.

Kim Junmyeon memiliki mereka sebagai penguat tim terbaik. Dan Zhang sudah cukup kecolongan dengan keberadaan Dasom yang sudah ada sebagai mata mata terbaik selama lebih dari setahun, berada di posisi terbaik yang memegang kendali pada kejiwaan putranya.

Kim seperti mempermainkan dirinya begitu baik, mengobati luka putranya namun juga mencengkeram dalam gengaman yang tidak ada pintu keluar.

Namun Honglei sepertinya lupa jika semua putranya benar benar ada di pihak sialan Kim. Yang sekarang ada untuk menentangnya. Di depannya secara terang terangan tanpa ada rasa sungkan.

Ya, mereka di depan Honglei saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mengingatkan baba jika yixing sudah terbukti baik baik saja bersama junmyeon! Bukan dengan sebuah kekangan! Baba tidak pernah tau jika itu hanya akan membebani pikiran Yixing dan memenuhinya dalam rasa bersalah!"

Honglei tidak terima menyela cepat, "Kau fikir menjatuhkan yixing dari balkon pada kolam renang itu baik baik saja zhang showluo!"

"Aku memang tidak setuju untuk hal itu tetapi jangan bicara seolah baba tidak pernah memberikan sebuah kekerasan pada yixing!" Showluo belum selesai.

"Dia putraku, showluo!" Teriak Honglei.

"Ya, yixing adalah putra kesayangan baba hingga pernah membuatku merasa iri pada anak itu tetapi apa kekerasan setelah kematian ibu kepada yixing sebagai pelampiasan itu benar?"

Mendiang ibu Yixing meninggal dalam sebuah penyekapan dimana Yixing kecil ada di sana sebagai sandera bersama ibunya, penyelamatan berlangsung lama dan negosiasi gagal menewaskan ibunya yang mendekap erat putranya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa di kecil. Honglei menumpahkan semua kekesalannya kepada si kecil Yixing setelah itu sebagai bentuk ketidak terimaannya terhadap kematian sang istri.

Aura keluarga Zhang kala itu benar benar pekat, tidak sedikit pihak pihak yang akan mendapat dapratan untuk kesalahan sepele, dari hal itu Showluo over protektif terhadap adiknya, Yixing tidak pernah mengeluh dan lebih sering diam untuk hanya menatap foto mendiang ibunya dan mengatakan maaf untuk sebuah tangisan kecil.

"Keberadaan kita saat ini masih sama, berada di antara kim dan wu yifan. Dan aku tidak akan pernah setuju jika yifan menjadi jalan keluarnya!" Showluo tidak bisa tidak diam, tidak kali ini. Sekalipun menentang Babanya adalah jawaban.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah memilih kedua nya!" Tekan Honglei setelahnya.

Bahkan sebelum ada tarikan nafas Honglei kembali berteriak, "Aku tanya padamu! Kau lebih memilih meninggalkan changsa dan juga junmyeon atau dia yang akan mati di depanmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Itu pertanyaan untuk Yixing,

"JAWAB AKU YIXING!"

Terlalu mendadak dan terlalu melukai banyak hati kecilnya, air mata Yixing mengalir tanpa bisa di cegah. Dengan keadaan yang masih sama Yixing bangun dari tersungkurnya setelah sebelumnya dia terlempar karena mendapat dapratan keras hingga dahinya memerah lebam, untuk hanya menatap Babanya yang memberinya pilihan sulit.

"Aku berjanji akan menghabisi semua keluarga kim junmyeon jika kau tetap bersikukuh ada di pihaknya!"

Ini tentang Junmyeon, laki laki yang masih dia simpan baik baik namanya dalam lubuk hati paling dalam yang selalu dia tolak kehadirannya dengan semua otak keras kepalanya, cuma untuk membawa kesadaran pada lelaki Kim itu agar menjauh darinya, dari dirinya yang hanya mampu memberikan sebuah kesakitan.

Yixing sadar akan kebenaran dia hanya sebuah kunci untuk rasa sakit, itu adalah satu satunya deskripsi yang saat ini melekat dalam dirinya.

Lihatlah bagaimana Showluo dan juga Victoria yang sama sama menderitanya karena status hubungannya dengan Kim. Yixing hanya terdiam dengan semua pemikiran terburuk yang selalu berkaitan dengan perjalanan hidupnya.

Masih terdiam Yixing memilih hanya untuk menatap kakinya dalam tatapan sendu yang pilu, kenapa Babanya selalu menghadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Itu sungguh melukai hatinya hingga lelehan liquid membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"Paman kenapa selalu memaksa xingie! Itu menyakitinya paman!" Victoria tidak bisa hanya diam sementara melihat Yixing sudah ada dalam kesakitannya.

"Aku hanya bertanya pada yixing bukan kalian! Jadi cepat jawab pertanyaanku." Honglei kembali menatap tajam putra kecilnya.

"Tetapi tidak dengan seperti ini!"

"A-apa. . .setelahnya baba berjanji tidak akan menyakiti junmyeon?" Dengan terbata Yixing hanya mampu mengeluarkan apa isi hatinya dan menatap penuh permohonan pada Babanya.

"Anak kurang ajar, berapa kali aku katakan untuk berhenti ada di pihak junmyeon!"

Namun sekali lagi tamparan keras kembali Honglei layangkan kasar untuk Yixing -Plak!

"Seberapa besarnya kau menginginkan keselamatan kim dibanding keluargamu sendiri! Apa yang ada di otakmu, hah!" Bentak Honglei.

"BABA HENTIKAN!" Showluo segera menarik Yixing dalam dekapannya setelah babanya kembali membenturkan dengan meja di belakangnya. Anak itu terisak dalam diam.

Honglei sendiri tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa anak anaknya lebih memilih Kim dibanding menuruti kemauannya, "Kalian berdua tidak ada yang bisa di pilih bahkan untuk memperjuangkan keselamatan keluarga kalian sendiri!"

Sialan! Apa Junmyeon sudah benar benar memperbudak pikiran mereka.

"A-aku. . . .aku akan menurut." Yixing bersuara lemah.

"Hei, xingie sayang. . . .lihat gege. . .kumohon." Showluo meraih dagunya melihat baik baik wajah memerah penuh luka. Dia tidak bisa melihat hal ini. Yixing sudah terluka terlalu lama dia tidak bisa melihat hal ini.

"Yixing. . .tenanglah."

Honglei menilik kembali kedua anaknya.

"Aku. . .aku. . Akan pergi."

"Tidak!"

"Xingie!"

Semuanya berteriak marah Victoria, Showluo maupun Wangxun. Tidak pernah terima dengan keputusan Yixing yang lebih menuruti Babanya. Mereka tidak akan bisa jauh dari Yixing, tidak setelah trauma yang membuat anak ceria itu semakin tertutup dengan keluarganya sendiri.

"Tapi ijinkan aku bertemu junmyeon untuk terakhir, aku ingin menemuinya. . ."

"Tidak-"

"Aku mohon . . .hiks. . .baba."

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon tertegun kala Jackson datang tergopoh menuju ke arahnya membawa segenggam kunci besi di tangan. Membuka gembok yang merantai kaki dan tangannya. Dia belum mengucapkan apapun tetapi anak itu lebih dahulu mengatakan dia tidak ada waktu banyak menjelaskan. Segera menatih tubuh Junmyeon keluar dari ruangan menuju lorong berbelit yang dia tidak ingat berapa belokan mereka lakukan.

Yixing ada di mobil kala mereka sudah keluar melewati area belakang mansion dengan hoodie yang menutup tubuh juga kepalanya. Junmyeon di bawa pergi bahkan tidak ada perkataan yang mengiringi selain ucapan 'sebentar lagi jadi bertahanlah' Junmyeon tidak mengucapkan apapun hanya diam dan menurut tidak bersuara dan bahkan terus terjaga dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tenaganya sudah benar benar menipis jika hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya lebih banyak lagi dan lagi kepalanya berputar begitu banyak, dia tidak tau kenapa tubuhnya benar benar tidak bisa di ajak kompromi dengan siksaan sepele ini. Ada yang salah Junmyeon yakin. Hingga bahkan panggilan panik Yixing hanya terdengar samar di telinganya dan semuanya menggelap dengan cepat.

Junmyeon tahu semuanya yang terjadi padanya, bagaimana kepanikan terdengar di suara Yixing hingga mereka sampai. Dia merasakan tubuhnya di bawa kembali dan itu pasti Jackson lalu lama setelahnya dia merasa di baringkan dan beberapa alat di pasang di tubuhnya, lalu suntikan menginvasi tubuhnya.

Kala tersadar Yixing ada di sampingnya bola matanya menyipit dengan senyuman teduh begitu manis, Junmyeon ingin tau berapa lama anak itu berada di sana. Tapi kesadarannya mulai menelisik dimana dia sekarang, Yixing segera buka suara, "Ini apartemenku."

Ah! Itu sudah pasti jika Yixing membawanya kemari.

Junmyeon mengeram mencoba bangun, memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar di headboard meskipun Yixing melarang hal itu tetapi Junmyeon yakin lukanya baik baik saja, ini bukan luka tembakan jadi dia mencoba untuk tidak membuat Yixing terlalu memikirkannya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu! Junmyeon!"

Yixing harusnya tau jika kata katanya tidak akan di gubris oleh Junmyeon. Tapi mengingat bagaimana pemeriksaan terakhir Junmyeon tadi di nyatakan sudah baik baik saja sudah cukup membuat Yixing membiarkan pria Kim itu terduduk menatapnya lembut.

Memalingkan wajahnya cepat sebelum semburat merah menawan semakin terlihat. Yixing hampir berhasil melakukannya jika saja Junmyeon tidak menahan lengannya terlampau cepat hingga dia harus berpura pura bertanya, "Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

Junmyeon menyeringai, lalu memberikan tatapan remeh kala melihat Yixing sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya, "Ada, dan itu dirimu."

"Hentikan, kim! Berapa kali aku katakan untuk berhenti!" Yixing melepaskan cepat lengannya lalu beralih ke meja di samping ranjang, mengambil beberapa perlengkapan obat untuk membersihkan luka di wajah Junmyeon.

Sedangkan Junmyeon hanya terdiam, membiarkan Yixing bergerak untuk melakukan apa yang dia lakukan sementara dia menatap baik baik ruangan bernuansa metalik ini. Junmyeon baru fokus pada Yixing kala anak itu sudah membawa sapu tangan untuk luka wajahnya dan menurut dalam diam.

Hingga sebuah memar menganggu pikirannya.

"Ini. . .kenapa? Siapa yang melakukan?"

Yixing bergetar merasakan sapuan lembut tangan Junmyeon di sisi pipi kanannya, mereka sudah berada di apartemen Yixing dengan tenaga Junmyeon yang sudah lebih terisi dan lebih pulih. Bola mata hitam itu menatap penuh perhatian juga rasa khawatir yang menguat seiring mulut Yixing yang masih terdiam. Yixing gugup, takut dan berusaha menghindari pandangan mata itu, dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai meremat perlahan sapu tangan yang akan membersihkan luka luka di wajah Junmyeon.

"Biar aku bersihkan dulu."

Sret-

"Jawab pertanyaanku dahulu!"

Junmyeon bersuara - tau kemana arah Yixing untuk menghindar, jemarinya menahan pergelangan tangan Yixing dan merebut lembut sapu tangan itu, meletakkannya begitu saja di dalam baskom. Menarik Yixing untuk semakin mendekat. Mencermati baik baik lebam di pipi kanan si kecil lalu bola matanya melihat lebam dengan bekas darah di bawah pelipis kiri seperti sebuah benturan.

"Apa aku yang melakukannya?"

Junmyeon bertanya, dia ingat benar jika dia juga orang yang sering memberikan banyak tanda di tubuh si kecil, bahkan tidak bisa hilang dalam hitungan 1 hingga 3 hari. Sembari otaknya berfikir keras kapan, dimana dan kenapa bisa ada bekas ini di wajah Yixing, sang empu menjawab dengan suara lirih namun terselip gemetar di sana.

"Tidak. . .itu bukan junmyeon."

Tatapan Junmyeon teralihkan akan suara kecil Yixing yang menjawab. Lalu muncul pertanyaan bagaimana hal ini terjadi. Menatap perubahan mimik wajah dan gelagat Yixing. Bola mata itu panik dengan begitu kentara, menghindari tatapan penuh tanda tanya Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengeram, menarik kasar dagu Yixing dan seketika ringisan dan erangan sakit terdengar. "Akhh!"

Junmyeon reflek melepasnya, demi Tuhan dia hanya menarik bukan mencengkeram atau bahkan menancapkan kukunya di sana. Hell, lihat Tuan Muda kita yang amat sangat berhati hati dalam memperlakukan si kecil berbeda jauh kala bagaimana dia berbuat tempo hari lalu. Netra hitamnya meredup penuh kepanikan melihat Yixing yang meringis, lalu terkejut juga ada bekas kuku yang memerah di leher anak itu.

Sialan! Perbuatan siapa ini.

"Maaf. . .Aku tidak melihatnya."

Yixing hanya berbisik lirih bahwa itu tidak apa dan baik baik saja. Tetapi Junmyeon masih di liputi rasa khawatir. Dengan perlahan dengan membuat dorongan pelan dalam diri Junmyeon untuk menarik Yixing berbaring, Junmyeon membawanya untuk berada di bawah kukungan, memudahkan Kim itu lebih menyisir setiap bagian wajah juga leher yang terlihat lebam.

Dan itu masih baru.

Junmyeon yakin untuk hal itu.

"Jika bukan aku lalu siapa?"

Yixing hanya mengerjap dengan tatapan mata berlarian panik. Mengigiti bibirnya penuh kegusaran. Bibir itu masih terkunci begitu rapat enggan untuk memberitahu Junmyeon barang sedikit saja, "Sudahlah junmyeon. . ."

Jemari Yixing bergerak gelisah begitu kentara sementara manik milik Kim masih menatapnya tidak berubah. Menuntut dan begitu mencermati setiap polah juga bagian tubuh Yixing yang dapat dia perhatikan dengan cermat.

Setelahnya masih tidak ada jawaban membuat desahan lelah keluar begitu saja dari mulut Junmyeon. Jika sudah seperti ini Junmyeon harus mengalah, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengikis jarak di antara keduanya.

Memanggut bibir cherry itu dalam sesapan pelan, memainkan atas bawah dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas membawa kelembutan. Menarik lembut bibir bawah dan atas lalu melumatnya lagi. Yixing hanya menurut tanpa sebuah protes. Dimana keterdiamannya justru membuat Junmyeon semakin yakin jika anak itu takut untuk mengungkap kejujuran.

Junmyeon merambat ke pipi kanan dan menciumnya lembut penuh perasaan dalam alunan pelan Junmyeon berbisik, "Katakan yixing ah."

Yixing disana dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan dan pertimbangan besar, tetapi hanya diam membiarkan Junmyeon memanggut bibirnya beberapa kali sebelum melesakkan wajahnya di sepanjang tulang pipi hingga turun ke leher. Yixing berjingkat di sana, memegang erat bahu Junmyeon, berharap menjauhkan tubuh Kim di atasnya itu karena Junmyeon menyasar belakang lehernya dalam sapuan nafas hangat memburu.

"Ukh! Berhenti!"

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakannya."

Dan Junmyeon benar benar tidak berbohong soal itu, dengan semangat meniup belakang leher Yixing hingga wajah memerah itu benar benar terlihat jelas di depannya, "Ah. .Junmyeon. . .tolong berhenti!"

Junmyeon menatap Yixing dalam jarak terdekat dengan dorongan entah bagaimana dia kembali membawa Yixing dalam pagutan yang lebih berirama dan tenang, memainkan kedua belah bibir kental itu dalam tarikan dan sesapan hingga pasokan oksigen yang baru menipis mereka berhenti, saling menatap dan Junmyeon adalah pihak pertama yang memutusnya, memilih menghirup baik baik area leher Yixing, hingga satu jawaban dia dapat.

"Baba."

Yixing merasakan Junmyeon berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan terdiam selama beberapa detik, menjauhkan wajah hanya untuk menampilkan ekspresi tidak percaya yang jelas di sana, terlihat bola mata hitamnya menelisik dengan baik setiap luka di wajah manis kekasihnya. Lalu ekspresinya hilang secepat angin berhembus dan berganti kemarahan besar di sana.

Junmyeon bagaimanapun terkejut, Zhang Honglei yang melakukan hal ini, dimana dia yang paling berambisi menyelamatkan juga menjaga Yixing, tetapi apa yang ada di depannya dengan semua luka itu membuat Junmyeon murka, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh miliknya kelewat kasar bahkan menimbulkan bekas.

Sepercik pertanyaan berada di benak Junmyeon, apakah seperti ini cara Honglei juntuk menjaga Yixing selama ini? Berapa banyak Yixing menerima luka ini? Dan lagi, apa ini juga cara Honglei untuk memulihkan trauma bahkan yang sudah merubah pendirian Yixing dan kehidupannya.

Tetapi Junmyeon teringat bagaimana dan siapa yang dia hadapi di sini. Ini adalah Zhang dimana kepemimpinan tertinggi adalah Honglei, lalu apa ini merupakan caranya untuk mengagalkan rencananya dengan menekan Yixing, hingga menorehkan kekerasan berbekas luka. Untuk memaksa anak ini menurut dan menjauh.

Fuck! Jika bukan untuk memaksa Yixing akan apapun keinginannya kenapa ada luka seperti ini?!

"Akan aku hancurkan."

Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Junmyeon, namun mampu membuat Yixing mendongak, bola mata menatap penuh kekagetan, takut juga khawatir yang sialannya, justru semakin membuat Junmyeon murka.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak junmyeon tidak!"

Anak itu histeris begitu kentara, kedua tangan melupakan luka di dada Junmyeon, menarik dalam rematan yang terasa di atas dada sang dominan dalam berbalut kemeja. Dengan gelengan hebat dan ketakutan kuat Yixing memohon, untuk sebuah kemarahan Junmyeon dan apapun yang menbuatnya naik pitam, bola mata sang penguasa menggelap.

Dia selalu marah jika itu menyangkut miliknya dan tidak ada pengecualian untuk hal itu.

Tidak ada yang boleh melukainya bahkan menyentuh seujung rambut pun.

Dia sadar yang di hadapi adalah Zhang dan Junmyeon tidak peduli untuk hal itu, ini adalah tujuannya datang ke Changsa, menjadikan Yixing miliknya dan bersiap untuk menundukan Zhang dalam gengaman yang mengikat tanpa pintu keluar, ataupun pilihan lain.

Tidak peduli dengan apapun.

Junmyeon masih terdiam, dalam tatapan penuh ketegasan disana dan Yixing masih menggeleng penuh permintaan. Tanpa sadar perbuatan itu membuat Junmyeon memalingkan muka melihat sisi lain ruangan kamar yang mereka tempati, dia ingin marah bagaimana sifat Yixing namun dia akan menahannya.

Melihat anak itu memohon begitu hebat mau tidak mau Junmyeon yang harus mengalah, menahan egonya untuk tidak menyasar Yixing atau lebih parahnya justu menambah lukanya

Ingat bagaimana kau merayu anak itu kala mulutnya terkunci rapat Kim!

Jangan buat suatu hal yang gegabah hingga berimbas pada semua rencanamu!

Yixing masih meraung dalam tangisan, mendekap erat Junmyeon yang sudah bersandar di headboard, sambil sebelah tangannya menyelam di helaian rambut lembutnya, dengan usapan lembut tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Menunjukkan bagaimana pengendalian diri Kim yang sedang dia tahan baik baik.

Yixing tidak menyukai hal itu.

Melihat bagaimana Junmyeon bersikap tetapi dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan keluarganya ada dalam bahaya dengan Kim yang menjadi lawan. Yixing tidak pernah bisa melihatnya. Dia tau bagaimana akhirnya jika hal itu terjadi.

Melayang dalam ketakutan, prediksi dalam kecemasan.

Akan hal hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya membuat Yixing tanpa sadar mengabaikan usapan Junmyeon hingga membuat lelaki Kim itu menghentikan usapannya, meraih dagu hingga si kecil menatap mendongak dalam bola mata basahnya.

"Katakan mengapa melarangku?" Junmyeon begitu menggebu untuk menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas, tersadar melihat Yixing kehilangan konsentrasi, bahkan untuk jarak sedekat ini hingga jemari Junmyeon harus andil memberi rangsangan usapan lembut di pucuk kepala.

Anak itu pasti menggunakan otak kecilnya terlalu keras.

Dan itu hanya untuk melindungi keluarganya, yang menyakitinya.

Junmyeon kembali di buat bertekuk lutut lagi dan lagi. Mengesampingkan semua emosi juga keinginan membunuhnya, untuk Yixing.

Hanya Yixing.

Bukannya menjawab justru raungan keras kembali Junmyeon dapati, "Jangaan!"

Yixing benar benar di hinggapi ketakutan hebat, Kim di depannya ini bukan orang yang akan main main dengan ucapannya dan Yixing tidak membutuhkan bukti lagi untuk hal itu, dia harus bisa menghentikan Junmyeon.

"Mereka. . .apapun itu hiks! Perlakuannya. . .mereka tetap keluargaku."

Junmyeon mendengus, tidak percaya dengan hubungan kkeluarg, yang bahkan anak kecil ini lebih tersiksa di bandingkan nyaman dengan mereka.

"Mereka yang aku miliki. . . kumohon jangan."

Menatap tidak percaya, Junmyeon masih menunduk mengamati Yixing yang sekarang memeluknya erat dengan tremor hebat, dia jelas ketakutan.

"Jadi juga karena ini kau menolakku?" Junmyeon bertanya hampir hampir berharap jika tebakannya salah.

Tetapi Junmyeon justru di buat ketakutan kala reaksi tubuh Yixing berbeda, ia melepas rengkuhan itu dan menatap Junmyeon dalam keterdiaman yang pasif.

Junmyeon akan benar benar membunuh siapapun setelah ini.

"Meskipun aku sudah ada di depanmu?" Junmyeon bertanya tidak percaya tetapi Yixing menangis dalam diam.

Junmyeon masih terdiam melihat reaksi Yixing yang akan dia tunjukkan tetapi si kecil Zhang justru menunduk tidak mampu menatap bola mata nyalang Junmyeon.

"Fuck! Aku benar benar mencintaimu yixing!" Junmyeon membentak marah.

Seumur umur Junmyeon belum pernah jatuh cinta hingga begitu hebat untuk membunuh siapapun yang mendekati mutiaranya.

"Apa yang kau takuti? Katakan dan aku akan menyingkirkan semuanya untukmu!" Junmyeon berucap kelewat frustasi dengan keadaan mereka.

Apa perlindungan yang dia tunjukkan kepada Yixing belum begitu jelas?

Apa semua yang telah Junmyeon lakukan untuk Yixing tidak berarti sama sekali?

Hingga anak itu lebih memilih diam di satu tempat tanpa berusaha membalas perasaannya.

Junmyeon bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang sudah membuat Yixing ketakutan seperti ini.

"Kau! Yang aku takuti itu kau kim!" Teriak Yixing.

Junmyeon membeku, menatap tidak percaya dengan anak itu.

"Kau tidak tau betapa hancurnya aku ketika melihatmu terluka! Aku tidak tau. . .cukup junmyeon. . .Aku tidak bisa melihat semua orang terluka hanya karena aku. . .tidak setelah ibu."

Junmyeon menggali seberapa banyak ingatan yang dia tinggal hampir hampir saat Yixing terlebih menyebut 'ibu' di hadapannya untuk pertama kali. Masih di ingat baik baik ucapan Dasom tempo hari lalu akan Yixing yang pernah menjadi sandera daam kasus penculikan bersama ibunya dan Yixing kecil bisa bebas dari penyekapan namun tidak dengan sang ibu yang harus tewas di tangan penyandera. Junmyeon tau juga jikalau hal itulah yang membuat Yixing lebih banyak tertekan secara tidak langsung oleh keluarganya sendiri karena kesalahan yang tidak sepenuhnya menjadi salah anak seusianya. Orang tua tentu akan mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk buah hati mereka bukankah itu benar?

"Hiks. . .tidak dengan orang yang aku sayangi."

Isakan kecil Yixing membuat Junmyeon kembali sadar jika anak ini tidak bisa lagi dia tekan untuk sebuah pilihan tegas, kala Yixing menunjukkan sosok rapuh sesungguhnya, yang selalu dia sembunyikan di balik sikap pemberontak dan keras kepala.

Junmyeon selama ini selalu menekan Yixing untuk menuruti bagaimana seharusnya dia bersikap. Junmyeon tau jika Yixing kehilangan banyak dari dirinya akan trauma, anak itu menghindari ketakutannya dan bukan ada untuk melawan. Hal itu jugalah yang selalu dia katakan.

Namun, sekarang berbeda. Junmyeon di hadapkan pada sisi Yixing yang sesungguhnya. Dimana anak itu rapuh dalam selimuti ketakutan.

"Kumohon berhenti. . .Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka."

Junmyeon sadar benar jika masalah ini menghimpitnya terlampau cepat, hingga jemari kembali terulur setelah menjauh dari tubuh ringkih Yixing merengkuhnya,

"Bahkan aku berani mempertaruhkan nyawaku jika itu hanya untukmu, baby."

Namun jawaban Yixing tidak sama dengan harapan Junmyeon, "Tidak! Kau bahkan tidak menyayangi dirimu sendiri!"

"Yixing ah! Baby, kumohon kau bahkan tidak pantas diperlukan seperti ini." Junmyeon mencoba melembut.

Yixing hanya mampu mendongak menatap Junmyeon kelewat memohon dengan kedua tangan menggenggam baik baik jemarinya, "Tidak. . . . . kumohon. . .Junmyeon."

Yixing kembali menolaknya, mengatakan tidak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Keh, jadi semua usahaku selama ini sia sia?" Junmyeon berucap frustasi, karena yang Junmyeon yakini bahwa semua ucapan Yixing bukanlah isi hati sesungguhnya.

Anak itu hanya mengatakan demi kebaikannya yang merupakan kebaikan Junmyeon dan juga kebaikan keluarganya.

Sekali lagi Yixing lebih mementingkan keluarganya daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks. . .junmyeon. ."

"Jawab aku." -bisakah di sini Junmyeon memaksa Yixing untuk berhenti membohonginya, membohongi perasaannya.

"Hiks."

Junmyeon bahkan tidak pernah yakin untuk melakukannya, tidak dengan perpisahan, tidak dengan semua ucapan Yixing yang dia rasa bukanlah kejujuran, "Baby, biarkan aku memilikimu, menjagamu."

Mencoba kembali membujuk, menunjukan kesungguhannya Junmyeon membawa dahi keduanya saling menempel, hanya untuk merasakan kesedihan yang Yixing rasa, membaginya bersama, berharap bisa membuat si kecil sadar jika Junmyeon juga ikut merasakannya. Namun anak itu terlalu bebal untuk mau bicara dan hanya menggeleng dengan sisa tangisannya, "Jangan. .hiks."

Bola mata Junmyeon menatap sendu untuk sebuah pertanyaan yang keluar, yang dia miliki sebuah pertanyaan kunci terakhirnya, "Apa kau tidak mencintaiku, yixing ah?"

Satu satunya pertanyaan yang selalu ada di benak Junmyeon, dan hingga saat ini ia belum mendapat jawabannya. Junmyeon selalu mengatakannya sejak dahulu namun dalam ingatannya Yixing belum pernah sekalipun membalas.

Dan kali ini, Yixing kembali terdiam. Hingga menimbulkan luka sepanjang hati Junmyeon.

"Baik, aku mengerti." Keputusan sepihak Junmyeon ambil.

"Aku kembali ditolak ternyata." Monolognya, tertawa miris dengan bola mata menatap Yixing yang bahkan bernafaspun anak itu kesulitan.

Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang bahkan tidak sanggup mengangkat wajahnya, rasa kecewa merambati dan kemarahan ada di sana. Junmyeon benar benar frustasi kala ini. Namun, hanya saat ini juga dia bisa meminta Yixing untuk mengatakan sebuah kepastian. Jika Junmyeon menuntut itu maka hanya saat inilah waktu yang tepat untuk meminta kelutusan final Yixing.

Maka dari itu Junmyeon ingin menghancurkan perasaannya sendiri saat ini dan menelan rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya dengan bertanya kepada Yixing, dan menanti jawabannya.

"Tatap aku baby dan katakan. . . . bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku."

Junmyeon mengambil pergelangan tangan itu, di tarik lembut memaksa dengan perlahan kepada Yixing untuk duduk berhadapan dan menatapnya. Junmyeon memohon untuk bisa melepaskan semua perasaannya, meminta Yixing untuk benar benar menghancurkannya.

Setelah semua yang dia lakukan Junmyeon hanya ingin Yixing sendiri yang menghancurkannya. Hanya dengan mengatakan tidak dan Junmyeon yakin bahwa hatinya akan benar benar hancur dan berhenti untuk memperjuangkan perasaannya.

"Hiks. . ."

Junmyeon mengusap kasar wajahnya, frustasi se- frustasinya. Yixing hanya menangis bahkan anak itu menutup mata untuk tidak menatap Junmyeon dengan lelehan air mata yang hampir tidak berhenti dari tadi.

"Baby . . kumohon katakan agar aku bisa benar benar pergi darimu."

Katakan Junmyeon gila, dia memohon untuk sebuah kehancurannya sendiri. Di hadapan Yixing, orang yang begitu ingin dia jaga dengan nyawanya ssendiri. Junmyeon sudah berada dalam keadaan terendahnya kala ini namun Yixing seperti enggan untuk mengakhirinya dan bahkan masih setia membisu dalam isakan. Masih setia untuk menyayat hati kecilnya.

"Katakan dan buat aku untuk melupakanmu. . ."

Junmyeon kecewa bagaimana waktu mempermainkan mereka, bagaimana keadaan yang menyiksa dan dia lebih kecewa bahwa akhirnya kenyataan dia tidak dapat memiliki Yixing bukan lagi sebuah ketakutan tetapi sekarang sudah ada di depan matanya.

"Junmyeon. . .aku. . .tidak bisa." Yixing sudah benar benar tidak memiliki jiwanya lagi.

Anak itu sudah lemah, Junmyeon dapat memahaminya hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Yixing hancur dan lebih memilih egonya. Untuk tetap bertahan di keputusannya. Junmyeon juga tau akan hal itu.

Maka sekali lagi biarkan Junmyeon mengalah, membawa telapak tangannya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala yang lebih muda dengan tatapan luar biasa sendu, "Aku tidak meminta kalau begitu. . ."

"Tetapi ijinkan aku memelukmu. . .untuk terakhir kalinya." Yixing justru semakin menangis.

Kala tubuhnya di peluk, kala kehangatan masuk ke dalam ingatannya, ini yang terakhir bukan?

Junmyeon mengecup lama dahinya dan berbisik pelan, "Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga tubuh kecil ini."

"Berhenti melukainya dengan semua ego juga tingkahmu. . . ."

Semua seperti rol film rusak, berputar bagaimana ketika mereka bersama dan jauh lebih sering berdebat dalam perselisihan hingga ucapan yang sering terdengar dari Junmyeon adalah tentang ego dan tingkahnya yang keras kepala.

"Berjanjilah untuk hidup lebih baik daripada ini."

Yixing tau bahwa dengan hal ini dia akan menghancurkan semuanya, dan dia juga tau jika saat ini dia tengah melihat kehancuran Junmyeon. Bagaimana lelaki ini tidak pernah bisa melepasnya begitu saja. Lelaki yang selalu dia tatap dengan kekaguman tengah menghadapi kehancuran karenanya. Junmyeon yang selalu menatapnya dengan ketegasan dan sejuta cara untuk melindunginya sekarang telah di ambang batas kemampuannya. Junmyeon menunjukkan separuh dirinya yang benar benar hancur.

"Dan tolong jangan hapus ingatanmu tentangku."

Hatinya sakit untuk permintaan ini. Apa sebegitu buruknya Yixing hingga Junmyeon memintanya untuk tidak menghapus ingatannya akan lelaki Kim itu. Setelah semua yang mereka lakukan, setelah semua hal mereka lalui. Apa semudah itu?

Meskipun semua kenangan manis mereka sudah lebih banyak di lalui oleh kenangan buruk karena Yixing sendiri yang selalu keras kepala, memancing kesabaran Junmyeon dalam menghadapinya hanya demi lepas dari lelaki ini.

Hanya untuk mengubur rasa yang dia miliki.

Hanya untuk egonya, menolak dan memintanya pergi.

Apa ini rasanya di lepas secara perlahan.

Setelah selama ini Junmyeon yang selalu memberinya ucapan juga perbuatan akan cinta.

Dan perlahan kehangatan itu menghilang, jiwa Yixing kosong. Seperti di hantam oleh badai angin musim dingin. Kesepian dan pusat kasih sayangnya hilang. Seseorang yang selalu ada untuk menatap dan melindunginya akan pergi seiring tangan Junmyeon yang perlahan terlepas. Seiring kecupan di dahinya yang perlahan memudar hilang. Seiring dengan bola mata Junmyeon dan senyuman kesedihan ada di sana dan ucapan selamat tinggal itu ada menyapanya.

Yixing panik, dalam sisa tenaga mengais pusat kehidupannya. Pusat perhatiannya, meraih apapun yang ada di depannya, sekalipun itu akan berdampak banyak.

Biarkan dia egois kali ini.

Dia tidak bisa melihat kehancuran ini.

"Ti. .tidak!"

Itu suara yang sangat pelan namun luar biasa menyayat.

Mereka sama sama hancur, sama sama rapuh.

Seolah mereka memang sudah di takdirkan untuk bersama dan di paksa saling menjauh.

"Maafkan aku. . .hiks. . .maaf junmyeon. . .maaf."

Dan kecupan itu datang bertubi tubi, menghujani seluruh wajah Yixing yang bisa Junmyeon jangkau, merengkuhnya sebisa mungkin tidak membiarkan Yixing merasa dingin lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu. . Hiks . . . Jangan pergi. . ."

Junmyeon sudah berhenti untuk ingat bagaimana mereka berdiri atau justru sudah terduduk, yang dia ingat hanya Yixing yang meraihnya dan Junmyeon membawa dalam dekapannya. Tidak membiarkan anak itu menangis sendiri lagi. Memberinya kecupan di manapun juga ucapan terimakasih yang tidak berhenti dia bisikan. Junmyeon diam diam berjanji akan menyelesaikan semua hal setelah ini untuk Yixing.

Sekalipun itu harus melumpuhkan Zhang Honglei sendiri, akan dia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon masih setia mendekap erat Yixing yang saat ini ada di atas pangkuannya, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada dan memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala. Yixing sendiri terdiam menikmati keadaan mereka yang saling terdiam seolah olah berdamai dengan keadaan. Memainkan jemarinya di balik kancing kerah kemeja abu abu Junmyeon.

Yixing akan sesekali mendongak hanya untuk menatap Junmyeon yang masih sama terdiam dan memberinya kecupan di ujung hidungnya. Keduanya tersenyum hingga Junmyeon sadar bola mata Yixing sembab bukan main, anak itu menangis pada waktu yang lama. "Aku mencintaimu."

Hanya kata kata itu yang akan keluar dari Junmyeon dan Yixing akan membawa jemarinya menyentuh sisi wajah Junmyeon dan mengusapnya perlahan, "Aku juga mencintaimu junmyeon."

"Tetapi aku jauh lebih mencintaimu." Dan Yixing akan memeluk erat pusat kedamaiannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. . ." Itu terdengar seperti mereka tidak memiliki jalan di depan yang benar benar terbuka lebar.

Junmyeon hanya kembali mendekap Yixing dalam kehangatan dan berucap kelewat lembut di pucuk kepalanya, "Cukup percaya padaku dan tetaplah seperti ini."

Yixing mendongak untuk mempertemukan bola mata dan tatapan mereka saling menyelami dalam detik berikutnya, "Aku percaya padamu."

Junmyeon tersenyum dan menutup jarak mereka, hanya terdiam dan menikmati kedekatan mereka. Hingga Yixing yang memulai, Junmyeon tau dan memberikan kesempatan kepadanya. Mengikis jarak bibirnya hingga menempel lalu mengecupnya perlahan dalam melodi lembut yang tidak pernah Yixing pelajari.

Jiwanya merinding akan sebuah kenangan mereka bersama, akan kerinduan yang hampir mereka lupakan yang selalu tertutup ego masing masing hingga keduanya hampir lupa jika pertemuan mereka tidak memiliki awal yang baik. Yixing melumat memberikan sensasi kecupan basah yang dalam hingga jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya karena perbuatannya sendiri, memainkan bagian lembut Junmyeon atas bawah yang di biarkan saja oleh empunya, baru ketika Yixing puas dan memberi jarak untuk tatapan intens Junmyeon, dari sana Yixing tau jika dia merasakan kegugupan yang bukan main.

Wajah di depan Junmyeon beralih menatap arah lain untuk sembunyi, sembunyi dari tatapan elang miliknya yang siap mengobrak abrik sisi paling dalam dari si kecil Zhang yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat. Junmyeon menarik dalam kekangan kedua jemarinya di dagu. Bola mata itu berpendar banyak emosi di sana dan menjadi sayu kala jarak mereka mendekat, dalam alunan deting jarum jam Junmyeon mengikisnya untuk hisapan kuat dan lumatan main main bagian atas dan bawah bergantian dalam ritme pendek yang memabukkan. Dalam sensai kecupan basah, seluruh bagian dia sentuh dan enggan meninggalkan sisa yang kering di sana, gigitan dia berikan dan tidak terdengar protes di sana, Junmyeon beranjak menelusupkan daging lembutnya mengajak bermain area dalam goa hangat dan dansa dalam tarian panjang terjadi, lidah Yixing tidak bisa terlepas, di lilit dan menggelitik. Air liur bercampur dan enggan untuk tau siapa yang memiiki itu semua.

Yixing tersendat oleh nafsunya sendiri, oleh degupan jantung dan nafas pendek hingga darahnya mendidih dan berpusat di wajahnya. Junmyeon tidak keberatan mengulang tarian yang sama, berpindah untuk area yang pas bagi mereka kembali menciptakan kecipak basah penuh candu.

Satu dari sisi terdalam menampakkan dirinya dalam kecupan basah Junmyeon menariknya ke sisi luar menghisap bukan main bibir bengkak Yixing. Memberi jarak untuk melihat kombinasi terbaik yang dia ketahui, bibir bengkak terbuka, liur yang tidak di bilang rapi, nafas pendek penuh aura panas dan wajah memerah dengan tatapan sayu.

Betapa manisnya anak ini hingga Junmyeon begitu ingin menghancurkannya dalam balutan kenikmatan tiada tepi hingga ujung putih yang menjemputnya. Yixing tau jika kabut nafsu membalut mereka begitu cepat. Hingga jantung dan jiwanya sama sama berdegup gila, jemarinya menarik wajah Junmyeon dalam kecupan kembali, kali ini mereka sama sama tidak menahan untuk alur cepat penuh kecipak keras, tidak dengan kelembutan kala keduanya sama sama mengerti apa yang mereka butuhkan dalam kerinduan gila ini.

Yixing mendesah tertahan kala jemari Junmyeon mengusap kelewat lembut penuh alunan di punggungnya, tubuhnya melengkung namun tidak tau jika Junmyeon memanfaatkannya untuk membawa mendekat mengikis jarak hingga tubuhnya menempel erat.

Yixing menggila hingga tubuhnya bergerak di luar kendali, menggesekkan miliknya dengan Junmyeon yang sama sama terbalut kain fabrikan. Mendengar umpatan Junmyeon lalu terkikik dan kembali mengecup Junmyeon, dia tergila gila oleh sensasi ciuman mereka sendiri dan tidak tau kapan udara pendingin ruangan menyapa kulit punggung bawahnya kelewat mudah.

Jemari Junmyeon ada di bawah sana. Memberikan stimulasi kelewat erotis, mengusap punggung hingga ke atas menyusuri setiap keindahan yang Tuhan berikan padanya lewat Yixing. Bahkan perutnya sekarang mulai terjamah dan Yixing bersiap untuk sentuhan pada tonjolannya yang sudah mengeras akibat gesekannya sendiri tadi.

Tapi seolah dia di hadapkan pada Junmyeon yang sering menggodanya, Junmyeon yang diam diam di bencinya, Junmyeon yang terlalu senang membuatnya kesal, kala gesekan di bagian bawah mereka terasa lebih intens hingga membuat kepalanya pening Junmyeon memainkan tubuhnya dengan baik, bibirnya ada di lehernya memberikan tanda kelewat sensual sementara tangannya menari nari tetapi selalu menghindari tonjolan mungilnya, hanya berada di sisinya tetapi tidak menyentuh sepenuhnya.

"Junmyeon~"

Namanya di panggil kelewat frustasi, Yixing bahkan membawa wajah rupawan itu ke hadapannya untuk sebuah ciuman lagi dan lagi, Junmyeon menyeringai jemarinya di tuntun untuk menyentuh si kecil kecoklatan di dada dalam gesekan perlahan hingga gesekan kasar lalu Junmyeon kembali pasif dan menghindarinya, dia ingin melihat bagaimana frustasinya Yixing. Namun anak itu menurut saja kala setelan kaos t-shirtnya di lepas oleh Junmyeon. Lalu dengan dan menatap penuh seringai Junmyeon menyentil tonjolan itu hingga sang empu memekik keras, sampai kata kata 'kumohon' datang dan Junmyeon menghisap keras area itu. Tanpa ampun.

Yixing mendongak, lega bukan main. Tubuh nya dia bawa menopang tinggi untuk memudahkan sang lekaki Kim, sementara tangannya ada di leher belakang juga rambut bawah Junmyeon, menariknya dalam ungkapan atas perlakuan cabul Junmyeon pada tubuhnya. Yixing belum puas membawa satu tangan Junmyeon mengarahkan pada tonjolan satunya dan pekikan satit harus rela dia keluarkan saat jemari itu langsung memberikan tekanan kasar dalam jepitan tangan, memelintir, menarik dan mencubitnya. Yixing kalang kabut terlebih tangan besar Junmyeon ada di bongkahan pantatnya menarik narik melebarkan dan bahkan memberikan tamparan keras.

Yixing mendesah saat bagian lain tonjolan kecil dadanya di sentuh bergantian, Junmyeon kasar dalam memperlakukannya dalam gigitan gemas juga hisapan yang dia rasa bisa membuat dadanya semakin menggembung lucu, Yixing berusaha mengatakan 'tidak' atau 'tolong jangan' namun yang ada hanya nafas putus putusnya yang terdengar.

Junmyeon menyelesaikannya dan menatap wajah luar biasa sayu Yixing dalam kabut nafsu. Dia tersenyum mengusap peluh yang ada di wajah cantik itu lalu mengecup dahi hingga turun ke hidung dan berakhir di bibir cherrynya.

Ciuman mereka memiliki ritme pelan dan dalam kali ini, mengecap penuh rasa yang coba mereka bagi kali ini. Ada begitu banyak kelembutan yang semakin membuat Yixing tremor.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti." Junmyeon memberikan peringatan.

Yixing hanya tersenyum dan mengecup kembali bibir itu, "Kalau begitu lakukan kim."

Dan Yixing harus rela terbanting ke ranjang di belakangnya dan menerima kukungan Junmyeon, lelaki itu menyeringai dan ia luar biasa tampan dari sini. Yixing membawa jemarinya naik dan melihat keindahan itu, hingga jemarinya di kecup oleh Junmyeon. Yixing terkikik dan dengan nakalnya membawa lututnya bermain di area vital lelaki itu.

Junmyeon benar benar ingin membuat Yixing berteriak frustasi kali ini.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Namun Yixing malah mengigit bibirnya menggoda hingga menekan lututnya dimana kedua bola Junmyeon ada di sana. "Fuck!"

Junmyeon mencium Yixing dalam tarian lidah sengit. Berbagi air liur hingga si kecil tersedak, mengangkat punggung dan pantatnya untuk melepas celana training yang dia kenakan dan hanya melepas satu kakinya, menyisakan kaki satunya masih menyangkut celananya. Yixing tidak protes hanya lututnya kembali berlarian, namun Junmyeon mencekalnya dengan usapan kelewat sensual dari area lutut hingga berputar dan turun menjelajah pahanya yang saat ini terasa mengigil oleh pendingin dan oleh nafsunya sendiri.

Junmyeon kembali menyentil namun ini adalah ereksi kecilnya dan Yixing mengerang begitu indah, jemarinya kembali menari dan menjelajah, hanya dua jari dan bisa membuat Yixing mabuk kepayang.

"Junmyeon ku mohon~"

Dan senyuman Junmyeon justru membuat Yixing mengerang, menggeliat mencari pelampiasan tercepat untuk ereksi juga nafsu yang membumbung tinggi, jemari Junmyeon meraih minyak zaitun yang tadi sempat Yixing gunakan untuk melemaskan luka goresnya. Membuka botol yang diam diam merekam ekspresi wajah Yixing yang tergugu.

"Aku bilang bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Dan tiba tiba Yixing blank tanpa dia ketahui, Junmyeon sudah ada lagi di atasnya namun lelaki itu melebarkan kakinya menempatkan diri di antaranya dan mengecup tutut Yixing sementara satu jemarinya tau tau mengitari lingkaran kenikmatannya, ia mengigil tau apa yang akan di sasar lelaki itu.

"A-ahh~"

Lubangnya di tekan main main oleh sensai dingin, pahanya di kecup di hisap di lecehkan dengan begitu kentara di depan wajahnya, Yixing hanya bisa pasrah dia terhipnotis hanya untuk menatap bola mata kelam Junmyeon yang ada di sana dan semakin terperangkap oleh nafsunya sendiri. Kelembutan dan benda asing itu masuk menyapa lubangnya yang sudah lama kosong. Membuat Yixing mengigil oleh rasa dingin dan licin.

Mendongak Yixing terkejut oleh perlakuan Junmyeon pada penis tegangnya, memegang dalan kocokan bertempo pelan yang semaki lama semakin cepat. Tidak dengan lubangnya yang di mainkan dan kelicinan aktif.

Junmyeon tidak terlalu lama, memainkan serta lidahnya dan menghisap ujung hingga batang ereksi Yixing, mengabsen bahkan tidak ragu untuk mengecup dua buah bola yang membuat Yixing diliputi kenikmatan bertubi tubi. Sebelah tangannya ada di paha menjaga agar anak itu tidak menjepitnya karena nafsu yang membumbung tinggi.

Yixing merasa terlalu banyak dan semakin banyak kala Junmyeon sudah memiliki tiga jari di dalam sana, melebar dalam rasa sakit perih namun bertubrukan dengan nikmat yang ada dari hisapan kuat di area vitalnya. Junmyeon menyeringai lebih kala prostat itu di temukan dengan mudah.

Yixing dia buat kelimpungan karena tekanan di prostatnya lama dan lambat sementara ereksinya di manjakan kelewat intens. Kakinya bergerak gelisah dan Yixing merasa testisnya memberat, bola mata berkabut dan Junmyeon tau akan hal itu.

Organsme akan segera menjemput dan kedutan di penis itu semakin terasa hingga lelehan cairan hangat menyapa lidah Junmyeon. Yixing menerima pelepasan pertamanya, "Ah- Ah! Junmyeon umngh. ."

Punggung melengkung itu perlahan mulai kendur dan kembali berpijak pada empuknya ranjang, Yixing hanya bisa bernafas putus putus sarat akan kelelahan pasca pelepasan. Menarik Junmyeon untuk kembali berbagi ciuman dan kecipak basah terdengar, membagi sisa sisa lelehan yang tadi terkecap di lidah Junmyeon.

Terlena oleh setiap permainan ludah juga tangan Junmyeon, Yixing tidak sadar jika lubangnya sudah tidak lagi tersentuh oleh ketiga jari dan minyak pelumas.

Junmyeon sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dalam balutan pelumas dan bersiap untuk memuai pertempuran di depan lubang Yixing.

Kala ciuman mereka memiliki jeda Junmyeon menatap penuh meminta keyakinan di sana dan siapa sangka Yixing mengeser bongkahan pantatnya mendekat hingga ujung Junmyeon sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir lubangnya.

Satu dorongan dan Yixing di manjakan dalam cubitan tonjolan dada, dia mencoba menahan dan menetralisir sendirian. Namun rasa terbelah juga panas itu tetap ada di sana. "Akh! Sakiit."

Junmyeon tau, menghentikannya dan jemari meraih penis lemas di sana, memainkan jemari ke atas ke bawah lalu mengenggamnya. Merasa sudah memberi jeda dorongan ia lakukan lagi sekalipun Yixing tetap memberikan ringisan sakit. Membungkam bibir cherry dam ciuman dan dorongan semakin Junmyeon berikan hingga setengah miliknya masuk.

"Junmyeon-akh! Tidak! Hentikan!" Yixing kepayahan dalam liputan sakit dan panas namun penisnya kembali di kocok dalam kecepatan membuatnya hampir terlupa bahwa Junmyeon ada di ambang batas kesabarannya untuk menikmati cengkraman hangat lubang nikmat miliknya. Hingga dengan kasar menekan masuk keseluruhan miliknya hingga terbenam habis.

Yixing mengerang dalam sakit yang mendominasi dan Junmyeon memejamkan mata untuk kehangatan nikmatnya.

Perut Yixing menegang seiring benda dalam lubangnya, itu begitu panas dan penuh. Yixing hampir hampir tidak bisa bergerak bahkan jika dia ingin untuk melarikan diri dari rasa panas itu.

Terenggah dan tarikan benda panjang itu terasa, begitu terasa begitu intens Junmyeon membawanya hingga ujung dan masuk perlahan, lelaki itu masih terpejam untuk menikmati setiap inchi tubuhnya di manjakan oleh sempit dan hangatnya lubang Yixing.

Hingga pada tarikan ketiga Junmyeon berani untuk menggempur cepat dan mengukung submisif dalam kukungan kuasanya. Beradu mata dalam kenikmatan yang di cari puncaknya.

Yixing hanya bisa mendesah kala tusukan itu semakin membuat pantatnya bergunjang di hempasi pinggul penuh tenaga Junmyeon. Lelaki itu tidak main main kala sudah menemukan prostatnya dan mengempur tanpa celah di sana.

Menyasar penuh atensi hingga Yixing hampir terlonjak lonjak dalam kukungannya.

Jemari kecil anak itu hanya sampai pada lengan berotot yang mengukungnya, sebatas tenaganya mampu memegang dan bahkan mencengkeram di sana. Merasakan sakit yang terkikis oleh kenikmatan bertubi tubi dari gempuran prostat yang hampir tidak pernah meleset.

"Ungh. . .tidakh! Begitu dalam. .junmyeon ah!"

Begitu dalam Junmyeon menyentuhnya hingga lelaki itu begitu ingin melihat Yixing mengerang keras karena prostatnya di tekan dalam dan lama saat tusukannya memelan tepat, Yixing semakin menggeleng frustasi lagi ketika penisnya yang sudah memerah siap menjemput pelepasan justru di genggam dalam kocokan dan tusukan di lubangnya memelan menjauhi prostat lalu kembali untuk menekannya intens dan lama.

Ini terlalu banyak dan Yixing akan segera meledak setelah ini.

Terbukti dari mengencangnya cengkeraman yang Junmyeon rasakan di miliknya, dia tau jika ini pertanda pelepasan Yixing semakin dekat hingga membuatnya terburu menarik keluar miliknya dan membalik cepat tubuh Yixing untuk tengkurap dan membawanya ke ujung ranjang, dengan kaki menyentuh lantai dan tubuh bagian atasnya masih berada di ranjang, Junmyeon menusuk masuk cepat menuntaskan hasrat yang sebentar lagi kian meninggi.

Mengayunkan pinggul keras memenuhi lubang kenikmatan Yixing hingga miliknya menempel erat, memastikan prostatnya di gempur kasar hingga suara becek akibat precum dan licinnya pelumas memenuhi ruangan.

"Ang -Ahh, junmyeonngh aku-"

Tergagap oleh kenikmatan bertubi tubi yang datang, perut Yixing semakin penuh dan terlilit, dengan penis yang bergesekan dengan ranjang dan dada yang di jadikan sasaran bagi jemari Junmyeon, tusukan dia rasakan teramat dalam kala pinggul Junmyeon mengayun penuh tenaga hingga putih penyapa dan pening kepalanya terangkat seperti melayang menikmati tiap tusukan intens hingga rasa sesak akibat penis Junmyeon yang membesar dia terima didetik berikutnya, lelaki itu akan mencapai pelepasannya segera hingga Yixing dengan sisa tenaga mengetatkan lubangnya memancing sang dominan dalam pusara kenikmatan.

"Fuck!"

Junmyeon mengumpat tau jika si kecil sengaja melakukannya hingga pada tusukan ketiga dia melepaskan benihnya di lubang Yixing lalu ambruk begitu saja. Detik berlalu dan Junmyeon bangun hingga dia merasa jika tubuh Yixing merosot,

Bersiap untuk terjatuh jika saja tidak Junmyeon menahan pinggulnya dengan kedua tangan. Membawa dalam gendongan untuk menyapa empuknya ranjang lebih cepat, menutupi dengan selimut dan bergabung setelahnya.

Junmyeon mengecup gemas pipi Yixing yang hanya di tanggapi gumanan kecil si pemilik yang sudah menutup mata sarat lelah dan tenaganya yang habis terkuras, dan setelah kecupan di dahi terakhir Junmyeon ikut membawa dirinya larut dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan tertatih dengan tubuh nyeri hingga tenaga yang masih terisi separuh. Tubuhnya di balut bathrobe lembut terpantul di depan kaca wastefel. Bersemu merah lalu menunduk tanpa sebab sekalipun hanya ada dia di sana.

Jemarinya merambati bekas merah dalam lingkaran leher jenjangnya dan senyum itu hadir di sana, oh tidak. Sepertinya wajah Yixing memerah hingga dia lupa untuk apa dia ada di sini sekalipun ini masih pukul 4 dini hari. Yixing menyelesaikan pekerjaannya cepat kendati tubuhnya bisa di ajak kompromi namun dia butuh begitu banyak istirahat sebelum Junmyeon bangun dan segala kebutuhan lelaki itu akan menjadi tanggungjawabnya.

Mengenakan training dan kemeja seadanya Yixing menyergit kala mendengar gesekan yang di yakini jendela terbuka. Apa lelaki itu sudah bangun?

Terburu oleh pikirannya hingga membiarkan bathrobe tersampir begitu saja di samping wastafel, Yixing membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah keluar.

"Junmyeon? Kau sudah bangun?" Bertanya sembari membawa kakinya melangkah keluar menyusuri gelapnya ruangan yang minim pencahayaan dan Yixing hanya sadar bahunya di tarik mundur dengan cepat dan mulutnya di sumpal oleh sapu tangan basah yang membuat kepalanya ringan lalu semua gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya semua baik baik saja. Semua berjalan dengan sempurna. Semua semestinya ada dan tidak lagi hancur bermasalah. Seharusnya bukan?

Matahari bersinar dengan semestinya, udara masih cenderung dingin dan sejuk -itu baik, langit cederung cerah namun berawan semestinya semua keadaan ini memperbaiki diri juga jiwa seseorang. Semestinya bukan?

Tetapi, seperti sebuah deburan ombak yang berlalu cepat menghempas pinggiran pantai dan menyapanya lalu kembali ke laut. Seperti Junmyeon yang kehilangan segalanya begitu banyak. Semuanya, dirinya juga jiwanya termasuk kesabarannya yang tiba tiba menguap entah kemana di gantikan cepat dengan kemarahan juga frustasi di dalamnya. Mengembang seperti sebuah setetes tinta yang menyebar cepat dalam air dan menguasainya terlampau banyak.

Bora sudah ada untuk meredam semua gejolak api yang akan menbakar apartement Yixing, bukan sebuah api yang sesungguhnya melainkan kemarahan Junmyeon. Lelaki itu sudah bertumpu pada meja yang berantakan. Bukan hanya meja namun seluruh kamar sudah sepenuhnya hancur berantakan, sehancur perasaannya karena kehilangan Yixing untuk kedua kalinya.

"Cari tau semuanya!" Junmyeon bahkan tidak menoleh pada Bora dan Taekwoon yang datang tergesa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Taekwoon berjalan melewati kertas bersebaran, bingkai foto yang tergeletak. Bahkan beberapa buku dan lampu meja yang tumbang.

"Aku jelas tau jika mereka berniat menjauhkanku dengannya." Taekwoon terkejut, jika maksud Junmyeon hanya memisahkan yaitu membawanya ke mansion.

"Junmyeon. . ."

"Jendela terbuka paksa dari luar dan handuk yixing terjatuh, bahkan lampu kamar mandi masih menyala." Bora melangkah mendekat setelah sebelumnya keluar dari kamar dimana Junmyeon berada.

"Di culik, atau di bawa paksa. Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau dalam pengaruh obat bius aku tidak tau." Junmyeon mengusap kasar wajahnya terlampau penat dengan semua hal.

"Apa perintah tuan muda sekarang?" Bora bersiap dan Taekwoon bahkan tidak bersuara.

"Pindahkan kepemilikian wilayah thailand, aku akan hancurkan mereka sekarang juga."

Mengangkat telepon dan bunyi klik terdengar hingga Bora mengucapkan sepatah kata, "Kembali sekarang."

 _Pip-_

"Mereka akan ada dalam perjalanan 30 menit untuk sampai, tuan."

Ya, dalam 30 menit juga semua tim akan berkumpul dan Junmyeon tidak main main dalam rencananya untuk menyerang Zhang kali ini. Dia mampu dan akan merebut apa yang telah mereka ambil darinya.

Ketiganya meninggalkan apartement Yixing setelah Junmyeon mengatakan dirinya baik baik saja kepada Taekwoon, lelaki itu mengkhawatirkannya namun pikiran Junmyeon hanya tertuju pada Yixing dan Yixing. Hingga dengan tergesa dia keluar dari apartement menuju basement parkir dimana mobil Bora ada di sana.

Tinggal enam langkah mereka sampai sebelum sebuah mobil jeep berhenti tidak terlalu jauh darinya, "Yo hyung, kita bertemu lagi."

"Fuck! Aku tidak percaya akan bertemu mereka di sini." Taekwoon mengumpat dan Bora yang menatap tidak bersahabat. Dua orang jelas jelas memiliki sejarah buruk dalam sebuah kepentingan dan keuntungan.

Sedangkan Junmyeon, "Jangan datang jika kau hanya menyapa, chanyeol."

"Hanya menitipkan kunci, mungkin?" Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat lalu melempar kunci mobil yang di tangkap baik oleh Junmyeon.

"Kau sedang menunjukkan dukunganmu?" Tanya Junmyeon menatap penuh seringai pada kunci mobil jeep yang ada di tangannya.

"Ikut kami." Mereka pergi dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam yang sudah jelas Sehun di sana sebagai pengemudi.

Mereka di bawa ke dalam jalanan terowongan dan sebuah kompleks sepi penuh penjagaan. Junmyeon tidak menganggap lebih untuk hal hal itu hanya menjalankan jeep lalu berakgir pada sebuah gerbang lebar yang di jaga ketat.

Anak anak Wu memang seperti inikah?

Junmyeon malas memikirkannya dan membiarkan dirinya di bawa masuk lebih dalam.

"Mereka yang ada di sana akan setia menunggu perintahmu, ini janjiku seperti sebuah pilihan aku untuk ada di pihakmu. Bahkan seluruh Wu yang ada di Changsa akan ada untukmu."

Sebuah penawaran menggiurkan datang dan berhembus sesegar angin pagi, semanis buah di musim panas. Chanyeol disana menunjukkan kekuatannya dan penawaran terbaik. Sedangkan Junmyeon, dia tau jika ini pasti berkaitan dengan lelaki bermarga Byun yang dulu selalu diceritakan Yixing. Akan kedekatan mereka dan perlindungannya.

"Kau sedang berusaha menunjukkan partisipasimu?" Itu pertanyaan dari Taekwoon, hampir hampir dia heran bagaimana Chanyeol dan Sehun selalu tau banyak hal yang terjadi pada Kim dan keluarganya.

"Well, justru menyenangkan. Bagaimana aku ada dalam bagian pemilik dari thailand dan sekarang changsa akan kau porak porandakan. Bukankah nama wu akan ikut naik?"

Tampan sialan! Senyuman Chenyeol bertebar tanpa tau malu akan ucapannya, sudah Taekwoon duga jika akan ada banyak maksud dalam keikutsertaannya kali ini. Dia tipe orang yang akan membantu jika itu menguntungkan. Sialan bukan?

"Bedebah kau yeol." Sekonyong konyong Junmyeon mengatakannya namun hanya di tanggapi kekehan tak bermakna.

"Tetapi sampaikan salamku pada appa untuk mengirim setiap langkah kalian ke sini."

Kim itu selalu tau dimana bagian terbaik untuk menekan seseorang, Junmyeon tau jika Tuan Kim tidak akan terdiam bahkan setelah memegang Oh Yunho yang merupakan ayah Sehun sebagai sekutu. Well, kala kembali ke Seoul ia akan mendengar cerita bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun tunduk di bawah perintah Tuan Kim.

"Fuck!"

Lihat bukan? Bagaimana umpatan Sehun sudah jelas jika appa nya tidak main main kala mengancam Sehun.

Bora meraih atensi lebih tidak peduli bagaimana ke empat lelaki itu saling menikam melewati kata kata, "Mereka akan kita pakai untuk jalan utama menuju mansion, ada sekitar empat atau tiga pos aktif yang menjaga di luar."

"Ya, dan bawa dasom lebih cepat bersama yang lain." Junmyeon memberi perintah.

"Junmyeon aku tidak menyarankanmu dengan glock, tidak akan pernah!" Seru Taekwoon kala jemari Junmyeon mulai merambati keindahan mematikan sebuah Glock.

"Jangan menentangku!" Desisnya penuh kemarahan.

"Pikirkan yixing. Bagaimana hancurnya anak itu jika tau kau pelindungnya juga seseorang yang begitu dia kagumi justru menjadi pembunuh dari orang tuanya." Jelas Taekwoon yang tau kelemahan terbesarnya.

"Dan bahkan mereka yang menjauhkan yixing dariku!" Bela Junmyeon seraya menatap tajam Taekwoon.

"Junmyeon ini ujianmu! Bukankah kim di ajarkan untuk menyembuhkan namun juga menabur luka? Aku yakin kau punya banyak cara untuk menaklukkan mereka."

Namun sesungguhnya di balik ucapan Taekwoon mrnyembunyikan satu fakta, bahwa Junmyeon harus bisa menekan egonya untuk mengantar kematian seseorang hari ini. Mereka bukan akan membunuh tetapi melumpuhkannya. Tetapi kalian bahkan terlampau hafal jika Junmyeon hanya ada untuk mengantar kematian dan penyiksaan pada mereka hingga menuju ambang batas jembatan keputus asaan dan teriakan nyaring nyanyian kematian.

Ini tantangan baru untuk Kim bagaimana menyikapi emosi dan ambisi membunuhnya. Dan Taekwoon cerdik dengan menggunakan Yixing sebagai alasannya hingga bisa di lihat bagaimana Junmyeon berangsur memejamkan bola matamya dan mengontrol baik baik jiwanya. Menormalkan setiap tarikan nafasnya dengan bola mats menerawang baik baik dalam pola pikir yang coba dia bangun sedikit demi sedikit.

"Berapa jumlah bius yang kita punya?" Lihat bagaimana ptaknya cepat berputar.

"Gunakan jarum bius, bola asap dan sedikit ledakan, sisanya singkirkan dan ikat. Aku mau dasom ada bersama kalian berdua." Rencana dimulai dan Chanyeol diam diam berdecak kagum.

Glock terlempar dan Junmyeon menyelipkan pisau di sisi belakang tubuhnya, "Aku benar benar ingin menghancurkannya asal kau tau taekwoon."

"Mereka adalah bagian dari kehidupan yixing dari masa kecilnya, jangan rusak mereka junmyeon setidaknya biarkan yixing memiliki masa kecilnya yang bisa dia kenang." Itu sebuah kebenaran yang tersimpan di balik memanfaatkannya sebagai lamdasan menekan Junmyeon dan tindakannya.

"Tidak seperti kita."

Itu fakta mmenyakitkan yang tidak seharusnya terucap.

"BRENGSEK!" Dan Junmyeon menendang dengan baik meja di depannya hingga roboh.

Taekwoon sudah hafal reaksi itu, dimana Junmyeon akan menghancurkan apapun jika ingatan tidak mengenakan masa kecilnya di umbar begitu kentara oleh orang lain. Namun Taekwoon harus melakukannya -terpaksa- karena jika tidak Junmyeon akan masih membiarkan dirinya menyentuh keluarga Zhang sedikit dan itu akan membuat Yixing hancur saat mengetahuinya.

"Hancurkan mereka dengan ledakan, tuan. Dan sisanya kita bereskan." Bora tau banyak akan masa kecil kelam milik Kim jadi dia ada untuk meredakan setiap jarum tak kasat mata yang di tebar Taekwoon barusan.

"Setidaknya aku membantu untuk urusan depan, bagian dalam kalian sendiri yang urus." Chanyeol segera mengambil tindakan.

"Hmm." Balas Junmyeon.

"Tuan muda, sekarang mereka sudah ada diperjalanan." Bora menurunkan ponselnya dan menatap Junmyeon,

Laki laki itu terdiam beberapa saat lalu memejamkan matanya hingga tatapan setajam elang itu terbuka lagi sebuah pesan suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka semua.

"Jangan bergerak sedikitpun dari sana, karena untuk masuk ke dalam pengamanan zhang kalian butuh lebih banyak orang dalam."

Dan Bora benar benar tersenyum, itu jelas suara Minseok yang sekarang berada dalam perjalanan. Mereka memperoleh guide dengan adanya Minseok dan juga Dasom. Meskipun Junmyeon harus menunggu sebentar lagi namun semua ini akan mengawali semuanya.

Mari menghancurkan zhang,

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc-

Hei, ini Luce. Eumm aku datang setelah 3 bulan. Ini begitu terlambat, aku ga akan cerita apa yg terjadi hingga begitu lama namun maaf dan maaf sungguh maaf untuk datang terlambat. Ada banyak yang akan aku sampaikan dan berharap kalian mau membaca bagian kecil ini.

\- Next chap, mereka bertiga akan bertemu. Junmyeon - Yixing -Yifan

-Aku berfikir untuk segera menentukan ending dan epilog untuk ace.

\- Ada banyak pertanyaan, salah satunya apa yang kalian inginkan di ending? Aku berfikir bahwa ending akan sangat berpengaruh bagi sebuah cerita dalam meninbulkan kesan dan aku sudah takut bahkan sebelum mencoba, apa kalian berminat untuk mengatakan keinginan kalian? Setidaknya ada sebagai masukan?

\- Untuk readers kesayangan, hei kalian tahukah jika aku begitu bersyukur, bangga dan haru bisa memiliki kalian sebagai pembaca setia. Aku bahkan malu bagaimana menyampaikan keterlambatan ini, dengan cara penyampaian informasi kapan update yg minim. Kalian memenuhi kolom review bahkan setelah aku vakum 3 bulan di chap pertama 'vanille' itu benar benar membuatku malu pada diriku sendiri dan juga terharu, kalian menghargai karyaku dengan sangat baik. Terimakasih sudah membuat saya banyak tersenyum dengan setiap ketikan review yang datang.

\- Untuk 'gues' kesayangan yang selalu panggil kak tapi ga ada satu inisial disana dan juga 'krongindororo' kalian seperti dua adik kecilku yang manis. Terimakasih untuk selalu mengingatkan saya cepat update. Bukan hanya kalian tetapi banyak dari kolom review dan saya ga bisa benar benar membalas satu persatu. Tapi tetap akan saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah membaca ace dan menghargai karya ku, siapapun visitor yang masuk untuk berkunjung sekalipun tidak ada untuk meninggalkan pesan tapi besar harapan, hati kalian akan menghangat dan bahagia dengan kehadiran 'ACE' juga semua karyaku. Sekali lagi terimakasih.

Dan karena saking lamanya saya lupa kapan saya mulai update chap 11 dari awal teaser sampai full chap, okay tetapi chap 12 ini akan aku persembahkan spesial buat kalian ;

Guest; Krongindororo; Nowords; heeriztator; bunnysheep91; Bee614; naluw; Dudu Luv Nini males login; Guest anak kost ; dll.

Oh lupa, untuk next chap belum bisa tentukan kapan karena awal desember aku ada kegiatan dan untuk libur kerja baru akan dimulai pada perayaan natal hingga tahun baru. Jadi jaga kesehatan kalian dan semoga sukses.

Luce, 29 November 2018


	13. Mine! You're Mine!

A/n :

Aku memulai draf chap ini setelah mendengarkan 'sign' sebelum membuatnya, ku fikir itu memiliki tempo yang cocok dan sesuai.

.

.

.

.

.

Keputusan sudah di ambil

Permainan dalam usaha menyerang dan bertahan.

Saling berhadapan kedua pimpinan.

Menguasai dan dikuasai.

Dengan dimintanya Zhang Yixing.

Kepemilikan sah dari Kim.

Maka dengan hal itu, peperangan dimulai.

Chap 13 : Mine!

.

.

.

.

.

Udara sesak oksigen menipis, jemari meremat kemudi dengan adrenalin terpacu, seperti jarum barometer yang merambat naik dan naik, semakin dekat dan dekat, seolah tidak menapak di jalan luas tetapi berada di arena balap. Bibir di gigit perlahan menunjukkan kegugupan yang begitu kentara. Ruangan menyempit otak bekerja keras dua kali lipat. Gerbang menawan di depan, kokoh gagah berdiri menunjukkan kepemilikan sah tanah terlarang.

Mobil mercy hitam menepi pada pos jaga terdekat sebelum kemewahan gerbang agung terlewat, menampilkan seorang lelaki bertubuh gempal dengan kacamata hitam yang menghadang, berdiri kokoh seolah manekin alih alih anjing penjaga, pintu kemudi terbuka dengan kaki putih mulus balutan hells merah menawan, menampilkan belahan separuh paha dengan setelan rok berwarna putih.

Wanita dewasa dengan blush kurva leher rendah, menyibak rambut kebelakang, tatapan mata menarik penuh godaan, bibir terpoles merah mawar terbalut senyuman manis menawan, menyandar mobil dengan begitu anggun juga menggoda dalam tatapan.

"Apa maumu?"

Terkekeh pelan, alih alih godaan yang dia harapkan justru sambutan galak anjing penjaga. Mencoba tidak tergoda rupanya.

"Aku kim dasom, satu dari dokter pribadi tuan muda zhang, ku fikir kau sudah hafal dan membukakan pintu lebih cepat."

Mata menyelidik pandangan menilai, alih alih bertanya lebih banyak justru komentar yang di dapat, "Kau tidak terlihat seperti dokter nona!"

"Berikan satu lenganmu dan biar aku suntik kau!"

Rupanya Dasom lebih suka berdebat daripada diam tidak masuk dan memulai pergi, dan benar saja Dasom lebih suka di sana lebih lama, berbalik hanya sekedar bertanya bau botol farfumnya.

"Apa ini terlalu wangi menurutmu? Ini hari penting bagiku."

-Bruk!

Satu seprotan dan tubuh di depannya ambruk tanpa daya. Dasom dan semua hal tentangnya ada untuk peringatan, berpura pura menunjukkan baru farfum dalam spray lalu semprotan itu datang dalam bius tinggi.

"Lama! Apa saja yang kau lakukan!"

Bentakan kasar tiba tiba berseru dan bola mata berputar menjadi jawaban. Kakinya menghentak dalam balutan protes yang kentara, "Siapa suruh memakaikanku baju dengan belahan serendah ini! Astaga kau tidak lihat bagaimana mata mereka begitu ingin aku congkel!"

Ganti Bora yang memutar bola matanya lelah, menendang kasar tubuh di depannya, dalam pos dia sudah menyingkir beberapa orang -dengan kemarahan- dan juga kekesalan karena Dasom dinilai kurang greget dalam menyingkirkan satu orang saja.

"Setidaknya kau masih memakai baju lengkap dasom."

"Tapi tidak seterbuka ini juga!"

"Ya sudah buka saja sekalian bajumu kalau kau merasa rugi pakai yang setengah setengah!"

Bora dan pemikiran agresifnya, memang dalam sebuah nama 'Black and White' itu begitu terwujud dengan pola tingkah mereka berdua termasuk ketika mereka berdebat dan tidak sesuai dalam pemikiran atau ide. Dasom ingin mengumpat dan Bora yang jengkel sendiri.

Mengesampingkan kemarahan mereka, komputer di atur sebagai mana hingga gerbang terbuka dan cctv hanya menampilkan clip seputar menit menit terakhir sebelum gerbang dan pos penjagaan berhasil mereka kelabuhi.

Dengan masuknya empat pengendara montor dan Bora yang masuk ke mobil dengan Dasom yang mengemudi di belakangnya mobil jeep hitam mereka mulai berjalan menuju pos selanjutnya dan mansion Zhang yang menjadi tujuan.

"Pos pertama selesai."

.

.

.

.

.

Pos penjagaan Zhang memiliki kunci pada bagian pertama sekali kau bisa lolos disana maka semuanya akan sangat mudah, bagaimana kawasan mereka di jaga dengan sedemikian rupa tetap saja akan ada celah untuk memanipulasi keadaanya. Meskipun begitu setiap cctv tentu tersebar dengan apik bagaikan pucuk pucuk tumbuhan yang keluar dengan serentak dan memiliki renggang yang pas.

Itu sebuah hal wajar. Bagaimana penjagaan diperketat untuk menjaga semua antek antek terbaik mereka yang duduk nyaman di singgasananya tanpa mau tau gangguan baik itu tikus tikus tanah atau para pemburu harta yang berpura pura dalam balutan baju senada.

Zhang terkenal dengan bagaimana benteng keker mereka ada dan menjaga, sekalipun jangan pernah lupakan jika anjing anjing patuh mereka akan ada dan tidak segan untuk menghabisi setelah turunnya perintah dan orang orang yang dijadikan buruan.

Dasom berkeringat tanpa sadar bagaimana mereka menjadikan dirinya dan seluruh anggota Kim adalah target buruan, kepala mereka bahkan bisa di tukar dengan apapun harta yang kau minta, itupun jika bisa. Namun tetap saja dalam dunia hitam jangan berharap segala kemungkinan yang belum pasti itu tidak mungkin terjadi, sehingga kata kata apapun mungkin itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?" Bora tau gelagat itu duduk di bangku kemudi mengikuti rombongan beberapa anak buah Wu Chanlei yang mengacau di depan.

Mereka bersenjata lengkap dengan laras panjang bahkan bom asap ataupun bom aktif yang siap meledak juga geranat. Anjing penjaga Zhang juga sepertinya sudah sadar berusaha menghadang dan bahkan mengejar. Namun mereka teramat piawai untuk urusan iring iringan ini. Bahkan Dasom harus akui dia merasa setidaknya dijaga dengan baik dengan beberapa anak buah yang membuntuti juga di samping kanan kiri mobil Bora; dengan sepeda montor mereka.

"Kau seharusnya tau jika ini pertama kalinya aku ikut ke lapangan langsung." Ungkapnya gemetar.

"Aku ada disini adik kecil." Panggilan itu; panggilan lama yang bahkan Dasom lupa sudah berapa lama tidak mendengarnya.

"Kita akan segera bergabung dengan tuan muda minseok."

Suara sambungan handsfree terdengar dan Bora bersiap dengan pistol yang dia simpan seluruhnya di mobil sedang Dasom mulai membuka semua perlengkapannya dan menyisipkan di tubuh pada bagian yang dia jangkau dengan baik.

"Lets play!"

Komando terdengar perintah mengaum, menimbulkan seringai seringai licik di balik kemudi, anak anak Wu sama di didiknya dengan kejam dan beringas jika urusan misi ataupun pengamanan, maka jangan tanya jika dengan leluasa kala pos selanjutnya ada di depan mata maka geranat geranat terlempar dengan apik.

Duar

Duar

Duar

 _"Lakukan pembersihan, kalian tidak perlu khawatir soal cctv."_

Dan senyuman senyuman bengis jelas terlihat. Bora menilik kembali spion mobilnya untuk tersenyum, mobil milik Taekwoon dengan Minseok dan Kyungsoo di dalamnya sudah ada di belakangnya.

 _"Kita selesaikan mereka lebih cepat, aku tidak sabar melihat penyambutan di pintu utama."_

Itu suara Minseok, dengan handsfree maka semua orang mendengarnya, namun Taekwoon yang jelas jelas memegang kemudi di sampingnya terkekeh, "Ada yang begitu merindu dengan rumah ternyata."

Jongdae mengemudi dengan balutan wajah tenang tanpa raut panik di dalam hembusan nafasnya, Jongin di sampingnya mengisi peluru dengan tatapan ke depan memberikan salah satunya untuk Jongdae yang tanpa tau tau mengacungkan moncong pistolnya keluar jendela dan menyasar tiap kepala yang masih berdiri tegak mengikuti mobil mereka dengan beberapa montor mengusik pengamanan anak buah Wu.

Dor

Dor

"Wah, rupanya berfungsi."

Jongin merotasikan bola matanya sinis, lalu terdengar pelan gumanan Jongin seperti 'Bedebah itu.' Jongdae mendengarnya namun enggan berkomentar. Melihat Jongin yang mulai mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya menghabisi beberapa mobil di belakang mereka yang jelas jelas anak buah Zhang.

Dor

Dor

Dor

"Sialan! Berapa lama lagi!"

Umpatan Jongin terdengar dan Minseok di depan sana tersenyum, "Kita sampai."

"Itu artinya tidak masalah dengan pembersihan."

Duar

Dua mobil sedan hitam yang mengikuti mereka terbakar dan terpelanting hingga terbalik begitu dramatisnya.

"Berhenti sekarang juga!"

Dan rombongan Kim menurut untuk turun dari mobil mereka. Dengan Tuan Muda mereka yang memimpin.

Kim Minseok, berdiri dengan angkuh dan jemari di kedua saku celananya, menatap penuh ambisi menantang setiap mata yang ada di depan mereka untuk menghadang.

"Ti-tidak. . ."

Senyuman yang dia tunggu tunggu akhirnya bisa dia hadirkan, di hadapan seluruh anak buah Zhang berdiri dengan seorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya, Zhang Xiumin. Ada dengan kejadian masa lalu dan tentunya para anjing penjaga tidak pernah lupa bagaimana mereka mengenal mantan Tuan Muda mereka yang selalu dalam didikan Showluo dan juga kasih sayang Yixing. Minseok menatap dalam decakan remeh selanjutnya, "Masih berani menghadangku?"

Dan saat orang orang di depannya tidak bereaksi Minseok membentak, "Menyingkir!"

"Tuan muda xiumin. . .kenapa bisa de-dengan."

"Bodoh! Mereka target kita!"

"Kau gila jelas saja tuan muda xiumin ada di sana!"

"Idiot! Penggal kepalanya dan kita akan dapat separuh dari wilayah selatan changsa!"

Tap- tap- tap

Bora mendekat dengan percaya diri di samping Minseok yang berdiri tegap. Lalu menatap berapa jumlah antek antek yang jelas jelas menyerukan peperangan di hadapan Tuannya.

"Negoisasimu tidak bisa berjalan jika kalian saling berseru satu sama lain tuan tuan."

Dasom ikut mendekat dan menopang kedua tangannya di atas pintu mobil kemudi Bora tersenyum manis hingga- Buff

Jleb-

"Akh!"

Bruk! Seorang anak buah di barisan paling depan terjatuh dengan jarum yang menancap di lehernya,"Nikmati sarapannya."

Lima buah bom aktif terempar mengenai mereka hingga tidak menunggu hitungan detik yang lama terdengar ledakan di sana, Bora dan Minseok reflek melompat menghindar.

Duar

Duar

Duar

Satu dari kelimanya adalah bom asap hingga jangan tanya jika Taekwoon maju bersama Jongdae bertarung dengan tangan kosong menghajar dengan pukulan tendangan juga pelintiran leher yang patah seolah itu hal hal yang ringan terdengar. Bunyi patahan tulang hadir hingga tanpa sungkan tendangan di perut juga punggung, Jongin melayangkan sikut membentur hidung anak buah Zhang hingga berdarah lalu tanpa sungkan melayangkan putaran untuk menendang hingga tersungkur mencium tanah.

Bora menyiapkan dua pistol pada kedua sisi tangannya dan Dasom di belakang dengan pisau dalam genggaman, meremehkan. Seorang bedebah Zhang memegang bahu Dasom menarik kasar, tidak terima ayunan pisau melayang menyasar wajah kejam di sana. Berdecih karena hanya sebuah goresan tipis yang mengeluarkan cairan, Dasom menyeringai karena pada dasarnya itu racun yang bekerja cepat dalam melumpuhkan seseorang hingga tanpa tenaga tendangan ringan Dasom saja bisa membuatnya roboh.

"Mau coba mencicipinya." Mencoba menggertak namun justru seruan menantang yang di terima.

"BUNUH WANITA SIALAN ITU!"

Umpatan Bora sepenuhnya mengudara, melempar pisau pipih menembus tepat di jantung satu orang terdepan penyerang Dasom, tidak menunggu waktu pistol mengayun membentuk ritme melayangnya bulir peluru penembus titik titik vital. Juga tendangan yang tidak main main dari seorang wanita, jangan lupakan hells mereka yang menimbulkan rasa tusukan sakit tersendiri.

Taekwoon sepenuhnya berdecak, "Kau bilang hanya gunakan cara lembut dan obat bius, kenapa berubah begini!"

Bora dan Dasom tau tau menjawab serentak, "Peduli setan!" Dan dada seseorang yang sudah terduduk dengan lutut di tendang Dasom tanpa peduli.

Junmyeon keluar dari mobil dengan dan tanpa suara, dari tadi hanya duduk menikmati momen momen timnya bermain dengan anjing anjing buruan mereka. Tanpa berminat atau menyahut dalam balutan perintah melalui handsfree, lelaki itu bahkan tidak bersuara hanya berjalan dengan angkuh menginjak mayat mayat yang bertaburan seperti guguran bunga di musim semi.

Menyaduk kepala seseorang yang tengah berusaha bangkit dengan sebelah kakinya. Junmyeon mengarahkan moncong Dessert Eagle menembus dahi bawahan Zhang. Jongin dan Jongdae otomatis melirik kebelakang mereka dimana Junmyeon berdiri tegak mengusap moncong Dessert Eagle yang otomatis membuat kedua Kim bersaudara mengambil pistol masing masing menyisir kedepan jalan Junmyeon untuk mengcovernya.

Nyanyian kematian tidak bisa di hentikan atau bahkan dibuat sekecil mungkin untuk tidak membangunkan pemilik rumah, namun itu hanyalan khayalan konyol yang jelas jelas tidak mungkin terjadi. Sambutan terbaik ada di ruang tengah begitu semua bagian dari Kim berdiri menginjakkan kakinya di mansion Zhang. Mereka menuju dimana ruang tengah menyapa kemegahan kekuasaan Zhang disana. Dan benar saja, Zhang Showluo juga Wangxun ada untuk menyambut mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan bertindak sejauh ini Junmyeon."

Wajah marah penuh aura membunuh Showluo layangkan namun Junmyeon tidak merespon barang sepatah pun, hanya menatap datar tanpa emosi di sana. Sedangkan ruangan itu menjadi sangat terasa sempit karena banyaknya anak buah Zhang yang mulai ada untuk menghajar mereka.

"Tidak ada kata selamat jika kau sudah mengenal Kim lebih daripada nama mereka hyung." Minseok menyahut dalam selimut kemarahan yang tiba tiba bersarang.

"Biarkan tuan junmyeon lewat dan semua akan baik baik saja." Dasom menimpali.

"Seharusnya aku lebih bersikap tegas pada kalian semua. Bereskan!"

Dor

Dor

Pyar!

Duar!

Jongin dan Jongdae sadar jika mereka hanya ada untuk kata sambutan yang ujung ujungnya akan sama yaitu peperangan, hingga keduanya berkomplot setuju untuk satu menembak lampu gantung kristal dan satu menembak sambil melempar bom asap.

"BRENGSEK!" Umpatan itu membuat kedua Kim bersaudara senang.

"Akan kami buatkan jalan, cukup pergi dan temui pentolannya hyung, percayakan pada kami."

Jongin dan jongdae memasang masker mereka tanpa sungkan menembus asap yang sudah cukup berkurang menghajar sisa sisa orang yang bertahan dari serangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing mengejap menyapa cahaya, retina beradaptasi dengan nafas tersenggal. Sapuan hangat mantel ada dalam pelukannya. Senyuman manis sang kakak keponakan ada untuk sebuah salam paginya. "Hai, kau sudah bangun."

Itu senyuman yang menawan dan memikat tentu saja, namun Yixing tergagap menilik sekitar hingga keadaan dalam mobil yang berjalan dia temukan jawaban.

Dia di culik atau singkatnya dia di bawa paksa.

"Kau tentu tau jika paman bahkan tidak memberimu waktu lebih."

Yang seharusnya Yixing tau jika keluarganya akan tetap kolot untuk tidak menerima Junmyeon dan Kim sebagai pasangannya, belahan jiwanya.

"Aku akan menurut kemanapun kalian membawaku menjauh, tapi ada satu tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi."

"Yixing, Kau tentu tau jika kau lebih dari sekedar keponakan bagiku. Jadi katakan."

"Rumah ibu."

Dan Victoria meremat setelan abu abunya menilik Yixing dan pandangan kosong yang membelah sisi pinggir jalanan sebagai hiburannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Hanya itu yang dia bisa, membiarkan anak kecil di sampingnya mengunjungi rumah ibunya sebelum benar benar meninggalkan Changsa menuju Beijing lebih cepat.

Yixing terdiam tanpa suara, sekalipun Victoria selalu menekankan ada dalam pihaknya namun dia juga bukanlah seseorang yang bebas dalam bertindak dalam kawasan Zhang hingga akan sama saja menatap Victoria sekarang yang ada dalam pengawasan Babanya, Zhang Honglei.

Mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gapura hitam terawat penuh kemegahan, menunjukkan tidak siapa saja bisa ada di sini. Hingga rumput rumput hijau rapi dan terawat menyapanya.

Yixing menapak menguatkan hati dan tekat, berbisik pada hembusan angin akan kedatangannya, Victoria di belakang menilik lau berbalik menuju toko bunga tak jauh dari mereka ada. Membiarkan anak itu bernafas walau hanya di rumah ibunya.

Pemakaman itu nampak sepi, wajar karena hanya keturunan Zhang yang disemayamkan di sana. Melihat beberapa makam makam terawat, membiarkan kaki kaki kecilnya memijak dan mendekati satu pusara yang berada di atas, cukup baik untuk menemuinya dan mengucap salam dalam senyuman penuh rasa sendu dan emosional di dalamnya.

"Ma, aku merindukanmu."

Lutut bergetar tanpa kuat menopang berat tubuhnya, terduduk bersimpuh di samping pusara sang ibunda. Bercerita dalam setiap kata dan tangisan. Yixing terlarut hingga membiarkan dirinya terjatuh dalam memori masa lalunya. Victoria berjalan memasuki area pemakaman membawa bunga mawar putih kesukaan bibinya namun dalam langkah mendekatnya ada siluet hitam di balik pohon di depan mereka yang cukup memiliki jarak dan keterkejutan ada untuk menyapa di menit selanjutnya.

Dalam balutan jaket hitamnya, berdiri tegak seorang Wu dari salah satu penerusnya, Yifan ada di sana. Bola mata tajam mengamati penuh emosi yang tidak terbaca.

Victoria mengigit bibirnya ketakutan, hingga membuat buket bunga yang dia bawa berakhir di tanah dan moncong pistol teracung melawan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini tuan wu!"

Hal itu tentunya mengejutkan Yifan maupun Yixing yang sama sama menatap Victoria dengan moncong megacung dan tergugu hingga pandangan keduanya bertemu. Tatapan setajam elang itu melunak, melembut berharap kehangatan mampu tersalurkan sekarang. Sedang tatapan bola mata kecil berpendar gugup juga takut, ada rasa penasaran bagaimana lelaki Kanada itu bisa di sini. Namun rasa takut juga khawatirnya menyeruak melihat bagaimana Victoria ada berjaga darinya.

Yifan tidak menggubris keberadaan sang wanita hanya menatap terpaku lalu mengambil langkah mempersempit lebar jarak.

"Diam disana! Aku bilang diam disana!"

Victoria berteriak penuh tekanan, berharap banyak dapat menghambat langkah tegas lelaki di seberang sana. Namun percuma seolah hembusan angin tak berarti semuanya hanya lewat tanpa makna.

"Begitu lama aku berharap hari dimana aku dapat melihatmu lagi, yixing ah."

Menguatkan diri sendiri Victoria menarik pelatuk, menargetkan tubuh pria di ujung sana atau jika bisa kepalanya,

Dor

Yifan mengeringai sinis menatap sang wanita keturunan Zhang dengan mudah mengeluarkan HS2000 dan menyasar sisi kiri Victoria, dalam sebuah gertakan.

Dor

Bruk!

Bola mata melotot, Victoria terduduk di tanah dalam keterkejutan yang aktif hingga membuat Yixing ikut terkejut dan Yifan menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Berapa lama kalian memperketat penjagaan seperti ini."

Berdecih Yifan menatap balik Yixing yang gemetar kecil. Respon yang selalu dia dapati selama berhadapan dengannya. Yifan menatap sendu setelah memperhatikannya.

"Apa mau-mu?" Tanya Yixing menahan diri.

"Menemuimu, berbicara banyak denganmu."

"A-aku fikir semuanya sudah selesai, ge."

"Yixing."

"A-aku hanya tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap gege dan semua orang."

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu."

"Tidak!"

Yifan terkekeh, "Bahkan kau masih sama manisnya. Lihat caramu mengelak."

Pipi pucat itu menghangat begitu cepat namun Yixing menekan kemampuannya untuk berbicara tegas, "Bisakah gege kabulkan permintaanku untuk pergi!"

Yifan justru tersenyum, "Akan percuma saja aku mengikuti kalian sampai di sini jika kemudian pergi."

Yixing mengambil satu langkah mundur seiring langkah mendekat Yifan, jelas jelas dia ketakutan bagaimana kekuatan lelaki yang dia hadapi kali ini tidak bisa di bilang main main. Namun tau tau helaan nafas itu berhembus kasar, raut wajah tegas di sana yang semula tersenyum berubah sendu.

"Aku menahan diriku begitu lama untuk dapat bertemu denganmu."

"Aku meninggalkan begitu banyak luka benar bukan?"

"Maafkan aku, yixing ah."

Bola mata itu mengerjap cepat sedang tubuhnya tidak mampu merespon banyak, begitu pula Victoria yang ikut ikutan tertegun bagaimana wajah tegas itu meminta maaf penuh sorot mata penyesalan, begitu tulus dan tanpa kebohongan di sana.

Yixing merendahkan pandangannya lebih memilih menatap kaki kaki panjang Yifan daripada wajah menawannya untuk tersenyum namun sarat akan kesenduan.

"Gege tau jika aku sudah me-"

Dor!

"Akh!"

"Fuck!"

Yifan menunduk untuk mengeluarkan moncong HS2000 dari balik mantel panjangnya dan menyasar ke arah pintu masuk pemakaman dengan gagah berdiri orang orang berbaju hitam yang menutup sebagian wajahnya, menyembunyikan identitas. Tembakan dia lesatkan sambil mempersempit jarak dengan Yixing yang sudah terpaku penuh emosi tidak teraturnya hingga anak itu gemetar.

Traumanya kembali,

Victoria melesat membalik tubuhnya melawan dalam tembakan yang beradu bersautan, namun baru tersadar jikalau lengan kirinya sudah bercucuran darah.

Dor

Dor

"Ji-jie kau terluka."

Seharusnya Yixing tidak melihat warna itu.

Seharusnya, hingga membuat Victoria lebih memilih menyembunyikan warna itu dari arah pandang Yixing. Yifan, dia diam memahami jika ini satu dari trauma yang Yixing miliki, sambil tetap konsetrasi menyasar kepala kepala di sana untuk dia lumpuhkan.

Dor

Dor

Dor

"Cepat manjauh dari sana yixing!" Teriakan Yifan bercampur nada panik, kesadarannya mengatakan jika kelompotan orang orang yang beradu tembak dengannya tengah menyasar Yixing melihat dari arah tembakan mereka yang lebih banyak melumpuhkan dia dan Victoria namun tidak mengarah pada Yixing sedikitpun.

Yixing hendak berlari menghampiri Victoria namun tanah di depan yang hendak dia pijak justru di layangkan tembakan hingga dia dengan kebingungan menatap kedua orang yang ada di dekatnya, Victoria berteriak dalam panik, "PERGI!"

"Keparat itu." Yifan mengumpat. Mengarahkan baik baik moncong HS2000 pada kepala salah satunya dan menarik pelatuk dengan segenap emosi yang menguar tanpa kendali atau di tahan tahan lagi.

Siapa orang orang sialan ini, yang begitu gamang menyasar seseorang tanpa tau jika akan berakibat fatal. Zhang tidak akan main main jika putera bungsu kesayangan mereka sampai tergores bahkan sedikitpun. Apalagi jika Kim mengetahui hal ini- Oh fuck! Apa yang ada di fikiran Yifan hingga mau memikirkan nama sialan itu!

Dor

Dor

Dor

Yifan berlari ketakutan mendekati Yixing dan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya hingga keduanya menjauh dengan Yifan yang terus menggarahkan tembakan tanpa putus. Melindunginya, sekalipun si kecil jauh lebih memberontak daripada mendukung tindakannya dan diam mempermudah keadaan.

Ini juga bukan kehendaknya, untuk berada dalam buruan timah panas yang siap membuat luka. Sekalipun sang lawan yang membidik di ujung sana masih terlihat jelas gerakan amatirnya namun dia tidak akan lengah begitu saja.

"Shit!" Dia sadar jika sebentar lagi pelurunya akan segera habis dengan segera menarik berlari, Victoria sudah dalam tangan tangan para komplotan dan benar mereka hanya melumpuhkan, tapi Yixing berteriak panik dengan pemberontakan untuk menolong Victoria. Dengan frustasi Yifan menggangkat dalam gendongan untuk masuk pada barisan pohon yang menutup area pemakaman berharap banyak para anjing anjing sialan itu tidak akan ikut namun Yixing tetap memberontak.

"Apa kau gila! Mereka menginginkanmu!" Suara berat pria di depannya berteriak penuh tekanan, terlihat begitu marah dengan perbuatan Yixing.

"Lepaskan! Victoria jie masih di sana!"

Pemberontakan disana itu ada, Yifan menghela nafas kasar menatap terlebih pada raut tidak suka si kecil yang ada hingga ubun ubun kepala, hingga ketika Yifan melanjutkan perkataannya dia mencoba menahan emosinya dengan baik untuk membuat anak itu mengerti, "Yixing dengar, kau yang di inginkan mereka!"

"Lepas!"

"ZHANG YIXING!"

Yifan menyesal setelah bentakaan dia layangkan, anak itu mengkerut ketakutan tidak berani menatap bola mata hitam yang bergulir tajam penuh tekanan dan ketegasan. Helaan nafas lagi lagi keluar dan dia mencoba memberi penjelasan pada ucapan selanjutnya, "Mereka hanya menjadikan victoria jie umpan untuk kau mendekat karena kau yang mereka incar jadi sekarang-"

Dor!

"Bangsat!"

Jemari kecilnya di tarik, berlari menjauhi area pemakaman di belakang mereka di antara pepohonan. Yixing menoleh kebelakang, ketakutan akan bunyi tembakan mengudara namun jemarinya di remat Yifan. Mencoba menyalurkan keyakinannya akan selamat dari kejaran orang orang sialan di belakang sana.

Berlari menerabas pohon pohon hingga keduanya sama sama lelah bagaimana yang di temui hanya pohon. Mengumpati orang orang keparat yang masih saja nekat untuk mengejar mereka. Yifan sedari tadi terus menatap kebelakang dimana mereka mencoba membuat jarak dari kejaran orang orang di sana. Juga untuk terus melihat Yixing yang tidak henti hentinya menampilkan raut wajah khawatir juga ketakutan.

Pemakanan itu berujung pada pepohonan rimbun di sisi sisian jurang berujung sungai berarus cukup deras. Yifan menyesal mengambil jalan ini seharusnya dia mengambil jalan ke sisian luar rimbunya pohon pinus mereka. Lamat lamat juga terdengar suara kaki kaki para pengejar mereka. Yixing menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain?" Tanyanya ketakutan.

Segera Yifan menarik tangan Yixing untuk dia bawa ke sisi bawah jurang, "Ayo turun."

"Tidak itu-"

"Yixing percayalah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi."

Hingga tubuh Yifan yang sudah berada di tepian bawah jurang yang lebih rendah dari Yixing berdiri dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menjangkau tubuh Yixing yang kelak akan ikut turun di batu yang dia pijak.

Mengambil langkah hati hati dia terus menuntun Yixing untuk berjalan di tepian. Tidak cukup curam hingga ke sungai namun sisi ini cukup tertutup dan sudah di lihat dari atas, kala suara langkah yang bergerak cepat mereka berdua sadar jika pengejarnya ada di belakang sana maka Yifan dengan cepat melihat sekeliling yang kelak bisa dia gunakan untuk mengecoh.

Sebanyak empat hingga lima orang berlari menerobos rimbunnya pohon pinus yang masuk menjadi bagian dari area belakang pemakaman Zhang. Kehilangan jejak dan mereka memelankan langkah hingga sampai di tepian jurang yang berada di samping sungai.

"Kemana perginya mereka, depan sana adalah sungai tidak mu-"

Byur!

Suara deburan keras membuat kelimanya saling berpandangan hingga dua disana berlari cepat menuju jurang dan menilik sungai dimana ada dua buah stel baju yang ikut terhanyut arus sungai.

"Idiot! Aku tidak tau mereka senekat itu!"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita tunggu di sisian sebelum jembatan besar arah timur? Atau kita biarkan?"

"Nyonya meminta kita untuk membawa salah satunya untuk menjauhkan dengan tuan muda kim tapi jika dia lebih memilih mati bukannya itu justru mempermudah kita?"

Percakapan itu terdengar begitu jelas, hingga salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat sebagai leader mengakhiri percakapan dengan memutuskan untuk pergi ke jembatan sebelah timur di ujung sana. Lalu langkah kaki setengah berlari menjauh menjadi hal terakhir yang mereka pilih, mungkin di ujung timur jembatan sana mereka dapat menangkap Yixing juga Yifan yang melarikan diri dengan arus sungai di bawah sana.

Yifan mengerjap merasakan kedamaian saat menatap wajah manis di depannya, yang merona lucu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis dari Yifan. Keduanya beranjak menjauh dari tepian jurang dengan jemari Yixing yang masih ada dalam genggaman Yifan.

Yixing menghempaskannya begitu mereka selesai di atas. Menatap memicing mencoba marah namun gagal. Menghela nafas setelahnya, "A-aku mau pulang."

"Jangan konyol, mereka jelas jelas mengincarmu apa kau fikir jika kita kembali ke pemakaman akan baik baik saja."

Yifan meraih kembali pergelangan tangan itu, menariknya lembut untuk mengikutinya. Melirik baik baik anak kecil itu hanya menunduk menatap tanah yang ada di pijakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon menatap tajam Honglei yang jelas jelas ada di kursi kebanggaannya. Namun sebelum itu dia tau jika harus melewati anak buah sialan Zhang yang berdiri membuat benteng dengan tubuh mereka. Peduli setan, batin Junmyeon berteriak untuk menghabisi mereka dalam waktu cepat bahkan untuk membuat ketua mereka akhirnya bertekuk lutut mengemis di hadapannya dan menyerahkan Yixing lebih cepat.

Seorang anak buah maju dengan tinju melayang ke sisi kanan, Junmyeon menghindar membungkuk lalu mengambil tendangan di lutut hingga terduduk dan melayangkan tendangan keras ke arah wajah hingga darah mengucur deras dari hidungnya dan tumbang, tiga orang bersama sama mengeroyok Junmyeon hingga layangan tinju ada dari kiri, tendangan kaki dari arah depan dan Junmyeon menghindari dalam sekejap mengayunkan kakinya ke arah kepala dan mengakhiri dalam tinjuan kuat belum selesai sikunya di hantamkan wajah orang yang mencoba mengambil kesempatan dari arah belakang hingga hidungnya berdarah dan Junmyeon memelintir leher hingga bunyi gemeteluk tulang bagai sebuah nyanyian hadir.

Tangan patah, tendangan di dada hingga kaki yang di tendang hingga tersungkur di tanah bahkan pipi memar berdarah, Junmyeon menghabisi semuanya bahkan membanting seseorang jelas jelas di meja depan Honglei duduk. Tendangan di dada hingga bunyi tulang rusuk hancur Junmyeon selesai dengan mengusap setetes darah di sudut bibirnya.

Honglei hanya menatap tajam melihat belasan anak buah tidak bergunanya yang sudah berbaring di sudut sudut dengan rintihan kesakitan yang kentara. Sementara anak dari Kim melangkah dengan angkuh dan jelas jelas menantang Honglei yang terbalut emosi.

"Aku berfikir bahwa seharusnya aku membunuhmu sejak waktu itu." Dia bangkit, berdecih sinis penuh arogansi. Menatap penuh cemoohan pada Junmyeon yang berdiri menjulang dengan tenaga yang mencoba dikumpulkan.

Junmyeon tau tau menertawakan ucapan Honglei tidak terpengaruh dan menyeringai menantang tanpa rasa takut, "Jangan menyesal, karena aku belum membuat paman dan zhang tunduk dan mengemis ampunan di bawah kakiku."

"Bedebah tidak tau diri!" Honglei mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Berapa kali aku katakan jika paman tidak akan pernah menang, bahkan wujudnya kekuasaan zhang juga dipertanyakan sekarang." Terlontar ejekan nyata dalam setiap bait kalimat Junmyeon hingga tau tau membakar sisi Honglei untuk semakin marah kepadanya. Mengingat ingat bahwa sebelum dia mulai menapak kaki di wilayah mansion sudah di pastikan kepemilikan Thailand yang sempat di pegang oleh Zhang harus kembali jatuh ke tangan Junmyeon. Meskipun dia tidak menunjukkan kepemilikan sah akan hal itu dan hanya menggunakan kambing hitam dalam manipulasinya.

"Jika kau adalah dalang dari hilangnya kekuasaanku di thailand maka aku pastikan akan membunuhmu, kim!" Honglei jelas marah, Thailand seperti sebuah bukti nyata bahwa dia masih dapat berkuasa dan patut untuk di takuti juga diperhitungkan dalam hal kekuasaan namun jika seperti ini maka sudah di pastikan nama baik Zhang akan segera di ragukan oleh mafia mafia di tanah luas China yang sedang memanas dalam perebutannya.

"Seharusnya orang tua sepertimu berterima kasih kepadaku." Untaian katanya begitu tegas, tanpa keraguan di sana dan jelas terselimut kemarahan yang nyata. Junmyeon seperti akan menelan orang tua di depannya hidup hidup. Jika bukan karena kekasih kecilnya yang lahir dari sperma yang sialannya milik Honglei sudah di pastikan tanpa menunggu lama orang tua ini akan meregang nyawa dengan tubuh tergantung di depan mansiom untuk dijadikan pelajaran karena menentang kuasa bahkan keinginan Kim.

"BRENGSEK!"

Brak!

Honglei menggebrak meja, menendangnya hingga menubruk tubuh Junmyeon yang meringis kesakitan. Junmyeon terlena sedikit hingga dia harus membiarkan tubuhnya menyapa meja. Menyingkirkan meja sialan yang ternyata cukup berat Junmyeon harus menghadapi tendangan kaki Honglei hingga membuatnya bersimpuh dan mulai menahan tubuh dengan satu tangan sementara kaki melayangkan tendangan menyasar persendian belakang lutut untuk membuat Honglei lumpuh sepersekian detik lalu mengambil tindakan menyerang dengan layangan tinju dan tendangan.

Mengusap darah dimana wajah tergorek, Honglei mengambil pisau yang dia gunakan senjata, mengarahkan ke bagian bagian vital tubuh Junmyeon.

Menghindar, Junmyeon membawa tendangan ke perut lalu berputar menampik lengan yang melemparkan pisau ke sudut kolong meja. Junmyeon belum selesai menendang dada yang berhasil di hindari dengan mundurnya Honglei. Tidak menunggu waktu lama Junmyeon berlari menggunakan meja sebagai tumpuan meloncat mengarahkan bogem yang tidak bisa di hindari membuat Honglei tersungkur, merasa gengsi Honglei bangkit kembali laku melayangkan tinju dan tendangan memutar dimana kakinya di tampik oleh Junmyeon dan di cekal, di tarik sekuat tenaga laku melayangkan pukulan telak.

Honglei tersungkur membentur almari di belakangnya dengan hidung berdarah. Junmyeon memutar memutar pergelangan tangannya membuat bunyi gemeletuk di jari jemari, mendekati Honglei yang tidak sanggup bangun. Lalu berjongkok dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain main dalam ucapanku." Dessert Eagle menempelkan moncongmya di bawah rahang Honglei, mengacung tegak menunjukkan ketegasan bentuknya akan perlawanan dan sedikit ampunan. Junmyeon mengakhiri perlawanan enggan berlama lama memainkan drama dan menunjukkan kekuatan yang sempat di ragukan.

Honglei memicing penuh kebencian, sebelah jari jemarinya merayap mencari kesempatan.

"Aku bahkan berusaha keras menghormatimu sebagai orang tua dari yixing. Tapi aku tidak tau jika kau bahkan membuatnya menjauh dariku." Junmyeon menatap penuh rasa sakit dan marah di sana. Sebuah tatapan bengis alih alih rasa sungkan akan perbuatannya dengan calon mertua. Peduli setan, Junmyeon hanya akan membuat orang tua di depannya ini bersimpuh memohon ampunan di bawah kakinya dalam ketakutan dengan dunianya yang akan hancur. Lihat saja, bagaimana Junmyeon akan mendengar lolongan memohon penuh keputusasaan juga ketakutan yang mendarah daging. Namun seolah kesabaran Junmyeon benar benar di uji di sini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan yixing padamu!" Teriakan protes dan jemari Honglei sudah terdapat pisau yang tadi sempat terlempar -karena Junmyeon menampiknya- mengarahkan pada tubuh bagian kiri Junmyeon namun gerakan cepat Junmyeon menggunakan siku tangannya menampik dan tangan satu lagi memberikan bogem mentah di perut Honglei hingga orang tua itu harus berbatuk darah disana.

Junmyeon dalam hati diam diam berbicara bahwa orang tua di depannya ini tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan dan dia berjanji akan mengakhiri semuanya di sini. Sedangkan dia tidak habis fikir dengannya, bagaimana orang tua di depannya begitu keras kepala.

"Sepertinya ucapanku kurang jelas!"

Dor

Lengan kiri itu cukup baik tersasar timah milik Junmyeon hingga rintihan kesakitan ada di sana. Seperti sebuah permainan dan Junmyeon menikmati ringisan itu begitu jelas, "Seharusnya timah ini menyasar jantung atau mungkin kepalamu, sehingga seluruh orang akan tau siapa yang seharusnya di takuti dan patuh terhadap perintahnya."

Cklek - kala moncong Dessert Eagle kembali terisi timah yang siap siap menyapa lawannya Junmyeon menyunggingkan seringai yang menjadi kebencian Honglei. Lalu berucap tegas dan lugas tanpa ada penawaran di dalamnya

"Berikan yixing padaku dan semua akan baik baik saja, nyawa kalian akan aku ampuni." Itu sebuah perintah tegas bukan sebuah penawaran atau bahkan gurauan. Hanya satu hal yaitu Zhang Yixing.

Dor

Seperti percobaan menembak, Junmyeon mengarahkan moncongnya ke belakang dan mengenai sasaran. Tanpa menilik baik baik sasarannya seorang bawahan yang berusaha keras tersadar beberapa menit lalu sudah meregang nyawa berkat tembakan di dahi dari Junmyeon.

Honglei menatap itu dengan baik, aura yang keluar dari putra terbaik Kim sekaligus pewaris sah-nya bukan hal yang gemeng gemeng belaka. Dahulu mungkin Honglei akan acuh tidak mempercayainya namun saat netranya berhadapan langsung seperti ini dia tau dimana letak kebenarannya dan semua hal akan kisah Junmyeon yang menghabisi orang orang yang berani menyentuh Yixing itu benar adanya, sekalipun hal itu adalah anak buah Kim sendiri. "Kau anak kecil paling kurang ajar! Seperti inikah caramu bertemu calon mertuamu!"

"Calon mertua yang bahkan menjadikanku barang buruan dengan hadiah seperempat wilayah changsa?" Junmyeon tau tau menertawakan ucapan yang dia tidak habis fikir akan keluar dari mulut Honglei, apa orang tua di bawahnya ini mulai memikirkan keselamatannya?

"INI BAHKAN WILAYAH KEKUASAANKU!"

Ah~ rupanya dugaan Junmyeon melenceng jauh.

Junmyeon tersenyum sinis, "Kau tau, aku tidak segan segan meruntuhkan semuanya dan membuat zhang tunduk mengemis melupakan harga dirinya di bawah kakiku jika Yixing tidak kau serahkan!"

Siapa yang akan menyangka jika Honglei justru tertawa lepas, menatap Junmyeon begitu menyebalkan dimana Kim dan berbicara mengejek -mencoba memancing emosinya, "Bahkan jika kau putari mansion ini tidak akan kau temukan, karena dia tidak di sini."

Junmyeon tanpa berbicara langsung melayangkan pukulan di pipi keras hingga menambah memarnya Honglei lalu berdiri menjulang masih mengacungkan moncong Dessert Eagle ke arah kepala sang pemimpin Zhang.

"Sepertinya kau jauh lebih suka caraku ini!" Dan satu sisi yang belum pernah Honglei temui, hanya kabar angin yang berhembus; yang lagi lagi dia abaikan kebenarannya, jika Kim Junmyeon sudah ada dalam mode terbaiknya bahkan ampunan dari lawan sudah tidak akan dia terima lagi, tidak akan berpengaruh, sekalipun mereka meraung penuh kesakitan penuh penghormatan mendamba akan pengampunan dan mengemis maka itu tidak akan berpengaruh lagi; tidak dan bahkan jangan berharap. Kala auranya mencekam kuat, menunjukkan dominasi sisi penguasa yang sesungguhnya, tanpa bantahan tanpa sisi lembut hanya ketajaman intens dan tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menghentikan jari jemarinya yang merangkap sebagai pencabut nyawa.

Brak!

"Junmyeon! Hentikan!" Teriak Taekwoon yang datang dengan dobrakan di pintu, namun tatapan mata Junmyeon seolah tidak bisa di alihkan, anak terbaik Kim itu seperti bukan dirinya lagi sudah terbalut aura monster seperti yang pernah dia temui saat melenyapkan anak buah wu dalam lautan akuarium garam dan listrik yang melukai Yixing kala di Seoul setahun yang lalu; begitu kuat begitu bengis begitu tajam begitu fokus dan hanya terarah.

"Kalau begitu ucapkan selamat datang dengan neraka." Junmyeon bersiap menarik pelatuknya, tanpa peduli apapun di sekitarnya.

"Lebih baik kau membunuhku daripada yixing harus ada bersamamu." Bahkan dengan mulut penuh darah Honglei masih sempat mengatakannya.

"JUNMYEON!"

"Kau akan menyesal jika melakukannya!" Teriakan Taekwoon mencoba menyadarkan sisi gelap Junmyeon yang dalam hati mengumpati Honglei kenapa menyembunyikan Yixing, dia sudah mengitari mansion ini dan nihil. Sedangkan sekarang, di saat saat seperti ini hanya Yixing. Ya, hanya Yixing yang mampu membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu untuk mengetahuinya."

Benar bukan apa yang aku katakan?

Lelaki yang berdiri menjulang dalam ketegasan penuh intimidasi di sana bukan seorang Kim Junmyeon yang kau kenal.

"Mobil yang membawa yixing terbakar!"

Deg!

Showluo di sana, tertatih oleh salah seorang anak buahnya yang sama saja tidak genap. Lelaki yang menjadi calon pewaris Zhang itu tergagap dan bersimpuh di lantai penuh ampunan dan permohonan. Mengemis membuang jauh jauh harga dirinya dan menunduk bahkan tidak berani menatap tajam kepada Junmyeon yang saat ini tengah membawa babanya menuju ujung kematian, "Tolong jangan lukai keluargaku, ku mohon. Aku putra pertama pewaris Zhang mengaku tunduk di bawahmu kim. Dibawah kuasamu, dibawah perintahmu Kim junmyeon!"

"Zhang showluo!"

"Kita sudah kalah baba! Kita bahkan sudah kehilangan semuanya! Tidak ada anak buah lagi yang tersisa! Bahkan tidak ada lagi apapun yang dapat kita andalkan untuk melawan." Showluo mengatakan kejujuran dan fakta yang ada, menunjukkan kebenaran kepada babanya untuk berhenti melawan ataupun keras kepala mengalahkan Junmyeon yang bahkan setelah dia tahu Junmyeon membawa Wu Chanlei dalam hal ini berarti dia mendapatkan sokongan kekuatan hebat dan tidak main main disana.

Percayalah Junmyeon hanya melirik kedetik lalu kembali memusatkan atensi pada Honglei yang semakin lemah di hadapannya, tidak menyahuti Showluo tetapi menyeringai sadis melihatnya mengemis ampunan darinya hingga dia mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sudah kesekian kali dia tekankan, "Lihat ucapanku, jika kau menurut dan mengatakan kebenarannya padaku mungkin kehancuranmu bisa sedikit aku toleransi!"

"Junmyeon tolong." Showluo memohon bola matanya hanya terpusat pada Dessert Eagle yang masih mengarah dengan baik kepada kepala babanya. Lalu melanjutkan perkataannya dengan tenaga lamat lamat penuh harapan, "Tolong singkirkan itu aku mohon. A-akan aku katakan,"

"Ka-kami membawanya ke beijing."

Dor

Showluo terduduk bersimpuh tanpa tenaga yang tersisa, hati dan jantungnya hampir saja lepas keluar dari rongga begitu mendengar tembakan mengudara dari jari jemari Junmyeon, "Kau beruntung putramu jauh lebih bijak, dan jika bukan karena yixing aku pastikan sudah mengantarmu ke neraka!"

"Jongdae!" Teriakan Junmyeon penuh perintah membuat sang empu yang di panggil segera muncul dengan informasi yang sudah dia terima dari anak buahnya.

"Areal pemakaman zhang, tempat terakhir yang dia kunjungi. Victoria nunna di tangkap kemungkinan di jadikan sandera namun yixing dan yifan melarikan diri." Penjelasan Jongdae tau tau membakar satu sisian hati Junmyeon akan keberadaan Yifan dengan kekasih kecilnya.

Keterkejutan melanda bersama sumpah serapah mengudara, "Bedebah itu bersama dengan milikku?"

Junmyeon menatap tatapan tajam kepada Honglei dan Showluo bergantian seperti mengatakan 'lihat hasil perbuatanmu'

Hingga dalam benturan keras Junmyeon menutup pintu dan mengambil langkah menjauh bersama Jongdae dan Taekwoon serta Jongin ada menunggu di luar. Keadaan mansion Zhang begitu mengenaskan. Omong kosong dengan bertindak lembut tetapi nyatanya mayat mayat bergelempangan di semua sisi, kata Jongin tadi sempat terdengar bahwa kurang sah jika peperangan ada tanpa nyawa sebagai hidangan utama. Hingga bola mata Junmyeon menatap kedua anak kecil yang di ikat oleh sepasang tali, itu Renjun dan Chenle. Anak itu, Junmyeon ingat mereka pernah ikut dengannya saat menuju jeju. Menyuruh seseorang untuk membebaskannya tanpa kata, sedang keduanya hanya merunduk tau bagaimana aura penguasa penuh intimidasi masih menguar hebat disana.

Bora yang mulai mengisi pistolnya untuk kesekian kalinya, sementara Dasom yang mengeluh akan kehabisan stok biusnya begitu banyak. Minseok berdiri menunggu kedatangan Junmyeon terdiam bersama Kyungsoo yang masih mengenggam pistolnya; tetap bersiaga.

"Aku serahkan mansion ini padamu hyung." Nada di sana ada untuk melunak barang sedetik. Minseok tau jika kemarahan jelas ada di dalam diri Junmyeon terlebih kenyataan ketidakberadaan Yixing saat ini.

"Bawa kyungsoo bersamamu, kau membutuhkannya dan dia terlatih." Minseok menyodorkan satu adik terbaiknya dimana dia percaya Kyungsoo akan lebih berguna daripada itu jika Jongdae dan Jongin akan ada di kedua sisi Junmyeon.

"Aku juga akan ikut!" Penegasan tak kasat mata ada dalam perkataan Taekwoon, yang berani mengajukan diri meskipun Junmyeon menatapnya dengan tajam; tidak ada orang yang berani bertindak sepertinya di lingkungan Kim jika kalian mau tau.

Junmyeon tau jika lelaki Jung itu tidak akan membiarkannya pergi tanpa jauh darinya, sebenarnya menyebalkan seolah Junmyeon tidak mampu melakukannya sendiri namun bukan itu tujuannya, namun lebih pada penjagaan dan itu semua ada karena kesetiaan mereka terhadap Kim dan Junmyeon.

"Kau tau jika aku tidak akan mundur untuk ikut denganmu! Atau kau bisa memilih antara aku dan dasom!" Pilihan diberikan Taekwoon karena Junmyeon yang enggan memberikan jawaban finalnya hingga pandangan bola mata penguasa bergulir ke arah Dasom dan Bora yang bersiap untuk sebuah perintah. Akan cukup rumyan dengan membawa Dasom, dia terbiasa oleh misi jarak dekat bukan pertempuran jarak jauh dan jika jarak jauh kau akan mengatakan Bora dalam bidangnya. Mereka di rancang untuk satu tim tetapi bukan pertempuran seperti ini yang membutuhkan sifat cekatan pada satu orang di dalamnya.

Junmyeon mendesah lelah, lalu berucap ringan. "Masuk!"

Dia melangkah menuju mobil dengan Jongin yang menyetir dan Junmyeon di sisi sebelah kemudi. Sementara Taekwoon mengambil alih mobil kedua dengan Jongin di sampingnya dan Kyungsoo duduk di belakang lengkap dengan alat pelacaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka menyusuri sepanjang hutan dan menjauhi pemakaman dimana Yifan memilih hal itu untuk tidak bertemu kembali dengan orang orang pengejar mereka. Sepanjang jalan mereka tempuh dalam keheningan tidak ada yang bersuara atau mencoba bersuara.

Sebuah gubuk kecil terdapat di depan mereka terhalangi oleh rerumputan liar yang selalu Yifan singkirkan saat berjalan di depannya. Hingga keduanya memutuskan untuk berteduh karena malam menjelang dan Yixing hampir hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri dan menubruk punggung Yifan. Dia melakukannya hampir ke tiga kali, hal itu tidak luput membuat Yifan khawatir; karena dia tau jika Yixing memiliki pertahanan tubuh yang lebih rendah daripada kebanyakan orang lainnya.

"Kita istirahat!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau pulang!"

Peduli setan, Yifan tetap menariknya ke dalam gubuk dan memeriksa dalamnya dengan pisau dan kayu panjang hingga di rasa aman dia menarik Yixing untuk di bawa duduk di atas tumpukan jemari yang dia temukan di sudut ruangan; yang nyatanya anak itu bahkan nampak lebih daripada kata lelah.

"Sepertinya rumah ini belum di tinggalkan begitu lama." Komentar Yifan enggan untuk di perhatikan karena Yixing teramat lelah setelah berlari, menuruni jurang, lalu berjalan sejauh ini. Kakinya menjerit minta di luruskan karena rasanya luar biasa lelah. Dia mengatur nafasnya sambil menyandar pada dinding dingin di sampingnya. Menatap Yifan yang sibuk membuat perapian di depan mereka dengan peralatan seadaan sambil sesekali melirik ke luar jendela untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendekat.

Kala api sudah menyala kecil Yifan berduduk di sisi lain berseberangan dengan Yixing yang masih mengatur nafasnya, anak itu menatap api tanpa kata dengan tatapan kosong tanpa raut emosi. Terdiam dan menikmati kesunyian, membuat Yifan hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam. Enggan merusak momen dan saat ini lelaki itu diam diam bersyukur dapat bersama dengan Yixing walaupun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tau di pandangi Yixing mengalihkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan di samping dinding yang dia senderi.

Mendengus Yifan melemparkan kayu kecil ke perapian. Menatap kobaran api kecil dia berkata tanpa menatap raut wajah Yixing, "Aku tau kau masih sangat marah padaku."

"Tolong maafkan aku."

Bola mata cokelat indah itu terbuka perlahan, tidak menatap Yifan namun menyahuti perkataannya dengan suara lirih, "Gege harus berhenti meminta maaf jika ingin aku memaafkanmu."

Yifan terkekeh, "Sebenarnya aku begitu bersyukur dapat memiliki kesempatan berbicara denganmu, sedekat ini tanpa orang lain yang akan merusaknya-"

Yixing terkesiap oleh semua ucapan Yifan menatap takut yang jelas jelas di terima dengan baik oleh lelaki Kanada itu berucap melanjutkan, "Meskipun aku tau kau akan ketakutan karenaku, tetapi Ini begitu melegakan untukku."

"Banyak hal yang ingin aku luruskan, dan aku benar benar mengharapkan kau mau menerimaku lagi meskipun kita tidak bisa seperti dahulu."

Yixing terdiam lama hanya menjadi pihak pasif yang mendengarkan perkataan Yifan seperti mendengarkan nyanyian lulaby terdiam lama hingga ketika suaranya kembali dia mengawali ucapannya, "Gege tau."

"Bahwa semua hal ini hanya berujung pada rasa sakit. Aku, gege ataupun junmyeon. Tidak ada yang tidak tersakiti. Aku mengatakan kepada junmyeon untuk berhenti begitu pula akan aku katakan kepada gege. Untuk berhenti." Kala ucapan terakhirnya Yixing memusatkan perhatian pada bola mata hitam Yifan, berharap dapat mengirimkan secarik perasaan yang dia rasakan; untuk dimengerti.

"Namun, kalian seperti sama sama keras kepala untuk mengatakan iya dan menurutiku, terkadang aku berharap jika aku tidak terlahir ke dunia ini sebagai zhang yixing mungkin akan lebih baik. Banyak hal yang tidak ingin aku temui-aku hindari tetapi banyak hal juga yang ingin aku simpan baik baik. Aku terkadang berfikir apa aku anak durhaka karena menentang banyak keputusan baba, terkadang berfikir apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk tidak menyakiti kalian dan orang lain." Anak itu berbicara hanya menatap ke jendela yang berjarak satu siku darinya bersandar lemah di dinding, menatap langit malam yang begitu hitam penuh kedamaian. Berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya namun Yifan tidak protes dan hanya menatap memperhatikannya.

Mungkin jika itu Junmyeon lelaki itu akan marah hingga menarik dagu Yixing untuk menatap bola matanya kala bicara, mengingat namanya Yixing hanya ingin mengucapkan rangkaian maaf padanya. Dia tau perbuatannya dan ketidak jujurannya akan kepergian ini yang sudah jelas jelas dia tau tidak dia beritahukan kepadanya.

"Apa kehadiranku begitu menganggumu?"

Pertanyaan Yifan kali ini dapat menarik sepenuhnya perhatian Yixing, anak itu menatap tepat ke bola mata Yifan dan menyelami luka lebar di sana. Yixing tersenyum miris mengembalikan tatapannya pada kobaran api kecil yang senantiasa menjaga malamnya dari dingin, tetapi tidak dengan jiwanya.

"Tidak ada jawaban yang dapat kau peroleh dari hal itu ge. Kau tau hal itu."

Anak itu merekatkan pelukannya di kedua kakinya sendiri lalu berucap begitu lirih tanpa Yifan sadari bola matanya sudah berkaca kaca, "Aku-aku,"

"Aku merasa lelah dengan semua ini-hiks-aku ingin semua ini berakhir!"

"Aku muak! Aku ingin marah-hiks-tetapi itu tidak mungkin!" Setelahnya dia hanya bisa menangis histeris dengan Yifan yang sudah ada di sisinya menenangkan tanpa berucap dia melepas mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu Yixing menyelimuti anak itu dari dia menangis hingga saat ini jatuh tertidur.

Yixing begitu indah dalam siraman cahaya rembulan yang diam diam mengintip mereka dari balik jendela. Begitu menawan, manis dan lucu dengan lekung pipinya namun juga rapuh di saat bersamaan. Yifan mengusapnya penuh kehati-hatian begitu takut dan mengecup dahinya dalam permintaan maaf yang teramat sangat.

Menghabiskan malamnya untuk membiarkan dirinya terjaga dengan rembulan dan sisa kobaran api yang akan menghangatkan tubuh juga sedikit bagian yang sangat kecil dalam hatinya. Menghabiskan sisa kayu dalam diam dengan tangan yang masih aktif memberikan usapan usapan nyaman. Sangat lama hingga saat Yifan hampir tertidur bunyi bunyi terdengar dari arah luar gubuk mereka.

Yifan memicing melawan gelap dan minim cahaya hingga melihat siluet seseorang dari sisi barat daya. Siapa gerangan yang mendekat!

Junmyeon sudah ada di sana dengan tatapan tajam dan raut wajah datar emosi tidak terbaca, sementara Yifan berdecih keluar dari persembunyiannya tanpa ragu. Siapa yang tau jika yang menemukan mereka lebih dahulu adalah Kim di depannya ini.

"Apa maumu?" Pertanyaan tidak mengenakkan sudah mengawali percakapan mereka.

"Menghabisimu dan mengambil milikku." Jawaban Junmyeon membuat Yifan tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan berharap aku akan menyerahkannya." Yifan mengambil ancang ancang untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak akan melepas Yixing semudah itu; bahkan jika bisa tidak akan pernah.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki hak terhadap milikku!" Batin Junmyeon berteriak marah bagaimana mulut Yifan mengucapkan kalimat dengan aura posesif yang menguar kental.

Dor

Junmyeon hanya terdiam tidak mengelak dengan tembakan yang di layangkan Yifan melalui moncong HS2000 yang ada dalam genggamannya,menatap tanpa arti lengannya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah lalu mendengus sinis. Menatap tajam ke arah lelaki Kanada itu hingga emosi menguasai dirinya begitu banyak. Akan dia selesaikan semua ini, karena sesungguhnya begitu banyak rasa tidak sabar daripada kesabaran yang menguasai diri Junmyeon untuk segera menyelesaikan semua. Dan membawa si kecil kembali dalam dekapannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo selesaikan, kita belum pernah mengakhiri pertemuan kita sebelumnya bukan!" Yifan berucap masih mengacungkan moncong HS2000 miliknya, sedikit tertegun bagaimana Junmyeon menyikapi sakit di lengan akibat timah panasnya. Yang tau tau hanya di lirik tanpa minat.

"Ku fikir seharusnya menyadarkanmu. Siapa yang sebenarnya berkuasa disini." Setelah ucapan itu Junmyeon langsung menyerang tanpa menunggu waktu lama, membiarkan Yifan yang terlena sedikit dan lengah melayangkan pukulan juga tendangan hingga pipi kanannya harus menerima bogem untuk saat ini. Dalam benak Yifan tidak mengira bahwa Junmyeon akan melawan dengan tangan kosong dan menghajarnya.

Yifan menampik semua tendangan dan pukulan Junmyeon dengan kedua tangannya, tak pelak hal itu membuat Junmyeon lebih mengerahkan kemampuan beladiri nya hingga perut sebelah kanan berakhir menerima pukulan dari Junmyeon. Yifan meringis sesaat lalu terlihat begitu marah, bola matanya menatap mencoba mengintimidasi.

Menyerang Junmyeon dengan tangannya yang ternyata di tangkis dengan lengan Junmyeon hingga sebuah tendangan lutut di layangkan membuat Junmyeon menghindar dan mundur. Berfikir mempunyai kesempatan Yifan mengarahkan tendangan hingga membuat Junmyeon harus kembali menghindar terbentur pohon di belakangnya.

Yifan melihat hal itu seperti Junmyeon terpojok olehnya lalu berlari menerjang dan menendang dengan tujuan dada atau setinggi perut. Berputar Junmyeon menghindar hingga tendangan itu berpijak pada batang pohon, Junmyeon tidak menunggu lama hingga Yifan berpindah posisi melayangkan pukulan menyasar perut hingga sang empu harus mengaduh dan mundur ke belakang memegangi area yang terkena pukulan.

Junmyeon berjalan ke depan dengan meludah kasar, menatap Yifan yang mulai bangkit Junmyeon mendekat memukul telak paha sebelah kanannya hingga dia kembali terduduk dengan lutut menopang tubuh, Yifan tidak mau memyerah melayangkan pukulan namun tenaganya terlalu lambat Junmyeon meraihnya hingga tanpa aba aba menarik dan melempar tubuh itu membentur tanah.

"Brengsek!" Yifan bangkit berteriak marah, Junmyeon hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi hingga bogem mentah melayang padanya.

Yifan terkekeh melihat pipi Junmyeon yang robek terkena ketika cincin di jemari jemarinya. Menatap remeh lalu menyasar dada Junmyeon dengan tendangan dan pukulan.

Junmyeon menghindar lalu berlari menjadikan tumpuan meloncat sebuah batang pohon hingga berbalik melayangkan pukulan keras dan terpusat mengenai wajah Yifan hingga dia tersungkur dan mulut mengeluarkan darah, mendudukinya lalu melayangkan pukulan pukulan ke kedua sisi wajahnya.

"JUNMYEON!" Teriak Yixing menjadi akhir dari pergerakan Kim.

Mengambil nafas tersenggal dan menatap ke belakang dimana bola mata hitam tajam itu melunak penuh kelegaan kala menatap Yixing yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tubuh ketakutan, wajah manis itu pias akan rasa khawatir mendalam dan menggeleng pelan sebagai permintaan.

Junmyeon bangkit dari tubuh tergeletaknya Yifan, menunjukkan pada si kecil kesayangannya bahwa dia menurut dan mengikuti kemauannya hingga dia berbalik menatap sepenuhnya kepada Yixing yang masih berlelehkan air mata; sesenggukan. Dalam pancaran pendar coklatnya banyak emosi di sana yang terlihat dari mulai rasa khawatir, ketakutan, bahagia, juga kesedihan. Yixing sudah tenggelam dalam pusaran yang dia buat sendiri.

Dor

"Akh!" Teriak Yixing kala timah panas melesat di sisi kanannya berdiri.

"Bedebah sialan itu!" Sekonyong konyong Junmyeon mengumpat memutar tubuhnya mengacungkan Dessert Eagle lalu mengeluarkan tembakan dari arah depannya. Sedangkan Yifan mulai terbangun merambati tanah menyasar HS2000 yang terlempar lalu mulai mengacungkan moncong pistolnya mengeram menatap Junmyeon tak kalah tajamnya. Junmyeon sedang memusatkan perhatian pada kelompot orang tak dikenal yang menyasarkan timah kepada Yixing. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk melesakkan timah pada jantung dan dadanya. Maka dengan begitu semua hal yang menjadi penghalang baginya akan hilang.

Dalam waktu dia berbaring melihat keadaan sekitar dia berfikir inilah jalan dan sedikit kesempatan di balik rumitnya keadaan saat ini, yang dapat dia manfaatkan untuk kepentingan dirinya seorang.

Mungkin dengan ini dia akan mendapatkan Yixing.

Dengan kesempatan ini dia bisa berdiri di atas mayat seorang pewaris Kim yang ditakuti.

Dengan ini dia bisa memonopoli Yixing seorang diri.

Dengan ini dia tidak perlu takut melihat Kim dengan kekuatannya yang dapat merebut miliknya.

Dengan ini sebuah bayangan seseorang dalam gelap yang terduduk di atas tangisan tiba tiba datang membanjiri.

Tubuhnya tidak bisa terkontrol.

Emosi menguasai.

Yifan kalap menggenggam HS2000 dalam alunan suara tembakan Junmyeon yang melindungi Yixing dan dirinya.

Dor

Bruk!

Junmyeon menatap tajam begitu pula dengan Yifan yang mengunci tatapannya dengan Kim di sebelahnya.

"Bola matamu awas juga!" Pujian itu lolos begitu saja, dan tau tau Yifan menemukan dirinya melakukan tindakan yang sama dengan Junmyeon. Melindungi dambatan hatinya.

Yixing berada dalam lingkungan perlindungan buatan kedua lelaki di sisinya yang sama sama berkuasa, mendominasi dan luar biasa tampan. Junmyeon yang menatap tajam dengan tidak melepaskan dirinya tetap mengawasi sisi depan dan samping sementara Yifan mendapat bagian belakang mengapit Yixing di tengah keduanya. Tanpa suara tanpa percakapan dan tanpa rencana kerjasama dan hanya mengandalkan intuisi keduanya. Mengambil pusat perlindungan pada satu orang yaitu Zhang Yixing.

"Seharusnya kali ini aku marah padamu kim!"

"Diam sialan!"

"Jangan berpura pura bodoh! Suruh anak buahmu itu berhenti mengincar yixing!"

"Jika mereka anak buahku maka yang ada mereka sudah mati di tanganku saat ini!"

"Omong kosong, katakan itu pada pesuruh yang mengatasnamakan kim!"

Junmyeon menyerngit dalam keterdiaman melirik Yifan yang mengumpati setiap timah timah yang menari dalam alunan udara malam. Tidak mengerti bagaimana dan di sisi mana yang mengatasnamakan Kim, lalu tatapannya kembali ke depan menyasarkan timah timahnya untuk menyapa lawan lebih cepat hingga teriakan tercekat dari salah satu orang di belakang Junmyeon membuat langit malam semakin gelap seolah turun menyelimutinya.

Tbc-

Hei-

Ace ada untuk single update dan tidak bersama vanile. Happy new year 2019.

Semoga banyak hal hal baik dan membahagiakan di tahun ini.

With love, luce

1 Januari 2019


End file.
